Luz e Sombra
by Ligia Maria Araki
Summary: Harry é um Agente secreto. E depois de anos longe de Rony e Hermione, os reencontra. Problemas e feridas do passado surgem novamente e eles terão que resolver se quiserem recuperar a antiga amizade
1. O Trabalho

_Olá! Bem, eu não ia colocar nenhum capítulo dessa fic no ar até que ela estivesse totalmente pronta. Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Eu parei de escrever há muito tempo, mas a idéia surgiu de repente e eu coloquei no papel e aqui ela está! Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a **Daphne Peçanha** , minha Beta, por betar minha história e ter que agüentar meus ataques e meus erros ridículos de português, que foram muitos. Sim, sim, sim Da, brigadão por me agüentar e pelos comentários nos capítulos, os quais eu me divirto tanto lendo._

_      Gostaria de agradecer também a **Jasmin Tuk**, que fez a gentileza de ler minha fic antes de todo mundo e ser muito gentil e legal nos comentários._

       Espero que gostem! =) 

**_N/A: _**Talvez não sejam todos que gostem do mesmo casal que eu, mas... Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos...

Título: Luz e Sombra 

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, e eu só to pegando emprestado por um tempo.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

Capítulo 1-O TRABALHO 

     O tempo passa rápido. Não, o tempo passa realmente muito rápido. É engraçado como às vezes você, se vê numa casa, rodeado de amigos, fazendo a contagem regressiva para a mudança do ano, e em um piscar de olhos, você está novamente em uma casa rodeado de amigos comemorando mais uma vez a passagem de ano. Mas no caso de Harry, o tempo passou rápido demais. E claro infelizmente a casa não estava cheia de amigos.

     As coisas haviam mudado. E haviam mudado muito mesmo. Ele próprio mudara demais. O menino magricela de cabelos rebeldes não lembrava em nada o homem que se tornara. Aliás, quem conheceu o "famoso" Harry Potter, o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", não diria que ele era o homem que estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona do seu grande escritório, bebendo Vodka pura, hábito o qual ele sustentava, apenas quando algo lhe preocupava. 

     Desde que terminara Hogwarts, Harry entrara para a Academia de Aurores, e se formara como primeiro aluno da classe. Afinal, ele tinha uma guerra para enfrentar, e tinha todo o peso de uma comunidade em suas costas, a qual acreditava fervorosamente que graças a ele, os tempos de paz voltariam. Mas o que poucos sabiam é que Harry não se formara com "louvor" porque ele tinha uma "dívida" com a comunidade bruxa. Afinal, como seu padrinho mesmo dissera, ele não tinha dívida alguma. O que ele tinha era de carregar a esperança de todo um povo que sofreu, e estava sofrendo novamente, por causa de um louco. Ele se formara com louvor por raiva. Raiva de ter sido traído, pela pessoa a qual ele jamais pensara em ser traído. Ele apenas queria provar que o "amigo", o quase "irmão", estava errado, muito errado quando escolheu ir para o outro lado, e que tudo o que o "amigo" lhe disse, os argumentos que ele apresentou eram totalmente sem fundamentos. Parece que traição estava virando uma tradição de família. Primeiro com pai... Depois com filho...

       Agora que "os tempos de paz" tinham voltado, Harry trabalhava em um departamento novo, que fora criado depois que a Guerra terminara. O Departamento de Prevenção a Catástrofes. Um nome estranho, mas era uma facção do Ministério da Magia que não chamava atenção, então para que se preocupar com o nome que ele levava? As pessoas que trabalhavam nesse departamento faziam uma coisa muito simples. Elas espionavam.  Como a CIA, do governo trouxa americano. 

      Quando o departamento estava para ser criado, houveram muitas controvérsias. O Ministério jamais teve um departamento que espionasse seus cidadãos. Achava que isso não era necessário, além de ser uma afronta a população, que até o instante não tinha tido motivos para ser espionada. Contudo, depois de Voldemort, eles viram a necessidade de ter um departamento assim. Mas antes de criá-lo, houve várias, e várias discussões. O novo Departamento iria custar muito dinheiro ao Ministério, a população não iria reagir bem ao que exatamente ele fazia, enfim, todo o tipo de argumento contra foi apresentado. Acabaram por decidir que ele iria ser criado, mas ficaria em total sigilo. Total sigilo não, pois isso não era uma coisa fácil de se conseguir no Mundo Bruxo, ele apenas estaria "longe dos Holofotes" , como se o que fizessem dentro dele, não tivesse muita importância. Um departamento "tímido", "discreto", assim como um gato caminhando no escuro.

      O Departamento de Prevenção a Catástrofes era uma divisão que crescera muito nos últimos anos. A maioria dos seus "Agentes" eram Aurores formados, e que receberam cursos extras de aperfeiçoamento como:  Transfiguração, Poções, etc.. E alguns até recebiam instruções para viver entre os trouxas, e sempre tinha um ou dois, que viviam entres os mesmos, apenas para ver se as coisas não estavam fora do normal. Outros ainda faziam cursos entre os trouxas, os quais eram muito úteis como: identificar impressões digitais, tiro, direito trouxa, etc..

       Os Aurores que trabalhavam como espiões propriamente dito, sim porque tinha a "equipe de apoio"que ficava nos bastidores, que era responsável pelo suporte da equipe de campo, eram divididos por grupo. Ou times, como alguns preferiam chamar. Eles recebiam letras, como A, B,C, D...A Equipe A, ou "A Time" era subdividida em dois. O A-1, e o A-2. Harry era um A-1. O Time do mais alto escalão do departamento. Quem era desse setor tinha muitos privilégios, como por exemplo: o direito de Veto, ou seja, eles podiam escolher em que "missões" eles iriam ou não. Tinha a equipe de apoio toda para a sua disposição assim que precisassem, e podiam escolher com quem queriam trabalhar, das outras equipes. 

     Além de ser um A-1, Auror, Harry também era formado em Direito Trouxa. Caso precisasse se camuflar, por exemplo, trabalhando entre eles, Harry se passava como um advogado. Porém, ele não morava entre os bruxos, Ele morava entre os trouxas. Afinal, morara quase sua vida toda entre eles, e era uma forma de "fugir" do trabalho. Chegar em casa e fazer coisas que os trouxas fazem, como assistir televisão, ouvir música, fazer ginástica, um bom hábito que criara. Harry sempre gostou de Tv trouxa, filmes, os programas, seriados... Mas infelizmente, enquanto morava com os Dursleys, não podia assistir, por causa do seu primo Duda.     

     Harry estava sentado e bebendo a pelo menos uns 30 minutos. Lembrava-se de seu padrinho, chefe do departamento, lhe chamando, aparentemente para entregar as informações com sua nova "missão".

 _-Harry, tenho um novo trabalho para você. No entanto, infelizmente, esse aqui eu não permitirei que você vete - Sirius estava mortalmente sério._

_- E por que não?- Harry também estava sério, porém, um pouco curioso._

_- Porque você é um dos meus melhores homens, e você se encaixa perfeitamente para esse trabalho, e claro você é formado em..._

_-Corta o papo furado Sirius. Não adianta você querer me enrolar, me elogiando, eu não caio nessa de "Por favor, massageie meu ego, e eu aceito o trabalho". Por que eu não poderei vetar?-Harry estava mais sério do que antes, porém, agora, bravo também._

_    Sirius apenas olhou para o homem que estava sentado em sua frente, como se estivesse o analisando. Ele sabia exatamente qual seria a reação que Harry teria. Logo depois, com uma expressão vencida, empurra em direção ao afilhado uma pasta._

_     Harry precisou apenas olhar o nome que esta pasta continha para levantar-se bruscamente da cadeira._

_-Esqueça! Nem pensar, eu não aceitarei esse trabalho.-Disse muito bravo, seguindo em direção da porta._

_     Mas Sirius correu até a porta, parando seu afilhado. Harry tivera exatamente a reação que ele imaginava._

_- Harry! Harry.... Espere... __Por que não vai aceitar?_

_-Ora, pergunta como se não soubesse-A voz de Harry agora era fria._

_-Harry, você mais do que ninguém sabe que é perfeito para esse trabalho. Eu acho que você poderia deixar o passado para trás...Apenas... Apenas esqueça o passado - Sirius falou, com uma voz amena._

_-Você esqueceu o passado?-Harry pergunta maldosamente._

_-Desde quando você se tornou essa pessoa fria, séria e maldosa em Harry? Eu não esqueci o passado, mas eu tento viver sem me lembrar dele...-Sirius fala num murmúrio._

_    Harry se arrependera amargamente da pergunta que fizera para seu padrinho. Ele era a única pessoa que ainda se importava com ele. Claro, ainda tinha os Weasleys, que mesmo com tudo que acontecera ainda o estimavam muito. Mas com seu padrinho era diferente_. _Ele era praticamente a única família que ele tinha. Ele era como um pai, ele foi o "pai" que ele nunca tivera. Harry apenas disse aquilo ao padrinho por pura reflexão. Há muito tempo, mais precisamente quando a guerra terminara, ele começara a ser maldoso com os outros. Na verdade nem ele entendia muito bem o porquê desses ataques maléficos..._

_-Desculpe__ Sirius... __Eu não quis dizer aquilo.... Mas a questão é que eu não irei aceitar mesmo. Escolha outro tem pessoas aqui dentro tão boas quanto eu para o trabalho...-E vira-se para a porta, se preparando para sair._

_-Eu disse que não permitiria que você vetasse, Harry..._

_-Sim, você disse... Me mande embora então. Mas eu não vou aceitar.-E virando-se para a porta sai, deixando o padrinho para trás._

Mas claro que Sirius não iria mandar o afilhado embora. Seria uma coisa insana a se fazer, afinal, Harry era um dos seus melhores homens. Ele era um A-1. Entretanto, Sirius tentou o dia todo fazer o afilhado mudar de idéia. Até que no final do dia, ele lhe fez uma proposta irrecusável, a qual Harry estava esperando a pelo menos dois anos.

-_ Ok, Harry. Vamos fazer o seguinte... Se aceitar o trabalho, eu dou férias a você. Sei que faz tempo que está esperando por elas...-Sirius diz, entrando no escritório do afilhado._

_-Férias? Como as últimas que eu tive? Hum... Deixe-me ver se lembro... Ah! Sim! Eu TRABALHEI TAMBÉM nas minhas férias...-Harry diz com sarcasmo_

_-Mas a situação era completamente diferente. Nós precisávamos de alguém na França, e já que você estava lá... Não custava ajudar.- Sirius diz, irritado com o sarcasmo do afilhado._

_-Ajudar?Engraçado, se era só para "ajudar", por que eu trabalhei minhas férias quase que inteiras?-Harry matinha o mesmo tom da outra frase._

_-Tá, tudo bem, você trabalhou nas férias, mas e daí? Muitas pessoas fazem isso.-Sirus fala como se esse fato não tivesse importância alguma, fosse apenas um mero detalhe._

_-Muitas pessoas realmente Sirius... Agora me diz, por que é que quando VOCÊ viaja, ninguém te acha?-O tom de Harry era inquisidor._

_-Ah! Isso é muito simples... Ninguém me encontra, porque senão eu terei que trabalhar nas minhas férias...-Sirius diz com um ar debochado.-Ah! Vamos lá Harry...  Prometo que nessas férias ninguém irá te incomodar... Aceite o trabalho... Um trabalho por férias tranqüilas... Hum?Que tal?Um.. Um paraíso tropical por exemplo... Hawai? Caribe? É uma boa troca..._

 E Harry acabou aceitando a troca. Trabalhara quase dois anos seguido, e pensar que teria alguns dias de descanso, era realmente muito reconfortante. Talvez fosse realmente a um paraíso tropical. Sempre quisera conhecer o Caribe.

    Mas o que preocupava Harry, era trabalho que iria ter que realizar. Iria se passar por um advogado trouxa, num importante escritório de advocacia de Londres. Ele iria trabalhar em um caso de assassinato com... 

_"Chega de pensar sobre isso, e no passado", _Harry pensou.

     Pegou seu casaco, a pasta com as informações e saiu de seu escritório. Ele pensou em aparatar para em casa, mas lembrou-se que teria muito o que explicar ao porteiro do seu prédio, afinal, como ele estava em casa, se nem ao menos passou pela entrada do prédio? Além disso, Harry tinha um carro. Era praticamente o único do departamento que tinha um. Era um carro trouxa, sem nenhum tipo de magia, o qual ele gostava tanto. Ainda podia se lembrar de seu padrinho falando quando o viu_."Harry... Um carro trouxa? O que você vai fazer com um carro sem magia? E por que ele custou tão caro?" _Bem... Harry gostava de dirigir. Como um trouxa. Apenas pegar o carro e vagar pelas ruas de Londres. Ele achava a cidade muito bonita, principalmente à noite. Quando tinha suas noites de insônia, que não eram poucas, ele pegava o carro e ficava vagando pelas ruas até o dia amanhecer. Harry gostava tanto de dirigir como trouxa, que se dependesse dele o carro ficaria sem magia por um bom tempo. E ele custara tão caro, pelo simples fato que Harry não tinha aonde gastar todo dinheiro que ganhava no departamento. E que não era pouco. Não que ele fosse um homem de extravagâncias. Sim, ele tinha um bom apartamento, e bem decorado, mas nada com muito luxo. Apenas o carro que custara uma significativa quantia em dinheiro.

     Naquela noite, Harry demorara mais do que o normal para chegar em casa. Estava uma noite tão bonita, e ele não tinha motivo nenhum para chegar cedo em seu apartamento. Não tinha ninguém o esperando. Ninguém esperando... Quando pensava nisso, ele se entristecia. Harry gostaria de ter, realmente, um lugar para voltar, assim que saísse de um dia estressante no trabalho. Um lugar que tivesse alguém esperando. Quem sabe uma família...

     Entrou no apartamento, largou o casaco de qualquer maneira no sofá, e jogou a pasta em cima da mesa. Foi diretamente pegar mais uma dose de Vodka. Mas quando pegou a garrafa, viu que a mesma se encontrava vazia._"Que ótimo!" Pensou Harry, "__Bem... não tem problema, eu já bebi demais mesmo...__"_

     Voltou para a sala e ligou o som, deixou-se afundar no sofá apenas ouvindo a melodia que entrava em seus ouvidos. Tirou os óculos e colocou as mãos no rosto, num gesto cansado. Sentado daquele jeito, ouvindo a música, particularmente triste, ele se entregou novamente aos seus devaneios... _"Ah! Quer saber..." Harry pensou novamente, __"Eu preciso parar de me preocupar. Eu termino meu trabalho, e ganho minhas tão esperadas férias..."._

Levantou-se, foi até o quarto, tomou um gole da poção para sono, e se preparou para dormir. _"Uma boa noite de sono vai me ajudar a não ficar pensando no passado, e nesse novo trabalho.."_

Na Sala, em cima da mesa, na capa da pasta que Harry trouxe, podia-se ler claramente em letras vermelhas grafadas: **HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER**. 

Continua =

     __


	2. O Reencontro

Título: Luz e Sombra 

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, e eu só to pegando emprestado por um tempo.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

**Capítulo 2- O Reencontro**

     Hermione estava sentada na grande mesa de reuniões de escritório de advocacia que trabalhava.Aos 32 anos ainda era uma mulher bonita,e não aparentava nem um pouco a idade que tinha.

     Ela estava um tanto irritada aquele dia.Ontem o seu "chefe" havia chamado-a para  entregar um caso novo,o qual  ela teria que trabalhar com um outro advogado.E era justamente esse fato que a deixava brava.Desde que se tornara sócia do escritório, nunca precisou de ninguém para trabalhar com ela. Achava que tinha capacidade suficiente para trabalhar sozinha, sem a "ajuda", o "suporte" de alguém. E se todos esses anos ela se mostrou tão eficiente, por que logo agora teria que ter um "parceiro"?

     Hermione tamborilava os dedos, impaciente,  sobre a grande e elegante mesa de mogno. Assim que terminara Hogwarts, ela se formara na academia de Aurores. E claro, lutou na Guerra contra Voldemort e contra... e contra Rony também. E essa última parte foi que a deixou mais triste. Ron era seu melhor amigo. Um dos seus melhores amigos, junto com Harry. Ela simplesmente ficara triste por ele ter mudado de lado, e, lutar contra ele fora uma coisa muito dolorosa.

     Depois que a Guerra terminara, ela era outra pessoa. Aliás, quase todos que lutaram na linha de frente da Guerra, haviam mudado. Todos, principalmente Harry. Ele se tornara uma pessoa fria, séria, sem sentimentos, ficara repentinamente tão maldoso, soltando frases que machucavam os ouvintes, e fechou-se para tudo. Construiu um muro ao redor de si, o qual ela não conseguira quebrar.  E bem, depois de muito pensar, refletir, depois de tudo que vivera na guerra, de  tudo o que passara, achou que estava na hora  de deixar o Mundo Bruxo. Afinal, as únicas duas pessoas que a mantinham nele, haviam se distanciado dela.

     Ela foi morar novamente com os pais, e decidira que viveria entre os trouxas desde então. Cursara Direito. Hermione sempre quisera ser advogada e resolveu que jamais faria uma mágica novamente. Tentaria esquecer o Mundo Bruxo, como se nunca tivesse feito parte dele.

     Isso funcionou nos primeiros anos, mas como  ela tinha muita mágica dentro de si, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, por não exercer a magia. Uma vez estava no tribunal, quando o Juiz, aparentemente irritado com algo que ela dissera perguntou: "_Srta. Granger. Acha que esse tribunal é um circo? A stra. acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço?". _Bem, Hermione não achava que tinha dito algo de errado, e ficou muito brava com o tom que o juiz usou com ela. Mas brava mesmo. Resultado? O Juiz ganhou mesmo uma cara de palhaço, com direito a nariz e peruca. Então começou a fazer pequenas magias dentro de casa, para nenhum juiz mais ganhar uma cara de palhaço.

     Mas ela nem imaginava a surpresa que teria dali alguns minutos...

     Foi quando a porta da sala se abriu e Phillip,um senhor de 50 anos, o sócio majoritário do escritório, entrou e sentou ao lado dela.

-Bom dia Hermione.-Phill começou sorridente- Como está esta manhã? Aliás, manhã, quase tarde...-  termina olhando no relógio

-Bem.-Hermione respondeu seca.

-Ora, Hermione, vamos. Não vai ser tão ruim assim trabalhar com alguém!-Phillip fala de bom humor e sorridente. Ele sabia que ela não ficou feliz em saber que teria um companheiro de trabalho.

-Por que eu terei que trabalhar com outra pessoa? Nunca precisei disso Phillip, sabe muito bem.-Mione agora estava nervosa.

-Claro que sei Hermione. Você é uma das minhas  melhores advogadas. Apenas penso que ter ajuda nesse caso seria muito útil.

-E quem é a pessoa com quem vou trabalhar?-Pergunta curiosa.

-Você não conhece.-Phillip fala naturalmente.

     Agora Mione estava realmente brava. Ela já não gostava da idéia de ter que trabalhar com alguém, e se ela nem ao menos conhecia essa pessoa, gostava menos ainda. E Phill falava com essa naturalidade.

-Ah! Mas que ótimo! Já não basta eu ter  que trabalhar com alguém, coisa que eu nunca precisei, e ainda por cima eu nem conheço essa pessoa? Devo presumir que não  é ninguém do escritório, né?-Hermione já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, e sua voz continha irritação clara.

-Não, não é ninguém do escritório. E por favor se acalme, esse nervosismo todo só te trará rugas.-Phillip falava de bom humor.  Esse era seu jeito, sempre de bom humor, e  sorrindo. Mas quando entrava num tribunal, ele mudava completamente.

-E quem é essa pessoa? E por que ainda não chegou? E por que eu não posso trabalhar com o Mark, por exemplo? Eu o conheço, é meu amigo...

-Já deve estar a caminho. E você, pare de fazer tantas perguntas. Não vai trabalhar com o Mark, porque ele está em outro caso, além do mais, o novato é especialista em direito criminal.

     Então a secretária de Phillip, entra na sala.

-Phill, o novato está aqui.

-Mande-o entrar Susan, por favor.

     E assim ela fez. E quando o homem entrou na sala, Hermione, simplesmente deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira. Seu rosto era de completo choque.

-Harry...-Mione diz num tom baixo.

-Já se conhecem?- Phill pergunta curioso.

-Sim.-Mione diz ainda chocada

-Não.- Harry responde ao mesmo tempo que ela.

-Sim, ou, não?-Phillip pergunta confuso.

-Só de vista, senhor Falcon.-Harry diz sério olhando para Hermione, como quem dizia que era para ela sustentar a história que ele estava dizendo.

-Ah! Por Favor, me chame de Phillip. Não precisamos de cerimônias, somos todos colegas de trabalho.-Phillip diz sorrindo.

-Como quiser.-Harry diz dando um leve sorriso

-Bem, sente-se... Creio que minha secretária já lhe enviou uma cópia do caso. E Olha que cabeça a minha... Está é Hermione Granger, sua parceira.-Phillip diz apontando para Mione que ainda mantinha a expressão de surpresa

-Prazer em conhece-la, Hermione- Harry diz como se realmente só a conhecesse de vista, como se nunca tivessem conversado antes, como se nunca tivessem sido melhores amigos.

-Prazer.-Ela diz apertando a mão dele que estava estendida. _"Ele é um ótimo ator", pensou, __"Eu aqui com uma cara de boba, e ele finge que nunca me viu antes..."_

_-_Tive ótimas recomendações suas Harry. Por isso chamei você para trabalhar conosco. A minha querida  Hermione aqui,-Phillip diz pegando na mão de Mione e sorrindo- É a melhor advogada que eu tenho. Muito difícil ela perder um caso.

-Não duvido nada Phillip.-Harry diz, dando um olhar significativo para Hermione.

-Ah! Sim, minha Hermione é uma mulher brilhante. Para você ter uma idéia, ela foi à pessoa que mais rápido conseguiu ficar sócia do escritório... E olha que geralmente as pessoas esperam anos, e anos. Ela não esperou nem 2...-Phillip diz sorrindo orgulhoso, ainda segurando a mão de Mione

     Harry não disse nada. Apenas olhava para Hermione como se estivesse analisando-a. Os anos foram muito gentis com ela. Mas claro, ainda estava a mesma. A não ser pelos cabelos que não eram mais cheios, e sim lisos, no comprimento dos seus ombros. Estava vestida como uma, "mulher de negócios", e tinha a postura de uma advogada. Brilhante.... Ah! Phillip Falcon não sabia quase nada de quanto Hermione podia ser brilhante...

     Hermione não estava gostando nada de ver aquele olhar de Harry em cima de si. _"Ele não mudara nada, desde a última vez que eu o vi...O mesmo jeito, o mesmo olhar frio..." _Ela sabia que precisava fazer algo, para tirar aquele par de olhos verdes, que a olhavam. 

-Phillip, acho que...-Hermione hesitou por um momento. Chamaria-o de Potter? Ou de Harry? Bem, o Harry que ela conheceu certamente não era o homem que estava sentado a sua frente. Esse, ela não conhecia, e não fazia questão nenhuma de conhecer.-Acho que o Senhor Potter não precisa que você fique me elogiando... -Mione decidira que sustentaria o mesmo jeito, o mesmo modo de olhar que recebesse de Harry dali por diante. 

-Ah! Sim, claro, bem vou deixa-los a sós, bem, para vocês se conhecerem melhor... -Phillip diz levantando-se e saindo da sala.

     Minutos passaram e nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra. Apenas ficaram se olhando por vários minutos, até que Mione resolve falar:

-O que está fazendo aqui?-Hermione estava tão séria quanto Harry.

-Não está vendo? Estou trabalhando.-Harry responde como se ela fosse uma criança que fizera uma pergunta boba qualquer.

-Trabalhando? Não, EU estou trabalhando, vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Isso não são modos de receber os velhos amigos Hermione. Vim ver como você estava, te ajudar...

-Ah! Além de "frio", "cruel", agora você está ficando cínico?-Ela jamais se esqueceria de como ele havia sido cruel com ela, quando a guerra terminou.-Primeiro: Eu recebo as visitas como bem entender, afinal, quem fingiu não me conhecer aqui, foi você. Segundo: Eu estou muito bem, obrigada. E terceiro: Eu não preciso de ajuda.-Hermione agora estava visivelmente irritada.

-Não estou sendo cínico...-Harry estava com a mesma expressão fria, dos últimos tempos.

-Ah! Potter, não me faça...-Mas Mione não terminou de falar. Harry a interrompeu antes disso.

-Uh!Potter? Sabe, você me chamando assim soa tão estranho... Eu estou acostumado com o Harry.- Se a tentiva era aparecer magoado, Harry não foi bem sucedido. As suas expressões não condiziam com que ele estava dizendo.

-Então trate de se acostumar com o Potter. Afinal, nós "não-nos-conhecemos"-Hermione falava as ultima palavras pausadamente- E então não vejo porque chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Nós chamamos os amigos pelo primeiro nome.

-Ah! Então isso significa que eu não posso mais me considerar seu amigo?-Harry mantinha sua pose fria e impassível. Sua voz era baixa, e demonstarava que ele não se importava com a resposta.

-Se importa com isso? Porque não parece.-Hermione devolve no mesmo tom. Em momento algum eles quebraram o contato visual.

     Mas Harry não teve tempo de responder a pergunta, porque um homem entrou na sala nesse momento.

-Mione?-Era Mark, seu amigo -Vim perguntar se nosso almoço ainda está de pé. Ou talvez você queira almoçar com o seu novo parceiro...-Mark já estava dentro da sala, caminhando até Harry e Hermione.

    Porém Mark percebeu que o ar estava muito "carregado" naquela sala. E olhou para Hermione que estava muito séria. Ele até achou graça, ela tinha essa cara apenas quando estava no tribunal. Talvez ela ainda estivesse brava com o fato de ter que trabalhar com alguém.

     Mione, ainda encarando Harry, fala, dirigindo-se para Mark.

-Mark, gostaria de lhe apresentar, o Sr. Potter.-Ela enfatizou o Potter- Ele irá trabalhar comigo naquele caso Halkin.

-Muito prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Potter. Mark Rudson- Diz com um sorriso, e termina estendendo a mão para Harry.

     Harry não diz nada, apenas aperta a mão que estava estendida.

     E o silêncio voltou a reinar na sala. Mark estava se sentindo incomodado. Qual era o problema? Por que aquela tensão toda?

-Mione?

-Hum?

-Sobre o almoço....

-Ah! Sim. Não Mark, é claro que eu irei almoçar com você.-Vira-se para o amigo e suaviza as expressões.

-E o você Sr. Potter?

     Hermione olhou para Mark como se pedisse pelo amor de Deus para não convidar Harry para o almoço.

-Muito obrigado, mas eu tenho outras coisas para resolver durante o almoço.

-Bem, então.-Virando-se para Hermione diz-Vamos?

-Claro Mark!-Diz com um sorriso.

     Hermione vira-se para Harry e lança um olhar frio, assim como o de Harry, e sai da sala o deixando para trás sentado à mesa.

-------------------#######---------------------------

     O caminho de ida para o almoço foi feito em total silêncio. Mark até tentou puxar conversa, mas Hermione estava respondendo com monossílabos, então ele acabou desistindo.

     Ela por sua vez, virou o rosto para a janela do carro e ficou pensativa. Começou a lembrar-se do passado, de como as coisas aconteceram. Ela namorou Harry durante seu quinto ano. Mas quando chegou ao sexto, ficou confusa. Não sabia mais se gostava do Harry, ou de Rony. Claro que Ron não teve uma reação muito boa quando soube que os dois estavam namorando, e ficou um bom tempo sem falar com eles. Mas logo no começo dos sexto ano, ele a procurara dizendo que gostava muito dela, que ver os dois juntos doía muito, e que na verdade ele parou de falar com seus dois melhores amigos não porque eles começaram a namorar escondido, e sim porque ele estava machucado por perdê-la, e a partir dali, ela já não sabia mais se realmente queria ficar com Harry.

     E ficou dias pensando naquela conversa, mas tentou não mudar seu jeito com Harry. Mas claro, ele percebeu que alguma coisa não ia bem. Todavia, sempre que perguntava o que tinha de errado, ela desconversava e dava a velha desculpa que estava "cansada".

     Até que um dia, Harry teve que passar o dia fora do castelo, resolvendo algumas coisas com seu padrinho, e Rony e Hermione ficaram o dia todo no salão comunal da Grifinória. Era um sábado muito frio, e dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Mas essas visitas haviam se tornado chatas depois de todos esses anos. E eles resolveram ficar no castelo, fazendo os deveres acumulados, jogando xadrez e conversando. Foi durante as conversas que acabou acontecendo o inevitável. Eles se beijaram. E naquele dia, Mione achou que o mundo iria desabar na sua cabeça. Se as coisas já estavam confusas, depois do beijo então, elas ficaram mais ainda. Ela decidiu por terminar com o Harry, pensou que a partir do momento que duvidara do que sentia por ele, era hora de dar um fim ao relacionamento deles.

      Claro que Harry ficou muito magoado. Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê ela estava terminando o namoro. Gostava muito de Hermione, tinha quase certeza que a amava. Quando ela começou a namorar o seu melhor amigo, aí sim, foi como se tivesse uma mão apertando maldosamente seu coração. Cada vez que ele os via juntos, a mão aumentava a pressão. Sentiu-se traído. E foi dali por diante que Harry começou a mudar. Começou a ficar distante, começou a não se importar muito com as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Começou a construir o muro que, em sua concepção, o manteria longe da dor. 

     Nas férias de verão daquele ano, foi a primeira vez que Harry fora convidado para ir a Toca, e recusou o convite. Era mil vezes melhor ter que agüentar os Dursleys, do que ver a cena do seu melhor amigo e dela, juntos. Não queria que aquela mão chata apertasse ainda mais seu coração. Já não bastaria a "tortura" que seria vê-los em Hogwarts. Claro que os Weasleys não entenderam a recusa, e fizeram Ron escrever cartas e cartas insistindo que ele fosse. E Harry continuava irredutível. Até eles darem o ultimato. Ou Harry iria, ou eles iriam busca-lo na marra. Mas com essa história de ir, não ir, passou-se muito tempo, e Harry chegou a Toca faltando apenas 4 dias para voltar a Hogwarts. Ninguém perguntou a ele por que não queria vir, todos haviam entendido. E todos também não puderam deixar de notar que ele estava diferente. Não por causa do namoro de Hermione e Rony. Ele apenas estava mudado.

     O tempo foi passando, e Hermione percebeu que cometera um erro ao deixar Harry. Ela não gostava tanto assim de Rony, e sua relação com ele começou a passar por muitas crises. Eram brigas atrás de brigas. Ela percebeu que gostava mesmo era de Harry. E que era com ele que ela gostaria de ficar, e depois de muito pensar, foi tentar consertar seu erro. E foi aí que ela percebeu o quanto ele havia mudado. 

_-Harry? Será que nós poderíamos conversar?-Hermione sentou-se na frente dele na mesa da biblioteca._

_-Pode falar._

_-Não aqui... Em outro lugar._

_-Onde então?_

_-Não sei... Nos jardins talvez..._

_-Hermione, se você não percebeu eu estou estudando...-Harry falou impaciente._

_-Não vou demorar muito. Prometo._

_-Ok._

_    Quando já estavam nos jardins, eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Hermione não sabia por onde começar._

_-Então?-Harry pergunta impaciente, mas muito mais curioso._

_-Harry... Eu acho que deve saber que eu gosto de você..._

_    Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse falando uma tremenda mentira._

_-Tá, e daí?-Harry pergunta indiferente._

_-E daí que você também deve saber que eu terminei com o Rony faz alguns meses..._

_-Não, não sabia.-Ele não estava mentindo. Realmente não sabia dessa notícia. _

_-Claro que não sabe, se distanciou da gente..._

_-Eu não me distanciei. Todos os dias eu tomo café, almoço, e janto com vocês._

_-Tudo bem, mas é como se você não estivesse lá. Quase não conversa com a gente, sempre está disperso..._

_-Hermione onde você quer chegar?-Agora sim ele estava impaciente._

_-Eu cometi um erro Harry. Nós nunca deveríamos ter terminado. Eu nunca gostei do Rony como eu gostei de você. Pensei... Pensei que eu pudesse ter outra chance... Para consertar a besteira que fiz..._

_      Harry não disse nada. Apenas começou a gargalhar. Hermione olhou estranho para ele._

_-Você acha que eu sou um idiota?-Ele fala ainda dando risada._

_-Não, claro que não Harry, eu só pensei..._

_-Se você tivesse pensado antes, poderia ter poupado a si mesma desse papelão._

_-Papelão?-Hermione perguntou confusa._

_-Sim, papelão. Claro, você deve ter pensando que o idiota do Harry aqui não iria pensar duas vezes em te aceitar de volta..-Elle olhava bravo para ela. Era a primeira vez que Hermione recebia um olhar com aquela intensidade de Harry._

_-Eu cometi um erro. E agora eu estou tentando consertar. Nunca errou na vida?_

_-Me magoou muito sabia Mione. Eu gostava de você. E do nada terminou comigo, e nem ao menos eu soube o que fiz de errado. Não sabe quanto foi doloroso para mim ver vocês dois andando juntos por aí, quando na verdade era eu que deveria estar no lugar do Rony, afinal, eu duvido que ele gostasse de você mais que eu.-Harry agora falava baixo, e sua voz era extremamente magoada._

_-Me desculpe Harry... Já disse, cometi um erro. Você não poderia me dar uma outra chance?_

_-Não. Achou que ia me usar, depois dispensar e eu ia voltar correndo para você? Está enganada... Por que você não vai dar em cima do Malfoy, hum? Aí quando você enjoar poderia dar em cima do Crabbe e o Goyle. Ou quem sabe os três de uma vez...-Harry disse maldoso, lançando nela um olhar irado, levantando-se e indo embora._

     Teria doído menos se ele tivesse a esbofeteado. Doeu o modo que ele disse, como se ela fosse uma qualquer. Doeu ele mandar ela dar em cima do Malfoy, pessoa pela qual tinha repugnância. Mas doeu muito mais o olhar que ele lançou a ela. Hermione se lembrara de quanto havia chorado aquele dia.

     Mas Harry percebeu que ela ficou magoada com que ele dissera, e como ainda gostava dela, por mais que não quisesse admitir, acabou indo pedir desculpas, e tudo voltou a ser, aparentemente, a ser como era antes. 

     Até que Rony resolveu mudar de lado. Quando Harry recebeu esta notícia ficou extremamente triste e magoado. Mas esses sentimentos não duraram muito. Logo eles se transformaram em  ira. Uma ira que ela jamais vira ele sentir. Por causa disso, a sua confiança para com ele ficara abalada.

     Então veio a Guerra. E tudo o que Harry viveu, viu,e sentiu, ficou marcado nele. Toda a frieza, a raiva, a crueldade, acabaram entrando nele. E ele se tornou a pessoa que era hoje.

     Uma vez, durante a guerra, ele foi até o quarto dela à noite, aparentemente para conversarem e combinarem o ataque que seria feito a um acampamento de Comensais, e eles acabaram dormindo juntos.Ela tinha perdido a  virgindade com Rony, coisa que se arrependera amargamente, mas aquela noite havia sido muito especial. Parecia que era a última noite dos dois, como se eles estivessem indo para a batalha final. No outro dia ela acordou sozinha, e quando saiu para o café, Harry a tratou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela tentou conversar com ele sobre o assunto, mas ele sempre se esquivava. Naquele dia, ela realmente havia se sentido como uma qualquer.

     Mas eles não tiveram só aquela noite. Durante a guerra, tiveram muitas outras noites, e ela sempre acordava sozinha, e no outro dia, para ele, nunca tinha acontecido nada. No começo até tentou rejeitá-lo, mas Harry a beijava com tanto amor, a tocava com tanto carinho, e sempre acabava cedendo.

     A Guerra terminou, e ela pensou que com isso eles finalmente pudessem ficar juntos. Mas estava completamente enganada. Depois que tudo acabou ele foi ainda mais cruel. Hermione tentou de tudo,mas Harry era sempre frio, indiferente e estúpido. Então um dia ela se cansou, e foi aí que decidiu sair de vez do Mundo Bruxo.

-Mione?-Mark a estava chamando.-Hermione, chegamos!

   Ela olhou para ele, e seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados. Lembranças, não gostava delas porque a faziam sofrer.

-Está tudo bem?-Mark pergunta preocupado.

-Sim- Mas ele não acreditou nela.

     Eles entraram no restaurante e fizeram os pedidos. E o silêncio estava incomodando Mark.

-Hermione, por que não me conta o que está havendo?

-Não está havendo nada Mark.

-Você está muito estranha hoje.

-Não é nada.-Ela sorri para ele- Eu apenas não quero falar sobre isso.

-Não gosto de ver você triste. Por que não tenta me falar qual é o problema? Posso tentar ajuda-la...-Mark fala prestativo.-Tem a ver com o novato que vai trabalhar com você?

-Tem...-Hermione acaba falando, vencida.

     Mark não diz nada, apenas olha para ela como se a incentivasse a continuar.

-Você sabe quem é o novato Mark?

-Não... Quem?-Pergunta curioso.

-Harry Potter.

-Oh!-Mark a olha surpreso.-Aquele Harry Potter?-Mark sabia que Mione era uma bruxa. Afinal, o dia que o Juiz ganhou a cara de palhaço, ele estava no tribunal trabalhando com ela. E também sabia de toda a história de quando Hermione estava no Mundo Bruxo. Do que ela passara. Eles eram bons amigos. Ele era o melhor amigo dela agora.

-Aquele Harry Potter.-Hermione diz baixo.

-Eu vou conversar com Phillip, vou tentar convence-lo a deixar eu trabalhar com você nesse caso,-Mark fala sério. Ele era assim com ela, Sempre protetor e prestativo.

-Ora Mark, sabe muito bem que Phillip está realmente decidido a fazer com que eu trabalhe com ele. Nada que você diga vai faze-lo mudar de idéia.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? Me disse que ele trabalhava lá naquele mundo que você veio...

-É eu também achava isso. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele está fazendo aqui. Por que trabalhar comigo? Mas claro se eu perguntar o mais provável é tomar uma patada. Não vou deixar ele fazer comigo tudo o que já fez, mais uma vez. Desta vez vai ser bem diferente. E poderíamos, por favor, mudar de assunto? Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso...-diz triste.

-Tudo bem...-E vendo sua cara triste diz.-Hey! Não quero vê-la triste.-Pega na mão dela,acariciando-a e termina.-Vamos, me dê um sorriso...

      Hermione, a muito custo acabou, sorrindo para ele.

     Harry estava andando pelas ruas de Londres, lembrava-se que por ali havia um restaurante muito bom. Quando ele passou na frente dele, pode ver, pela janela, Hermione e Mark. Esse acariciava a mão dela, e ela sorria. Ele parou e estreitou os olhos, olhando a cena, e sentiu aquela mãozinha apertando seu coração novamente.  Fechou os olhos, num gesto triste. Eles... eles lembravam a época que ela namorava Rony, o traidor. _"Não." Harry pensou, __"Não vou sofrer novamente... Chega disso..." Quando ele abriu as orbes novamente havia raiva nos olhos verdes._

Continua =


	3. Ronald Weasley

**_N/A: _**_Muito bem, como recebi vários pedidos para continuar a postar os capítulos aqui está mais um. Gostaria de agradecer a **Vanessa, a **Anna Potter**, a **Saori**, a ****Amelia Ebherrardt **__pelos comentários e em especial a** Annalet **que foi muito legal em me dar boas vindas! Muito Obrigada a todas. Ah! Brigada** Daphne **pela propaganda!  E **KK-Watson**__, você é a primeira que me diz que gosta do casal. Não sei qual é o problema da Mione e do Harry juntos... Eu acho tão meigo... Continuem dando a opinião de vocês. =)_

**_N/A2: _**_Nesse capítulo, eu tento falar sobre o Rony. Eu não gosto muito de escrever sobre ele, porque para falar a verdade não gosto muito dele. Foi bem complicado, e acho que esse capítulo não saiu tão bom por isso._

**_N/A3: _**_Por favor, mandem Reviews, e-mails... Qualquer coisa!!!!! Como não ganhou dinehiro com fics, elas são o meu "salário"!****_

**Título: **Luz e Sombra 

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, e eu só to pegando emprestado por um tempo.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

**Capítulo 3-**Ronald Weasley 

     Luxemburgo, ou melhor, Grão Ducado de Luxemburgo. Exprimido entra a França, Alemanha e Bélgica, é um pequeno e independente território. Foi criado pelas grandes nações, atendendo a conveniências políticas e geográficas de um certo momento da história. Havia sido invadido pela Aústria, Espanha, França, Holanda e Alemanha. Um país de riquezas minerais, agora esgotadas. No momento, o que realmente faz dinheiro naquele lugar é o setor bancário, os paraísos fiscais. Um lugar rico, precisava procurar muito para achar um bairro pobre ou um carro velho.

      Mas não foi por causa de nenhuma dessas coisas que Ronald Weasley escolheu morar em Luxemburgo. Ele optou pelo país, pois como o mesmo era pequeno, quase não haveriam bruxos. E estava certo. Os que existiam ali eram pessoas muito velhas, e que quase perderam todo o contato com o Mundo Bruxo. Para se ter uma idéia, não havia comércio bruxo no local. Quem quisesse ir a um, teria que se deslocar até a Alemanha, ou a França.

       Logo que saiu foragido da Inglaterra, ele passou por muitos países, Espanha, Portugal, França, Irlanda, até que chegou onde estava agora. E achou o lugar perfeito. Viver entre os trouxas nunca foi uma coisa que Ron quisesse, aliás ele sempre achou as manias do pai por coisas trouxa boba. Mas foi graças a essa mania "boba" que ele conseguiu sobreviver entre eles. Seu pai... Como será que ele estaria? E sua mãe? Seus irmãos... Gina... Tinha muita saudade deles.

      Enquanto estava na Irlanda, ele trabalhava como garçom em um restaurante muito refinado. E com o dinheiro que ganhava nele, mais as gorjetas, pagou um pequeno curso de administração, afinal, precisava ter uma profissão um pouco melhor. E graças a esse curso, agora ele trabalhava em um Castelo Medieval em Viaden, um ponto turístico, na fronteira com a Alemanha. Ele morava na capital do país, e a viagem até Vianden não era longa, afinal, o Grão Ducado não era extenso. Rony era o gerente administrativo do local.

     Uma vez, Marie, uma jornalista que trabalhava para a Rádio Television Luxembourg, foi até o Castelo fazer uma reportagem sobre um evento qualquer que aconteceria no local. E ele se encantou com ela. Começaram como muitos casais. Eles saíram algumas vezes, namoraram, noivaram e agora estavam casados. Rony amava Marie com todo seu coração, e só de pensar em perde-la já lhe dava desespero. Com dois anos de casados nasceu à pequena Aimeé, que agora estava com 5 anos.As duas eram a paixão da sua vida. Nenhuma delas jamais soube que era um bruxo, e ainda mais um Comensal da Morte.

     Uma família... nunca pensou que teria uma, quando saiu fugido da Inglaterra. E agora ele tinha, onde recebia muito amor e carinho. Ele não se achava merecedor de tudo isso, afinal, ele era um traidor. Traiu sua família, e principalmente seus amigos. Harry... Mione... Como se arrependeu de ter ido para o outro lado.

      A verdade é que ele havia se cansado. Ele sempre estava em segundo plano. Primeiro era em casa, onde tinha muitos irmãos e ele era sempre excluído. Pelo menos achava que era. Depois na escola onde o "famoso" Harry Potter sempre tinha as atenções. Ele conseguiu até Hermione que era o seu "amor de adolescente". Ele era o "bichinho de estimação" dele, sempre o motivos de chacota, por isso. Não só por Draco Malfoy, mas no fundo era o que todo mundo pensava. A falta de dinheiro, uma coisa se somando a outra e Rony decidiu que assim que pudesse se juntaria ao outro lado. Ele queria provar que era muito mais do que todos pensavam dele, queria provar que o subestimaram.

     Então um dia, no Beco Diagonal, estava comprando seu material para o último ano em Hogwarts, quando passando em frente a da Travessa do Tranco ele viu o Sr. Malfoy, e pensou que essa era sua oportunidade para se juntar ao outro lado. Entrou e esperou próximo a uma escada Lucio passar. Mas esse parou e começou um diálogo com um senhor que durou muito tempo. Rony estava quase desistindo, quando viu Lucio Malfoy caminhando até ele.

_-Ora, ora, ora... O que um Weasley faz num lugar como esse?-O homem mostrava superioridade na voz._

_-Gostaria de falar com você, Sr. Malfoy.-Rony tentava falar com uma voz firme._

_-Falar comigo? Garoto idiota, não tem nível para falar comigo.-Lucio fala com o mesmo tom da outra frase, e continua andando._

_     Rony ficou muito bravo por ter sido ignorado, e diz com uma voz determinada._

_-Tenho certeza que ira lhe interessar muito._

_     Lucio nunca ouviu um dos filhos Weasley falar com ele._

_-Seja breve.-Fala com desdém._

_-Sei que o senhor é um Comensal e eu quero me tornar um._

_     O Sr. Malfoy apenas olhou para aquele ser a sua frente e caiu na risada. Um Weasley Comensal da morte? Só podia ser piada. _

_-Você? Um Comensal da Morte? Não seja ridículo garoto.-Lucio fala, continuando a andar._

_-Tem certeza que eu estou sendo ridículo?-Agora o tom de Ron era ameaçador-Eu sou amigo de Harry Potter. Eu sou a última pessoa no mundo que alguém iria suspeitar. O que acha que Voldemort irá pensar quando souber que você menosprezou alguém como eu para ser um Comensal?_

_     Pelo tom que ele usou, sobretudo, por ele ter dito o nome de seu Lord, foi que Lucio Malfoy parou e resolveu ouvir o que o jovem a sua frente tinha para falar._

_-Por que quer se tornar um Comensal da Morte?-Sr. Malfoy pergunta intrigado._

_-Porque eu cansei de ser o "idiota" do Rony. Eu quero provar que de idiota eu não tenho nada. Quero provar que sou muito mais do que todos pensam...-A voz de Rony era tão determinada, que Lucio acabou ponderando a idéia._

_-Muito bem... Eu entrarei em contato.-Vira-se e continua seu caminho._

     Ron achou que tivesse se precipitado, e arrependeu-se por um instante do que tinha feito. Mas quando voltou a Hogwarts, Hermione terminou com ele, e Rony sabia que era por causa de Harry, e sua ira com o melhor amigo voltara. Ele sabia que os dois não estavam namorando novamente,e que assim que eles terminaram, Harry voltou a ser o mesmo de antes. Mas cada vez que os via juntos, a cada vez que os via rindo, conversando animadamente, ou até tirando sarro, afinal eles eram amigos e achavam que tinham esse direito, de algo que ele tivesse feito, a raiva aumentava e ele ficava cada vez mais decidido a ir para o lado das trevas.

     Ele estava quase achando que o Sr. Malfoy não tinha levado mesmo a sério o que dissera, quando no final do sétimo ano, recebeu uma coruja. Nela dizia que se não tivesse se arrependido era para começar a se preparar que em breve ele se encontraria com o Lord.

     Enquanto a maioria dos seus amigos, se preparavam para entrar na Academia de Aurores, Rony apenas tratou de arranjar um emprego no Ministério. Todos pensavam que era por que ele não queria lutar na linha de frente da guerra. Mas Ron sabia que não era nada disso. Para que se tornar um Auror, quando iria se tornar um Comensal?

     Esse "encontro" entre Rony e Voldemort não demorou a acontecer. Ele recebeu mais um comunicado dizendo o local e  o horário em que ele deveria estar. Rony deu a desculpa de ter que viajar a "serviço do Ministério" e lá se foi para o destino pelo qual se arrependeria tanto.

     Nunca sentiu tanto medo na sua vida, quando ficou frente a frente com Lord Voldemort. O mesmo não parecia convencido ao motivo pelo qual, Rony queria se tornar um Comensal. Mas quando ouviu a determinação na voz do jovem, acabou cedendo. Ron ganhou uma marca no braço como a de todos os Comensais, e o Lord das Trevas disse que, no momento, apenas trabalharia como um "agente duplo". Iria entrar para a Ordem e trazer informações para ele.

     E assim ele fez, até que começou a ficar cansado, pois parecia que ali ninguém confiava nele, e sempre estavam pedindo um "voto de confiança". Voldemort deu a ele esse voto. Ron deu graças a Deus pelo Lord não ter pedido para que trouxesse Harry Potter até ele. Sim, estava com raiva do "amigo", mas não queria-o morto.A missão foi bem diferente.Iria atacar Hogsmeade junto com os outros Comensais, e foi aí que todos descobriram que ele mudara de lado.

     Desde que atacou o vilarejo bruxo, ele acabou entrando na "linha de frente" dos Comensais, e atacou muitos outros lugares. Matou muito mais pessoas. Foi quando numa dessas batalhas ele acabou ferindo a Gina, sua irmã. Ele ficou tão chocado, afinal, ela era sua irmã caçula, a pessoa que ele mais amava, e ele quase a matou. Foi aí que ele realmente se arrependeu, desapareceu, e começou a fugir. Voldemort não se importou. Achou que ele tinha morrido, ou sido capturado. Estava preocupado com outras coisas. O ataque a Hogwarts, a batalha final.  

     Agora Ronald Weasley caminhava pelo Boulevard F. Roosevelt com sua filha no colo. Iria deixá-la na escola e depois seguir para Vianden. Ele não gostava muito de trabalhar naquele castelo, ele lembrava Hogwarts, mas o salário era bom, e agora que tinha uma família, tinha que se preocupar com isso.

-Tchau papai.-Amieé falou com sua vozinha melodiosa.

-Tchau querida. Comporte-se hein? Mais tarde mamãe vem te buscar.-Ron fala carinhoso.

     Ele esperou até que a menina entrasse na escola, virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

     Tarde, naquele mesmo dia, recebeu um telefonema urgente, dizendo que sua mulher o esperava em casa. Ele saiu correndo e quando chegou, viu sua esposa sentada no sofá chorando, e a casa toda revirada. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali. Policiais caminhavam e faziam perguntas, mas Rony não ouviu nenhuma delas. Apenas olhava para a parede, onde tinha a marca negra. Caminhou até sua esposa e perguntou:

-O que houve?-Rony pergunta abraçando a mulher.

-Oh! Ronald.... Eles levaram nossa filha...-A mulher chorava abraçada a ele.-Eu tentei lutar, mas não pude....

     Rony fechou os olhos. Sabia exatamente quem levou sua filha. Voldemort estava morto, mas os Comensais estavam querendo voltar ao poder. Eles o acharam em Luxemburgo, mas Ron disse que estava fora do plano, e não queria mais nada com eles. Claro, não aceitaram a resposta e disseram que ele teria que cooperar por bem ou por mal. Como vingança tinham levado sua filha.

     Depois que todos os policiais tinham ido embora, Rony virou para a esposa e disse, muito sério:

-Marie? Achou que precisamos conversar. Tenho que lhe contar algumas coisas sobre o meu passado...

     E Ron contou tudo. Desde Hogwarts, até quando ele chegou no país. Ela não acreditou em uma só palavra, então ele foi até o quarto do casal, e trouxe de lá sua varinha. Fez uma pequena magia, e Marie apenas olhou chocada para ele. 

-Você nunca viu essa marca na parede antes?-Ron pergunta.

-Não... Quer dizer, ela não me é estranha.-A mulher responde ainda chocada.

      Ronald apenas tira o paletó, e abre a camisa, mostrando para a mulher a sua frente, a marca em seu braço.

     Marie agora estava furiosa, corre em direção ao marido lhe dando socos.

-Seu desgraçado... Eu achava que isso aí no seu braço era uma tatuagem! Eles levaram minha filha por sua causa! Só porque você foi um bruxo, lutou do lado errado, eles levaram minha filha... Eles levaram meu bebê...-Diz em prantos.

     Ele não diz nada, apenas abraça sua esposa.

-Me desculpe.... Marie... Me desculpe....-Rony falava desesperado.-Eu não sabia que eu iria conhecer você... Eu amo você.-Agora Rony fazia com que sua esposa o olhasse.-Eu amo nossa filha, nunca achei que fosse merecedor de uma família, e agora que eu tenho uma, eu não podia entrar no plano deles... Vocês são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho...

     Marie se solta dele, e olhando para ele como se fosse um estranho e com repugnância e diz:

-Eu não o conheço. Não sei quem você é...-Mas Rony a interrompe

-Marie... Meu amor, por favor...-Ele tenta se aproximar, mas a mulher começa a fugir dele.- Não diga uma coisa dessas.... Eu vou trazer nossa filha de volta.-A última frase era determinada.

-Ah! E acha que vai enfrentar todos aquele malucos sozinho? Você é um só, e...e... eles são um bando. Um bando deles entrou aqui hoje e levou minha filha!-Marie agora berrava.

     Ele a olhou sério, e com uma voz firme diz:

-Eu vou trazê-la de volta. Nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso.

-É bom mesmo Ronald Weasley! E quando trouxer, pode esquecer que tem uma família!-A mulher termina com uma voz letal, vira-se e vai para o quarto batendo a porta com um estrondo.

      Rony apenas senta no sofá e começa a chorar desesperado. Perdera tudo. Tudo que mais prezava, que mais amava por um erro do passado. Mas iria tentar consertar. Iria trazer sua filha de volta.

Continua =


	4. Revelações

**_N/A: _**_Gente, eu gostaria de dizer que a partir de agora, as atualizações ficaram um pouco mais longas... É que eu não estou mais morando em Sorocaba, e sim em Assis, onde eu faço UNESP. E como a distância é muito longa, não são todos os finais de semana que eu consiguirei voltar para casa. Portanto, ficará difícil escrever e postar os capítulos. Mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho não deixarei de colocar capítulos novos, podem deixar! =)_

**_N/A2:_**_ Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer a todas as Rewies! A **Karol, que foi a única que me mandou uma resenha lá do site FanFiction Brasil. A ****Anna Potter, a **Saori**... Aliás, por que você não gosta do Rony em Saori? E ****Karen, sim muito Obrigada pelo comentário. Realmente é muito difícil e trabalhoso ser escritora... O mais chato são os bloqueios... Mas isso é uma coisa que eu ganhei de presente da Daphne, hehehe. Eta menina para sofrer bloqueios viu... Ah! E **Paula Granger**, fiquei muito feliz em saber que alguém recomendou minha fic para você, por mais que essa pessoa não tenha me escrito... E Por favor, assim que ler esse capítulo, me mande um e-mail dizendo o que achou! ******_

****

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, e eu só to pegando emprestado por um tempo.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

**Capítulo 4-** **Revelações**

     Hermione caminhava pelo corredor do escritório que a levaria para sua sala. Quando entrou na mesma e parou incrédula com o que viu. Havia outra mesa ali. _"Ah! Não... Agora Phillip foi longe demais" pensou._

     Saiu e foi em direção ao escritório de seu "chefe", a secretária até tentou impedi-la de entrar na sala, mas foi inútil. Entrou mesmo assim e ficou parada mirando o homem a sua frente, com fúria. Phill estava ao telefone, e ao ver Hermione a sua frente sorriu. Aí sim ela ficou mais brava ainda.

-Hermione querida, em que posso ser útil?-Phillip diz colocando o fone no gancho.

-O que aquela mesa faz na minha sala?-Ela estava vermelha de raiva.

-Como assim? Aquela mesa é para o Harry.

-ELE VAI FICAR NA MINHA SALA?-A sua voz saiu mais alto do que planejava.

-Claro que sim.-Phillip ainda sorria, e Mione teve vontade de esganá-lo. - É seu parceiro, como espera trabalhar com ele, se não estiver por perto?

-Existem milhares de salas nesse escritório... Por que tinha que ser na MINHA sala?

-Hermione, afinal qual é o problema? Sei que não gostou de ter alguém para trabalhar com você, mas por que está tão nervosa?-Phillip pergunta estranhando a atitude da mulher a sua frente. Hermione nunca foi de ficar tão brava.

-Problema? Bem, tirando o fato que eu o odiei, não existe problema nenhum.- Ela agora caminhava de um lado para outro da sala.

-Mas não gostou por quê?- Phillip pergunta estranhando- É uma ótima pessoa. Um ótimo advogado.

-Ah! Ótimo advogado pode até ser, mas pessoa, ele dei...-Ela percebe a besteira que ia falar e conserta- Ótima pessoa com certeza não é.

-Então já que não gostou dele, pense pelo menos no ótimo advogado que é, e tente esquecer que ele não é uma ótima pessoa.

-Mas...-Phillip a interrompe antes de terminar.

-Mas nada. Você tem um trabalho para fazer e eu também estou muito ocupado, então se me dá licença...-Phillip fala sério. Hermione aprendeu que quando ele não estava sorrindo é porque a coisa era séria, então resolveu não discutir, e saiu do escritório.

     Quando estava voltando para sua sala, passou na frente da sala de Mark, e resolveu parar.

-Mark! Você sabia que tem uma mesa a mais na minha sala?

-Não...-Mark olha-a confuso.

-Phillip mandou colocar lá para...para o Harry.

-Hum... Ele vai ficar na sua sala? Isso vai ser uma coisa interessante.-Mark diz debochado.

-Ora, pára de gracinhas. Não vai ser nada engraçado.-Ela senta-se na cadeira na frente do amigo.

-Bem, tente evitar ficar conversando com ele.

-Você tá achando o quê? Que eu vou sentar na frente dele e ficar jogando conversa fora? -A idéia de sentar na frente de Harry e perguntar _"E aí, como vão as coisas?" _lhe parecia absurda.

-Mas eu não disse que precisava fazer isso.

-Por que na minha sala? Vai tirar toda minha privacidade.-Hermione fala ainda irritada.

-Já falou com Phillip?

-Já... Não adianta. Ele vai continuar na minha sala.

-Então... Você terá que se conformar com isso.

-É eu sei... Mark? Será que eu posso me mudar para a sua sala?

-Ah! Não...

-E por que não?-Mione pergunta ofendida.

-Porque senão, a senhorita vai tirar minha privacidade.-Mark responde divertido.

     Ela sorriu. Só ele para faze-la sorrir num momento desses. Quando estava saindo, ouve-o chamar.

-Mione? Qualquer coisa grita!-Ele diz prestativo

-Pode deixar... Você vai ouvir muitos gritos.-Ela fala ainda irritada.

     No que entrou em sua sala, deu um suspiro cansado. Em cima de sua mesa havia várias pastas, vários papéis, sobre o novo caso. Com certeza iria ser um dia cansativo.

     Harry só voltou para o escritório duas horas depois. Ele encontrou Hermione em volta de muitas pastas, livros e papéis. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Lembrava Hogwarts, onde sempre a podia ver envolta a muitos livros, de uma certa forma, ela continuava a mesma.

-Você está atrasado!- Ela diz friamente.

-E daí?- Ele responde com desdém.

     Mione não diz nada apenas lança um olhar assassino para ele. Harry olha para seu lado e vê uma mesa ali.

-Essa mesa... É para mim?

-É o que parece. Se não percebeu, eu já tenho a minha.

-Parece que o seu almoço não foi tão bom assim, não é?

-Por que diz isso?-Ela pergunta sem tirar os olhos da pasta que estava lendo.

-Mau humor...

-Ok, Potter, -Ela não estava mais lendo, e mirava o homem a sua frente com raiva- eu não fiquei feliz em saber que irei trabalhar com você.-Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, porém ela não deixou.-E eu penso que você também não ficou muito feliz em trabalhar comigo. Portanto, vamos fazer com que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis. Apenas sente naquela mesa e faça seu trabalho.

-Eu gostaria, mas fica difícil. Está monopolizando todas as pastas, arquivos, papéis...-Ele diz apontando para a mesa dela, cheia.

      Hermione a muito custo levanta-se e praticamente joga uma pilha de pastas em Harry.

-Bom proveito.- Ela fala com um ar meio superior.

      A tarde foi muito interessante. Quer dizer, interessante para não dizer silenciosa. Depois que Harry voltou do almoço e do pequeno diálogo que eles tiveram, nenhum dos dois disse mais uma única palavra. Eles estavam muito entretidos lendo aquele monte de coisas. Hermione não pode deixar de olhar, em um certo momento, para ele. Harry estava encostado na cadeira, muito sério, e tinha uma das mãos no queixo. Ele estava de terno. Um terno bege e uma camisa verde que combinava com seus olhos. Ela não se lembrava de um dia tê-lo visto vestido daquela maneira. Ficava imensamente mais bonito. Mas uma coisa ainda a intrigava. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Afinal, pela última notícia que teve, Harry trabalhava num departamento do Ministério pouco conhecido. O que ele estava fazendo no meio dos trouxas? E desde quando ele entendia de direito trouxa? Eram muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, porém, Hermione sabia que talvez elas ficariam sem resposta.

     Já era quase noite quando o telefone de sua sala toca. Era Mark.

-Hey! A senhorita não está pensando em dormir aqui no escritório né?

-Hum... Não, é que...-Mas Mark completa antes dela.

-Eu estava tão entretida com o caso que nem me dei conta das horas...

-Na verdade não era só o caso que estava me entretendo. Eu estava tentando buscar outras respostas...-Hermione olhou para o homem de olhos verdes, sentado à mesa na sua frente, querendo saber se ele prestava atenção no que ela estava dizendo.

-E descobriu o que ele está fazendo aqui?-Mark pergunta curioso.

-Não. Talvez eu nunca saiba.

-Você acha que ele pretende ficar muito tempo? 

-Não tenho idéia. Eu espero que não.

-Vai para casa Mione. Jante, tome um banho, enfim, descanse. Ficar pensando não adiantará nada.

-É, eu sei...

-E o caso?-Mark pergunta mudando de assunto.

-Nada de interessante até o momento. É um caso muito simples.-Agora ela falava baixo-Não entendo por que Phillip achou que eu precisava de ajuda.

-Vai ver esse Halkins é amigo dele. Você sabe como ele é quando o processo é com os amigos dele...

-Um amigo acusado de assassinato?-Mione pergunta estranhando.

-Pois é. Ou vai ver ele realmente quer contratar esse Potter aí,para trabalhar aqui no escritório e ele está o "testando"...

-Testando? Não fale isso.-Hermione fala desanimada.

-Eu sei que não gostaria dele trabalhando aqui, mas como eu já disse antes, -Mark agora tinha um tom debochado- seria uma coisa interessante.

-Ok, Mark. Vou cuidar para que a próxima vítima seja você.

-Não, não, não. Você já o conhece. Me tire dessa. Bem, já estou de saída. Não vai embora?

-Claro, estou saindo agora.

-Então até amanhã.

-Até amanhã Mark.

     Após desligar o telefone, Hermione se prepara para ir embora. Vira-se para Harry e pergunta, tentando parecer indiferente.

-Não vai embora?

-Daqui a pouco.-Responde sem tirar o par de olhos verdes da pasta que estava lendo.

     Quando ela já estava quase saindo da sala, Harry a chama.

-Hermione? Se importa se eu levar isso?-Diz mostrando a pasta que estava lendo.

-Como quiser.-Ela responde indiferente.

    Quando Harry saiu do escritório já se passavam das nove. Ele não foi diretamente para casa. Antes quis ver seu padrinho. 

      Quando chegou na frente da casa de Sirius, ficou indeciso se batia, ou se já ia entrando. Decidiu por aparatar no escritório de Sirius, se o conhecia bem, há essas horas, com certeza era lá que ele estava. Seu padrinho levou um tremendo susto com o homem que apareceu no meio de se escritório.

-Desculpe.-Harry começa.-Não sabia se batia, ou se já entrava... Sei que Jennifer dorme cedo.

-Não tem problema.-Sirius diz se refazendo do susto.-O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? Algum problema?

-Na verdade sim. 

-E qual é o problema?-Sirius pergunta curioso.

-Tem Vodka?-Harry pergunta olhando no bar do seu padrinho, mudando de assunto.

-Tinha. Você bebeu toda a garrafa. 

-O que você tem aí?

-O que você quer é uma bebida trouxa?-Bebidas trouxas eram mais fortes.

-Sim.-Harry ainda vasculhava o bar.

-Trouxa só Wisky. É o que meus amigos trouxas bebem. Você é o único que gosta de Vodka.-Sirius começou a se preocupar. Seu afilhado só bebia bebidas fortes quando as coisas o preocupavam, ou não iam bem. E já começou a ter uma idéia do que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Serve.-Harry diz pegando uma dose, pura sem gelo.

-Não deveria beber assim, Harry.-O tom de se padrinho era desaprovador.-Não faz bem. Pode virar um alcoólatra.

-Ninguém se importa com isso.-Disse indiferente.

-Eu me importo.-Sirius disse sério.

     Harry não disse nada. Agora, olhando para o homem à sua frente, lembrou-se do que estava fazendo aí, e começou a ficar bravo.

-Você sabe exatamente qual é o caso em que eu estou trabalhando naquele escritório Sirius?-Harry agora estava sério e olhava para o copo que estava em sua mão.

-Tenho uma leve idéia.-Sirius diz, meio que na defensiva.

-Não, você não tem uma "leve idéia". Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando.

-Do que você está falando?-Agora sim ele falava na defensiva.

-Sirius, se fazer de idiota não é uma das suas qualidades.-Harry odiava quando o padrinho lhe escondia detalhes das "missões" que ele trabalhava.

-Não estou me fazendo de idiota.

-Sabe quem é Halkins?-Harry tentava descontar sua raiva olhando ainda para o copo.

-Um trouxa, acusado de assassinato, que na verdade um bruxo cometeu.

-Um bruxo né?-Harry tinha a voz baixa.

-Sim, um bruxo...

-Quem é o bruxo?-Harry agora olhava seu padrinho com fúria.

-Não sei... Quem é?-Sirius agora estava se fazendo de idiota mesmo.

     Harry levantou-se da cadeira, e entregou a seu padrinho a pasta que trouxera do escritório de advocacia. Virou-se para o bar e desta vez não pegou uma dose de Wisky. Trouxe a garrafa junto com ele.

-O que exatamente eu tenho que olhar nesta pasta?

-Página 115.

     Sirius começou a ler o conteúdo da pasta, e quando terminou fitou o afilhado.

-Sim, o que tem demais?

-Esse homem que foi assassinado,ele era um Comensal não era?

-Sim, era.-Sirius agora falava cautelosamente.

-Você leu com atenção o depoimento?

-Sim. Aqui diz que Joseph Soares estava andando num parque, à noite, quando viu um homem loiro brigando com John Wendell, o Comensal. O loiro com um graveto matou Wendell. Acontece que o único homem loiro encontrado no parque aquela noite era Andrew Halkins.-Sirius repete o que leu.

- Esse Joseph Soares é nossa testemunha chave para inocentar o Halkins, Sirius. Agora me diga o que você leu no final.-Harry ainda estava irritado.

     Sirius largou a pasta em cima de sua mesa, foi até o bar, pegou um copo, e serviu-se do Wisky que Harry bebia.

-Joseph Soares não sabe dizer como, mas depois de matar Wendell, o homem loiro se tornou ruivo.-Sirius acaba falando vencido. Encosta-se em sua mesa, de frente para o afilhado.

-Você sabia disso, não sabia?-A voz de Harry era baixa.

-Sabia.-O homem mais velho confessa.

-E por que não me disse?-Sua voz ainda era baixa, mas agora ele falava pausadamente.

-Não achei necessário.-Sirius falava calmamente.

-Não achou necessário... -Harry ainda falava baixo, e seu padrinho odiava quando ele fazia isso, nunca escutava o que o moreno dizia.

-Não temos nenhum indício de que seja... seja o Rony, Harry.-Sirius falava amenamente.

-Ah! Não?-Harry fala ironicamente.-Quantos ruivos você acha que matariam um Comensal?-Harry agora praticamente berrava.-Vocês sabem onde ele se meteu depois da guerra?

-Em Luxemburgo. Mas não podíamos vigiá-lo, porque o país não tem Ministério da Magia. Aliás, quase não existem bruxos lá.-Sirius tentava acalmar o afilhado.

-Tem alguém atrás dele, agora que está na Inglaterra?-Agora o homem mais novo estava de pé, andando pelo escritório do padrinho.

-Não sabemos se é ele mesmo, Harry.

-E até descobrirem se é ele mesmo, vão deixa-lo sem vigilância?-Harry pergunta indignado.

-Não. Estamos tentando achá-lo. 

-O que ele faz de volta aqui?

-Não sabemos se é o Rony!-Sirius estava perdendo a calma.-Não existem só os Weasleys ruivos. Mas tivemos informações que os Comensais que não estão presos,estão fazendo uma conspiração para voltar ao poder.

-E quem está no comando dessa Conspiração?-Harry pergunta.

-Lúcio Malfoy.

-Ah! Não acredito! Aquele idiota ainda não foi preso?

-Harry, sabe muito bem como Lúcio Malfoy é esperto. Sempre acaba se esquivando e saindo impune.-Sirius também não gostava da idéia de ver Lúcio solto.

-E se tem mesmo essa conspiração, então é lógico que o homem que matou Wendell é o Rony.-Harry estava bravo pelo padrinho tentar enganá-lo.

-Não é bem assim, Harry. O Rony agora tem uma família.

-Uma família?-Harry pergunta abismado.

-Sim, uma família. Uma mulher, jornalista numa importante emissora de Luxemburgo, e uma filha de cinco anos. Ambas trouxas. Não acho que ele iria querer perder a calma e o conforto de uma família. Mesmo porque, o que sabemos é que ele fugiu antes da Guerra terminar.

     Harry não disse mais nada. Apenas sentou-se novamente e encheu o copo.

-Por que eu Sirius?-Harry pergunta sem entender, ao padrinho, com uma voz levemente magoada, a qual Sirius há muito tempo não ouvia. 

-Porque você é meu melhor homem.-Sirius viu a cara feia de Harry quando disse isso.-Não estou dizendo isso para confortá-lo e aceitar numa boa esse trabalho. É a verdade, sabe disso.-Ele se sentou numa cadeira ao lado do afilhado.-Você precisa também enfrentar o passado para viver em paz. Eu só consegui viver em paz, quando enfrentei o passado.-Sirius fala com uma voz amena.

     Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas olhou para o padrinho como se entendesse o que Sirius disse. O problema agora era, quando Hermione ler aquela pasta, o que ele diria?

**N/A3: **_No próximo capítulo, Rony vai dar uma voltinha e acaba encontrando pessoas da sua família.O que Lúcio Malfoy faz na __Florean Fortescue?_

**_N/A4:_**_ Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que estão achando... Vocês não sabem como fazem uma pessoa feliz com comentários... ^^_


	5. Descobertas

**_N/A_****: _Gente... Eu peço milhões de desculpas por ter demorado um mês para atualizar... Mas é que eu realmente tenho muita coisa para fazer na faculdade e fica difícil arranjar um tempo para lembrar da minha fic... Se soubessem o quanto de coisa tem que ler, com certeza vocês teriam muita pena de mim! ;)_**

**_N/A2: _**_Bem, agradecimentos eu não poderei lembrar de todos, pois ainda para ajudar meu computador pifou novamente. Isso mesmo, _**_TODOS__ os e-mails, quer dizer, eu nem ao menos consigo ligá-lo, então, eu vou agradecer as pessoas que eu lembro de cabeça, e se eu esqueci de você, _****_ME PERDOE!!!!___**

_Muito Obrigada _**_a Paula Granger__, a _****_Anne Potter__, a _****_Dely_li__, pelas cobranças diárias, a _**_Karol_**_, a _**_Anna Potter_**_, a _**_Saori_**_, e a _****_Rosana. __Claro que eu também não posso esquecer da minha queridíssima Beta, a _****_Daphne__ por corrigir os capítulos quando com dia marcado, e não reclamar por isso. =)_**

**_N/A3: _**_Próximo capítulo só no próximo feriado, e isso vai ser lá pelo dia 19 de Junho. Sorry pessoal, mas é quando eu terei uma folga. Se tiver..._

**_N/A4: POR FAVOR DEIXEM REWIES!!!!!!!_**

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

Capítulo 5- Descobertas. 

     Estava uma manhã muito bonita naquele dia. Hermione viu o sol de inverno entrar pela janela de seu quarto e não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de baixo das cobertas, por muitos motivos. Em muitos anos trabalhando como advogada ela nunca havia se sentido assim, com vontade de sumir.

     Com muito custo, ela levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Queria tomar um demorado banho de banheira, mas viu que não tinha tempo para isso. Apenas entrou de baixo do chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair sobre seu corpo. Encostou a testa na parede gélida do box e ficou assim por muitos minutos, sem se mexer. Pensar que teria que voltar ao escritório e passar horas junto com Harry lhe tirava todo o ânimo. Era engraçado, afinal, ele foi seu melhor amigo, seu namorado, seu amante. E ela praticamente não suportava ficar num mesmo espaço com ele. Talvez suportasse se fosse o antigo Harry, aquele que estudou com ela. Não esse o qual ele se tornou depois da Guerra.

     Saiu do banho e dirigiu-se para o armário. Ficou parada na frente do mesmo, pensando no que vestiria. _"Não seja ridícula!"  Hermione pensou. __"Nunca teve esse problema para escolher roupas, por que vai ter agora?" Acabou por decidir que vestiria preto da cabeça aos pés. Saia, meias pretas de lã por causa do frio, botas que iam até o joelho, uma blusa preta quente, e claro, sobretudo. Não estava de luto, mas sua roupa refletia o que na verdade estava sentindo._

     Quando chegou ao escritório, ficou aliviada em saber que Harry ainda não estava lá. Pelo menos teria sua sala de volta por alguns instantes.

-Nossa! Quem morreu?-Mark diz entrando em sua sala. Ele estranhou ver Hermione toda de preto. Ela nunca se vestia completamente de preto. Sempre tinha alguma peça de cor diferente.

-Ninguém, por quê?

-Está de luto?-Mark diz apontando para a roupa dela.

-Está feio?-Ela pergunta olhando para a roupa.

-Não, muito pelo contrário. Está linda como sempre.-Ele responde sorrindo.

-Muito obrigada.-Hermione diz sem graça.

-Então? Onde está seu parceiro favorito?-Mark pergunta mudando de assunto.

-Não tenho idéia. Acho até bom que ele não esteja aqui. Pelo menos tenho minha sala de volta por alguns minutos.

-Está me mandando embora?-Mark faz cara de ofendido.

-Não! Mark, eu nunca mandaria você embora.-Hermione responde sorrindo.

-AH, Bom! Bem, eu vim aqui pedir um livro emprestado. Preciso do Direito Integrado Está com ele aí?

-Sim... Em algum lugar que eu não consigo me lembrar...-Hermione diz procurando na mesa.

-Você? A "senhora organização" não sabendo onde colocou um livro? Deve ter alguma coisa muito errada...-Mark diz debochado.

-Largue de ser chato, Mark. Esse tipo de coisa acontece de vez em quando.

-Então quando achar poderia levar para mim? Vou deixar a senhorita curtir mais um pouquinho esse momentos a "sós" com sua sala. Ah! Mais uma coisa, vai almoçar comigo hoje de novo né?-Ele diz caminhando para a saída.

-Sim. Não sei nem por que pergunta. Sempre almoço com você.-Hermione responde ainda procurando o livro.

-Ok. Estou esperando o livro. E faça o favor de não demorar porque tenho muito trabalho para fazer.-Mark fala provocando Hermione.

-Se continuar com gracinhas, vai ficar sem livro!

-Ok, ok, já estou saindo.-E sai da sala.

      Alguns minutos depois Mione achou o livro, e quando estava saindo para leva-lo para Mark, da de cara com Harry parado na porta, e leva um susto. Parece que eles tinham combinado em se vestir igual. Diferente do dia anterior, Harry hoje estava de preto. Com a diferença da gravata que era vinho. Hermione estava achando que gostava dele de ternos, realmente ficava mais bonito.

-Está atrasado novamente.-Hermione diz seca.-Não sei se disseram, mas aqui o expediente começa às 9 horas.

-Sim, me disseram. O que você vai fazer? Vai tirar 20 pontos meus pelo atraso?-Harry diz ironicamente, se referindo à época que ela era monitora em Hogwarts.-Ou talvez vá direto dizer ao Phillip sobre meu atraso de,-Harry olha no relógio-40 minutos. Afinal, parece que você não mudou nada. Ainda é puxa saco, como antes, não é "Minha querida Hermione".-Harry termina maldosamente.

-Não. Eu não vou tirar 20 pontos seus, ou vou falar alguma coisa para o Phillip.-Hermione tenta manter sua pose impassível, mostrando que não se importou com o que ele disse.-Acontece, que diferente de você, as pessoas gostam de mim. Não porque eu puxo saco, mas porque elas simplesmente gostam. Deve ser muito doloroso, não é Potter? Ninguém para te chamar de "querido". Ah! Sim, tem a Molly, mas acho que ela não conta. Até um animal ela chama de querido.-Mione também termina maldosamente e sai da sala.

      Harry estava surpreso. Ele imaginou todas as reações possíveis dela, menos essa, de devolver na mesma moeda. Sentiu exatamente como era quando soltava essas frases maldosas. Nunca, ninguém tinha devolvido com essa intensidade. O que Hermione dissera foi muito pior do que ele havia dito. Doeu, pelo simples fato de que era uma verdade, há muito tempo ninguém lhe chamava de "querido Harry".

---------------#####------------------------------------------

     Rony estava andando pelas ruas de Londres a pelo menos 2 horas. Logicamente estava disfarçado. A cada dia ele era uma pessoa diferente. Quando chegou estava de idoso, já foi um garotão de 20 anos, loiro, moreno, grisalho, menos ruivo, o seu natural. Ele nunca foi muito bom em transfiguração, mas depois que se tornou um Comensal e começou a ser um "agente duplo", foi obrigado a aprender. E graças a isso ninguém o reconhecia agora.

      Ele sabia que ter matado Wendell havia sido um erro muito grande. Acontece que Rony perdeu a cabeça, quando soube que John Wendelll esteve em Luxemburgo, e estava no grupo que seqüestrou sua filha. Sabia também que se perdesse a cabeça daquele jeito novamente teria problemas bem maiores. Não podia sair por aí matando as pessoas que estavam no grupo que capturou sua filha. Não importava se os Comensais estariam mortos. O que importava era sua filha viva. Tinha que leva-la viva para Luxemburgo e tentar reconquistar a confiança de Marie.

      Marie... Sua esposa. Depois daquela conversa que eles tiveram, ela saiu de casa. Disse que iria para a casa de uma amiga e que nunca mais queria vê-lo novamente. Marie não acreditava que Rony iria trazer Aimeé de volta, aliás, ela acreditava que sua filha estava morta. Ele tentou de todas as formas conversar com ela, mas não adiantou. Para Marie era como se Ron também estivesse morto. Jamais esqueceria o olhar que sua esposa lhe lançou. Isso havia o machucado profundamente. Amava sua família, e gostaria de tê-la de volta.

      Quando chegou na Inglaterra, instalou-se no subúrbio. Na parte perigosa da cidade, num hotel de péssima qualidade. Mas ele não estava ali a passeio. Estava ali para salvar sua filha, então pouco importava onde ele estava instalado.

     Há muitos dias ele estava querendo ir ao Beco Diagonal. Queria ver se encontrava alguém da sua família. Queria apenas vê-los. Na verdade ele queria voltar para a Toca, dizer que sentia muito por ter escolhido o lado errado e que se arrependia profundamente, mas não tinha coragem para isso. Foi aí que ele teve que aceitar a verdade. Era um fraco. Sempre foi.

     Chegou na frente do Caldeirão Furado e ficou muitos minutos apenas parado ali na frente. Ninguém o reconheceria, claro, hoje ele mais uma vez estava de idoso. É que quando ele chegou no hotel estava desse jeito, então toda vez que ele saía ou entrava no hotel tinha que estar de velho, e como naquele dia não estava com vontade alguma de ficar se transfigurando, então acabou ficando daquele jeito mesmo.

     Depois de muito tempo ali parado, Rony decidiu que entraria no local. O Beco Diagonal estava um pouco diferente. Ele apenas caminhou pelas ruas, sem destino algum, só observando, quando chegou na frente de uma loja que lhe chamou atenção.  Era uma loja relativamente grande, onde na placa via-se dois homens ruivos idênticos, sorrindo marotamente, e no letreiro lia-se em vermelho: **GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY. Assim que Rony percebeu, já estava dentro da loja, olhando ao seu redor. O estabelecimento não era tão grande pela última vez que se lembrava. Era apenas uma pequena lojinha, e não deixou de ficar feliz por seus irmãos. Isso significava que os negócios estavam prosperando.**

      Ron caminhou pelas inúmeras prateleiras. A loja era dividida por seções. Artigos escolares, artigos de cozinha, doces... Quando chegou na seção de doces, não pode deixar de sorrir quando pegou um pacote de "Balas de Hélio". Eram balas, de hortelã, que deixavam as pessoas com vozes fininhas como se tivessem respirado gás Hélio. Lembrava-se que tinha sido Hermione que dera o nome, dizendo que havia um gás que fazia as pessoas ficarem com aquele tipo de voz, depois que  Harry "acidentalmente" comeu uma dessas. Acontece que o doce ainda estava em fase de testes, e o efeito que era para passar em alguns minutos, demorou quase um dia inteiro. Com certeza eles já tinham resolvido esse pequeno detalhe. Então uma voz lhe chamou atenção.

-Fred!-Era Jorge chamando o irmão.-Precisamos de mais tinteiros invisíveis na loja de Hogsmeade. Já foi verificar se temos no estoque?

-Já! Não temos o suficiente, mas despachei o que encontrei para lá, ontem à noite.

      Ele ficou apenas fitando o caixa, onde seu irmão Fred estava envolto a um monte de pergaminhos fazendo contas. Seus irmãos gêmeos nunca foram bons em fazer contas. Como será que estavam conseguindo levar a loja?

-Por Merlin! Por que as contas não batem?-E gritando diz.-JORGE? Onde se meteu o Gui, que não está aqui para fazer essas malditas contas?

     _"Gui não trabalhava mais no banco? Desde quando ele largou o emprego no Gringotes?" _Rony pensou. Ele sempre amou trabalhar lá, e agora ele trabalhava para o gêmeos? Foi quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida atrás de si.

-Em que posso ajudar o senhor?-Era Gina. Ela falava muito prestativa, e sorria.

     Rony não disse nada. Apenas ficou a fitar a mulher a sua frente com surpresa. Ela estava muito mais bonita, e os cabelos ondulados até os ombros. Ele se conteve ao máximo para não chorar e abraçar sua irmã mais nova. De todos seus irmãos, Gina sempre fora a que ele mais se apegou. Talvez por ela ser quase da mesma idade que ele, e quando eram pequenos, sempre brincavam juntos, afinal, os outros irmãos já eram maiores e não tinham paciência.

-Está tudo bem com o senhor?-Gina pergunta preocupada, percebendo que algo de errado havia com o homem a sua frente.

-Está.-Rony diz sorrindo.-Está tudo bem, me desculpe. 

-Não tem problema.-Gina disse mais uma vez sorrindo.-Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Ajudar?-Rony pergunta ainda surpreso por ver sua irmã.

-Sim.-Ela estava achando o homem à sua frente completamente estranho.-O senhor vai levar as Balas de Hélio?-Diz apontando para as balas na mão de Rony.

-Balas?-E olhando para sua mão diz.-Ah! Sim, vou levar as balas.

-Não sei se o senhor percebeu, mas essa loja é de Logros e brincadeiras. E essas balas não são balas comuns...-Gina resolve explicar. Afinal o senhor de idade à sua frente parecia ser bem esquisito.

-Ah! Eu sei, estou levando para os meus netos.

-Sério? Não é muito comum os avôs virem a loja comprar nossos produtos para seus netos. Geralmente eles aparecem aqui para reclamar. O único avô que vem aqui é meu pai.-Gina diz novamente sorrindo.

-Pai?-Rony agora sim estava muito surpreso. Desde quando seu pai já era avô? Bem, ele tinha a Aimeé, mas com certeza seu pai não tinha conhecimento dela.- Seu pai já é avô?-Rony pergunta abismado.

-Sim. O senhor conhece meu pai?-Gina pergunta curiosa.

-Ahm... Não, quer dizer, eu sei quem é seu pai. Arthur Weasley, não é?-Rony tenta consertar.

-Sim. Bem, era de se esperar né? Nós somos muitos filhos... era de se esperar que meu pai já tivesse netos.

-E quantos netos seu pai já tem?-Ron pergunta curioso.

-Cinco.

-Cinco?-Rony sim agora estava surpreso.

-Sim.-Gina sorria.-Dois do Gui, um do Carlinhos, um do Percy e um meu.

-Você se casou?-Ron não conseguiu evitar  fazer a pergunta.

-Me casei. Tem certeza que o senhor não nos conhece?-Gina pergunta estranhando mais uma vez.

-Não. Apenas sei quem são os Weasleys. -Rony viu que precisava sair dali antes que se complicasse mais.-Onde eu posso pagar?

-Ali no caixa.-Gina diz apontando o lugar.

     Quando Rony saiu da loja ele estava completamente abismado. Gui largou o emprego no banco, Gina se casou e seu pai tinha cinco netos! Na verdade ele tinha seis com a Aimeé. E como estariam Carlinhos, sua mãe e Percy. Jamais pensou que um dia sentiria falta de Percy, mas realmente sentia falta daquela implicância do irmão. Ele estava feliz em ver que as coisas para sua família estavam indo bem. Que eles pareciam felizes.

     Ron estava vagando pelas ruas, pensando distraidamente, quando topou com alguma coisa. Na verdade topou com alguém. 

-Não olha por onde anda, não? Velho insolente!-Era Lúcio Malfoy. Ele falou com seu ar superior de sempre, e continuou seu caminho.

      Rony não teve nem tempo de responder pois quando deu por si, Lúcio já estava longe. Então ele resolveu segui-lo.

     Lúcio não foi muito longe. Na verdade ele foi até a Florean Fortescue._"O que será que ele estava fazendo numa sorveteria?"_, Rony pensou. Bem, uma sorveteria é o último lugar no mundo que alguém iria suspeitar de alguma coisa. Sem muita escolha sentou numa mesa próxima. Logo veio uma atendente e perguntou se ele desejava alguma coisa, mas ele na verdade só queria saber o que Lúcio Malfoy conversava com um outro senhor numa sorveteria, porém ele não poderia ficar apenas sentado lá, então acabou pedindo um sorvete qualquer apenas para se livrar da moça. Lúcio e o homem sentados na mesa pediram Milk Shake, os quais não foram tocados. Ron prestou bem atenção no rosto do homem que estava com Lúcio e sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar... Só não sabia da onde.

-Espero que realmente seja importante o que tem para me dizer.-Lúcio começa com sua voz superior de sempre.

-Não acha que eu iria marcar um encontro com você, num lugar desses se realmente não fosse importante?- Parece que o homem tinha coragem de enfrentar Lúcio 

-Então por que ainda não começou a falar?

-Muito bem. Consegui os contatos. Eles irão dar uma festa hoje à noite.

-E daí?-Lúcio pergunta com desdém.

-E daí, que nós teremos que ir até essa festa.

-Uma festa? Você acha que eu irei a uma festa trouxa? O que tem na cabeça Boreman?-Lúcio fala visivelmente irritado.

     _"Boreman?", Rony pensou, __"Grey Boreman? _Foi por isso que nos acharam..." __

     Grey Boreman era uma dos colegas de trabalho de sua esposa. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que foi apresentado para ele. Era o dia de uma grande festa que a Rádio Television Luxembourg havia feito para comemorar seus 20 anos. Marie o apresentou como um jornalista que apresentava no jornal da madrugada. Boreman era francês e não era de se estranhar que ele trabalhasse em Luxemburgo, uma das línguas oficiais do país era o francês. Além disso, durante a guerra Voldemort havia feito contatos em muitos países da Europa, inclusive na França.

-Você irá à festa Malfoy. Foi você quem achou melhor termos contatos trouxas, lembra-se?-Boreman ironizou.

-Eu disse que os contatos tinham que ser trouxas, mas não disse nada em participar das suas festinhas idiotas.

-Vai ou não querer o que eles têm a nos oferecer? Porque se for querer, terá que ir a essa festa. E talvez muitas outras "festinhas trouxas idiotas".

-Está bem. Eu irei à festa -Lúcio diz encarado seriamente o homem a sua frente.-Quem mais irá?

-Eu, você e Karkaroff.

-O paspalhão do Karkaroff vai também? Não, realmente Boreman, o que você tem na cabeça?-Lúcio perguntou incrédulo.

-Claro, foi ele quem achou os contatos.

-Onde será essa festa?-Lúcio pergunta sem curiosidade alguma.

-Brighton. Sei que é um pouco fora de mão, mas eu achei até bom não ser em Londres. Aí sim não chamaremos atenção alguma.

-E como chegaremos até lá?

-Helicóptero.-O homem a sua frente responde não se importando nem um pouco com a reação de Lúcio.

-Helicóptero? Aquela coisa trouxa que voa? Você só pode estar ficando maluco.

-Não, estou falando sério. É uma festa trouxa Malfoy! Espera o quê? Que a gente chegue de vassouras?-Boreman fala ironicamente.-E por falar nisso, você irá pagar o transporte.

-E por que eu?-Se o homem sentado à sua frente não fosse um Comensal, provavelmente Lúcio já o teria matado.

-Ora Malfoy. Largue de ser reclamão. Você é que tem o dinheiro. Eu sou um pobre jornalista... Karkaroff é diretor de uma escola... Enquanto você dorme em dinheiro. Então por que não pagar nosso transporte?

-Ok. Espero realmente que esse contato seja bom, Boreman.-Lúcio diz num tom ameaçador.

-E se não for?-Boreman devolve no mesmo tom.

     Lúcio Malfoy lançou um olhar fulminate para o homem sentado a sua frente,não acreditando que ele tinha coragem de afrontá-lo.

-E a garota?-Boreman pergunta mudando de assunto.

-Está em um lugar seguro.-Lúcio diz olhando para os lados para ver se alguém estava os espionando.

-O que anda fazendo com ela Malfoy?-Boreman pergunta num tom inquisidor.

-Nada ainda. Ainda. Mas se aquele idiota do Weasley não começar a se mexer, eu começarei a me divertir um pouco.-Lúcio termina dando um sorriso maldoso. 

-Não vai fazer nada com a menina, Malfoy. Não foi esse o acordo.

-Farei o que achar necessário. Ninguém me dá ordens Boreman.-Lúcio tinha novamente o tom ameaçador.- Além do mais, o que acha que sua querida "Marie" vai dizer quando descobrir que você ajudou no seqüestro de sua "filhinha"?

     Grey Boreman não disse nada. Apenas olhou o homem a sua frente, muito sério, por algum tempo.

-Estarei em sua casa hoje à noite.-Boreman resolve diz e deixa a mesa sem falar mais nada.

     Depois de alguns minutos, Lúcio Malfoy faz a mesma coisa e segue seu caminho. Rony apenas observou o homem loiro seguir seu caminho. Então ele estava com sua filha. E Boreman realmente tinha uma queda por sua esposa, sempre desconfiou disso... Então Lúcio estava com a sua filha e Boreman realmente tinha uma queda por sua esposa.Rony sempre desconfiou disso,por isso precisava estar naquela festa hoje à noite.Não sabia como faria isso,mas tinha que estar lá.

Continua =

 

**_N/A5:_**_ No próximo capítulo, uma pessoa muito especial (pelo menos para mim e para a Daphne, hehehehe) irá ao escritório de Hermione.. Quem será?_

__

****


	6. O Visitante Surpresa

**_NA2_**_: Agradecimentos para **dely_li**, para o **Fernando Ganzer** que é a segunda pessoa que me manda e-mail que está lendo minha fic no Fanfiction Brasil, A **Jasmin Tuk **( eu tenho 2 capítulos novos para mandar para você, mas me dê um tempinho que assim que possível eu corrijo e mando, ok! ;), A **Madam Spooky**, a **Mione Potter Br**, que deixou uma mensagem no meu Blog e eu esqueci de agradecê-la da outra vez, e a **KK-Watson ( eu sei que é horrível quando os autores não atualizam e a gente tem que ler tudo de novo pois já esqueceu, mas me dê um desconto... Realmente eu tenho muita coisa para fazer).**_

**_N/A3_**_: Esse capítulo vai especialmente para a **Minha Querida Amiga Salve Salve Daphne, por ser minha Beta, por ser muito legal e deixar eu ler as fics dela antes de todo mundo, enfim, Da, brigadão mais uma vez. Eu nem ia colocar o nosso querido Draco na Fic, mas poxa... Eu não agüente, e quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, eu fiquei imaginando sua reação, mas eu acho que os comentários me disseram tudo! Hehehe**_

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, e eu só to pegando emprestado por um tempo.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

Capítulo 6- O visitante surpresa.

     Hermione ficou muito feliz em saber que não teria que passar a manhã em sua sala. Phillip havia chamado-a para que lhe ajudasse num outro caso. Ela e Mark. Até achou estranho que ele não tivesse chamado o Harry, já que havia gostado tanto dele, porém não fez uma única pergunta do porquê ele não foi chamado. Então Mione quase não o viu pela manhã, a não ser por duas vezes que teve que ir até sua sala, mas ele ainda estava lendo o material que ela havia lhe dado, e ele nem sequer levantou os olhos da leitura enquanto estava na sala. Era como se ela não estivesse lá, como se não existisse. 

     Uma coisa chamou sua atenção na hora que estava saindo para o almoço. Harry tinha as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa de Susan, de frente para ela e... e ele sorria, e parecia que a conversa era realmente muito interessante e animada. Vê-lo sorrindo foi estranho. Ela não via um sorriso daquele, vindo dele, há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, e ele fazer aquilo tão espontaneamente foi um tanto esquisito. Depois Mione ficou triste. Harry não a via a um longo tempo, e quando a encontrou foi frio, cínico e cruel. E para a secretária de Phillip ele sorria? Por que ele a tratava assim? Por causa do Rony ainda? Hermione se recusava a aceitar essa idéia. Ele nunca foi e não seria uma pessoa rancorosa. Bem, ela também pensou que ele jamais seria maldoso e cruel, no entanto ele se tornou uma pessoa maldosa e cruel. Então uma outra hipótese veio a sua cabeça, e não se sentiu nem um pouco bem com ela. Talvez Harry estivesse... estivesse flertando  com Susan! Ela não era uma mulher feia, muito pelo contrário. Era magra, alta, morena e também tinha olhos verdes. Mark tinha saído com ela durante um tempo, mas o namoro não deu certo. Então, de repente, tirando Hermione de seus devaneios, Susan se levantou e ela e Harry saíram juntos. Com certeza estavam indo para o almoço. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que se queria voltar no horário, teria que se apressar, e também deixou o escritório.

     Quando voltou, não deixou de ficar brava. Muito brava. Entrando em sua sala, viu que havia uma pessoa sentada em sua mesa. Já não bastava o "intruso" que haviam colocado nela, agora tinha mais um que resolvera pegar sua mesa?

-Quem é você?- Sua voz saiu muito mais irritada do que planejava.

-Oxford, Granger? Se formou em direito em Oxford?-Ele diz virando-se e segurando o quadro com o diploma dela nas mãos- Meus parabéns. Sei que não é fácil entrar lá. Mas claro, para a "Sabe-Tudo-Granger" não deve ter sido difícil.

-Malfoy?-Ela estava completamente chocada.

     Draco estava diferente. Seu cabelo não tinha mais gel e estava mais curto. Ele estava com um terno azul marinho, sem gravata, e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Ele parecia muito bem naquela roupa, mesmo que fosse uma roupa trouxa.

     Ele fez um papel importantíssimo na guerra. Era o espião que trazia informações para a Ordem. Claro! quando que Voldermort suspeitaria de Draco Malfoy, filho de um dos seus melhores Comensais? Ninguém confiava nele. Muito menos entendia o porquê ele estava ajudando a Ordem e arriscando sua vida. Até que no final da Guerra ele se casou com Gina Weasley. Aí sim todo mundo ficou surpreso. Nunca, durante toda a guerra, as pessoas imaginavam isso, ou desconfiavam que eles estavam juntos. Eram muito discretos. Lúcio ficou furioso com o casamento e cortou relações com o filho. O que na verdade era uma desculpa, ele ficou furioso mesmo por seu filho ter traído sua causa. Mas Draco não se importou. Pela primeira vez na vida estava realmente feliz.

     Então ele arranjou um ótimo emprego no Ministério.No mesmo departamento que Harry. E ganhava bem, então não sentiu tanta falta do dinheiro dos Malfoys. A verdade era que agora Draco era um cara comum. Casado e com um filho. Era estranho pensar isso, quando a pessoa que se estava falando era Draco Malfoy.

-Sim. E não faça essa cara de surpresa. Está horrível.-Por mais que Draco tentasse, jamais iria perder aquele tom de desdém que sua voz tinha.

-O que faz aqui?-Ela ignorou o que ele havia dito, e matinha sua cara de choque.

-Logicamente não foi para ver você. Onde está o Potter?

-Potter? Não sei, já deveria ter voltado do almoço.

-Ah! Mas que beleza. Black me manda atrás dele, porque o infeliz não atende ao telefone, eu estou a horas tentando achá-lo, e ele resolver dar uma "esticadinha" no almoço? Por que ele tem um celular, se nunca deixa ligado?

-Harry tem um celular?Sirius te mandou atrás dele? Por quê?-Hermione pergunta intrigada.

-Temos que ir a uma festa.-Draco fala normalmente.

-Uma festa? Você precisava falar com ele para ir a uma festa, e tem que ser agora?-Hermione diz indignada.

-Granger, nós não vamos nos divertir. Estamos indo a trabalho.

-Trabalho?-Hermione achou que essa era a oportunidade dela saber o que Harry fazia trabalhando com os trouxas.-O que afinal ele está fazendo aqui?

-Trabalhando nesse escritório? Não sei. Me parece que um bruxo matou alguém e um trouxa está sendo acusado. E como o Potter é o protegido do Black, e é formado em direito trouxa... claro que seu "querido padrinho" jamais o mandaria para uma missão perigosa. Quem vai é o idiota aqui.-Draco diz levantando e deixando o quadro em cima da mesa

-Bruxo?-Hermione pergunta estranhando.-Não tem nada de anormal nesse caso.

-Ah! Granger. Eu não sei, não tenho nada a ver com que o Potter faz aqui, eu só quero falar com ele.

-Então vai ter que esperar muito. Potter gosta de se atrasar.-Hermione diz colocando o quadro de volta na parede.

-Ah! Mas que beleza! Ele acha que eu não tenho mais nada para fazer?-Agora Draco estava sentado numa poltrona que havia na sala de Hermione.

-Se tem tanta coisa para fazer, por que não vai faze-las?

-Não.-Draco tinha um sorriso de desdém.-Muito confortável essa cadeira.

     Hermione não disse nada. Apenas tentou continuar lendo as pastas do novo caso, quando mais uma vez foi interrompida por Draco.

-Por que você sumiu, Granger?-Ele realmente estava curioso.

-Por muitos motivos.-Hermione não estava esperando a pergunta.

-Quais?-Draco insistiu.

-Por que de repente você ficou tão interessado na minha vida, Malfoy?-Mione pergunta intrigada.

-Granger! Uma mulher como você, teria uma carreira brilhante no Mundo Bruxo. Por que largou tudo para ser uma advogada? Era uma excelente Auror. Poderia ter ido trabalhar no nosso departamento.

-Como chama mesmo o departamento que você trabalha?-Ela estava querendo mudar de assunto.

-Departamento de Prevenção a Catástrofes.

-E o que se faz nele?-Mione pergunta curiosa.

-Espionagem.-Draco responde simplesmente.

-Espionagem?-Mione pergunta surpresa.

-É. Temos pessoas trabalhando, ou espionando como preferir, em muitos lugares. entre os trouxas, em outros países...

-E você também espiona?-Hermione não conseguiu deixar de perguntar.

-Claro! não é Granger. Eu trabalho no departamento.-Draco responde como se ela fosse uma idiota.

-No que está trabalhando agora?

-Eu, geralmente, trabalho entre os trouxas. No momento sou contador de uma quadrilha. Vendem armas e outras coisas.

-Nossa, por que com esse tipo de gente perigosa?

-Porque tem alguns bruxos usando o serviço deles. 

-Você? Trabalhando entre os trouxas? Só pode estar brincando!-Agora sim ela estava surpresa.

-Bem, eu fiz administração. Estudei em Universidade trouxa. E o departamento precisa de algumas pessoas aqui, então eu sou um dos poucos formados em cursos trouxas. O Potter, por exemplo, fez direito, a Parvati fez psicologia... e por ai vai. 

-E a Gina não trabalha com você?

-Gina? Não, ela trabalha com os gêmeos. Eu vivo dizendo que ela poderia largar aquele maldito emprego e ficar em casa cuidando do Christian. Mas quem disse que ela me escuta?

-Christian?-Mione estranhou o nome.

-Sim, meu filho!-Draco fala com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Ha! Você tem filho Malfoy? Você? Um cara normal? Com família? Não pode ser...-Hermione agora sorria incrédula.

-Tá Granger, pode falar, mas eu gosto da vida que levo. É muito bom chegar em casa e ter mulher e filho te esperando.

-Você mudou bastante Malfoy.-Hermione acaba admitindo.

-Não tanto.-Draco fala fazendo careta.

-Mudou sim. Jamais me imaginaria tendo uma conversa civilizada com você.

-Ah! Uma hora eu ia ter que crescer não é?-Fala sorrindo.-Mas você também mudou Granger.

-Mudei?-Hermione pergunta curiosa.

-Mudou. Não está mais a sabichona que se achava. Está bonita, está diferente. Não sei dizer ao certo o quê.-Draco diz sinceramente.

     Hermione apenas sorriu. Nessa hora Harry aparece na porta.

-Malfoy?-Harry pergunta surpreso.

-Ah! Mas por que esse povo parece surpreso em me ver?-Pergunta irritado.

-O que faz aqui?-Pergunta curioso.

-Bem, se deixasse essa porcaria de telefone ligado com certeza você saberia mais cedo, eu não teria ficado horas procurando você!-Harry tinha um telefone celular para as missões entre os trouxas. Todos que trabalhavam entre os trouxas tinham um.

-Eu não o trouxe hoje. Esqueci em casa. Por que não tentou me encontrar de outra forma?

-Que forma você queria? Coruja? Ou quem sabe por um berrador? Cai na real Potter.-Draco fala bravo.

     Mione não acreditava no que estava vendo. Potter e Malfoy trocando mais que meia dúzia de palavras? Realmente as coisas tinham mudado.

-Afinal o que você quer?-Agora Harry estava impaciente.

-Black ligou! Disse que tem um...-Mas ele não terminou porque Harry não deixou.

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar?-Harry fala seco.

-Outro lugar?-Draco pergunta estranhando.-Pra que outro lugar?-E olhando para Harry e depois para Hermione diz.-Ah! Tá entendi. Esqueci que vocês não são mais amigos.

      Harry apenas limitou-se a olhar para Draco com um olhar mortal e saiu da sala. O loiro apenas o seguiu. Quando chegaram na sala de reuniões, que era o único lugar que ele tinha certeza de onde ficava, perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Como eu ia dizendo,-Draco estava nervoso por ter sido interrompido.- Black ligou, disse que tem informações de um grupo de Comensais que está indo para Brigthon, numa festa daquela quadrilha trouxa para quem eu trabalho.

-Quem são os Comensais?-Harry pergunta já esperando a resposta.

-Karkaroff, Boreman e meu pai.

-Seu pai? Você está trabalhando disfarçado não é Malfoy?

-Potter, eu sempre trabalho disfarçado. Você deveria fazer a mesma coisa. Ainda mais famoso do jeito que é.-Draco fala com desdém.

-Nesse caso eu não achei necessário. -Harry estava mais irritado que antes pelo que o homem loiro na sua frente disse. Por mais que Draco tivesse mudado, ele sempre ia arranjar um jeito de jogar na cara dele que ele era o "famoso Harry Potter." -E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Tem a ver que você terá que ir a festa. Ordens do Black.-Draco também era um A-1.

-Eu estou trabalhando em outra coisa. Não vou a festa alguma.-Harry odiava festas.

-Bem, se você quer ou não, o problema é seu. Mas terá que ir a festa.

-Para?-Harry agora estava sentado numa das cadeiras da sala.

-Espionar? Não se faça de idiota. Você é um dos convidados. Já arranjei o convite. Tem acompanhante Potter? Posso arranjar dois convites.-Draco diz provocando.

-O que esse grupo de Comensal quer com a quadrilha para quem você trabalha?-Harry pergunta ignorando a piada de Draco.

-Faz um tempo que eles vem mantendo contato. Se relacionar com trouxas, na concepção deles, não chamaria atenção. Essa quadrilha vende de tudo. De armamento pesado, a armas químicas...

-E o que os Comensais querem com armamento trouxa?

-Eles trabalham com coisa avançada Potter. Para os Comensais, por exemplo, seria muito útil as armas químicas. Mataria um monte de pessoas de uma só vez.

-E o que mais?

-Não tenho tempo para ficar explicando o que tem que fazer Potter. Black quer falar com você imediatamente.-Draco estava ficando impaciente com aquele monte de perguntas.

-Muito bem, eu estou indo vê-lo.-Harry fala vencido. Odiava ter que se meter em mais de uma missão ao mesmo tempo.

-Como está sendo trabalhar com a Granger, Potter?-Draco não pode deixar de fazer a pergunta.

-Não é do seu interesse.-Harry olhava como quem dizia que não era para fazer mais perguntas.

-Ah! Vai, fala sério, como você está conseguindo? Sei que tem uma paixão por ela. E ela está tão bonita, diferente...-Draco continua ignorando o olhar de Harry.

-Bonita? Gina não vai ficar feliz em saber disso.-Harry diz sério, mas seu tom era provocativo.

-Amo Gina, mas não estou morto.-Ele diz sorrindo.

-Não te interessa os detalhes dos meus trabalhos, mesmo porque eu não fico fazendo perguntas para você.-Harry foi direto, levantando da cadeira como quem dá o assunto por encerrado.

     Harry entrou na sala de Hermione para pegar suas coisas. Draco também entrou junto com ele.

-Eu estou saindo.-Harry diz seco.-Volto amanhã.

-Como quiser. Já que vai sair mais cedo, pelo menos vê se chega no horário amanhã.-Mione também diz seca, sem levantar os olhos do que estava lendo.

     Draco Malfoy jamais pensou que fosse viver para ver uma cena daquelas. Potter e Granger se tratando secos daquela maneira. 

-Granger, foi um prazer reencontrá-la.-Draco dá um dos seus sorrisos cínico.

-Eu imagino que sim Malfoy.-Ela diz olhando para ele como quem duvidava do que ele estava falando.

  **_N/A4: _**_No próximo capítulo, A FESTA!!!!_

    


	7. A Festa

**_N/A: _**_Tá, eu sei demorei demais para colocar mais um capítulo demais. Eu terminei de ler meu livro, e pensei que assim teria uma folga para continuar escrevendo, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Eu tenho pelo menos 4 trabalhos para terminar, sendo que um é para segunda-feira depois do feriado. Tá, vocês devem estar pensando: " Falta muito tempo!", é verdade falta um montão de tempo, mas acontece que meu grupo não consegue achar livros sobre o assunto na biblioteca o que está tornando o trabalho ainda mais trabalhoso. Mas como eu trouxe o computador do meu pai para Assis, estou adiantando bem os capítulos, então se eu conseguir terminar meu trabalho, apresentá-lo na segunda e tiver uma nota boa, preparem-se, pois eu colocarei mais um capítulo em comemoração! ;)_

**_N/A2: _**_ Como sempre agradecimentos para: **Galadriel, Anne Potter, Lady Darkness, Jasmin Tuk, KK Watson, dely_li, **a minha querida amiga e beta **Daphne, ao Luiz Felipe, Carolina e ao Fernando.**_

**_N/A3: _**_Por favor deixem Rewies!!!!!!!!_

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

Capitulo 7- A festa.

    A festa era em um galpão velho em Brighton. Claro que quando Harry chegou ao local, não achou que parecia velho. Aliás, chamava bastante atenção para a festa de uma quadrilha.

      Parecia que haviam transformado um lugar abandonado em uma super e badalada boate. Havia luzes coloridas por todo o lado e havia, também, alguns jatos d'água que, combinados com as luzes, davam um efeito bonito.

     Harry odiou mortalmente seu padrinho, quando entrou no local. A  música alta começava a lhe dar dor de cabeça, e com aquela confusão de cores e fumaça ele não estava enxergando nada. Deveria estar mais disfarçado, mas ele não tinha paciência para ficar se transfigurando, além de não gostar. Então apenas aumentou o tamanho dos cabelos, fazendo um rabo de cavalo com eles, livrou-se da cicatriz e mudou a cor dos olhos. A verdade é que quem o visse não diria que ele era o "famoso Harry Potter", por isso a sua aparência estava perfeita.

     Parou na frente do bar e pensou  em pedir Vodka . Mas como ele estava trabalhando, não podia beber nada muito forte. Por isso optou por um suco de tomate. Quando bebeu o primeiro gole do suco fez uma careta. Aquilo era horrível.Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

-Olá! Chegou cedo... achei que não gostasse de festas.

-E continuo não gostando. Como percebeu que era eu? Estou muito óbvio?

-Não, na verdade não dá para reconhece-lo. Eu adivinhei que deveria ser você pois é o único que não parece estar se divertindo.-A mulher diz pegando um drink que o garçom lhe entregava.

-Eu não vim aqui para me divertir.-Harry estava sério.-Estou aqui a trabalho, assim como você.

-E daí?- A mulher tinha uma expressão superior, mostrando que não havia se importado com o que ele disse.-Eu estou aqui a trabalho, então  por que não me divertir um pouco?

-Onde está o Malfoy?-Harry pergunta mudando de assunto.

-Por aí. -A mulher responde indiferente com a voz um pouco lenta.

-Por aí? Quanto você já bebeu?-Ele pergunta inquisidor, olhando a mulher à sua frente.

-Não estou bêbada. É preciso muito mais do que esse drink para me embebedar. E por falar nisso, o que é isso aí na sua mão?

-Suco de tomate.

-Suco de tomate?-A mulher diz depois dando uma gargalhada.-Com tanta bebida, vai pediu justamente isso? 

     Harry não diz nada, apenas continua olhando sério a mulher a sua frente, mostrando que aquele assunto não deveria continuar. E ela percebeu, porque logo disse:

-Quer saber onde está o Malfoy? Ok, olhe naquele mezanino ali.

    Harry olhou atentamente para o lugar e viu um grupo de homens com muitas mulheres em volta.

-O que tem?-Ele pergunta ainda olhando para o local.

-Está vendo o homem de cabelos pretos? O que está com eles soltos. Então esse é o chefe da quadrilha. Os 2 loiros são os homens de "confiança" dele. O resto é segurança ou amigos.

-E qual deles é o Malfoy?

     A mulher sorri e responde.

-O único que não está acompanhado de nenhuma mulher

     Ele pôde ver um homem com traços latinos, cabelos pretos até os ombros, sentado e conversando com o chefe da quadrilha. Achou engraçado o fato do Malfoy não estar acompanhado de nenhuma mulher. Logo ele que foi o maior mulherengo em Hogwarts. Gina realmente tinha o conquistado, e ai dele se saísse um dedinho da linha. Tinha 5 Weasleys e mais ele para matá-lo.

-Muito bem. Agora me responda. O que estamos fazendo aqui?-Harry pergunta irritado.

-Não sei se te contaram, mas vamos espiar Comensais.-A mulher responde debochada.

-Como vamos espiar, se nem ao menos sabemos como chegaremos lá em cima?

-Ah! Isso é o trabalho do Malfoy, fazer nós chegarmos ali em cima.

     Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, então a mulher pediu licença e se retirou, deixando Harry sozinho. E assim ele ficou por muito tempo, já se irritando com aquele som alto, que estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Depois de muito esperar Malfoy aparece acompanhado da mulher que outrora estava conversando com Harry.

-Potter. Está se divertindo? Pela sua cara, parece que não.-Draco diz com sua voz superior de sempre.

      Harry não disse nada apenas lançou para o homem a sua frente um olhar irado.

-Não,-A mulher diz sorrindo para Draco.-o Harry está aqui a trabalho.

-Potter, Potter... Precisa aproveitar a festa, se divertir, dançar um pouco... Aproveite enquanto ainda é um pouco jovem para isso, senão vai se tornar um velho chato e gagá.Ah! desculpe, você já é chato e gágá.-Malfoy fala dando seu sorriso irônico.

-Malfoy, sem comentários idiotas. Quero terminar logo isso e ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível.-Harry o olha sério.

-Ah! Potter, então vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho, porque eu vou levar essa linda dama para dançar, pois ao contrário de você queremos aproveitar a festa e nos divertir!- Draco diz pegando na mão da mulher e levando-a para a pista de dança, deixando um Harry furioso para trás.

________________________####______________________________________

     Quando Rony chegou em Brighton, não tinha idéia de como faria para entrar naquela festa, pois como ele pode ver apenas pessoas com convites entravam, e ele não tinha nenhum.

      Então, ele estuporou um convidado, roubando seu convite. Se transfigurou em um negro e assim entrou na festa. Foi tão idiota e tão fácil à maneira como ele conseguiu o que queria, que o fez pensar que ser bruxo realmente tinha muitas vantagens.

     Agora, Rony estava de garçom e andava com uma bandeja na mão, cheia de bebidas. Assim que alcançou o salão principal olhou atentamente tudo em a sua volta. Havia pessoas de tudo quanto era jeito no lugar. A música era alta, havia uma decoração cheia de panos, luzes coloridas e tinha dançarinos por todos os cantos. As portas que davam acesso a lugares onde não se podia ver, eram protegidas por 2 homens armados e eles não pareciam querer esconder as armas, muito pelo contrário. Elas eram grandes e ficavam bem a vista. Como se intimidando os convidados.

     Foi quando Rony desviou o olhar para o mezanino que ficava no alto. O lugar tinha muitos seguranças, talvez mais do que em todo o recinto. Rony percebeu que ele teria que chegar naquele lugar.

________________####______________________________________________

      Harry agora estava no mezanino para onde Draco os tinha levado,e viu que havia pessoas ainda mais estranhas naquela parte do galpão,quando ouviu a voz do Malfoy dizendo:

-Smith, este é Andrew Granville.-Draco diz apontando para Harry.-E esta, -Agora Draco apontava para a mulher ao lado de Harry, dando seu sorriso debochado.- é Jenny Cagle. Jenny é noiva de Andrew.

      Harry olhou feio para Malfoy e depois olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Esta fez uma careta ao ouvir o que Malfoy disse.

-Noiva?-Smith fala olhando para a mão dela.-Não vejo aliança.

-Ah! Eles são esses casais modernos sabe. Não fazem questão de aliança...-Draco responde antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa.

-Então Andrew, o que faz para sobreviver?-Smith pergunta apertando a mão de Harry.

-Sou advogado.-Harry diz apertando de volta a mão de Smith que era o chefe da quadrilha.

-Advogado, hum? Interessante saber, talvez pudesse vir trabalhar comigo.-Smith diz sorrindo para Harry.

-Podemos conversar sobre isso depois.-Ele responde devolvendo o sorriso.

-E você, Jenny? Trabalha?-Agora o chefe da quadrilha se dirigia a suposta noiva de Harry.

-Trabalho, claro. Sou decoradora.- A mulher sorri. Não era a intenção, mas acabou saindo um sorriso sedutor.

-Interessante, talvez pudesse redecorar meu quarto...-Smith diz, lançando a ela um olhar significante.

-Quem sabe. -Ela passa a mão em volta do braço de Harry. E este olha abismado para ela. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?- Claro que só irei se Andrew deixar, não é amor?-Agora a mulher dá um beijo na bochecha de Harry, e olha debochada para Draco, segurando a risada.

      Harry olhou feio para ela...e depois para Draco. Aquele teatro realmente estava sendo patético. Contudo, o chefe da quadrilha achou que o olhar foi por causa do que ele havia dito e logo falou:

-Ah! Mas é claro que Andrew não irá permitir... Se eu tivesse uma noiva tão bonita como você, com certeza não deixaria.

-Andrew não é ciumento, não é querido?-Agora a mulher entrelaçava as mãos nas de Harry, que tentava discretamente tirar sua mão de lá. Draco se segurava para conter a risada Harry estava realmente bravo com tudo aquilo.

-Claro que não, querida.- Ele tinha as expressões sérias, e a última palavra foi pronunciada mais lentamente.-Confio no meu taco.- Termina lançando um sorriso para Smith.

-Então... O que estão achando da festa?-Smith diz mudando de assunto.

-Ah! Ela está maravilhosa...-A mulher responde sorrindo.-Andrew mesmo me disse que estava a-d-o-r-a-n-d-o a sua festa...-A mulher termina sorrindo para Harry.

-Que bom... fico muito feliz que estejam se divertindo, agora se vocês me dão licença.-Smith diz se afastando e levando Draco junto consigo.

     Assim que o homem se retirou, Harry soltou sua mão da dela e esta começou a gargalhar.

-Não vi graça alguma nesse teatro idiota seu e do Malfoy!-Harry fala sério.

-Ora "Andrew", não seja tão chato. Foi divertido.-E mudando a expressão para magoada diz:-A não ser que você não me ache digna de ser sua noiva...

-Não mude de assunto. Já deu para perceber que você é uma ótima atriz.-Ele diz bravo.

     Nessa hora Harry percebeu 3 pessoas chegando ao mezanino. Aliás, ele e todos os presentes perceberam isso. Era claro que os homens que acabaram de chegar estavam deslocados fora de lugar. 

      Do outro lado do salão, Draco virou-se e assim que viu seu pai, lançou um olhar para Harry, que devolveu  e, muito lentamente, foi caminhando até eles.

____________________________#####___________________________________

      Rony já circulara muito entre o galpão, tentando achar alguma forma de subir até o mezanino. Neste momento ele estava parado debruçado sobre  um balcão da cozinha pensando numa solução para o seu problema, quando ouviu uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

-Hey! Você! O que está fazendo?

-Nada.-Rony responde displicente, ainda pensativo.

-Ótimo, eu quero que leve isso aqui até o mezanino.-A mulher diz empurrando em sua direção um prato  cheio de camarões.

     Não, realmente tinha que admitir,era um cara de muita sorte. Ele saiu tão apressado, que a mulher que tinha falado com ele dentro da cozinha, teve que alcançá-lo no meio do salão.

-Oh! Aonde você pensa que vai?-A mulher diz gritando por causa do som alto.

-Como assim aonde eu vou? Não me mandou servir isso lá no mezanino?

-Sim, mandei. Mas como espera entrar no mezanino sem a pulseira?-A mulher fala, balançando a pulseira, como se Rony fosse uma idiota. 

-Ah! Eu não sabia que precisava de uma dessas para subir até lá...

       Muito bem, agora Rony já circulava entre o mezaninoe havia muitas pessoas pessoas lá. Ao longe ele pode ver Lúcio, Boreman e Karkaroff sentados em um sofá. Ficou surpreso em ver Lúcio em um terno. Aliás, achou que jamais veria Lúcio Malfoy vestindo uma roupa trouxa, e isso pareceu bem idiota da parte dele. Era o único que estava vestido daquela maneira. Chamava muita atenção.

     Dirigiu-se lentamente até onde os Comensais se encontravam, e deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa que havia no centro. Já estava se retirando, procurando pensar em algo para ficar fazendo lá em cima, quando ouviu o chefe da quadrilha falando:

-Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Mandaram eu trazer isso aqui em cima, e é isto que eu estou fazendo.-Rony responde como se a pergunta que Smith fizera fosse completamente inútil. E isso não agradou a ele, pois este levantou do sofá, irritado e já com uma arma na mão.

-Quer me matar, é isso? Eu sou alérgico a camarões.

      Mas Rony não se intimidou com a arma e muito menos com o olhar que estava recebendo. Quando era Comensal aprendeu a deixar de ser ingênuo e medroso.

-Não quero matar ninguém, apenas estou cumprindo ordens.-Rony responde na mesma altura.

-Você é muito insolente, negro abusado.-Smith diz já apontando a arma para a cara de Rony.

     Ficou uma situação tensa. Todos presentes não se mexiam. E Smith e Rony ainda se encaravam.

     Harry, que também estava sentado junto com os Comensais na pequena "sala", graças a Draco, saiu em defesa do garçom.

-Sr. Simth, talvez ele realmente apenas esteja seguindo ordens.-Harry diz cauteloso, prevendo uma desgraça.

     Então o chefe da quadrilha olha para Harry, e depois volta a olhar para o negro a sua frente. Depois de algum tempo, ele abaixa a arma e fala:

-Leve isto daqui. E traga qualquer outra coisa que não venha do mar.

     Rony ainda sustentando o olhar, pega o prato e sai.

     Era estranho, para não dizer irônico, o fato de Harry ter defendido Rony. Com certeza se ele soubesse quem aquele garçom negro era na verdade, jamais teria o defendido. Talvez o antigo Harry sim, mas o novo, não, o novo tinha tanta raiva, tanta ira pelo seu ex-melhor amigo, que com certeza teria apenas deixado as coisas acontecerem.

     Depois que o clima de tensão desapareceu, a conversa voltou ao ritmo que estava antes.

-Bem, como estávamos falando, qual seria o verdadeiro interesse no meu material, senhor Malfoy?

-Interesse? O que isso importa para você? Eu vou pagar não vou? Acho que isto já basta.-Lúcio realmente estava tratando o homem a sua frente como se ele não tivesse importância alguma, embora ele parecesse perigoso. 

-Ora, sr. Malfoy, gosto de saber no que meu material é usado.

     Lúcio não disse nada. Apenas fitou Boreman.

-Podemos dizer apenas que ele será muito bem usado.-Boreman diz.

-E será usado exatamente em quê?-Smith agora estava impaciente. Não era ele que precisava do material e sim os homens à sua frente. E eles o tratavam como se não tivesse importância alguma?- Terrorismo, por exemplo?

     Lúcio olhou para Boreman estranhando a palavra. Como aquele homem ousava em usar uma expressão trouxa para o que eles realmente estavam planejando? Terrorismo? Na opinião de Lúcio Malfoy o que eles fariam com o material seria muito mais que um simples "terrorismo". Era para uma causa muito mais importante.

-Podemos dizer que sim.-Karkaroff responde, olhando para Lúcio como quem diz que ele deveria ficar quieto.

     Lúcio só fez uma expressão impaciente. Começava a pensar que seu plano em usar armas químicas trouxas foi realmente idiota. Claro, seria muito menos chamativo, a usar algum tipo de poção. Demoraria muito para alguém desconfiar. Acontece quê ele jamais iria imaginar que haveria três pessoas do Ministério da Magia presentes ali. E ele nunca suspeitaria que uma dessas pessoas era seu filho.

-Não sei por que vocês insistem em matar pessoas por causas perdidas? Deveriam mexer com algo diferente. Algo que realmente dê dinheiro, por exemplo:drogas. É um negócio lucrativo.-Smith diz fitando Lúcio. Ele realmente não tinha gostado do loiro.

      Boreman nem precisou olhar para Lúcio. Sabia que o homem estava agora muito mais do que nervoso e impaciente, e respondeu antes que ele falasse algo que comprometesse o que eles realmente estavam fazendo ali.

-Não sr. Smith. Estamos aqui apenas por causa das armas químicas.

-Muito bem, já que vocês insistem... Devon?-Smith diz dirigindo-se a Draco.- O que temos aí de mais avançado?

-Bem, -Draco diz olhando diretamente para o pai, com as expressões do rosto frias e sérias.- temos uma arma que com certeza irá interessar muito aos senhores. É um gás que quando solto, mata a pessoa em menos de 2 minutos.

-Muito bem, e do exatamente a pessoa morre quando respira esse tal gás?- Lúcio, ao ver as expressões do homem a sua frente, tinha a impressão que o conhecia. Mas logo descartou a idéia. Ele não se relacionava com trouxas.

-Esta é mais uma vantagem desse gás. Não se é possível identificar a causa da morte.-Draco olhava diretamente nos olhos do seu pai. O que fez Lúcio ficar intrigado. De onde conhecia aquele homem?

     Enquanto isso, Rony voltava trazendo outro tipo de prato e conseguira ouvir a ultima parte da conversa. Isso explicava muito sobre o que eles estariam fazendo num lugar como aquele. E ele também tinha quase certeza que o primeiro local a ser atacado seria Hogwarts. Agora só precisava esperar a hora certa para recuperar sua filha. Deixou o prato em cima da mesa e se retirou. Não muito longe. Perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa.

-E quanto custa este milagroso gás?-Boreman pergunta.

-Caro. Muito caro. Talvez eu possa dar alguma outra sugestão...-Draco sabia o quanto seu pai fica irritado quando alguém menciona que ele não tem dinheiro suficiente para comprar alguma coisa.

-Você não sabe quanto dinheiro nós temos para falar assim.-Lúcio diz, bravo com a ousadia do homem.

     Harry não achou nada prudente Draco ficar provocando Lúcio. Ele não estava ali para resolver rixas do passado, então lançou um olha sério para Malfoy, como quem diz que era para parar com as provocações.

-Custa alguns muitos milhões.-Draco responde finalmente.

     Lúcio olhou para Boreman, agora realmente irritado. O que eram milhões? Quanto isso dava em dinheiro bruxo? Depois olhou para Karkaroff como se ele fosse um inútil. Com tantos contatos para achar ele iria foi justamente encontrar o pior.

-E como podemos pagar esses muitos milhões?-Boreman pergunta.

-Bem, a primeira parte agora e a segunda quando receber o material.-Draco responde.

-Logicamente que vai ser difícil entregar uma quantia dessa em dinheiro...-Boreman fala.

-Poderemos arranjar uma saída para esse problema.-Smith diz nervoso. Agora aqueles homens estavam querendo um desconto? Era só o que faltava.

-Se me permite uma sugestão,- Harry resolve falar.-por ser uma quantia muito grande, realmente seria suspeito movimentá-la em dinheiro. Por que o senhor não abre uma conta em algum paraíso fiscal senhor Smith?

-É uma ótima idéia Andrew. Iria dá-la agora.-Draco fala olhando para Harry com desdém. 

-Sim, é um excelente idéia , Andrew. Acho que você realmente precisa vir trabalhar conosco.-Smith fala satisfeito.

-Muito bem, então quando...-Mas Boreman não terminou de falar. Neste momento milhares de policiais adentraram a festa com armas e berravam palavras que ninguém conseguia ouvir. Uma gritaria misturada com a música que ainda tocava, foi ouvida. Prontamente os seguranças começaram a atirar, e os policiais também.

      Harry olhou para Draco, e este já tinha uma arma em punho. A mulher a seu lado que antes havia se passado como sua noiva, colocou a mão na parte interna do vestido em busca de sua varinha. Na hora Harry a parou.

-Está louca? Não pode usar sua varinha aqui!-Harry berrava por causa da confusão.

-E por que não? Com essa confusão toda ninguém vai perceber.-A mulher responde pegando a varinha e falando um feitiço, o qual Harry não ouviu.

      A luz atingiu um homem vestido de branco na sua frente. Quando eles olharam para ver quem foi à pessoa atingida, para a surpresa de Harry viu um homem ruivo a sua frente. Mas especificadamente Rony.

      Eles ficaram se olhando por muito tempo. Rony estava sério, e Harry... ele o olhava com raiva. O contato visual só foi quebrado quando ele ouviu um grito ao seu lado. A mulher que havia lançado o feitiço havia sido atingida por um tiro.

-Susan? Está tudo bem?-Harry ampara a mulher que estava caindo.

-Está, foi um tiro de raspão.-A Susan fazia cara de dor.

-Eu quero que você vá embora. Agora. Eu vou ficar para ajudar o Malfoy.-Harry berrava para que a mulher pudesse o ouvir, colocando-a de pé.

-Tudo bem.-E ela desaparece.

     Harry pega uma arma no chão. Ele nunca vira utilidade no curso de tiro que havia feito, até agora. Olha em volta procurando Rony mas já era tarde demais, ele havia desaparecido. Então ele procura por Lúcio, Boreman e Karkaroff, mas eles também haviam desaparecido. Finalmente procura por Malfoy. Viu-o atirando para baixo, mas ele não parecia realmente estar mirando em alguma coisa. Foi quando viu um policial chegar por trás dele. Harry saiu em direção dele, e quando pegou a arma e mirou, era tarde demais. Ele fora pego e Harry não podia atirar no policial. Olhou em volta mais uma vez certificando-se que Rony realmente não estava mais ali, e desaparatou para o Ministério. 

----------------------------#######-------------------------------------

      Harry caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério a procura de seu padrinho. O encontrou na sala de reuniões cheia de gente. Quando viu o afilhado Sirius levantou:

-Harry? Está tudo bem?-Sirius pergunta sério, mas sua voz tinha uma entonação preocupada.

-Sim, está tudo bem, e Susan?

-Foi levada para o hospital. Não foi nada grave, apenas um tiro superficial. Ficará boa amanhã. E o Malfoy?

-Ele foi pego pela polícia trouxa. Não podia atirar, e também ficava difícil usar minha varinha. Será que posso falar com você em particular?

-Claro!-Sirius pediu licença e se retirou para sua sala, com seu afilhado.

      Quando chegaram, Harry contou tudo que aconteceu na festa. O diálogo dos Comensais e tudo, até que chegou na parte do Rony.

-Ele está na Inglaterra Sirius, eu o vi.-Harry mirava o padrinho com raiva. Não dele. Raiva de Rony. Raiva pelo que ele havia feito no passado. Raiva de não poder ter pegado-o na festa.

-Bem... Nós colocaremos alguém atrás dele.

-Não, eu quero ir atrás dele.

-Não, você não vai.-Sirius fala autoritário.-Você está trabalhando em outra coisa. Deixa que eu cuide disso.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu vou atrás dele.-Harry fala determinado.- O que eu estou fazendo não é realmente importante. Eu quero pegá-lo. Quero pegar aquele traidor.-Harry termina com uma voz cheia de ira.

-Harry, eu já disse que você não vai.-Sirius agora fala um pouco mais firme.-Quando eu tiver alguma notícia pode deixar que eu aviso, mas agora, você irá terminar o que começou.

     Harry não disse mais nada, apenas olhou seu padrinho. Quando ele usava aquele tom autoritário com ele, significava que não adiantava argumentar. Ele teria agora, apenas que esperar. E não se importava, com tanto que pegasse Rony, não se importava. Apenas queria se vingar do que o ruivo fez no passado.

**_N/A3: _**_No próximo capítulo teremos um pouquinho mais de Harry e Mione._


	8. O Dia Seguinte

**__**

N/A: Olá pessoal! Bem eu disse que colocaria um capítulo novo na Segunda, depois que apresentasse meu seminário, em comemoração a nota boa, que eu tinha quase certeza que ia receber, pelo trabalho que esse seminário me deu. Mas vocês não vão adivinhar o que aconteceu.... MEU PROFESSOR CANCELOU MEU SEMINÁRIO!!!!!!! Isso mesmo, ele fez o favor de cancelar meu seminário quando ele estava quase todo pronto. O pior foi que ele fez isso faltando uma semana para a apresentação! E sabe o que é mais revoltante? Eu passei incontáveis horas na biblioteca da faculdade, tinha dias que eu chegava lá as 7h30min. da manhã, só saía às 8h da noite! Eu mal dormi na última semana... E ele me cancela o seminário...:( 

****

N/A2: Eu, na correria, esqueci de falar sobre a tal "mulher" do capítulo 7, alguém sabe quem ela é? Alguém tem alguma sugestão? Se quiserem arriscar me mandem um e-mail dizendo quem vocês acham!

****

N/A3: Eu descobri esses dias onde é que as pessoas recomendavam as fics, no Aliança 3 vassouras, e das vezes que eu dei uma olhada anotei alguns nomes para agradecer: **Li Black**, a **Anne Potter** (Giovanna, você foi muito legal pôr "ouvir" meus "probleminhas", eu não tenho palavras para agradecer o quanto você foi legal!); a **Mila** minha amigona de Assis que leu minha fic depois de uma noite tomando vinho e me aturar ignorando sua presença porque eu estava muito entretida escrevendo essa história, hehehe); a **Paula Granger**; a **Carol Granger Potter**; a **Saori** ( que sumiu mas está de volta); **Karen Black**; **Anne Queiroz**(Eu fico feliz que tenha salvo seu dia! Muito obrigada pelos elogios.); **dely_li** (Deyse, muito obrigada por ter mandado aqueles textos do Império Carolíngio. Meu professor cancelou meu seminário mas ele vai ser muito útil para a página que a gente está fazendo! Ao contrário de nós, seu trabalho não foi inútil!); **Zorro Potter**; a **KK Watson**; **Fernando** e a **Madam Spooky. **Se eu esqueci de você, me desculpe, essa última semana foi corrida...

****

N/A4:O próximo capítulo sem previsão para ir ao ar. Eu adiantei bem os capítulos nessa semana que o computador do meu pai estava em Assis, mas eu estou dependendo da minha beta para corrigi-los. Pelo amor de deus não pensem em culpar a Daphne e nem mandem e-mails para ela pois ela também faz faculdade e tem um montão de coisas para fazer. Quando der tempo ela corrige e manda de volta para mim e eu prometo que juro que assim que eles voltarem eu coloco no ar. =)

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

****

e-mail: r.araki@uol.com.br

Capitulo 8- O Dia Seguinte.

Harry chegou cedo no escritório no dia seguinte. Na verdade, ele passou na sua casa pela manhã apenas para trocar de roupa. Ficou rodando de carro a noite toda pelas ruas de Londres. Chegou até a pegar uma rodovia. Queria correr para descontar sua raiva. Agora estava sentado no escritório de Hermione, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Ele nem percebeu quando esta entrou na sala.

Hermione ficou surpresa quando viu Harry. Ele realmente havia chegado cedo naquele dia. E eles tinham que combinar muitas coisas. A primeira audiência seria no final daquela semana, ainda havia quase toda a defesa para preparar e eles não tinham ido até a cadeia conversar com Halkin. E foi isso que ela fez, começou a falar tudo o que eles ainda não tinham feito, o que precisavam fazer, mas Harry não parecia estar ouvindo uma palavra.

-Potter? -Hermione chamou.

Nada.

-Potter, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Mais uma vez nada.

Hermione sem perceber, começou a ficar preocupada. Chegou próxima a ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Harry, - disse sem perceber que estava chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.- não está me ouvindo?

Harry se assustou e olhou para ela confuso. Ela parecia estar... preocupada?

-Não, Hermione. O que você disse mesmo?

-Eu disse que temos um monte de coisas para fazer. A primeira audiência é no final da semana.

-Tudo bem.- Ele responde automaticamente, não prestando realmente atenção no que ela disse.

Então ela fez uma pergunta, que num primeiro momento lhe pareceu confusa.

-O que você fez nos olhos?-Mione pergunta olhando nos olhos dele. Isso o fez arrepiar. A intensidade do olhar dela... havia se esquecido que quando ela fazia isso, parecia ler sua alma.

-Como assim?-Ele diz desviando o olhar.

-Bem, até ontem eles eram verdes... hoje eles estão castanhos- ela fala levantando uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de estranheza.

Com a última frase dela, ele endureceu. Tinha esquecido de destransfigurar os olhos. E se ele conhecia bem Hermione, ela iria começar a fazer perguntas.

-Hum... eles estão castanhos?- Ele diz fazendo cara de idiota. 

-Estão. Não se olhou no espelho hoje?- Ela ainda estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

-Olhei... mas nem reparei nesse detalhe.

-Por que você se transfigurou?-Hermione pergunta com aquele tom inquisidor que ele tanto conhecia. Ela era esperta o bastante para deduzir o que havia acontecido.

De alguma maneira, aquela pergunta irritou Harry. Nem tanto pelo fato dela ter sido feita, mas porque ela o fez lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. O fez lembrar que Rony estava de volta.

-Isso não é da sua conta!-Harry diz com uma voz cheia de raiva, olhando-a como se ela não fosse nada. 

Toda "trégua" que estava prestes a acontecer, por mais que nenhum dos dois percebesse, foi por água abaixo com aquela frase de Harry.

-Muito bem... se for assim, me encontre na sala de reuniões em 10 minutos.-Hermione diz friamente saindo da sala e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Harry apenas suspirou cansado, apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa e deixou sua cabeça cair em suas mãos. Um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe ocorreu. Estava cansado da vida que levava... ela não parecia ter sentido algum. Muito relutante ele levantou-se e foi se encontrar com Hermione.

_________________________________######_________________________

Rony deveria ter saído do hotel em que estava hospedado para continuar investigando, mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior estavam o deixando intrigado.

Ele jamais imaginara que o encontraria na festa. Não foi difícil reconhecê-lo. Não são muitas pessoas que o olhavam com aquele ódio. Já tinha visto aquele olhar antes, quando Harry descobriu que ele era um Comensal. E nunca mais esqueceria a raiva, a ira que encontrou nos olhos do amigo.

Ron ainda estava deitado na cama, de costas para cama e as mãos apoiando sua cabeça. Passou a noite inteira assim, pensando. Ele não conseguia achar uma forma de recuperar sua filha, Aimeé... E ela deveria estar sofrendo, já que estava nas mãos de Lúcio. E toda vez que pensava nisso era tomado de um pavor, um desespero, uma raiva, que a única coisa que vinha a sua cabeça era fazer Lúcio morrer de uma forma lenta e dolorosa. Chegou até pensar em finalmente se juntar anos Comensais, mas desta vez queria fazer a coisa certa. Queria consertar os erros do passado, queria ter a sua consciência limpa novamente; nem que ele precisasse morrer por isso. E pensar na morte realmente não lhe parecia doloroso. Sabia que não poderia voltar para casa, pois sua esposa não o aceitaria de volta, e se conhecia Marie bem, nem Aimeé ela o deixaria visitar. Perderia sua família, perderia o sentido da sua vida.

Finalmente ele se levantou, tinha muito que fazer ainda.

__________________________#########____________________________

Harry e Hermione estavam no carro dele, a caminho da penitenciária. O silêncio era mortal e ela lia a pasta que ele levara para Sirius ver.

-Você leu esta pasta?-Mione pergunta de repente.

-Não.-Ele responde firmemente, como num modo convincente de mentir.

-Como não? Levou ela para casa esses dias.-Agora ela olhava diretamente para ele.

-Não, não levei.

Ela não acreditou nele.

-Foi por isso que você está trabalhando entre os trouxas?

Ele não respondeu.

-Quem é Wendell?- Ela insiste.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

-Potter, eu estou esperando uma resposta.-Agora ela estava irritada.

-Eu não sei.-Ele responde simplesmente, depois de algum tempo.

-Claro que você sabe.-Agora ela estava muito brava.-Aqui diz que ele foi morto por uma espécie de graveto. Um homem loiro que se transformou em ruivo. Não ignore as evidências Potter.

Mas ele não emitiu som algum e continuou olhando para a estrada a sua frente. Isso fez com que Mione explodisse. Se antes ela estava nervosa, agora ela estava muito mais. Odiava ser feita de idiota.

-Muito bem, Potter. Eu estava quieta no meu canto trabalhando, enfim, levando minha vida. Então um belo dia você aparece no meu escritório e começa a trabalhar comigo. O pior, nem satisfações você me deu, agora, será que pelo menos as perguntas que eu faço você pode responder?- Ela praticamente berrava agora.

Porém Harry continuou mudo. Aliás, ele nem se abalou com o ataque de fúria dela, e continuou fingindo que ela não estava lá. Ela por sua vez percebeu que havia se descontrolado. Respirou fundo e nada mais foi dito.

A conversa com Halkin não ajudou em nada, e Harry fez perguntas que nada tinham a ver com o caso. Foi pensando nisso que Hermione se lembrou da conversa que teve com Draco:

__

-Como chama mesmo o departamento que você trabalha?

-Departamento de Prevenção a Catástrofes.

-E o que se faz nele?-Mione pergunta curiosa.

-Espionagem.-Draco responde simplesmente.

Eles já estavam no estacionamento, na frente do carro, quando Mione pergunta de repente:

-O que eu fiz de errado?

Harry foi pego de surpresa e olhou para ela confuso.

-Como?

-O que eu fiz de errado?-Ela repete a pergunta.

-Errado? Como assim?- _"Do que diabos ela estava falando?" _ele pensou.

-Você está me espionando?-Mione resolve mudar a pergunta.

-Hermione do que, afinal, você está falando?- Harry estava irritado com as perguntas sem nexo que ela estava fazendo.

-Você está aqui me espionando? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado para você estar trabalhando comigo?-Ela resolve falar devagar e pausadamente para ver se assim ele entendia. 

Harry encostou-se no capô do carro e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Então era isso que ela pensava? Que estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado? Impossível!

-Não, Hermione, você não fez nada de errado.-Ele diz ainda sorrindo.

-Então, o que você está fazendo entre os trouxas?-Ela não conseguiu evitar fazer essa pergunta.

Ele sabia que Hermione indagaria sobre isso. E sabia, também, que ela estava se segurando para não fazê-la antes. Mas ele não queria que ela soubesse o verdadeiro motivo. Por mais que Harry evitasse, ela iria se envolver e definitivamente não queria o envolvimento de ninguém, principalmente dela.

-Espionando.-Ele finalmente responde olhando para ela.

-Quem?

-Não é você, pode ficar tranqüila.-Ele responde num tom que deixava claro que o assunto acabava ali. 

-Com tantas pessoas, por que você veio trabalhar justamente comigo? Por que não deixou as coisas do jeito que estavam?- A voz dela era quase um sussurro, como se na verdade estivesse fazendo a pergunta para si mesma. Se ele soubesse como isso a afetava... como isso a fazia sofrer...

-Eu não escolhi isso. Na verdade eu... na verdade eu não queria estar trabalhando aqui. Eu também queria deixar as coisas como estavam.

Era a primeira vez que Harry não era frio, estúpido ou cínico com Hermione. Apenas estava sendo sincero, estava dizendo a verdade. Ele olhou para ela, e por um momento pareceu que eles nunca haviam se separado. Parecia que haviam voltado aos velhos tempos.

_____________________________#####______________________________

Lúcio caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores da sua imensa casa, até que chegou em seu escritório.

-Então?-Lúcio fala com sua voz superior.

-Perdemos os contatos, eles foram presos pela polícia trouxa.

-Foram pegos? Eu não acredito, e agora?-Lucio pergunta sentando em sua poltrona, na frente de Boreman.

-Karkaroff está atrás de outros contatos, e...-Mas o homem não terminou de falar, pois Lúcio o interrompeu antes disso.

-Boreman. Seja inteligente uma vez na vida. O idiota do Karkaroff já achou os contatos. Eles foram presos. Você insiste em deixar ele cuidar disso?

-Muito bem, muito bem, eu cuido disso então.

Lúcio fez uma cara a qual diz que não acha que ele seja mais esperto e, ou inteligente.

-O que pretende fazer agora?-Boreman resolve perguntar.

-Bem, já que o Weasley não se mexeu para vir atrás da filha, eu resolvi que irei me vingar do meu bastardo do meu filho. 

-Como assim?

-Não vou fazer isso agora, logicamente. Vai chamar muita atenção, mas quando eu estiver quase chegando ao poder, vou seqüestrar meu neto e minha queridíssima nora.-Malfoy fala com um sorriso de desdém.

-E para que você faria uma coisa dessas?-Boreman pergunta sem estar realmente interessado.

-Vingança! Ninguém faz o que o estúpido do meu filho fez. Não com Lúcio Malfoy.

-Bem, o filho é seu, o neto é seu, e a nora é sua, você faz o que bem entender.-Boreman diz entediado.- Eu quero saber de Aimeé. Onde ela está? Quero vê-la.

-Não vai vê-la.-Lúcio diz seco.

-E posso saber por que não?

-Porque, não fui eu que tive essa idéia estúpida de seqüestrá-la. E VOCÊ a colocou sob os meus cuidados, portanto, agora, vai fazer o que eu quiser. 

-Eu quero vê-la, Malfoy. E agora.-Boreman falou num tom letal que deixaria qualquer um morrendo de medo. Qualquer um, menos Lúcio. 

-Pois eu já disse que não vai.-Lúcio respondeu no mesmo tom. 

-Eu quero saber o que anda fazendo com ela.-Boreman falou, e seus olhos irradiavam fúria.

-Contente-se em saber que ela está viva.-Malfoy disse levantando-se, mostrando que a conversa terminava ali. 

-E é bom que ela esteja viva quando isso tudo acabar, Malfoy.-Boreman fala lançando ao homem a sua frente um olhar ameaçador.

-Isso se eu quiser.-Lúcio responde devolvendo o mesmo olhar.

Boreman não diz mais nada. Apenas levanta-se, coloca o sobretudo e sai da sala.

Lúcio senta-se novamente e sussurra:

-Idiota. Só pela sua ousadia hoje, eu irei me divertir muito com a pequena Aimeé.

_______________#########_______________________________________

Hermione e Harry estavam na sala dela preparando a defesa de Halkin. Mas na verdade parecia que cada um estava trabalhando em um caso diferente, pois eles não conversavam. De repente o telefone toca e Mione atende. Não demorou muito e ela estendeu o telefone para ele.

-E para você.- Ela diz voltando a trabalhar.

Harry se levanta e vai até a mesa e atende o chamado.

-Potter.

-Harry? Sou eu, Sirius. Você tem um telefone celular, por que nunca o atende?

-Não o trouxe. Eu às vezes me esqueço dele...

-Esquece? Pois não deveria.Temos um problema, Malfoy continua preso.

-Como assim continua preso?-Ele diz estranhando. Achou que Malfoy deveria estar solto há muito tempo.

-Bem, ele acabou de ligar dizendo que precisa que alguém vá lá soltá-lo. Você é advogado trouxa Harry, poderia ir até lá ?

-Soltá-lo? Não. Por que faria uma coisa dessas?-Harry realmente não tinha vontade nenhuma de soltar Draco. 

-Harry, por favor, não comece. Apenas vá até lá e solte-o.

-Tudo bem,- Harry diz dando um suspiro.-já estou indo.-E desliga o telefone.

Então vira-se para Hermione e diz:

-Eu sei que você vai ter outro ataque nervoso,-Harry diz com uma expressão superior.-mas eu terei que sair mais cedo hoje de novo.

-E por quê?- Hermione diz com uma cara fechada. Ela não se incomodou com o fato dele ter que sair mais cedo, e sim pelo que ele disse.

-Porque Malfoy está preso e eu preciso ir soltá-lo.- Harry diz com uma expressão que diz claramente que por ele, Draco continuaria preso por muito tempo.

-Preso?! Como assim?- Draco Malfoy preso? Agora sim ela estava surpresa.

-Ontem ele foi preso pela polícia trouxa, em uma festa. Agora eu tenho que ir até lá.

-Mas como ele foi preso?

-Geralmente os policiais chegam e colocam algemas na pessoa que vai ser presa. Depois eles falam os direitos da pessoa, e um desses direitos é ter um advogado.- Harry fala como se ela fosse uma criança que não entendia muito bem das coisas.

-Eu sei como funciona, Potter.- Ela fala com escárnio.- Eu queria... ah! Deixa para lá. Faça o que você quiser. Nem sei porque diz que trabalha aqui, já que sempre chega atrasado e sempre vai embora mais cedo.- Hermione diz voltando sua atenção para o livro.

-Ótimo, terminamos isso amanhã, então.-Harry diz seguindo até sua mesa para arrumar suas coisas.

-Não, Potter, pode deixar que eu termino isso, e hoje, pois amanhã com certeza você vai chegar atrasado ou vai ter que sair mais cedo...- Hermione diz ironicamente, olhando para ele.

Harry não disse nada, apenas lançou a ela um olhar frio e se retirou.

_________________############________________________

Harry estava parado na frente de uma cela, esperando Malfoy sair. Ele pode ver a sua frente muitas celas se abrindo, dando passagem para Draco passar. Ele ainda estava transfigurado de Latino.

-Por que demorou tanto?- Draco diz com sua voz cheia de raiva por ter dormido na prisão.

-Teve problemas durante a noite, Malfoy?- Harry diz ironicamente.- Algum preso te perturbou?

-Não seja ridículo, Potter. 

-Se estava com tantos problemas assim, por que simplesmente não aparatou para sua casa? A sua grande, aconchegante e confortável casa... preferiu passar a noite com um bando de homens do que com Gina? Está mudando de opção sexual, Malfoy?- Agora Harry estava sendo sarcástico.

Draco não falou nada, apenas lançou a Harry um olhar raivoso. Eles já estavam fora da delegacia quando Draco fala:

-Pode me emprestar sua varinha?

-Para quê? Onde está a sua?

-Eles não me devolveram. Devem ter achado que era alguma coisa sem importância e jogaram fora, e eu não pretendo ficar com essa aparência por muito tempo.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso interno de seu blaiser e entrega a Draco, que rapidamente muda de fisionomia, voltando a ser o Malfoy de sempre. 

-Alguém avisou a Gina o que aconteceu?-Draco pergunta preocupado.

-Não sei, talvez Sirius deve ter mandado uma coruja.

-E o que ela disse?-Ele pergunta ansioso.

-Não sei. Está preocupado, Malfoy?

-Não Potter, mas eu gostaria de saber o que ela está pensando.

-Não se preocupe, ela não deve estar pensando nada. Aliás, ela não pensou muito quando se casou com você. - Eles já estavam dentro do carro.

-Por quê? Está com ciúmes, Potter?-Pergunta com desdém.

Ele limitou-se a olhar para Draco como se ele não tivesse muito valor, e continuaram a viagem sem dizer mais nada.

_________________________#######_________________________

Sirius estava esperando o afilhado chegar, e estava preocupado com a notícia que daria a ele. Estava pensando seriamente em não dizer nada, quando um moreno de olhos verdes adentrou a sala.

-Chamou, Sirius?

-Sim Harry... eu tenho uma notícia, mas antes tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

-Eu nunca fiz nada comprometedor antes, Sirius, então diga logo.-Harry se irritava toda vez que o padrinho lhe tratava como um adolescente irresponsável. 

-Muito bem, - Sirius diz depois de um suspiro.- achamos o Rony.

Continua. =

__


	9. Katherine Fischer

**_N/A:  _**_Olás People! Bem, como eu prometi, aqui está mais um capítulo. A minha Beta corrigiu 2 capítulos, e eu estou colocando mais um. O próximo, só quando eu entrar de férias, o que não vai demorar muito, dia 5 de julho eu estou voltando para casa e aí quem sabe (isso vai depender dos meus bloqueios) eu consigo finalmente terminar essa fic, e começar a pesquisa da outra. Sim, eu estou pensando um fazer uma continuação, mas vai depender de muitas coisas, inclusive, achar os livros na biblioteca._

**_N/A2_**_: Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que votaram na minha fic no Aliança 3 vassouras! Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando eu vi que ela estava em primeiro lugar, aliás, eu até perdi meu sono aquele dia. Eu estava tão feliz, e não tinha ninguém para abraçar, tava todo mundo dormindo já...  Mas de qualquer forma, MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!! Ah! Obrigada também a todas as pessoas que me mandaram e-mails me parabenizando pelo primeiro lugar!_

_N/A3:Agradecimentos a **Sakura^_^, a ****Paula Granger, a **Jasmin**, a **Anne Potter**(Anne, eu faço curso de história. Aliás a continuação dessa fic terá algo a ver com história. É uma idéia maluca que eu tive depois daquele seminário que eu não apresentei.), ****dely_li, Anne Queiroz e sua amiguxa, a ****Drica ( olha, eu nunca na minha vida recebi um e-mail como aquele. Duas pessoas falando... hehehehe Eu gostei muito.), ****Carolina da Silva, ****Anubis, **Mariana Rogel**, ****Dani, ****Mary Massafera, Rogue, **Carol Granger Potter**, **Mila, rack**, ****KK Watson, ****Dani Black, **Karol Potter**, **Gabriela Lira dos Santos, Madam Spook, Adriane Rocha.****_

**_N/A4: _**_Bem, esse também é um capítulo de comemorações. Em primeiro lugar estamos comemorando o fato da minha querida amiga (e vizinha) Glenda ter passado na GV!!!!! Sim Ela passou na GV e realmente é muito difícil passar no vestibular, e ela conseguiu, então **_GLENDA!!!!! PARABÉNS!!!!! EU ESTOU MUITÍSSIMO FELIZ QUE VC TENHA PASSADO!!!!!!_**__ Depois, nós vamos comemorar, (bem, eu acho que eu e vocês deveriam comemorar comigo, afinal, isso também afetou vocês) vocês lembram daquela resenha que eu tinha que fazer? Aquela do livro que eu tinha que ler, eu mencionei em algum capítulo, que agora não me recordo, pois bem, eu tirei 2,5 na resenha, e ela valia 3! E Também tem o seminário que era para eu apresentar e eu não apresentei, mas tive que entregar um trabalho escrito sobre ele, e tirei a nota máxima! E isso me deixou muito feliz, então esse é um capítulo de comemoração... espero que ninguém me mate depois que terminar de ler... ;)_

**Título:** Luz e Sombra  
**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki  
**Disclaimer:** Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja   
quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não   
pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando   
emprestado.  
**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br  
**Capítulo 9- Katherine Fischer.**  
  
     Quando acordou pela manhã, Hermione percebeu que   
aquele não era o seu dia. Ela foi tomar banho e para   
sua surpresa não tinha água. Aliás, o prédio todo estava   
sem água pois um cano qualquer havia estourado. E foi   
por causa deste mesmo cano que ela teve que descer 11   
andares de escada, pois o poço do elevador estava   
inundado. Isso, sem contar o fato que seu carro não   
pegou de jeito nenhum e ela teve que ir para o trabalho de   
metro, e o metro de Londres pela manhã é realmente   
lotado.  
     Claro que por todos esses motivos o seu humor não   
estava muito bom. E ele piorou bastante quando ela   
descobriu quem a estava aguardando.  
     Katherine Fischer era uma excelente advogada, assim   
como Hermione. As duas haviam estudado na mesma turma em   
Oxford, e apenas isso, pois na verdade elas não se   
suportavam. Mione e Kathy tinham uma enorme vontade de   
serem as melhores, sempre, e isso gerava uma grande   
rivalidade entre as duas.  
     Katherine durante toda a sua vida foi a melhor da   
turma, até claro chegar na Universidade onde encontrou   
Hermione. E Mione foi a pedra no sapato de Kathy durante   
todo o curso, e pela primeira vez na vida ela não foi a   
número 1 e sim a número 2. Ainda bem que elas seguiram   
caminhos diferentes, pois Katherine era promotora e, nesse ramo, ela realmente era a melhor.  
     Kathy, como era chamada pelos amigos, era uma   
mulher muito bonita. Era alta, tinha um corpo definido,   
cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos e cumpridos até a   
cintura, e olhos tão azuis que pareciam duas pedras   
preciosas que destacavam-se no seu belo rosto.  
     Mione entrou na sala de reuniões e viu Katherine   
sentada graciosamente, olhando-a com aquele ar superior,   
ela percebeu que seria melhor se não tivesse saído da   
sua cama.  
-Hermione Granger, que prazer reencontrá-la.- Kathy   
começou falando com uma entonação falsa.  
-Eu imagino que seu estado de felicidade deve ser tão   
grande quanto o meu.- Mione devolve no mesmo tom.- O que   
está fazendo por aqui? Veio me pedir ajuda em algum caso   
que está trabalhando?- Mione provoca.  
-Você não muda, não é? Sempre convencida. Não, eu não   
vim pedir ajuda nenhuma. Eu estou aqui para conversar   
com você sobre o caso Halkin, e para minha surpresa é   
você que está cuidando do caso. E ainda por cima um caso   
bem simples... O que anda acontecendo com você,   
Hermione? Foi rebaixada? Ou fez algo muito errado e   
eles resolveram te dar os casos sem importância?  
-Não. Não aconteceu nada disso, muito pelo contrário. Eu   
estou cuidando desse caso porque Phillip confia em mim e   
apenas em mim para resolvê-lo. Pode até ser um caso   
simples, mas a pessoa envolvida nesse caso é de muita   
estima de Phillip. Agora, me surpreende você cuidando de   
um caso simples. Achei que só gostasse dos casos   
realmente grandes, aqueles que tem publicidade, que   
chamam a atenção...  
-Eu gosto de pegar casos pequenos para descansar, sabe.   
Os grandes podem ser maravilhosos de se trabalhar, mas   
eles cansam de vez em quando.- Kathy fala encostando na   
cadeira que estava sentada, jogando os cabelos para   
trás.- Então, hoje nós chegaremos à um acordo?  
-Não sei, talvez, quem sabe. Antes de discutimos isso,   
preciso esperar meu parceiro chegar.-Hermione fala   
fazendo uma careta. Ela ainda não admitia o fato de ter   
um parceiro.  
-Hah! Não, por favor repita, eu acho que não entendi   
direito. Parceiro?- Katherine fala com um sorriso   
irônico.- Hermione, que decadência.   
     Mione não disse nada, apenas olhou para a mulher a   
sua frente com um olhar assassino.  
-E onde está o seu "parceiro"?- Ela pergunta realmente   
interessada em saber quem seria essa pessoa.  
-Aqui! -Harry diz parado na porta.  
      Kathy não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando viu   
Harry. Hermione percebeu claramente pelas expressões   
dela que ela havia ficado interessada nele. E lá no   
fundo ela não gostou nem um pouco disso.  
     Harry foi caminhando até elas e antes de se sentar   
virou para Mione e falou:  
-Eu não estou atrasado. São 9 horas em ponto, agora. Se   
você gosta de chegar cedo para controlar os horários   
dos outros, o problema não é meu.- Harry diz sério   
sentando-se junto com elas na à mesa de reuniões. -Bom   
dia! -Ele diz agora sorrindo para Kathy. -Meu nome é   
Harry Potter, eu sou o parceiro de Hermione.  
-Muito prazer, sr. Potter. -Kathy diz sorrindo   
sedutoramente para ele. Ela adorou o modo   
como ele tratou Mione. -Katherine Fischer, mas pode me   
chamar de Kathy. Eu sou a promotora que está cuidando do   
caso Halkin. -Ela termina estendendo uma mão para ele.  
-Bom, então, não vejo motivos para você me chamar de sr.   
Potter. Acho que Harry está bom. -Ele ainda sorria.- Não   
sabia que havia promotoras bonitas. As que eu conheço   
não foram agraciadas com a sua beleza.- Agora Harry   
tinha o mesmo sorriso sedutor de Kathy.  
-Ora Harry, você é muito gentil. -Kathy diz ligeiramente   
sem graça.  
       Hermione estava perplexa. O que significava   
aquilo? O que era aquela cena? Não... definitivamente   
aquele não era seu dia. Agora ela iria ter que aturar   
aqueles dois flertando, quando na verdade eles tinham   
coisas muito sérias para resolver?  
-Muito bem, agora que vocês já se conhecem, o que você   
sugere, "Kathy"?- Ela fala tentando não mostrar o quanto   
estava irritada.  
-Eu sugiro um acordo. Seu cliente se declara culpado, e   
eu trato de conseguir a pena mínima para ele.-Katherine   
fala dando um sorriso sedutor, se dirigindo para Harry   
como se Hermione não estivesse lá.  
-Me parece sensato. -Harry diz.- Eu acho que seria o   
melhor a se fazer, assim poupava trabalho e o tempo de   
todos nós.- Ele termina olhando intensamente para Kathy,   
também ignorando completamente Mione.  
-Não me parece nada sensato. Se você não queria   
ter "trabalho", o que está fazendo aqui?-Mione agora diz   
brava para Harry. Ela não gostou do fato de ser   
ignorada. E agora dirigindo-se para Katherine fala:- Não   
sei por que você insiste em vir fazer esse tipo de   
acordo comigo. Sabe que eu jamais permitiria uma coisas   
dessas, ainda mais se a promotora for você. Deve ter   
percebido que eu adoro entrar num tribunal e disputar,   
eu adoro ver quando você perde um caso para mim, o que   
convenhamos, acontece quase sempre.-Hermione termina   
dando um sorriso convencido.  
-Hermione, minha querida, não adianta, nesse caso não   
tem como você ganhar. Você leu os relatórios, aceite o   
acordo, assim você não precisará ter que admitir que eu   
ganhei.- Kathy mantinha a mesma pose, indiferente ao que   
Mione acabou de dizer.  
-Eu concordo com a kathy.-Harry fala.  
       Hermione ficou subitamente séria e pensativa. Um   
dos motivos pelo qual ela escolheu ser advogada, foi   
porque era uma das únicas profissões onde você tinha um   
adversário e não um concorrente. E ela adorava um   
desafio. O desafio de acusar ou defender alguém. Ela   
gostava dos casos difíceis. Quanto mais difícil, mais   
ela gostava. Mas nesse caso, ela não iria recuar pelo   
simples fato de que a promotora era Katherine, e nunca   
ela sentiu tanta satisfação de ganhar de alguém, como   
ela sentia quando ganhava dela.  
-Não, -Hermione diz com um sorriso superior para Kathy.-   
eu não aceito seu acordo, e no final nós veremos quem   
será o perdedor.  
-Hermione, tente ser sensata e pensar pelo menos uma   
vez.- Harry fala dando um suspiro cansado. O que ela   
estava pensando que o tribunal era? Um ringue de luta?-   
Realmente a proposta da Katherine é o melhor a se fazer.   
Vai ser muito difícil ganhar. O Halkins mesmo   
praticamente se declarou culpado. Vai ser perda de tempo   
ir para julgamento.  
-Se você acha que é muito trabalhoso ir a julgamento,   
então pode se retirar do caso Potter, eu não me importo,   
até prefiro. Eu trabalho muito melhor sozinha do que com   
a sua ajuda. Se é que o que você está fazendo aqui é me   
ajudar, pois até agora eu fiz o trabalho sozinha. Mas eu   
não-vou-aceitar-o-acordo!- Ela fala a última frase baixa   
e pausadamente, e olhava muito séria para Harry.  
-Hermione... Um tribunal não é um lugar onde você pode   
brincar, é uma coisa séria, caso não tenha percebido. A   
vida de uma pessoa está em jogo, então será que pode   
deixar seu orgulho de lado e tratar isso seriamente?-   
Harry falava sério também e tinha desprezo claro no   
olhar.  
     Mione não disse nada. Orgulho? Quem era ele para   
falar sobre orgulho? Ela olhou para Katherine e depois   
para Harry e, dando um sorriso enigmático, diz para   
Kathy:  
-Vejo você no tribunal.- Depois ela levanta-se e sai da   
sala.  
  
---------------------#####---------------------------  
      Jonattan Willians caminhava tranqüilamente pela   
parte trouxa de Londres. Quem o visse, jamais diria que   
ele era o vice ministro do Ministério da Magia, afinal,   
usava roupas trouxas e agia como um. Quem iria   
desconfiar?  
     Ele era casado com Margaret Smith, a única filha do   
atual Ministro da Magia. Todos sabiam que Jonattan vinha   
de uma família pobre e seu casamento com Margaret   
parecia ser um verdadeiro golpe do baú, mas ela parecia   
realmente amá-lo e era ciumenta ao extremo e, claro,   
mimada. Foi por causa de seus inúmeros apelos ao pai,   
que seu marido tinha aquela posição no Ministério.  
      A verdade era que Jonattan podia até gostar de   
Margaret, mas não a amava. E era por isso que pelo menos   
uma vez por semana ele se dirigia para o belo   
apartamento, que ele montou com o dinheiro que ganhava   
do Ministério, para a sua amante, Verônica.   
Com ela, ele tinha 2 filhos, coisa que seria impossível   
com Margaret, uma vez que a mesma era estéril.  
       Ele dobrou uma esquina, assobiando feliz uma   
canção, e não pode perceber que havia um homem o seguindo.  
      Já era tarde da noite quando ele deixou o   
apartamento e estava indo para o beco onde ele, sempre   
depois que se encontrava com Verônica, ia para aparatar   
para casa. Quando chegou ao local, percebeu que havia um   
homem parado lá, encostado em uma das paredes e, pela   
roupa dele, pode perceber que era um bruxo, mas não   
conseguia ver sua face, pois esta estava escondida entre a   
sombras.  
-Olá Jonattan. Voltando do seu "passeio" semanal? -Uma   
voz arrastada veio de trás das sombras.   
        Jonattan congelou. Quem estaria ali o esperando?  
-Quem está aí?-O homem tinha medo evidente na voz.  
-O que você acha que Margaret irá pensar quando   
descobrir aonde você vai toda a semana, ao invés de   
estar trabalhando, como sempre diz?-Lúcio diz saindo das   
sombras.  
O homem estava petrificado com o que Lúcio acabara de   
dizer. E ele sentiu o mundo a sua voltar sumir de repente.  
-Tsc, tsc, tsc, Jonattan... realmente isso não é coisa   
que se faça com a mulher que te tirou da pobreza. Ou   
melhor, a mulher que te fez o que você é hoje.- Lúcio   
diz com sua voz superior.  
-O que... o que... o que você quer Malfoy?- Jonattan   
nunca foi um homem corajoso.  
-Hum... foi bom você ter tocado no assunto. Eu quero uma   
coisa muito simples. Quero o cargo de Primeiro   
Conselheiro.-Malfoy diz com um sorriso de desdém.  
      A hierarquia no Ministério funcionava de um modo   
muito simples: havia o Ministro da Magia, logo depois o   
Vice Ministro e aí vinha o Primeiro Conselheiro. Na   
falta de um deles, o logo a abaixo assumia, e assim por   
diante.  
-Eu não tenho o poder de dar esse cargo a você Malfoy.   
Deve saber disso perfeitamente.- Jonattan não encarava o   
homem loiro a sua frente, olhava para baixo como se   
tivesse algo muito interessante no chão.  
-Bem, como você vai conseguir isso é um problema seu.   
Eu quero o cargo, e se não conseguir isso para mim,   
Margaret irá saber tudo o que você andou fazendo nos   
últimos 10 anos. Inclusive sobre os seus dois filhos   
bastardos. Como você acha que ela irá reagir? Vai partir   
o coração da pobre Margaret...-Lúcio diz agora se   
aproximando de Jonattan, e tinha um olhar ameaçador.-   
…como acha que ela vai reagir sabendo que tem dois filhos   
fora do casamento, quando ela própria não pode ter   
nenhum? Devo acrescentar que tem um péssimo mau gosto   
Smith. Uma sangue ruim? -Malfoy termina olhando com   
desprezo.  
-Eu não posso fazer o que está me pedindo Malfoy.-   
Jonattan estava desesperado. Como iria conseguir o que   
Lúcio estava exigindo?- Não tenho como...  
-Problema seu, você tem uma semana. Senão, Margaret irá  
descobrir tudo e aí sua vida estará acabada, você não   
será nada, então eu quero ver como fará para sustentar   
sua segunda família. -Lúcio termina dizendo isso e   
desaparecendo logo depois.  
      Jonattan se encosta na parede do beco, levando a   
mão aos cabelos num gesto de desespero.  
------------------######---------------------------------  
-  
      Rony caminhava apressado pela rua onde se   
localizava o hotel onde estava hospedado. Era noite já e ele havia se esquecido de como a noite londrina de inverno   
era fria e apertou o sobretudo sobre o corpo.  
      E entrou no hotel, pediu a chave para o   
recepcionista quem nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo, pois   
estava muito entretido com o jogo que estava passando na   
TV. E ainda bem que ele não o fez pois perceberia que o   
homem que estava pedindo a chave não era o senhor de   
idade que costuma fica naquele quarto. Aquele homem   
ruivo com certeza nada tinha a ver com o senhor que ele   
estava acostumado a ver.  
     Quando entrou no seu quarto, não acendeu a luz de   
imediato e dirigiu-se diretamente para o banheiro.   
Depois de algum tempo quando voltou para o quarto e   
ascendeu a luz do abajur, parou em completo choque. Ele   
não estava sozinho. Havia um homem sentado na poltrona   
que ficava perto da janela, e Rony conhecia muito bem   
quem era essa pessoa.  
-Olá, Rony! Quanto tempo, não?- Harry tinha sua voz   
baixa e séria, e ele fitava o ex-melhor amigo com raiva.  
  
Continua =  
  


**_N/A5:_** _Ok,Ok,Ok, eu sei que eu fui mto mto mto  cruel, e agora tá todo mundo morrendo de raiva, e etc, etc, etc.. Mas foi preciso escrever esse capítulo, pois foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei o como o Harry iria encontrar o Rony. Prometo que no próximo capítulo não terá mais enrolação e vocês irão ver finalmente o encontro dos dois, e olha, embora ele tenha me dado sérios problemas para escrever, tem uma parte que eu realmente gostei...  Até dia 5 de julho! ;)_


	10. O segundo Reencontro

**__**

N/A: Olá para todos! FÉRIAS!!!!!!! VIIIIIVVVVVAAAAAA!!!!!! Finalmente eu estou de férias!!!!! Ah! Eu gosto muito, muito, muito, muito quando as minhas férias chegam! Bem, antes de tudo eu disse que ia colocar o capítulo no Sábado, mas pôr motivos de força maior não pude. É que eu fiquei doente, eu tive febre, fiquei ruim mesmo. (A Anne e a Drica estão de prova elas conversaram comigo doente e eu realmente tava muito mal). Bem, desta vez faremos diferente, primeiro vocês lêem o capítulo, depois vêm o restante dos N/As...

****

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

****

e-mail: r.araki@uol.com.br

****

Capítulo 10- O segundo Reencontro.

-Olá Rony! Quanto tempo, não?- Harry tinha as expressões sérias e a sua voz era baixa.

Rony não disse nada, apenas ficou fitando Harry, querendo acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo e que na verdade não passava de um sonho ruim. Muito ruim.

Ele achou que tinha tomado precauções suficientes para que ninguém soubesse que Havia voltado para recuperar filha mas, depois dos acontecimentos da festa, sabia que isso seria difícil. Porém, achou que demoraria algum tempo para eles o encontrarem e pensava que até lá já tivesse mudado de hotel. _" Eu deveria ter trocado de hotel no dia da festa."_ Pensou Rony. 

-Sabe, -A voz de Harry o tirou de seus devaneios.- assim que eu comecei a trabalhar no caso Wendell, o nome te lembra alguma coisa, Rony?- Agora Harry estava de pé e caminhava em direção a Rony. Ele estava com tanto ódio que seus olhos verdes ganharam um tom escuro que chegavam a parecer pretos.

Harry esperou Rony se manifestar de alguma forma, mostrando que ele estava ouvindo o que estava falando, mas Ron continuou calado e sem se mover.

-Como eu ia dizendo, sabia que era você. E a partir daí, jurei que te encontraria. Não demorou muito, achei você naquela festa da quadrilha trouxa. Não imagina a raiva que eu fiquei quando não pude pegá-lo, até que Sirius me disse que estava nesse hotel. E aqui estou eu. Espero que esteja com tantas saudades quanto eu.

Então Harry fez uma coisa a qual Rony não estava esperando. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Ele acertou um soco bem na cara de Ron, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Antes que pudesse se recompor, Harry o pegou pela gola da camisa, batendo-o violentamente contra a parede. Nisso Rony perdeu o ar dos pulmões, mas quando tentou recuperá-lo, sentiu o antebraço de Harry no seu pescoço, imobilizando-o e não permitindo que ele respirasse.

-Durante muitos anos eu me perguntei o que fiz de errado para que você me traísse.- Agora a voz de Harry não passava de um sussurro.- Mas depois de muito pensar eu só consegui chegar a conclusão: que o problema não era eu, e sim você.

Quando terminou de falar, Harry jogou Rony sobre uma mesa que havia ao lado deles, quebrando-a. Depois ele voltou para perto da janela.

Ele estava realmente com muita raiva e se puniu mentalmente por ter batido em Rony. Não podia se descontrolar novamente. Colocou as duas mãos na cintura e tentou acalmar sua respiração. Olhou para um ponto qualquer através da janela, como uma forma de acalmar o seu espírito, mas isso não estava adiantando nada. A simples idéia de saber que estava no mesmo lugar que o "amigo" deixava-o com mais ódio. 

Então ele olhou para o lado e viu uma pequena geladeira, e, sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo, foi até ela e pegou a primeira bebida que viu. Colocou o líquido num copo e voltou para perto da janela afrouxando o nó de sua gravata.

Rony demorou algum tempo para recuperar o ar. Ele não se movia e estava com os olhos fechados. Quando ele percebeu que sua respiração estava se normalizando, abriu os olhos, começou a se levantar e viu sangue no chão. Colocou a mão em seu nariz e percebeu que Harry havia o quebrado. Com alguma dificuldade levantou-se e sentou na bera da cama, 'a uma certa certa distância de Harry, pegando uma toalha que se encontrava ali, a qual ele usou para limpar o sangue.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, quando Harry terminou de beber o conteúdo do copo, já mais calmo, tirou sua varinha da parte interna de seu terno e apontou para Rony e disse:

__

-Expelliarmus.

-Eu vou precisar da minha varinha para concertar o que você fez no meu nariz.-Rony fala fitando o chão.

-Você pode morrer de hemorragia que eu não vou me importar.- Harry diz com sua voz parecendo aço, sentando-se novamente na poltrona.

E novamente caíram no silêncio por longos minutos. Rony se sentia extremamente incomodado com isso. Na verdade ele estava ficando com medo. Preferia que Harry berrasse, quebrasse tudo, até que batesse nele de novo, pelo menos assim saberia o que o moreno estava pensando.

-Então?- Rony começa hesitante.

-Então o quê?-Pelo tom da voz de Harry, Rony achou que seria melhor se não tivesse dito nada.

-Bem...- Rony resolve continuar.- Veio aqui para me prender? Me matar? Ou apenas me bater?

-Você não está em condições de fazer perguntas. -Harry responde com uma voz letal.

-Então por que você não começa...?- Rony falou tão automaticamente que se arrependeu assim que viu o olhar que Harry lançou a ele. 

Harry resolve começar pela pergunta que ele mais se fez, desde que descobriu que o ruivo havia voltado.

-Por que você voltou?

-Porque foi preciso.- Rony responde sem olhar para ele.

Harry não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e continuou olhando para Ron, desta vez irritado. Ele não estava com paciência para escutar respostas evasivas.

-Eu tenho a noite toda para ficar aqui e esperar que você responda decentemente minhas perguntas.

-O que adianta eu dizer? Você não se importa!- Agora sim Rony olhava para Harry.

-Tem razão. Eu Não me importo.- Harry diz friamente.

Rony pela primeira vez olhou para os olhos de Harry e se assustou com o que viu ali. Em todos os anos que eles estudaram juntos, quando ainda era o melhor amigo dele, nunca ele viu ódio, raiva, ira, enfim, ele nunca viu esses sentimentos nos olhos verdes. Nem quando ele namorou Hermione. Ele via mágoa, mas não raiva. Nos olhos de hoje, que ele estava olhando também tinha mágoa, mas estava ofuscada no meio do ódio. Ron tinha consciência de toda as coisas erradas que fez, mas nunca achou que iriam despertar tais sentimentos em Harry.

-Você não tem uma família, não é Harry?- Rony diz voltando a olhar para o chão.

-Eu nunca tive uma família. Você sabe disso.- Harry agora estava muito impaciente. Aonde o ruivo pretendia chegar?

-Tá, tudo bem, o que eu quero dizer é, você nunca se casou, nem teve filhos, não é mesmo?

-Não.- Harry responde ficando em pé novamente.

-Então, realmente, jamais me entenderia. Você não entenderia nada, não saberia o porquê de eu estar de volta.- Agora ele olhava novamente para Harry.- Você não sabe o que é ter uma filha, a felicidade que se sente quando ela nasce, não sabe como é prazeroso ouvi-la dizer papai, e muito menos saberia o desespero que sente quando descobre que ela é seqüestrada.

-Tudo isso que está acontecendo a culpa é toda sua. Você merece tudo isso, aliás eu acho que merece muito mais que isso.-Harry diz ficando de costas para Rony, olhando para a janela.

-Tem razão, a culpa é toda minha. Mas não acho que minha filha tenha que pagar pelo que eu fiz no passado. Eu voltei porque preciso recuperá-la. Preciso levá-la de volta para... preciso levá-la de volta para Marie.- Toda vez que lembrava da esposa, Rony sentia dor. Dor de perder a mulher que amava. Ele sempre se lembrava da forma fria que ela o tratou e queria morrer sempre que isso acontecia.

Harry soltou uma risada seca. Rony casou e tinha uma filha. Ele era um traidor filho da mãe, mas se casou e tinha uma família. Ele nunca tivera uma família, muito menos se casou. E era esse tipo de coisas que o deixava revoltado. Nunca teve uma família e começava a pensar que dificilmente teria uma. Como coisas desse tipo acontecem?

-E como você pretende recuperar a sua filha? Você está junto com os Comensais? - Harry pergunta como se tivesse certeza que Rony já estava trabalhando com os Comensais.

-Não! Não, eu não estou trabalhando com os Comensais. Eu estou tentando fazer as coisas do jeito certo desta vez, mas realmente está difícil. 

-E se não conseguir aí sim vai se juntar a eles?- Harry pergunta, ainda não acreditando nas palavras de Rony.

-Não era o que eu tinha planejado, mas...-Harry não deixou que ele terminasse.

-Eu não sei por que estou fazendo perguntas para você. Claro que você se juntaria aos Comensais, se é que já não está com eles.- Harry diz alto, encarando Rony novamente.

-Não! Eu já disse não estou trabalhando com eles, mas se for preciso SIM! Eu me juntarei a eles, porque tudo que eu quero nesse momento é minha filha de volta, e se para tê-la de volta tenho que trabalhar com eles eu faria isso sem hesitar!- Rony responde no mesmo tom de voz.

Depois disso, Harry não disse mais nada, apenas começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Ele tinha as mãos fechadas e apertava-as com tanta força, estava com tanta raiva, que seus punhos estavam vermelhos.

-Eu me arrependi.-Rony diz depois de algum tempo.-Você pode não acreditar, mas eu me arrependo de tudo que fiz. Se pudesse voltar atrás faria tudo diferente.- Rony tentava olhar para os olhos de Harry. Queria que o moreno acreditasse no que ele dizia. Que estava sendo sincero.

-E por que você se juntou a Voldermort?- Harry pergunta parando de andar e ficando de frente para Rony.

-Porque eu estava cansado. Cansado de ser o "idiota do Rony", cansado de ser pobre, de ninguém me levar a sério. Cansado de ser apenas " o melhor amigo de Harry Potter". Eu queria provar que eu era muito mais do que todos pensavam.

-Ah! Claro! E uma ótima maneira de provar isso era SE JUNTANDO A VOLDEMORT!- Agora Harry berrava.- TORNANDO-SE UM COMENSAL!

-Para mim, naquela época, era. Pense Harry, eles me dariam tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu tinha poder, era respeitado, eu...

-Com certeza era respeitado!- Harry diz irônico.

-Naquela época era tudo o que eu queria. Poderia até ser um respeito falso, mas eu estava cansado da vida que levava. Eu sempre estive em segundo plano. Primeiro em casa, depois em Hogwarts...

-Deve ser realmente muito fácil para você virar agora e me culpar por toda a sua desgraça. Eu já disse antes e vou repetir: eu não pedi para ter essa merda de cicatriz na testa. Eu não pedi para ser famoso, eu trocaria tudo isso para ter meus pais vivos, para ter minha família, porque você sabe que eu NUNCA tive uma família, e você tinha uma família maravilhosa! E jogou tudo para o alto em troca do quê? Respeito? Poder? Eu respeitava você, e sabe por quê? Porque eu achava que era meu amigo, porque eu gostava de você, confiava em você e para mim isso já bastava.

Agora foi a vez de Rony rir.

-É fácil falar, mas você nunca viveu o que eu vivi! Eu SEMPRE fui apenas o "amigo de Harry Potter" e nunca o Ronald Weasley. Eu sempre estive ofuscado atrás do seu "brilho". Você foi o capitão do time de Quabribol, o Monitor Chefe, tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés, inclusive Hermione, e você sabia que eu gostava dela.

-Ora, não seja cínico. Você foi o maior conquistador de Hogwarts, tinha uma mulher diferente a cada semana.-Harry diz sarcástico.

-É verdade, mas nunca se perguntou o porquê?- Agora Rony olhava intensamente para Harry.

O moreno não disse nada, continuou olhando o homem ruivo a sua frente, como se estivesse esperando ele continuar.

-Elas só estavam comigo porque eu era o melhor amigo do " famoso Harry Potter". Elas queriam chegar em você, eu era apenas a ponte.-E termina abaixando os olhos.-É por isso que eu dou tanto valor a Marie e a Aimeé. É por isso que eu iria ao inferno por elas, que me juntaria novamente aos Comensais, pois quando eu conheci a Marie eu não era apenas seu melhor amigo. Eu era Ronald Weasley.

Quando Ron olhou novamente para Harry, por um momento pareceu ver compreensão nos olhos verdes. Mas foi apenas por um momento. Depois eles voltaram a ser frios e Harry voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, ainda observando Rony.

-Você tem visitado minha família?- Rony se arrisca a perguntar.

-De vez em quando sim.-Ele responde seco.

-E como eles estão?

-Ótimos.- E acrescenta maldoso.-Nem sentem sua falta.

-É... eu já imaginava isso.- Ron comenta meio desolado.- Outro dia eu visitei a loja dos gêmeos. Fred e Jorge parecem estar indo muito bem, a loja cresceu, Gui está trabalhando com eles... até Gina está trabalhando lá. Soube que ela se casou.-Comenta meio displicente, mas na verdade estava muito curioso para saber com quem sua irmã mais nova havia se casado.

-Sim, ela se casou.-Harry responde de cara fechada.

-E com quem?-Rony não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade.

-Você jamais adivinharia.

-Neville?

-Não.

-Collin?

-Não.

-Então com quem?

-Draco Malfoy.-Harry reponde agora olhando para o ruivo querendo ver sua reação.

-Como?- Ron achou que não tinha ouvido direito.

-Draco Malfoy.-Harry repetiu.

-COMO É QUE É?- Rony grita, ficando de pé.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Draco Malfoy!- Harry repetiu uma terceira vez o nome, já começando a se irritar com isso.

-Como foi que permitiram isso?- Rony pergunta nervoso.- Como você permitiu isso?

-Fala como se não conhecesse Gina. Do jeito que ela estava decidida, queria saber quem era o louco de proibir.

-Eu não acredito... como uma coisa dessas foi acontecer?- Rony pergunta abismado, sentando na cama novamente.

-Se você não estivesse tão preocupado em conseguir "poder" e tivesse prestado mais atenção nela...- Harry acrescenta provocativo.- Agora é tarde demais. Ela já está casada e tem um filho. É engraçado como as coisas acontecem, não é Rony?- Harry agora tinha ironia na voz.- Draco Malfoy era o espião da Ordem. Ele trazia informações para nós, enquanto você nos traia. Não deveria ser o contrário?

-Ela é feliz pelo menos?- O ruivo resolve ignorar a última fala de Harry.

-Sim, pelo menos é o que parece. Malfoy mudou bastante, não é mais o mesmo.

Rony não podia acreditar. Draco Malfoy. Esse era mais um dos motivos para se arrepender do que tinha feito no passado. Se tivesse feito outras escolhas, talvez poderia ter prevenido essa "catástrofe". 

-E Hermione?- Ele muda de assunto.

-Está bem.- Harry pareceu levemente desconfortável com essa pergunta.

-O que ela faz agora? Trabalha em quê?

-É advogada.

-Advogada?- Rony riu. Era bem Hermione, sempre obcecada pelas regras.- Trabalha para o Ministério?

-Não. -Harry agora se remexe na poltrona, bastante desconfortável.-Ela trabalha com os trouxas.

-Com os trouxas? Como assim? Vocês não se falam mais?- Rony pergunta estranhando. Como assim eles não se falam mais?

-Não, nós não nos falamos, quero dizer, -Harry voltou a ficar de pé e evitava olhar para Rony.- estou trabalhando com ela nesse momento, mas não nos falamos muito.

-Por quê?- Isso significava que eles não eram mais amigos? Rony não estava entendendo como isso aconteceu.

-Porque não. Isso não é da sua conta, não é problema seu, portanto pare de fazer perguntas.- Harry diz seco.

-Eu achei que iria chegar aqui e veria vocês dois juntos, casados, com filhos... eu tinha certeza que vocês iriam ficar juntos, era uma coisa praticamente certa, vocês se gostavam tanto.- Rony diz olhando para Harry.

-As coisas mudaram, caso ainda não tenha percebido.- Harry diz friamente.

Rony ainda tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas de repente a porta do seu quarto abriu e ele viu muitos homens entrando por ela, alguns vindo em sua direção, segurando-o e conjurando algemas mágicas em suas mãos. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele viu Sirius Black entrando em seu quarto. Ele olhou para ele e depois para Harry e diz exasperado:

-Harry, o que eu disse sobre vir até aqui sozinho?

-Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?- Harry pergunta sério.

-Eu precisei falar com você, liguei para seu celular e como sempre ninguém atendeu. Então resolvi ir até sua casa, mas você não estava lá. Não foi difícil imaginar onde estaria.- Sirius estava sério e tinha um olhar fulminante dirigido ao afilhado .- O que você tem na cabeça? Eu acho que fui bem claro quando disse que não era para vir aqui sozinho, ou não fui?

-Foi.- Harry responde contrariado.

-Então, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?- Sirius pergunta bravo.

-Você realmente achou que eu ia esperar a sua boa vontade para vir até aqui acertar as contas com ele?- Harry diz apontando para Rony.- Se dependesse de você ele iria ficar solto por um bom tempo, e eu quero ver ele apodrecer na cadeia.- Harry diz com sua voz cheia de ódio.

-Quem vai decidir se ele vai apodrecer na cadeia ou não sou eu.- Sirius diz autoritário, coisa que ele nunca fazia com o afilhado, a não ser em circunstancias como essa.- Por isso não tente fazer o trabalho que não lhe foi designado. Quando eu mandar você fazer alguma coisa, apenas me obedeça, eu fui claro?

Harry não olhava mais para o padrinho e permaneceu em silêncio.

-Eu fui claro, Harry?- Sirius repete a pergunta.

-Foi.- Ele reponde olhando o padrinho novamente.

-Acho bom, e quanto ao que aconteceu aqui, nós vamos conversar seriamente sobre isso mais tarde.

-Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança.-Harry diz irritado com o tratamento que estava recebendo do padrinho.

-Então da próxima vez não haja como uma!

Depois dessa " conversinha" que teve com Harry, Sirius se dirigiu a Rony.

-Sr. Weasley, acho que não será preciso dizer por que está indo preso, não é?

-Não.- Rony diz olhado para Sirius.

-O que aconteceu com seu nariz?- Sirius pergunta olhando o nariz do ruivo manchado de sangue.

Rony não disse nada, apenas lançou um olhar significante para Harry. Sirius entendeu pois olhou para o moreno com um olhar que deixava claro que agora ele estava com grandes problemas.

-Muito bem, arranjem um Medi-Bruxo para cuidar do nariz dele.-Sirius fala dirigindo-se para um dos homens que estava segurando Rony.-E levem-no para o Ministério, para interrogatório.

Os homens assentiram e saíram levando Rony. Então Sirius voltou a olhar para o afilhado, ainda claramente nervoso e decepcionado com o que ele fizera.

-Eu vou interrogá-lo, e enquanto eu faço isso eu quero que espere na minha sala. E é bom que esteja lá quando eu chegar, senão quiser ter mais problemas do que já tem.

-Eu não vou participar do interrogatório?

-Não. Você ia mas depois do que aconteceu aqui, não vai mais.

-Mas fui eu que o achei, eu tenho esse direito.

-Você não tem direito de nada. Eu sou seu chefe, eu dou as ordens. Você irá me esperar na minha sala para a nossa conversa.- Sirius diz dsaparatando e deixando o moreno sozinho no quarto.

Sem muita escolha, Harry também desaparata para o Ministério.

Continua =

**__**

N/A2: Então, o que acharam do reencontro???? Bem, eu vou ser bem sincera, eu não fiquei muito feliz com esse capítulo. Eu acho que ele poderia ser melhor, mas eu estava com problemas para escrevê-lo, e ele saiu bem rápido depois daquela noite que eu e a Mila tomamos vinhos. Aliás ele saiu incrivelmente rápido. 

****

N/A3: Agradecimentos a**: Karol_Potter**, a **Saor**i, **Anne Potter** (Calma Giovanna, a continuação vai sair, talvez até antes de dezembro...Eu estou tão empolgada com ela), **Mariana Rogel**, **dely_ly**, ao **M!on!c**, **Carolinha M. da Silva**, a **Drica**, e sua amiga e minha companheira de madrugadas na net, **Anne**, **Karen Malfoy**, **Madam Spooky**, **Fernanda Granger**, **Hermione Potter**, **KK-Watson**, e a **sad_star** (sim eu entendi tudo que você disse, eu tenho dois amigos portugueses, estou acostumada. Para falar a verdade eu adoro o jeito que vocês falam!!!! Fico muito feliz que esteja lendo minha fic, e espero que esteja também entendendo tudo. Heheehhe)


	11. O Primeiro Conselheiro

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

**e-mail:** r.araki@uol.com.br

**Capítulo 11-O Primeiro Conselheiro.**

Um par de pézinhos caminha apressadamente pelos corredores de sua casa.  O menino de 5 anos estava impecavelmente vestido com o uniforme da sua escola, a mais tradicional escola bruxa para crianças até 10 anos, a mesma escola que seu pai estudou quando tinha a sua idade. Era bem parecida com escolas trouxas.Lá ensinavam a ler e a escrever... a diferença é que lá também se ensinava a controlar a magia dos seus alunos que ainda não tinham idade suficiente para usar uma varinha.

     O menino loiro parou na frente de uma grande porta, que estava encostada. Empurrou a mesma e entrou no grande e luxuoso quarto. Caminhou até a cama, onde ele pode ver que havia alguém deitado, e, pelo que conhecia da rotina da casa, tinha certeza que a pessoa deitada era o seu pai. Começou a subir na mesma mas lembrou-se da última vez que havia subido na cama de seus pais com sapatos e, a recordação de sua mãe gritando não era uma coisa que ele esqueceria tão cedo. Então, sentou-se no chão, tirou os sapatos pretos e voltou a subir na cama. Quando finalmente conseguiu, afinal o móvel realmente era grande, começou a pular sobre a mesma, coisa que ele adorava fazer.

      Draco Malfoy começou a sentir o sobe e desce de sua cama e já sabia que seu filho a estava fazendo de pula-pula, como o pequeno gostava fazer. Como que o garoto, àquela hora da manhã, tinha disposição para pular?

-Papai? Pai, acorda! Você não vai me levar para a escola hoje?- O garoto diz pulando.

-Não Christian, hoje sua mãe fará isso.- Draco diz colocando um travesseiro na cabeça.

-Você vai ficar em casa de novo? 

-Vou.- Draco estava começando a se irritar com aquele sobe e desce.- Christian, será que você pode parar de pular na cama enquanto eu estou tentando dormir?-Agora o loiro havia se virado e estava olhando o filho pular na cama e o mesmo sorrir para ele.

-Não seja chato Draco.- Agora Gina saía do closet e caminhava para perto da penteadeira.- Christian adora pular na cama e você nunca reclamou. 

-Eu nunca reclamei porque ele nunca pulou na cama comigo deitado em cima dela.- Draco responde de mau-humor.

        Gina parou de frente para cama com uma sobrancelha erguida. Bem, isso era uma tremenda mentira, afinal, quem ensinou essa brincadeira, que as vezes a irritava, para o filho havia sido o marido. Todos os dias depois que ele chegava do trabalho, pegava o filho no colo e ficava até a hora do jantar brincando com ele sobre a cama. Às vezes pulando, às vezes fazendo cócegas, enfim, quem visse essa cena com certeza jamais diria que o loiro que estava se divertindo na cama com o filho era Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, você não vai ficar de novo em casa, vai? Ontem passou o dia todo na cama e hoje também não vai trabalhar?- Gina tinha as mãos na cintura, numa pose clara de quem não estava aprovando a atitude do marido.

-Vou. Vou ficar o resto da semana em casa me recuperando da experiência horrível que foi passar a noite numa cadeia trouxa.- Malfoy faz cara de coitadinho, colocando novamente o travesseiro no rosto.

       Gina apenas solta um suspiro cansado e olha para o filho que ainda estava pulando na cama.

-Christian, não vá amassar o uniforme.

-Tá.- O pequeno diz sorrindo, mas ainda pulando.

     Draco ainda agüentou um tempo o sobe e desce, até que sua paciência matutina chegou ao limite. Sentou-se na cama, pegou o filho e o sentou na nela.

-Fica sentado quietinho. Para de pular garoto, você não é um sapo e, se continuar pulando, transformarei você em um.- Draco diz irritado.

       Christian sentou e fez uma cara emburrada mas resolveu obedecer ao pai. Pelo tom de voz ele não estava afim de brincadeiras. Ele ficou sentado, mas olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira e viu a varinha de seu pai lá. Bem, ele sabia que não deveria ficar brincando com as varinhas dos pais, mas ele estava cansado de esperar até ser "maior", como todos diziam, para começar a fazer magia. Então, ele foi engatinhando até a mesinha e quando estava quase pegando a varinha escutou a voz de seu pai:

-Nem pense nisso Christian!- Draco olhava sério para o filho e a sua voz tinha um tom de advertência. 

       Dando um suspiro vencido, o garoto voltou a engatinhar para perto do pai e sentou. Estava começando a ficar entediado pelo fato de não poder fazer nada. Foi quando ele viu uma coruja entrar pela janela trazendo o Profeta Diário. O rosto do menino se iluminou quando a coruja deixou o jornal cair perto dele.

-Pai!- Christian sacode o loiro.- Você quer ver o que eu aprendi? Eu já sei todas as letras do alfabeto.- Termina orgulhoso.

-Sabe?- Draco diz de olhos fechados.- Então me mostra.- _" Bem, quem sabe assim pelo menos ele fica quieto?" Pensou Draco._

-Certo, L...- Christian começou pegando o jornal.-U...C..

      Enquanto Christian falava as letras que tinha na primeira página do jornal, Gina gritava de dentro do banheiro:

-Draco, não vá se esquecer que hoje nos temos um jantar na casa dos meus pais.

-Eu tenho mesmo que ir?-Draco pergunta.

-Tem.- Gina diz enfática, colocando sua cabeça para fora do banheiro com uma expressão clara que, se ele ousasse recusar ou discutir isso, teria sérios problemas.

-Ok.- Ele responde contrariado.

-E..I...R…O.- Christian termina.

-Muito bem Christian.- Malfoy diz voltando atenção para o filho.- Daqui a alguns anos você poderá ler o jornal para o papai.- Draco diz sorrindo orgulhoso para o filho.

     Mas Christian não estava olhando para o pai. Ele ainda olhava atentamente para o jornal com uma expressão intrigada, achando estranho o que via nele.

-Pai.- Agora ele olhava para o Draco.- Meu nome está no jornal.

-Está?- Draco diz achando graça. Com certeza o filho tinha se confundido.

-Está sim, olha: M...A...L...F...O...Y. Não é um dos meus nomes? E ainda tem a foto daquele homem que o senhor não gosta.

      Depois do que o filho disse, Draco sentou novamente na cama e, pegando o jornal da mão do filho, ele pode ler a manchete principal que dizia: **_LÚCIO MALFOY NOMEADO PRIMEIRO CONSELHEIRO. _**E embaixo tinha uma foto da posse de Lúcio. Subitamente Draco ganhou um olhar frio que ele sustentava sempre que o assunto era seu pai. Levanta da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro.

-Olhe isto Gina.- Diz, entregando o jornal a esposa.

     Gina pegou o jornal da mão do marido e depois de ler perguntou despreocupada:

-E daí?

-Como assim e daí?- Ele pergunta indignado com a despreocupação da esposa.

-Tá, seu pai é o novo Primeiro Conselheiro, isso não significa nada. Ele continuará na casa dele e você aqui, e vai ficar como sempre esteve.

-Não senhora. Isso é uma coisa para nós nos preocuparmos. Sabe o que significa isso? Que ele está chegando ao poder e não será pelo lado da Magia Negra e sim pelo modo mais convencional, isto é, sem aparentemente chamar atenção.

-Draco, seu pai foi só nomeado Primeiro Conselheiro, você não está precipitando as coisas? Talvez ele nem consiga chegar ao poder e...-Mas Draco interrompe a esposa antes que ela terminasse.

-Essa é a forma que ele está usando para chegar ao poder. Eu disse para você que nós estávamos trabalhando na investigação de Comensais que estavam tentando voltar ao poder mesmo sem Voldemort, e que o cretino do meu pai estava na liderança. - Os olhos dele estavam num tom escuro de azul, como eles sempre ficavam quando o assunto era Lúcio

-Draco...-Gina começa, mas ela nem teve tempo para terminar porque o marido saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu ao closet procurando uma roupa. Ele tinha que ir imediatamente ao Ministério saber mais informações.

     Christian ficou parado entre a porta do banheiro e a entrada do closet de seus pais, apenas observando a cena. Toda vez que o assunto era seu avô paterno, seu pai ficava extremamente estranho e não parecia o pai que ele estava acostumado.

-Mamãe?- Christian arrisca a perguntar.- Papai está bravo por causa do vovô?

      Antes que Gina pudesse responder ao filho, Draco diz:

-Eu já disse que aquele homem não é o seu avô.- Draco aparece na entrada do closet, já completamente vestido e olhava o filho friamente, falando com uma voz que parecia aço.

     Christian dá um passo para trás com medo. Seu pai nunca falava assim com ele, e virou-se para sua mãe, olhando-a claramente assustado.

-Draco querido, você está assustando o menino.- Gina sussurra colocando uma mão em seu ombro e tentando acalmar seu marido.**__**

****

     Draco olha para o seu filho, solta um suspiro e agacha-se para ficar na altura dele.

-Christian,- Draco fala com uma voz mais amena.- eu já disse para você que aquele homem do jornal não é seu avô...-Ele ia continuar falando mais o filho o interrompeu.

-Mas ele não é seu pai? Então, o pai da mamãe é meu avô e o seu pai também tinha que ser meu avô.-Christian ainda estava longe do pai.

-Sim, mas é completamente diferente porque o seu avô Arthur é o que se pode chamar de verdadeiro avô. Acredite, agora você não tem idade suficiente para entender, mas quando crescer não vai querer chamar aquele homem de "Vovô".

      Christian acenou ao pai mostrando que havia entendido o que o loiro dissera. Draco sorriu para o filho, mas seus olhos acinzentados ainda tinham preocupação e raiva. Ele virou-se para a esposa e disse:

-Eu vou até o Ministério saber como foi que isso aconteceu. Deixa que eu levo Christian para a escola.

     Gina assentiu, deu um beijo rápido no marido. Depois abaixou, dando também um beijo em seu filho, desejando boa aula, e dizendo que mais tarde ela o pegaria.

-Venha,- Draco diz pegando o filho no colo, colocando-o nas costas, na brincadeira que ele sempre fazia e tentando acalmá-lo pois ele ainda parecia assustado.- você não queria tanto que eu te levasse para escola? Então vamos para a escola.-Termina levando seu filho para fora do quarto.

     Christian se acalmou e começou a rir e dar soquinhos para que seu pai lhe soltasse.

------------------------------######--------------------

     O dia de Hermione começou como todos os dias que precediam a um julgamento. Era hora de  revisar o processo, sua defesa e terminar o que foi deixado para última hora. Geralmente nesses dias ela chegava mais cedo e, desta vez, não foi diferente. Quando Harry chegou, ela já estava no escritório.

-Que bom que você chegou no horário. Temos muita coisa para revisar antes de amanhã.-Ela diz sem parar o que estava fazendo.

      Harry não disse nada. Apenas encostou-se ao batente da porta, olhou para o que ela estava fazendo, claramente contrariado, e, dando um suspiro cansado, diz:

-Você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia ridícula de ir para o tribunal?

-Não.- Ela parou o que estava fazendo e agora mirava os olhos verdes, muito séria.

-Hermione, pelo amor de Deus!-Harry diz exasperado.- Isto não vai dar em nada, eu já disse, aceite o maldito acordo! 

 -Não. Aliás, eu acho que você deveria ficar feliz em ir para o tribunal, afinal, ficou tão interessado na Katherine, poderia ficar mais tempo perto dela.-Mione diz irônica.

-Não será preciso.-Harry diz entrando na sala e dirigindo-se para sua mesa.- Acredito que vou ficar bastante tempo perto dela hoje.

      Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha confusa. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Mas ela não iria perguntar pois isso não era da sua conta, e voltou a fazer o que tinha parado.

-Sabe, -Harry continua.- eu não entendo o porquê de você competir com ela.

     Mione parou novamente o que estava fazendo e olhou-o, esperando o que ele diria depois.

-Acho que essa competição toda é uma perda de tempo, afina, ela ganha de você em muitos quesitos.-Agora Mione cruza os braços e olha seriamente para ele, apenas esperando ele terminar de falar._ "Ouvir isso vai ser muito interessante."- _ela pensou.-Por exemplo, ela é muito mais inteligente que você, uma vez que percebeu que seria perda de tempo ir para julgamento num caso praticamente perdido. Devo acrescentar que tem muito mais classe que você, e também é muito mais bonita, embora quanto a isso, infelizmente, não há muita coisa que você possa fazer.-Harry termina maldoso.

       Hermione não disse nada apenas dá um sorriso enigmático. Se ele achava que dizer aquilo a abalava, era um erro muito grande. Ela sabia que era melhor que Katherine e não iria ser ele que iria mudar sua opinião.

-Você espera que eu comente sobre isso?-Ela diz séria mas com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

-Não, afinal eu sei que não tem como você comentar algo que é a mais pura verdade.- Harry diz olhando sério para ela.

-É, realmente vocês dois formam um belo casal.-Hermione diz irônica, voltando sua atenção para os papéis.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?- Harry diz sentando-se.

         Mais uma vez ela deu um sorriso enigmático e olha para ele. Queria muito dizer: _"Vocês formam um belo casal porque ambos não prestam." Mas ela, de forma alguma, iria descer ao nível de Harry. Ela era muito melhor do que ele._

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Continua =

**_N/A: _**_Olá pessoas!!! Bem,este foi o capítulo 11. Eu sei que ele não ficou muito grande, mas é porque no cápitulo 12 teremos um pouco mais sobre Harry e Hermione, então, as pessoas que não gostam do casal, já estão avisadas. Mas eu acho que mesmo assim vocês deveriam ler pois ficou muito meiguinho...heheehehe Eu achei pelo menos^^._

**_N/A2: _**_Este também é um capítulo em comemoração a minha amiga Xãn! Sim, minha amiga Xãn passou em Arquitetura no Mackenzie!!! _**_VANESSA BUCELLI RODRIGUES DA SILVA, PARABÉNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU FIQUEI MUITO MUITO MUITO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM TENHA PASSADO!!!!!! ___**

**_N/A3: _**_Agradecimentos para_**_: Luiz Felipe_**_, _**_Jasmin Tuk_**_ (Moça... eu jurava que tinha mandado todos os capítulos para você...), _**_Carolina M. Da Silva__ ( eu ainda tenho que responder aquele seu e-mail sobre HP e a Ordem de Fênix, eu não esqueci, viu!!!!!), a _**_Drica_**_, a _**_Anne_**_ minha companheira de madrugadas na net, a _**_dely_li_**_, _**_dani.haack_**_, _**_Saori_**_, _****_Poly Malfoy__, _****_Karol Potter__, _****_Fernanda Granger__, e a _**_sad_star_**_._**

**_N/A4: _**_Próximo capítulo sem previsão... Eu sei, eu sei, eu estou de férias, não estou fazendo nada, mas eu tenho um problema com bloqueio! Faz uma semana que eu estou de férias e eu só consegui escrever DUAS linhas do capítulo 14! Mas eu pretendo termina-lo ainda essa semana..._


	12. Jantar no Clube Jurídico

** __**

N/a: Gente, eu peço milhões de desculpas pela demora... Isso nunca tinha me acontecido antes... 

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

****

e-mail: r.araki@uol.com.br

****

Capítulo 12-Jantar no Clube Jurídico

Pela terceira vez naquela noite Hermione se olhava no espelho. Ela estava com um vestido preto, justo, que tinha um decote modesto, com um ponta da saia que saía do meio da coxa e a outra ponta que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e alguns fios soltos propositadamente. Nos pés ela usava botas, pretas também, que iam um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Ela sorriu e gostou do que viu no espelho, então de repente ela se lembrou de Harry falando essa manhã: _"Ela é muito mais bonita, embora quanto a isso, infelizmente, não há muita coisa que você possa fazer." _Sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, ela não iria se abalar com as palavras dele, pois sabia que era exatamente isso que ele queria. Mione sorriu quando escutou a campainha tocar. Mark havia chegado.

Pegou sua bolsa em cima da cama e dirigiu-se para a porta de seu apartamento, mas antes de abrir a porta, olhou uma quarta vez para o espelho checando se realmente estava tudo certo.

-Olá!- Mione diz sorrindo, segurando a maçaneta da porta que agora estava aberta.

-Olá! Mione, você está maravilhosa.-Ela sorri mais ainda para ele.- Você sabe, eu acho que você fica muito mais bonita quando prende o cabelo assim! Ah, Desculpa! qualquer coisa faz você ficar imensamente mais linda.

-Ora, pára de me cantar, comigo isso não funciona.- Ela diz dando um tapinha no braço dele, mas com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

-É uma pena que não funcione... Por que se funcionasse, aí sim eu acharia muito interessante.- Ele termina piscando para ela.

Mione apenas sorri, e Mark resolve perguntar:

-Vamos?

-Você não quer entrar para tomar alguma coisa?- Mione diz por pura educação.

-Hermione, por que você sempre pergunta isso quando nós estamos para sair e não quando nós estamos voltando ?-Ele pergunta brincalhão.- Sabe, eu acho que um dia eu vou aceitar só para ver se assim você me dá uma chance e, olha, garanto que não vai se arrepender. -Mark pisca para ela novamente

-Ok Mark, deixe de ser palhaço.- Ela diz sorrindo e fechando a porta do apartamento.

Desde que eles se formaram, Hermione e Mark sempre iam juntos ao Jantar do Clube Jurídico. Na verdade, no clube havia jantar todas as sextas-feiras, mas apenas uma vez ao ano,e sua turma de faculdade se reunia para ir a um desses jantares. E, desde que se formaram, Mione e Mark iam juntos, independente se estavam saindo com alguém ou não, e desta vez não foi diferente.

E também não foi diferente o fato de seus amigos de Oxford fazerem comentários sobre o fato de mais uma vez eles chegarem juntos e continuarem negando o "romance". Geralmente Mark provocava ainda mais esses comentários dizendo que ele está quase a conquistando. Ninguém entendia o porquê eles não estarem juntos, quem os visse diria que davam um belo casal.

Eles se sentavam sempre na mesma mesa. Era engraçado como na sexta que tinha o encontro, nas mesas, sentavam-se sempre as mesmas pessoas que eram amigas na faculdade. Bem, a verdade é que só havia duas mesas: a mesa de Hermione e a mesa de Katherine, porque quem era amigo de uma, com certeza não era amigo da outra. Seus colegas brincam dizendo que ela era a "chefona" da mesa.

Antes do jantar começar, Mione e seus colegas estavam todos reunidos perto do bar, colocando a conversa em dia, quando de repente ela escuta Mark sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Você não vai acreditar com quem que o "pavão" veio!- Mark sempre chamava Katherine de pavão, pelo simples fato dela ser espalhafatosa e achar que seu "rabo" era lindo e maravilhoso.

Então ela se virou em direção a porta e vê Katherine, como sempre com um decote que poderia ser chamado facilmente de indecente, afinal aquilo e nada eram a mesma coisa, de mãos dadas com Harry.

Ela sentiu a respiração ficar presa na garganta e fez um esforço enorme para não demonstrar o quanto estava chocada. Desde que ela ia a esses jantares jamais encontrou com Harry, e o fato dele ter vindo acompanhado de Katherine fez seu rosto, a cada instante, ficar cada vez mais vermelho de raiva. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, virou-se para Mark e disse:

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?- Mione diz abismada.

-Era exatamente o que eu ia perguntar para você.- Mark parecia tão surpreso quanto Hermione.- Você sabia que ele viria hoje? Ou melhor, você sabia que ele viria acompanhado do pavão?

-Não, eu não sabia. 

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eles viram Kathy se aproximando.

-Boa noite a todos!- Ela diz com aquela sua voz falsa de sempre, recebendo olhares hostis de todos os amigos de Mione.- Hermione minha querida, vejo que trouxe seu bichinho de estimação como em todos os anos.-Termina se referindo a Mark.

-Pois é.- Hermione devolve no mesmo tom.- Vejo que você trouxe um também, e como sempre diferente do ano anterior.

Kathy sorriu e olhou para Harry. Este apenas abraçou a mulher por trás descansando seu queixo na curva do pescoço dela. Hermione apenas virou os olhos, achando aquela cena patética.

-Preparada para amanhã?-Ela diz dando um sorriso superior.

-Claro, estou preparada para acabar com você, aliás como sempre.

-Realmente uma pena você não concordar comigo, e não querer fazer o acordo. Harry estava me dizendo que também acha uma perda de tempo, mas se você insiste tanto...- Ela diz fazendo um gesto com a mão mostrando que aquilo, para ela, não tinha muita importância.

Isso fez Mione ficar ainda mais brava. Então isso queria dizer que Harry andou conversando com ela sobre o caso. Controlando o mais que pode sua voz, vira-se para Harry e diz:

-Será que podemos conversar por um instante?-E olhando para Katherine acrescenta.- Em particular?

-Claro!- Harry diz dando um beijo na bochecha da Katherine e seguindo Mione pelo salão.

Quando eles chegaram a um ponto mais calmo do salão Hermione começa:

-Andou conversando com ela sobre o caso?- Pergunta irritada.

-Por que, era proibido?- Ele responde com outra pergunta.

-Você conversou ou não com ela sobre o caso?- Ela repete a pergunta ainda mais brava.

-Conversei, por que era proibido?- Ele também repete a pergunta.

Mione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela estava tentando, ao máximo, controlar sua raiva mas não estava conseguindo pois ela sentiu o copo que estava em sua mão explodir, e depois do copo, a luminária que estava perto deles, e depois da luminária o vaso de uma mesa próxima, chamando atenção de muitas pessoas, inclusive de Mark que pensou em se aproximar, mas só com o olhar que recebeu de Hermione, acabou desistindo da idéia.

-Você é louca?- Harry pergunta nervoso.- Quer fazer o favor de se controlar, ou você vai explodir tudo!

-O que exatamente você falou sobre o caso, com ela?- Mione ignora o que Harry disse.

-Eu disse o que eu achava do caso. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

-Você deu detalhes da minha defesa?

-Não, eu não dei detalhes da NOSSA defesa.- Ele responde sério.

Hermione apenas olha para Harry como se estivesse analisando-o, e depois de algum tempo ela fala:

-Eu não acredito em você.- Ela estava tão séria quanto ele e a sua voz tinha um tom de advertência.- Eu vou avisar sobre esse seu encontro amanhã para o Phillip,- Ela ouviu Harry fazer um barulho indignado.- E, se eu perceber que você falou qualquer coisa sobre a MINHA defesa, e não venha me dizer que é "nossa" defesa porque quem fez o trabalho todo fui EU, para ela, eu pedirei ao juiz o seu afastamento.- Ela termina, virando as costas e voltando para o bar, quando ela escuta a voz de Harry.

-Tudo isso é ciúmes?

Mione parou de repente no meio do caminho, virou-se para ele e disse:

-Como?- Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Você está com ciúmes porque eu vim com a Kathy, e você ainda não aceita o fato de que ela é muito, mas muito melhor que você.- Harry diz com um sorriso que deu vontade de Hermione de esganá-lo.

Ela se aproximou novamente dele, desta vez um pouco mais perto, e com um olhar tão ameaçador que colocaria medo até em Voldemort se ainda fosse vivo.

-Presta bem atenção no que eu vou dizer.- Ela tinha a voz baixa e Harry teve que fazer um certo esforço para ouvir o que ela estava falando.- Com quem você sai ou não o problema é seu. Não adianta dizer que ela é bem melhor que eu, porque eu sei que isso não é verdade e não vai ser você que vai mudar minha opinião, e, eu não vou deixar você destruir o caso, só porque você se tornou nisso que é hoje, e sinceramente eu ainda não entendi o porquê você quer arruinar com minha vida. Mas não vai. Você atravessou meu caminho, então, agora, agüente as conseqüências.- Ela termina, sem dar tempo dele dizer nada, e volta para o bar.

Quando Hermione retornou para perto dos amigos, Mark até tentou saber qual era o problema para ela sair explodindo tudo, mas ela se recusou a falar, dizendo que esse pequeno "contratempo", como ela mesma resolveu denominar, não ia estragar sua noite.

------------------------------#########------------------------------

Mione e seus amigos já haviam jantado e estavam conversando animadamente. Era hora de decidir pela sobremesa e estavam todos discutindo sobre qual pedir, e como seu humor havia sido estragado com a conversa com Harry, acabou dizendo levemente irritada:

-Por que cada um não escolhe sua própria sobremesa?

-De jeito nenhum!- Um homem, já meio careca, responde indignado.- Nós todos os anos comemos o mesmo prato e também a mesma sobremesa.

-Pois é, mas todos os anos também é a mesma discussão sobre qual sobremesa pedir porque cada um quer uma diferente.- Hermione diz um pouco mais irritada do que da outra vez, recebendo um olhar um pouco reprovador de Mark. Ele achava que o "probleminha" que ela teve no começo do jantar não tinha que ser descontado nos amigos.

-Ah! Eu queria tanto comer essa sobremesa de sorvete...- Judy diz fazendo beicinho.

-Eu sou a favor de morangos flambados!- Mark diz.

-Não, eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos pedir essa torta de maça, porque ano passado nós já pedimos sorvete por causa da insistência da Judy.- O homem careca diz meio revoltado.

-Bem, então porque não deixamos a "chefona" decidir qual sobremesa pedir?- Richard, um homem loiro, que estava sentado perto de Mark, sugere.

Todos os anos era a mesma coisa. Eles ficavam muito tempo brigando e tentando decidir qual sobremesa pedir e,em certa altura da discussão, alguém sugeria que a "chefona", ou seja, Hermione, deveria dar a palavra final.

-Isso.-Todos na mesa pareciam concordar com o loiro.- Decida você Mione, qual sobremesa vamos pedir?- Judy pergunta.

-Eu não vou pedir sobremesa alguma pois estou de regime!- Mione diz séria, apenas para receber vaias da mesa inteira!

-Como assim regime?- Judy diz rindo.- Você não precisa fazer regime.

-Mione, não seja neurótica, você não precisa de regime!- Richard diz, jogando uma flor, do vaso que estava em cima da mesa, nela.

-Engraçado, não me pareceu que você estava de regime hoje no almoço, quando pediu um sunday completo.- Mark diz debochado.

Depois do que Mark disse todos acabaram jogando alguma coisa em Mione e esta apenas riu.

-Ok, ok, ok.- Ela diz ainda rindo das vaias que estava recebendo.- Vamos ver o que eu vou pedir...- Ela diz pegando o cardápio. Depois de algum tempo olhando para o mesmo, ela vira-se para seus colegas e pergunta sorrindo:- Então, este ano ninguém vai tentar me subornar?

Seria melhor se ela tivesse ficado calada. De repente todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma confusão maior que antes.

-Eu concedo um final de semana na minha casa de campo de graça, pela torta de maça.- Giles, o careca, diz.

-Eu te dou aquela blusa azul minha que você tanto gosta, pela sobremesa com sorvete.- Judy fala.

-Eu continuo guardando seus segredos, pelos morangos flambados.- Mark olha para ela debochado.

-Ah! Quer dizer que se eu não escolher os morangos você vai dar uma de traíra e sair falando meus segredos por aí?- Mione diz indignada.

-Não.- Mark fez cara de ofendido.- É só que se você não escolher os morangos flambados, eu não me responsabilizo se sair falando mais alguma coisa por ai...- Ele termina sorrindo e Mione dá um tapa no braço dele.

Essa confusão de gente oferecendo coisas pela sobremesa durou mais algum tempo, quando Mione, finalmente, parecia ter se decidido.

-Muito bem! Giles, infelizmente esse ano não vou aceitar sua proposta pela casa de campo, porque todo ano você fala a mesma coisa e nunca cumpre a promessa.- O homem careca apenas faz uma cara de vencido e concorda com a amiga sorrindo.

-Judy, eu gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo de ganhar sua blusa azul, mas- A mulher parecia feliz até ouvir o "mas".- o Mark guarda meus segredos, e entre a blusa e os segredos... eu fico com os segredos.

Mark solta um urro de vitória e levanta as mãos para cima. Mione olha para o amigo e dá uma risada. Ela gostava muito dele pois ele conseguia sempre ver o lado bom das coisas. Não importava o tamanho do problema, ele sempre tinha um jeito de deixá-la animada. Às vezes, quando o problema realmente era grande e difícil de resolver, ele sempre parecia ter a solução, mas nunca conversando com ela seriamente. Ele arranjava um jeito de ajudá-la sempre por meio de brincadeira e piadas.

E foi pensando em quanto Mark era um bom amigo que ela, sem perceber, desviou os olhos para a pista de dança. E lá estava Harry dançando com Katherine. Era uma dança, bem, um tanto quanto sensual, e estava atraindo olhares de todos no lugar. Então ela se lembrou de seu quinto ano, quando ainda namorava Harry, quando eles aprenderam a dançar.

__

Harry e Mione estavam em uma sala vazia de Hogwarts. No final do ano Dumbledore resolveu fazer um outro baile no natal, para animar um pouco os alunos, pois os acontecimentos do ano anterior ainda estavam muito presentes.

Eles estavam tentando praticar alguns passos de dança, mas por mais que eles tentassem não estava dando certo. Já fazia uma semana que todos os dias,depois que todos iam dormir, eles iam praticar dança, mas eles praticavam apenas alguns minutos e depois Harry arranjava um jeito de beijá-la e eles acabavam parando o treinamento e aproveitando que estavam sozinhos para namorar.

Mas naquela noite, Mione decidiu que não haveria seção de beijos, pelo menos até eles terem progredido um pouco nas aulas, o que deixou Harry um tanto irritado.

-Muito bem,- Hermione começa.- Acho que podemos pular o posicionamento, pois acredito que isso nós sabemos bem. Aliás,é a única coisa que sabemos depois de uma semana de treinamento.- Ela termina de cara feia.

-Mione, eu acho que para o tanto que nós treinamos, sabemos até demais.- Harry diz com um sorriso malicioso, o que fez a jovem corar rapidamente.

-Ok, hoje então nós vamos aprender um pouco mais que isso. Eu procurei na biblioteca aquele livro que o Sirius indicou, e o legal é que tem um feitiço que nós podemos usar no começo. Mas vamos precisar de música, pois o feitiço acompanha a música tocada.

-Tudo bem, srta. Granger.- Harry diz puxando-a para bem perto de si, prendendo-a pela cintura com uma das mãos.- Qual é o feitiço?

-Harry, eu disse que nós precisávamos de música.- Ela diz séria, tentando desencorajá-lo de fazer o que ela estava pensando que ele faria.

-Eu canto para você!- Harry sussurra no ouvido dela.

Hermione odiava quando Harry sussurrava coisas no ouvido dela. Quer dizer, ela adorava a maior parte do tempo, mas hoje, excepcionalmente, iria odiar porque senão eles nunca iriam aprender a dançar.

-Na verdade, eu dei um jeito nisso.- Ela diz e aponta para o canto do salão, onde tinha um rádio que parecia ser trouxa

-Hermione!- Ele diz em tom zombeteiro.- Por acaso você não sabe que em Hogwarts não se pode usar aparelhos elétricos? Você não leu Hogwarts: Uma História?

-Eu sei muito bem disso.- Ela ri do jeito que ele falou.- Acontece que esse pode até parecer um rádio trouxa, mas foi enfeitiçado, portanto ele vai funcionar aqui.- E se soltando dele termina.- Agradeça seu padrinho pela ajuda.

-Não vou agradecer Sirius.- Harry estava irritado agora.- É por causa dele que hoje eu não vou ganhar nenhum beijo.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione de chegar bem perto dele e sussurrar no seu ouvido:

-Se você for um bom menino, depois da aula, eu penso melhor sobre isso.

Harry estava quase para beijá-la mas ela foi mais rápida e se afastou dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um muxoxo.

Ela chegou perto do aparelho e selecionou a primeira música. Então voltou para perto dele e eles voltaram na posição inicial de uma dança, antes Mione pegou sua varinha e disse:

-Dançer Baller.

E magicamente eles começaram a dançar no ritmo da música. O que tinha sido muito bom no começo, pois a música era calma. Mas o rádio que Sirius emprestou, havia um Cd no qual não havia apenas músicas lentas. Havia músicas mais agitadas, como salsa por exemplo. E por incrível que pareça, eles começaram a dançar salsa, Hermione riu da cara que Harry fez. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Mas parou de rir quando começou a tocar a próxima música: Tango.

-E você ainda queria que eu agradecesse Sirius por isso?- Harry diz irritado depois de tombar Mione em seus braços.

-Harry, veja o lado bom disso. Qualquer música que tocar no baile nos saberemos dançar.

-Qualquer música que tocar naquele baile, nos não só saberemos dançar, como vamos chamar a atenção de todo mundo se nós dançarmos assim.

Quando finalmente o Cd acabou, eles sentaram-se no chão exaustos.

-Deus! Achei que esse Cd não fosse acabar nunca.- Harry diz deitando no chão respirando ainda rapidamente.

-Bem, acredito que depois disso nós aprendemos a dançar.- Mione comenta rindo e deitando-se do lado dele.

-Sim.- Ele diz agora se debruçando sobre ela.- E eu acho que fui um bom menino, não fui?- Harry diz fazendo uma cara inocente.

-É, acho que foi.- Hermione diz sorrindo.

-Então eu acho que mereço o beijo que você prometeu, não mereço?

-Merece.- Mione diz puxando-o pelas vestes e dando um beijo apaixonado nele.

Quando eles se separaram, Harry apoiou sua testa na dela e disse baixo:

-Eu te amo Hermione, e acho você uma pessoa maravilhosa. Se depender de mim, vou passar o resto dos meus dias com você.

Quando a música no salão do Clube Jurídico acabou, Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas pelas lembranças. Era quase impossível de acreditar que aquele Harry carinhoso e amoroso se transformou no monstro que era hoje. Ela pediu licença para seus amigos e foi o mais rápido que conseguiu para o banheiro.

Ela apoiou as mãos na pia, ligou a água e com as mãos lavou o rosto, mas as lágrimas teimavam em aparecer e seus olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ela tinha que parar de se abalar por causa de Harry, afinal ele não estava nem ligando para ela. Quando ela se acalmou, começou a refazer sua maquiagem, quando uma mulher entra no banheiro e fica de pé ao lado de Mione. Assim que reconheceu a mulher, Hermione levou um susto.

-Parvati?- Mione diz supressa.

-Hermione?- A mulher parecia tão surpresa quanto ela.- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Parvati termina dando um sorriso e um abraço em Mione.- Por onde você andou? Sumiu de repente... Ninguém tinha notícias suas...

-Bem, eu não sumi. Eu agora trabalho entre os trouxas.- Hermione diz retribuindo o abraço.- Eu sou advogada, acho que isso explica o que eu faço aqui.- Ela fala sorrindo.- E você?

-Eu me casei. Com um advogado trouxa, todas as sextas nós aparecemos aqui, bem na verdade Thomas adora isso aqui. Eu posso estar acabada, super cansada, mas ele sempre arranja um jeito de me arrastar para cá.

-Poxa, que legal. E você está trabalhando aonde? Entre os trouxas ou entre os bruxos?- Mione pergunta curiosa.

-Na verdade entre os dois.-Ela diz sorrindo.- Eu trabalho no mesmo departamento que o Potter.- Parvati diz desfazendo o sorriso quando diz "Potter". Parece que ela não é a única que não gostava do Harry novo.

-Ah! Sim, Draco me disse algo sobre você ser psicóloga.

-Pois é. Mas como você sabe disso?-Ela pergunta curiosa.- Aonde você encontrou com o Draco?

-Bem, ele foi um dia no meu escritório, estava procurando o Potter.- Parvati riu. Jamais imaginou que um dia veria Hermione chamando Harry de "Potter".

-Sirius me disse algo sobre a missão nova do Harry e ele estar trabalhando com você. Como está saindo o trabalho?

-Péssimo.- Hermione diz fazendo uma careta.- Ele mudou demais.

-Verdade. Bom, então acredito que você não saiba da última novidade.- Parvati diz em tom de confidência.

-Não, qual?- Parvati jamais perderia o hábito das fofocas.

-Bem, - A mulher diz se aproximando de Mione e sussurrando diz.- eu não deveria estar te contando isso, mas eles acharam o Rony.

Então o rosto de Mione se transformou em completo choque. Rony estava de volta? Como assim?

-Acharam o Rony? Como assim?

-Bem, o motivo de ele ter voltado parece que foi que seqüestraram a filha dele, e ele está de volta para resgatá-la. Mas eu não sei direito porque Sirius não quis me contar muitos detalhes.

-Rony tem uma filha? Onde ele estava todo esse tempo?- Hermione pergunta abismada.

-Estava morando em Luxemburgo, ele casou e tem uma filha. Não sei se você está sabendo, mais nós do departamento estamos trabalhando para tentar impedir um grupo de Comensais, aqueles que não foram presos, de chegar ao poder, e como deve saber Rony foi um Comensal.

-E onde ele está agora?

-Sob custódia do Ministério. Sirius estava furioso com o Potter, parece que ele foi até o hotel onde Rony estava escondido sem autorização. Mas isso é tudo que eu consegui descobrir.- A mulher diz chateada com o fato de não ter descoberto mais nada.- Mas por favor, não diga para ninguém que fui que te contei senão perderei meu emprego.

-Tudo bem.- Mione diz ainda chocada.

-Olha Mione, eu tenho que ir, porque eu estou realmente muito cansada e pretendo levar Thomas embora antes que eu sente novamente naquela cadeira e durma. Nós precisamos nos encontrar para conversar mais.

-Sim.- Mione diz, saindo do choque.- Claro, vamos marcar de sair qualquer dia.-Ela termina sorrindo.

Depois de despedir da amiga, Mione volta a se maquiar pensando no que Parvati disse. Rony estava de volta. Então uma raiva começou a se formar dentro dela e ela não sabia da onde vinha. As lembranças de Rony revelando que era um Comensal, que era o espião de Voldemort,vieram como um filme em sua cabeça. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele estava de volta.

Quando acabou, ela saiu do banheiro e sentou-se novamente com os amigos, mas passou o resto da noite em silêncio, pensando no passado. De vez em quando ele olhava para a direção de Harry e se perguntava como ele lidou com a notícia da volta do Rony, mas afastou rapidamente os pensamentos pois aquele Harry não merecia sua preocupação. Ela precisa ver se isso era verdade com os próprios olhos, e era isso que faria no dia seguinte antes do julgamento.

Continua=

**__**

N/A2: Aí gente.... eu realmente peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora... Mas eu tive meu primeiro bloqueio sério. Tão sério, que eu fiquei quase dois meses sem escrever nada... Acreditem, todas as vezes que um de vocês me escrevia para perguntar pq eu não atualizava, eu tinha ataques de desespero... Mas graças a Deus, caso resolvido, capítulo 14 já está pronto e começei o 15 já, mas tive que parar, daqui duas semanas tenho um seminário para apresentar, e bem, só depois do seminário eu vou colocar um capítulo novo. Mas como eu vou levar o notebook do meu pai para Assis, eu vejo se adianto alguma coisa. Gostaria de agradecer a Tia **Galadriel**, por me ajudar e me apresentar o Major Potter. hauahauahauahua (Ai Gala.... eu nao podia deixar de mencionar o famoso Major Potter aqui.hehehe) e por ter me ajudado um montão com meus bloqueios... a Minha Mommy tb! **Anne**, vcs duas, brigadão!

****

N/A3: Bom, vamos as considerações...Eu vou dedicar esse capítulo ao povo da **Família H², **lá do fórum do 3 vassouras, pq eu amo aquela família!!!! Eu me divirto muitíssimo lá, e conheci um monte de pessoas legais, e bom, é a melhor família que tem naquele fórum! Povo.... realmente, vocês são D+! =)

Em especial, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo a **Deyse e ao Thiago**, que estão namorando, e mesmo com problemas e tudo mais eu tô torcendo por vocês, e quero ver se sai logo esse casamento, afinal eu e a Lidia estamos esperando sobrinhos! heheehhee

****

N/A4:Gente.... olha, eu fiz uma capa especial para o capítulo 12. Para isso, eu gostaria de agradecer a **Luiza Malfoy**, que fez minha capa e a propaganda! Lú, brigadão, elas ficaram maravilhosas, e como o ff.net não aceita elas, eu gostaria de pedir para vocês darem uma olhadinha depois... Vocês prometem que vão ver???? AH! diz que sim, vai, por favor..... heheheehe. Não sério, quem quiser, me manda um e-mail que eu enviou... Mas olhem, ela ficou linda!!!!

****

N/A5:Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos.... Como foram quase dois meses sem atualizar, tenho um monte de gente para agradecer. Principalmente aquelas que mandavam e-mails, cobrando capítulos! Eu fiquei meio desesperada, mas foi bom, porque assim eu vi que o povo não esquece dela: **Giovanna**, **Fernanda Granger**, **sad_star **(diretamente de portugal, hehehee), **Karol_Potter**, **Dani_Haack**, a **dely_li**, **Yuuko** (eu não coloquei os outros capítulos aqui antes, pois eu gosto de ter um espaço entre capítulos no ar, e os que eu estou escrevendo... E os capítulos 13 e 14 estão sem betagem... Por isso que eu não coloquei antes.), **Rosana **(Rosana, Rosana... quer dizer que você esqueceu da minha fic???? hehehehee Olha eu amei esses seus comentários sabia, sobre cada capítulo, muito obrigada!), **Hermione Potter**, **Lara Black**, **Angela Miguel**, **Karollayne**, **Jasmin Tuk **(Dona Moça... eu tô esperando aquela song. hehehee), **Josiane**, **Saori**, **Diana**, **Fernando**, **Gabriela M. Da Silva**, **Isabela**, **Marcia**, **Clarinha**, **Jéssica**, **Sabrina**, **Anna Wiechmann**, **Marina Aguiar**, **Soraia**, **Camila Aparecida**, **Mary Windsor**, **Fabiana**. Ah! A **Mary Massafera**, porque a cobrança que ela me deu hoje foi a melhor... hauahuauaahua Prontinho Mary, eu tb posso dizer que atualizei um capítulo hoje!


	13. Família Weasley

****

roTítulo: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado.

****

e-mail: ligiaaraki@yahoo.com.br

Capítulo 13- Família Weasley.

Draco Malfoy andava apressado pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. Na verdade ele estava muito mais preocupado do que com pressa. Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível na loja dos irmãos de sua esposa, e o motivo pelo qual ele estava indo até lá é o que o deixava assim. Afinal, como ele iria dizer a Gina que seu irmão mais velho estava de volta?

Quando alcançou a entrada da loja, adentrou e procurou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, mas não a achou. Então, sem nem ao menos pedir licença, ele entra pelo balcão e segue para a parte dos fundos da loja, entra na primeira porta a esquerda e solta um suspiro cansado quando ele vê ali apenas um dos irmãos mais velho de sua esposa.

-Malfoy? O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Gui e Carlinhos eram os únicos irmãos de Gina que não tratavam Draco com hostilidade. Na verdade eles eram os únicos que trocavam mais que "oi" e "tchau" com o loiro.

-Onde está Gina?- Ele pergunta preocupado.

-Não veio trabalhar hoje. Ela pediu folga e eu achei que ela merecia, então a mandei de volta para casa. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Agora Gui estava preocupado. Malfoy nunca aparecia na loja para falar com sua irmã. Ele sempre mandava uma coruja para ela, mas ele não se lembrava do loiro ter aparecido um dia ali.- É alguma coisa com Christian?

-Não, eu deixei Christian na escola hoje de manhã, está tudo bem com ele.- Draco passa a mão nos cabelos nervosamente, bem pelo jeito ele não teria que dar a notícia da volta de Rony apenas para Gina.- É que eu descobri uma coisa hoje quando eu fui trabalhar...- Malfoy começa meio incerto do que dizer.- Bem na verdade é uma coisa que vai interessar muito a sua família. Acho melhor você fechar a loja e dar essa notícia para os seus pais.

-Mas que notícia é essa?- Gui pergunta nervoso. Estava muito mais que preocupado agora.

-Weasley voltou.- Ele recebeu um olhar confuso de Gui. De qual Weasley ele estava falando? Draco entendeu, pois logo acrescentou.- Ronald está de volta. Ele está detido no Ministério, e eu acho que você como o filho mais velho deveria ir para sua casa avisar seus pais...- Draco estava odiando ter que dar essa notícia para Gui. De todos os irmãos de Gina, ele era com ele mais se simpatizava, e depois de anos de casamento ele não poderia continuar sendo hostil com os irmãos da esposa.

-Como?- Gui agora tinha se levantado da cadeira.

-Ronald Weasley está detido no Ministério.-Ele repete.- Eu fiquei encarregado de avisar Gina, e acho que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para avisar o resto da família. Não me pergunte detalhes porque eu não sei de nada. Assim que Sirius me deu a notícia eu saí correndo para avisar a sua irmã. Eu estou indo para casa, encontro você e o resto da família no Ministério.

Guilherme não protestou nem disse alguma palavra. Ele saiu da sala atrás do loiro, fechou a loja e se dirigiu para casa de seus pais para dar a notícia.

-----------------######-------------------------------------

Malfoy andava apressado pelos corredores de sua casa. Quando chegou na frente do escritório disse a senha e entrou. Depois da guerra ele ficou um tanto neurótico e colocou senhas, além de todos os feitiços de segurança que a casa tinha, nos cômodos da casa que ele achava importante, ou seja, no quarto de seu filho, no seu próprio quarto e no escritório. Encontrou sua esposa deitada em um divã com um livro trouxa nas mãos. Gina adorava ler livros trouxas, por mais que Draco dissesse que aquilo era inútil ela jamais perderia esse costume. Ela se assustou quando viu o marido ali àquela hora do dia, e pela cara dele a coisa parecia séria.

-Draco? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Gina pergunta preocupada, sentando-se no divã.

-Aconteceu.- Draco diz sentando-se ao lado dela.

-É sobre o seu pai?-Ela pergunta curiosa.

-Não.- Draco nem teve tempo de saber o que aconteceu para seu pai virar primeiro conselheiro.

-Então o que foi?- A ruiva agora parecia quase histérica.- Oh Merlin! É algo com o Christian?- Agora Gina estava de pé.

-Não, está tudo bem com o Christian.- Draco levantou-se e puxou a esposa novamente para sentar-se com ele. Isso seria mais difícil do que ele imaginou.

-Droga Draco, diz logo o que é. Você está me deixando maluca.

-Seu irmão voltou.- Draco diz cauteloso, mas Gina parecia não ter entendido, pois olhou para ele confusa.- Ronald Weasley está preso no Ministério.

Gina soltou um soluço e voltou a se levantar, e Draco fez o mesmo.

-Rony? Como assim? Draco se você estiver brincando comigo...

-Eu gostaria de estar brincando, mas não estou.- O loiro diz sério tentando se aproximar da esposa, mas essa se afastou dele.

-Oh Deus! Oh Merlin! Rony? Por que ele voltou? Voltou de onde? Onde ele estava?- A ruiva diz nervosa com lágrimas nos olhos. Isso fez Draco odiar mais ainda o irmão irresponsável dela. Ele amava demais a ruiva para vê-la naquele estado.

-Eu não sei. Eu não tive tempo de fazer perguntas. Eu sai correndo para avisar você.- Agora ele conseguiu chegar perto de sua esposa a abraçando, e esta jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido dando pequenos soluços. O loiro apenas acariciou os cabelos vermelhos da esposa a consolando.

-Alguém precisa ir para a minha casa... Avisar meus pais.- Gina diz com os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro.

-Eu já falei com o seu irmão...- Mais uma vez ele recebeu um olhar que dizia: "Com qual deles você falou?" - Eu falei com o Guilherme.-Ele acrescenta.- Antes de vir para cá e ele já está na sua casa avisando seus pais. Sirius disse que vocês poderão falar com ele.-Ele diz com um olhar consolador.- Eu vim te buscar. Combinei com seu irmão de encontrar com ele e o resto da sua família lá.

-Eu não vou.- Gina fala séria se afastando do marido.

-Como?- Draco parece não ter entendido.

-Eu não vou até o Ministério.- Ela repete desta vez mais decidida.

-Gina...- Draco começa tentando se aproximar dela, mas esta se afasta dele novamente.

-Eu não vou Draco. Eu não quero saber dele.- Draco não estranhou muito a atitude da esposa. Sabia que ela estava dizendo aquilo somente porque ela não estava sabendo lidar muito bem com a notícia. Bem, na verdade nem ele soube lidar bem com a notícia.

-Gina me escute, eu entendo perfeitamente que você não queira ver o imprestável do seu irmão, mas está esquecendo que sua família também vai estar lá? 

Gina pareceu ponderar um pouco a idéia sobre ir ao Ministério. Então ela vira-se para o marido e diz:

-Você iria comigo?

-Não acho uma boa idéia...-Diz fazendo uma careta. Uma reunião familiar no Ministério era tudo que ele menos queria naquele momento.

-Draco, por favor. Você é meu marido e eu quero que você esteja lá comigo.-Ela olhava para ele suplicante.

-Tudo bem.-Ele diz vencido. Quando ele conseguiria resistir se ela o olhava daquele jeito?

-----------------####--------------------------------------

Rony estava deitado na cama de sua "cela" em que estava preso no Ministério. Na verdade não era uma cela, era um quarto que tinha uma cama e uma pequena mesa, mas ele estava trancado lá dentro então chamou de cela. Ele estava ciente que agora as coisas estavam feias, muito feias e que teria que agüentar as conseqüências de seus atos. 

Quando Sirius o interrogou, pareceu ser muito compreensivo e não ficou jogando acusações na cara dele, mas disse que iria avisar sua família sobre sua prisão. Ele praticamente implorou para que o moreno não dissesse nada para seus familiares, mas parece que Sirius achou que isso seria um bom "castigo" para ele. E agora estava esperando o momento em que veria sua família.

Mas o que mais ele se perguntava agora era o que seria de sua filha se ele estava preso? Estava se sentindo um inútil. Estava tão revoltado com o fato de agora não poder fazer mais nada em relação a Aimeé, que tinha vontade de quebrar tudo. Mas sabia que isso não iria adiantar nada e sua filha continuaria nas mãos de Lúcio. Rony contou toda a história do seqüestro de sua filha para Sirius e o moreno disse que mais tarde conversaria com ele sobre isso afinal, quando a primeira parte do interrogatório terminou já eram 5 horas da manhã.

Foi o pior dia para Rony, o tempo estava frio e ele podia ouvir o barulho da chuva que caia lá fora, perdido em seus devaneios se assustou quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e por ela entrou Sirius que olhou para ele seriamente e disse:

-Sua família chegou.

Dando um suspiro, o ruivo se levantou e seguiu o moreno. Eles entraram na mesma sala onde ele havia sido interrogado, e lá estavam: sua mãe, seu pai, Gui, Gina, Draco e Harry. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Sirius, olhou quem estava na sala e logo depois abaixou a cabeça, permanecendo assim por um bom tempo,sentindo que cada olhar lhe perfurava a carne. Tinha medo de encarar os pais. 

-Aqui está ele.- Sirius começa.- Vamos deixá-los a sós.- O moreno completa lançando um olhar para Harry e Draco, como se dissesse que ambos sairiam junto com ele.

-Eu vou ficar.- Harry diz num tom meio desafiante.

-Não vai não.- Sirius diz bravo. Se já não bastasse as frases maldosas, agora o afilhado resolvera desafiar sua autoridade?

Harry olha o ruivo, que agora estava sentado numa cadeira, mortalmente e resolve seguir seu padrinho. Quando eles estavam na porta, Sirius vira-se para Draco e fala:

-Malfoy?

O loiro estava prestes a ir em direção a Sirius, afinal não fazia questão nenhuma de estar ali, mas ele escuta a voz da esposa.

-Ele fica.- Gina diz, dirigindo-se para Sirius.

-Gina, -Draco fala calmamente para a esposa.- eu acho que isso é um assunto entre você e sua família, e eu...-Mas ele não termina de falar, pois Gina o interrompe com uma voz determinada.

-Você fica Draco.

Draco olha para Sirius dando de ombros num gesto vencido e este fecha a porta deixando-os sozinhos.

Ainda de cabeça baixa sentiu a respiração de sua mãe perto dele, virou seus olhos para tentar encontrar os dela. Foi a pior sensação que poderia ter sentido, sua mãe ali o olhando com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. E num gesto que só uma mãe poderia ter feito, o abraçou forte e Rony sentiu seus corações pulsando juntos.Um abraço demorado e os soluços dela eram audíveis. Ele sentiu como se aquele abraço renovasse as suas forças. Queria ficar ali aninhado com sua mãe e esquecer o passado. Pensar apenas que aquela reunião de família fosse uma reuniãozinha como as de domingo. Esquecer que quando ela o soltasse veria muitos pares de olhos lhe indagando uma explicação. Um explicação por sua fraqueza. 

Arthur olhou para o teto, tentando esconder as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos, de tudo o que Rony fez a pior coisa foi ter feito sua mãe sofrer, a ver ali abraçando-o como se ele tivesse feito apenas uma travessura o emocionara. No fundo do seu íntimo queria fazer o mesmo, um filho é um filho não importa o que ele apronte é carne da sua carne. Mas ele teria que ser duro como sempre fora e Rony não era mais uma criança, era um homem e deveria responder pelos seus atos. Percorreu os olhos pela sala, o brilho nos olhos de Gina era visível, suas mãos apertavam as mãos de Draco que tinha uma expressão dura. Gui tinha se virado para a janela e ele podeiria jurar que também estava engasgado. 

-Você não sabe a vergonha que passamos.- Arthur finalmente criou coragem e começou a falar , e Rony pensou que se um buraco abrisse na sua frente, não seria má idéia se jogar nele e não sair pelo resto de sua vida. O tom que seu pai estava usando fazia ele se sentir o pior ser da face da Terra. Seu pai nunca foi de punir com palavras ou castigo os filhos, e se fez isso alguma vez foi por insistência de Molly. O método dele era muito mais cruel, ele falava com os filhos como se tivessem feito realmente a pior coisa do mundo e sempre mostrava o quanto estava decepcionado. Para se ter uma idéia de como ele era bom nisso, uma vez fez os gêmeos chorarem, coisa que Molly nunca conseguiu.- Enquanto nós estávamos arriscando nossas vidas, você estava nos traindo. Nós poderíamos ter morrido sabia? Você poderia ter matado um de nós. Mas acho que não pensou nisso não é? Talvez você nem tivesse se importado se realmente matasse um de nós...

-Isso não é verdade!- Rony fala pela primeira vez, a voz saindo dolorosamente - .. eu... eu fugi justamente por causa disso. Quando eu machuquei um de vocês eu percebi que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas achei que era tarde demais para voltar atrás, então eu fugi. Na verdade eu nem sabia, até ter voltado, se todos vocês estavam vivos.

-Você feriu um de nós?- Molly pergunta chocada.

-Eu sempre evitei atacar qualquer pessoa que tivesse cabelos vermelhos, mas uma vez eu não tive como ver que eu tinha acertado... que eu tinha acertado Gina, até chegar perto dela.

Molly abriu a boca completamente abismada. Gina deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e Gui o olhou assombrado. E Draco? Bem, agora sim Draco estava bravo. Muito bravo.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO!- Draco estava partindo para cima de Rony, os olhos quase saindo pelas órbitas, mas Gina o segurou.- VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DE QUE QUASE MATOU SUA IRMÃ?! Ela ficou inconsciente na ala hospitalar durante dias, entre a vida e a morte! Que tipo de pessoa você é que ataca sua própria irmã? - A voz dele era fria como uma tempestade de neve. 

-Eu não queria isso!- Rony diz enfático,se levantado da cadeira, querendo que as pessoas acreditassem nele.- Eu me arrependi! Eu me arrependi de tudo, por isso eu fugi, eu não tinha coragem de encarar vocês novamente. E agora eu estou pagando pelos meus erros do passado, podem acreditar. 

-Mentira! Se não quisesse mesmo isso não teria se juntado a Voldemort!-Draco estava furioso.- Me solta Gina, eu mesmo vou acabar o serviço que Voldemort não terminou

-Draco, por favor.- A voz dela era suplicante, as lágrimas rolavam pela sua face.

-O que você tinha na cabeça hein, Weasley? VOLDEMORT? Eu que sou eu percebi que aquela coisa não prestava e você resolveu ser "amiguinho" dele? Aliado dele?- Gina finalmente soltara Draco, levou as mãos aos ouvidos e chorando alto gritou:

-DRACO! - Ele ele virou se rapidamente para a esposa. - POR FAVOR PÁRA! - O loiro comovido com o choro dela a abraçou e finalmente a ruiva deixou o choro fluir,com o rosto encostado no tórax dele.Draco fuzilou Rony com um olhar. -Por favor! Por favor ! - Ela continuava a repetir com a voz abafada pelos soluços. Gui se aproximou da caçula, tirando-a dos braços de Draco, que exalava fúria.

Rony não disse nada, .Ele sabia que tinha errado e estava realmente ficando cansado dessa "tortura" que era todos ficarem lembrando-o disso. Ele se sentia péssimo, pois havia decepcionado as pessoas que amava, e todas elas resolveram jogar isso em sua cara. 

-Por que você voltou?- Gui resolve perguntar, o encarando seriamente com um olhar que Rony nunca conhecera. Gui sempre foi o seu irmão mais sereno, que ele sempre idealizava.Ele só estava ali pra fazer dessa pergunta. Os últimos anos para ele foram como se Rony nunca tivesse existido. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma de lembrar dele e sua família também não falava muito nele, pois eles tinham certeza que Ron estava morto. Era mais fácil odiá-lo.

-Porque eu preciso recuperar minha filha.- Rony diz com a voz engasgada, o olhar que Gui lançara o fez se sentir desconcertado. 

-FILHA, RONALDY WEASLEY ... VOCÊ TEM UMA FILHA? - Arthur indaga abismado. 

-Tenho.- Finalmente ele o olhou, e quando ele viu a expressão no rosto de seu pai, ele quase desejou que ele não tivesse olhado. 

- Ela se chama Aimeé e tem cinco anos.- Ron quase sorriu ao se lembrar da filha, um calor lhe subiu pelo corpo ao lembrar da sua pequena Aimeé - Ela foi seqüestrada por...- O ruivo lançou um olhar significante para Draco que continuava a encara-lo sem piscar.- Lúcio Malfoy, pois ele quer que eu o ajude e os outros Comensais a voltar ao poder, e como eu me recusei ele resolveu levar minha filha.

-Você se casou?- Molly perguntou com a voz embargada.

-Sim mãe - Respondeu virando-se para sua mãe que estava ao seu lado. -Eu me casei, minha esposa chama Marie. Nós moramos...- Então Ron se lembra que ele não tinha mais uma família, como Marie mesmo havia dito, e ele conserta.-Eu morava com elas em Luxemburgo.-E agora com um olhar quase suplicante, diz:- Eu me arrependi, eu não queria machucar nenhum de vocês. Eu sei que fiz a coisa mais errada do mundo, mas eu lamento muito mesmo pelo que eu fiz. Eu sei que vocês talvez nunca me perdoem, mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu mudaria tudo, faria tudo diferente.-Percorreu os olhos pela sala e por fim, se sentindo muito cansado, se jogou na cadeira

-Se não queria machucar nenhum de nós como você diz, por que você se juntou a Voldemort?- Era Gina que o acusava, a menina frágil que ele vira abraçado pelo marido dera lugar a uma mulher completamente diferente da anterior. 

Se Rony conseguiria naquele momento responder àquela pergunta nunca soube a reposta, porque naquele momento a porta se de abrira e Sirius e Harry passaram por ela. 

-------------------######-------------------------------------------

Hermione estava parada na frente do prédio onde ficava o Ministério da Magia. A última vez que estivera ali foi quando ela decidiu que iria passar a viver como trouxa, e era um das leis do Ministério que todo bruxo que decidisse viver fora como um trouxa deveria avisar ao Ministério aonde passaria a morar, o que faria entre eles e por que estava deixando o mundo bruxo. Ela ainda se lembrava que ela tinha ido até ali para pegar a papelada que o Ministério "arranjou" para que ela pudesse cursar Oxford, afinal, ela não tinha um histórico escolar normal para entrar na Universidade.

Quando as lembranças daquele dia sumiram, ela então se deu conta do que realmente estava fazendo ali. Estava com raiva e queria ver com os próprios olhos o que Parvati disse ontem, porém agora ela estava arrependida do ato impensado. Estava ali, não estava? Então ela iria entrar e tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez por todas.

----------------------#########------------------------------------

-Desculpe interromper, mas terei que levar Ronald para terminar o interrogatório que começamos ontem.-Sirius falava sério, mas seu olhar tinha um pedido de desculpas, a emoção entre eles era palpável. Gina encarando Rony seus olhos quase negros e o rosto vermelho. Draco indiferente mas ainda muito bravo. Gui do lado da mãe e Artur parecendo forte com tudo, mas pelo que Sirius conhecia do amigo, sabia que por dentro ele estava gritando.- Vocês podem voltar depois para terminar essa conversa. - Ele ele disse finalmente. 

Todos os Weasleys assentiram, menos Draco que não fazia questão nenhuma de voltar a ver aquele ser ruivo na sua frente.

-Posso voltar amanhã?- Arthur pergunta. Ele ainda tinha muita coisa para conversar com o filho e pretendia fazer isso sozinho. Apenas ele e Rony.

-Cla...-Sirius não terminou de falar. Ele olhava para a porta e estava um tanto surpreso. Depois ele olhou rapidamente para Harry que estava a seu lado. Esperava não ter nenhum problema com a visita da pessoa que estava na porta. 

Quando todos viram que Sirius olhava fixamente para porta, viraram para a mesma querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. E quando fizeram isso, todos acompanharam a surpresa de Sirius. Hermione estava parada na porta e sua cara não era muito feliz. 

Continua= 

**__**

N/A: Então.... nós vamos ter um montão de N/a.... Mas acho que vcs devem estar acostumados já né? ^-^ Primeiramente eu quero avisar que próximo capítulo só quando a minha beta me mandar... Mas eu se fosse vocês, nem ficaria anciosa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque o capitulo 14 saiu uma porcaria... Era a fase onde estava com bloqueios, lembram? Eu fiquei 2 meses sem atualizar... Mas o capítulo 15 saiu muito bom, eu amei! Mas voltando, o próximo capítulo vai demorar, pois eu tenho **5 livros da facul pra ler até o final do semestre! **Então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo... =( Além do mais, eu tomei uma bronca homérica da Daphne, e eu estou proibida de escrever e beber. Isso é muito ruim, porque quando eu bebia e escrevia, os capítulos saíam muito mais rápidos. (O cap. 15 foi assim...) Porém, cheio de erros. (como esse) Portanto, agora as coisas vão andar mais lentamente.

****

N/A2: Bom, agora é uma N/A especial para duas pessoas... Eu acho que ninguém aqui vai entender nada, mas é essa mesma a intensão!;)

****

Você e Você mesmo. Bom, depois que eu fiquei sabendo q rolava o maior pagode a parte, foi uma surpresa no ínicio, mas eu fiquei muito muito muito feliz em saber! ^-^ Eu realmente espero do fundo do meu coração que dê tudo certo!!!! 

****

N/A3: Gente... Eu peço um milhão de desculpas, mas não poderei agradecer ninguém separadamente dessa vez. É dessa vez veio gente falar comigo via MSN, via ICQ, e pessoalmente e eu fiquei meio, para não dizer completamente, perdida e não anotei nome de ninguém dessa vez... Então todos vocês que vieram falar comigo, ou mandaram reviews, eu agradeço muitíssimo! Prometo que dessa vez eu me organiso melhor e anoto o nome de vocês... =)

****

N/A4:Eu gostaria de **mandar parabéns para a FRAN!!!!! **Gente, hoje é o niver da Fran... Vamos todos mandar um beijo para ela^-^(Para quem não sabe, a Fran que traduziu Um beijo não é apenas um Beijo, e vai traduzir a fic do MAJOR!!!! hehehehe)

****

N/A5:Bom, para terminar eu quero recomendar algumas fics... (quando digo algumas, preparem-se, é um monte. hehehehe)

Primeiro a fic da minha Mommy, **Nada é o que Parece**. Realmente ela está ficando muito boa! Ficando.... Ela é muito boa!

A Fic da Anna também é muito boa. **One Day**. O Legal que ela está planejando uma continuação que vai ficar show! (eu andei bisbilhotando tanto, que virei co-Autora^-^. Mas é porque eu dei palpites demais, leiam, vai ficar muito boa) 

E a Fic da Daphne, minha beta... **Herdeiro vs Herdeiros **(que tem uma parte que é muito sexy, hehehehehe) e **Entre Extremos **que tem tudo q eu gosto... Muitas ceninhas de ciumes.

****

N/A6:Gente... Meu e-mail mudou! É que lá na UNESP, o Pollo não abre os e-mails do UOL, e então eu estou usando o **ligiaaraki@yahoo.com.br**. POr favor, não mandem mais e-mails no outro, pois eu só poderei vê-los quando voltar para Sorocaba!

****


	14. O Terceiro Reencontro

**__**

N/A: Eu estou começando a ficar com muita vergonha de pedir desculpas pelo atraso... Mas vocês não tem uma idéia de como foi esse semestre na faculdade... De verdade. -_- Prontinhu Sabrina, achei alguém que pudesse me mandar o capítulo ^-^

****

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e seja quem tenha os direitos sobre os personagens! Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum. Só estou pegando emprestado. 

****

e-mail: r.araki@uol.com.br

Capítulo 14- O terceiro Reencontro

Ele viu a amiga parada, seus olhos fitaram os dela e sentiu um breve calor de felicidade, seu rosto formou o que seria um espectro de um sorriso. Ela estava linda e havia mudado, claro que para melhor assim como havia imaginado nesses longos anos que esteve afastado do mundo bruxo.

"Ela também vai te acusar. Também vai jogar na cara toda a culpa que te corrói. Ela também veio aqui para jogar pedras em você". O pequeno esboço de sorriso foi morrendo em seu rosto com esses pensamentos e Rony voltou a ficar sério.

Rony estava parado rodeado por sua família. Sirius e Harry pareciam o estar repreendendo. Não pôde deixar de se lembrar da época que eles estudaram em Hogwarts. Ela viu aquela cena incontáveis vezes e aquele Rony que estava parado ali era o seu amigo, era aquele mesmo menino que estudou com ela em Hogwarts, o menino ruivo de nariz sujo que tentava inutilmente mudar a cor de um rato e não aquele homem que um dia disse com uma frieza notável que era um Comensal da Morte. Depois ela viu desespero nos olhos dele. Os anos não a fez esquecer como ele ficava quando estava aflito. De como não precisava de palavras para saber o que os olhos dele diziam. Se realmente o que Parvati disse era verdade, Ron devia estar desesperado para achar sua filha. Ele tinha a postura de uma pessoa que iria desabar a qualquer momento com toda aquela pressão em cima dele, todas as pessoas o acusando e ele sem poder fazer nada para sair dali e recuperar sua filha. Ele estava cansado precisando de ajuda, então toda a raiva que ela sentia simplesmente desapareceu do seu corpo quando viu que havia arrependimento nos olhos azuis do amigo. 

Trocaram um olhar longo e terno. Hermione sentia como se um torno apertasse seu coração e as pernas virassem palhas, mesmo assim começou a andar um pé depois o outro, ele não podia ver suas mãos tremendo. Quando estava próximo a ele observaram-se ainda calados e então, para a surpresa de todos na sala, ela o abraçou. Apenas isso, não pronunciou uma palavra, apenas foi até ele e deu um abraço forte, querendo mostrar que pelo menos com ela, ele podia contar.

Ron estava tão chocado com a atitude da amiga que ele não correspondeu ao abraço, ficando estático num primeiro momento. Mas depois, aos poucos ele passou os braços em volta dela e retribuiu o gesto com igual intensidade.

Se há uma hora atrás Hermione usasse um vira tempo saltando no futuro para ver essa cena ela não acreditaria em seus olhos. Quando saíra de casa estava disposta a cuspir na cara dele tudo o que a corroeu durante esses anos, queria feri-lo da forma mais dolorosa possível. A decepção que teve ao saber que o amigo era um traidor corria por suas veias como um veneno. No início não acreditou que ele seria capaz de tal atrocidade. Não o Ron que ela conheceu. Mas quando ele começou a botar em prática as "lições" aprendidas com Voldemort foi que ela viu que o Rony dela havia morrido, que um estranho entrou em seu corpo, algum espadachim sinistro e ansioso pela hora de matar. E era esse Rony que ela esperava encontrar. Estranho pensar assim de alguém a quem ela chamara de amigo, de certa forma o mesmo aconteceu com Harry que se tornou um estranho, um homem envolvido por uma mortalha de ferro. Ela mesma mudara, os dois amigos foram únicos em sua vida. Depois teve apenas colegas, colegas de faculdade, colegas de trabalho em uma vida vazia. Os três se transformaram no que podia ser um triangulo eqüilátero. Cada vértice apontando simetricamente para o lado oposto tornando-se cada vez mais eqüidistantes. 

- Senti sua falta. - Hermione fala baixo no ouvido do amigo.

Rony não agüentou essa declaração. Tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta nos últimos dias saiu num choro. O que Hermione estava fazendo era a melhor coisa que ele recebia em muitos dias. 

Anos depois, lembrando da cena, ele jamais encontrou palavras para agradecer o gesto da amiga. 

Harry não podia acreditar na cena que estava vendo. Aquilo o fez 

ser tomado de um ódio tão grande que novamente seus olhos verdes ficaram num tom muito escuro. Ele olhou para o padrinho, como se pedisse para que Sirius fizesse alguma coisa, mas o moreno fingiu não entender. Ele sabia exatamente o que Ron estava sentindo, e se quando ele tivesse fugido de Azkaban alguém tivesse feito o que Hermione estava fazendo agora, as coisas teriam sido bem mais fáceis para ele.

Quando se separaram, lágrimas desciam silenciosas pela face dela. Passou suas mãos nas bochechas molhadas do amigo e disse:

- Como você está?- Ela perguntou sorrindo entre lágrimas.

- Bem.- ele pronunciou, as palavras dele não condizendo com o que ela estava vendo nos olhos dele.

- Tudo isso vai passar. Eu vou te ajudar... eu prometo.

Ao ouvir Mione dizendo isso, Harry chamou o padrinho para um canto.

- Você não pode permitir isso!- A voz dele saiu num sussurro, por entre dentes friccionados, e cheia de raiva.

- Se ela quiser eu não vou me impor.- Sirius disse numa voz incisiva, pois achou que seria um bom castigo para o afilhado que Hermione ajudasse Rony, já que Harry não queria a interferência dela de jeito nenhum. Sem contar que seria muito bom para que eles resolvessem os problemas do passado. 

- Ela não trabalha no departamento. Aliás, ela nem sequer é membro da família, não deveria estar aqui. -Harry disse nervoso, indignado com o padrinho por poder permitir isso.

- Tem razão, ela não é do departamento, mas é uma Auror formada. E outra, ela faz parte da família tanto quanto você, Harry, deveria saber disso. Então se ela quiser ajudar eu não vou me impor.- Sirius fala com um tom tão natural, que se o homem mais velho não fosse seu padrinho, Harry com certeza iria azará-lo.

Harry estava tão irritado que girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala. Ele não iria presenciar aquela cena estúpida. Como Hermione poderia abraçar o desgraçado traidor? Aquilo fazia ele ficar extremamente irritado. 

Quando ele a reencontrou, a reação dela não foi nada parecida com aquela. Bem, a reação dele também não foi, mas ele não havia se juntado a Voldemort, muito pelo contrário. Mas nada disso justificava o que ele acabara de ver.

O moreno foi direto para a sua sala, ignorando os colegas de trabalho que paravam para cumprimentá-lo. Caminhava a passos firmes e duros e a sua cabeça fervia com tanto ódio que a cada passo dado luminárias estouravam atrás de si.

Ele entrou em seu escritório, jogando-se na cadeira e parou por instantes tamborilando os dedos na mesa. Sentia o tremor de cada músculo do seu corpo. Levantou se e foi até o armário de arquivos. Hesitou por um instante diante da garrafa de Vodka e sentiu as mãos tremendo na hora que encheu o copo. Mas antes de levá-lo a boca, ponderou por um momento. Ele tinha uma audiência em poucos horas com o Juiz sobre o caso Halkins e sentindo a raiva lhe subindo pela garganta varreu a garrafa da mesa com as mãos e esta se espatifou na parede formando uma chuva de cacos de vidros. 

"Isso não esta acontecendo" - Ele gritou em pensamentos. Perguntas martelando em sua cabeça -Por que o traidor de uma hora para outra se tornou um herói? - Ele pegou o copo cheio de vodka e atirou na parede. - "Será que sou o único que lembra? O único que lembrava que o seu melhor amigo o traíra se tornando um Comensal da Morte? E pior, por escolha própria" - Mais objetos foram fazer companhia aos cacos de vidro que jaziam no chão.

A imagem de Hermione abraçando o bastardo filho da mãe ainda estava nítida em sua mente e a raiva se intensificando cada vez mais. Como ela pôde fazer uma coisas daquelas? E Sirius? Seu padrinho querendo dar uma segunda chance para Ron, fazendo ele trabalhar como espião do departamento. Aquilo sim beirava a loucura! Como seu padrinho poderia confiar num Comensal da Morte? Por que não dar essa missão para Draco Malfoy? Afinal é o pai dele que esta no comando, não é?

Então Harry se sentiu estranho com aquele pensamento... Aquilo queria dizer que ele confiava mais em Draco do que em Rony? Não deveria ser o contrário? Bem, era difícil admitir, mas o loiro nunca tinha feito nada que despertasse desconfiança nele. Por mais que Draco Malfoy fosse filho de Lúcio, fosse arrogante, prepotente e metido, ele nunca tinha feito nada do que Harry pudesse reclamar. Muito pelo contrário, depois que ele mudou de lado e passou a ajudar a Ordem, ele viu que a Guerra não era uma brincadeira, e que aquela coisa de inimigos teria que ser deixada para trás se eles queriam trabalhar no mesmo lado. E desde então, muita coisa mudou entre eles.

E Rony? Bem, seu melhor amigo resolveu mandar a amizade deles e a família para o alto e se juntar ao inimigo, e tudo isso por quê? Porque ele se sentia rejeitado na família e se sentia diminuído perto dele!

Na opinião de Harry, qualquer coisa que Ron dissesse não iria justificar o que ele fez no passado. Ele jamais perdoaria o amigo por isso, jamais. Ele afundou na poltrona perto da janela e passou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos de suor, soltando um suspiro audível.

Harry olhou no relógio e viu que faltava pouco tempo para começar a primeira audiência e ele ainda teria que correr se quisesse chegar no tribunal a tempo. Ainda muito nervoso, levantou da poltrona e saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

-------------------------####---------------------------------

Quando Hermione entrou na sala para a audiência, logo imaginou que Harry não compareceria. A sala era igual as que ela já estava acostumada, uma mesa de carvalho no centro, persianas de cor neutra nas vidraças, a tribuna onde o juiz presidia a sessão e do lado direito da cadeira do juiz em uma pilastra reinava a estatua da justiça, uma mulher de olhos vendados segurando uma balança. 

Fechou a porta atrás de sim e quando se aproximou percebeu, para sua surpresa, que Harry já havia chegado e folheava uns papéis de maneira casual. Ela colocou a pasta em cima da mesa, ao lado dele. 

- Bom dia Harry - Ela o cumprimentou, mas ele não respondeu e continuou folheando os documentos que estavam na mesa. Mione sabia muito bem porque Harry estava a tratando daquela maneira e pela primeira vez desde que eles se reencontraram ela não deu a mínima importância para o fato. Muito pelo contrário, gostou de saber que tinha afetado o Sr. Estupidez em alguma coisa, e não conseguiu deixar de dar um leve sorriso. 

Então ela percebe uma movimentação atrás de si e não precisou virar-se para a porta, para saber quem havia chegado. Com certeza era Katherine fazendo todo um estardalhaço, ou como ela mesma gostava de definir, sua entrada triunfal! Bem, todas as entradas de Kathy eram espalhafatosas e chamavam a atenção assim como ela.

Logo que Katherine tomou seu lugar, juntamente com a comitiva que a acompanhava, Halkins foi trazido para sentar-se à mesa de Harry e Hermione.

-Bom dia - Ele cumprimentou os advogados que se levantaram para aperta-lhe a mão.

Em seguida a Juíza entrou no tribunal e prontamente todos presentes ficaram de pé. Rose Camell era uma senhora de meia-idade que lembrava muito a Minerva McGonagall. Ela tinha as mesmas expressões sérias da professora, o mesmo tipo de óculos, só faltava mesmo o chapéu pontudo. Assim que Mione viu a juíza Rose Camell, deu um suspiro desanimado. 

Kathy, quando estava para se formar, fez estágio com a juíza e as duas ficaram muito amigas. Tão amigas que a senhora meritíssima juíza Camell, sempre que possível se encontrava com Katherine e elas sempre estavam trocando "figurinhas" sobre os casos e se possível, quando ela presidia um tribunal, ajudava-a de alguma forma. Mas é claro que mesmo que Mione reclamasse, nunca iria provar coisa alguma. Rose tinha uma reputação inabalável e todos a conheciam pelo "senso" de justiça. Hermione partilhava da mesma opinião de todos, com exceção de quando Katherine era a promotora.

Assim que Rose Camell adentrou o tribunal e sentou-se na tribuna e começou a falar como se estivesse lendo um rótulo de suco de laranja. 

- Esta é meramente uma audiência preliminar para determinar qual rumo o julgamento deverá seguir.Ela seguiu com as formalidades legais lendo nomes dos advogados de defesa e dos promotores. Dizia tudo mecanicamente, palavras que já falara mil vezes antes e que nem escutava mais. Terminada as formalidades, ela deu, logicamente, a palavra primeiro a Katherine. 

- Meritíssima! - Katherine disse levantando-se da cadeira.- Peço a pena máxima para o senhor Halkins - Ela virou o rosto para o cliente de Hermione, que se mexeu na cadeira - Devo acrescentar que já me encontrei com os advogados de defesa para tentar um acordo, mas a ilustríssima colega Granger não quis colaborar e não pudemos chegar num acordo.- Ela dirigiu o olhar para Mione, terminando com um sorriso superior.- Então, por causa da srta. Granger nós iremos perder tempo com um julgamento.

Harry viu Hermione se levantar da cadeira rapidamente e as expressões do seu rosto não eram de uma pessoa feliz. Com isso, ele apenas encostou à cadeira e deu um sorriso debochado, esperando ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Objeção Meritíssima!

- Objeção aceita, fale senhorita Granger. 

- A promotora se refere ao caso como se meu cliente já estivesse sido declarado culpado - Rose fez um gesto com as mãos dando permissão para que ela continuasse - Não é como a cara promotora Fischer está dizendo. Eu adoraria colaborar e fazer um acordo e poupar tempo de todos, mas o que ela propôs era inaceitável.- Hermione diz indignada.

-O que você propôs srta. Fischer?- Rose perguntou olhando diretamente para Katherine, como se só importasse o que ela iria dizer.

-Eu propus que ela aceitasse declarar seu cliente culpado, e eu conseguiria a pena mínima. Mas como já disse, parece que iremos perder tempo e dinheiro com um julgamento que logicamente todos já sabemos o veredicto. - Kathy diz dando o sorriso mais inocente e falso do mundo para a juíza Rose.

-Objeção meritíssima, mas a promotoria está lidando com o caso como se não precisasse de um julgamento. Devo lembrá-los que todo réu é inocente até que se prove o contrário. 

- Acho que todos nós aqui sabemos disso - Rose a repreendeu - Minha opinião srta. Granger: o mais sensato é que a senhorita aceite o acordo, visto que temos testemunhas idôneas que dizem tê-lo visto no local do assassinato...

- Com todo respeito meritíssima, meu cliente é inocente. E eu vou provar que ele e inocente e então - Agora ela olhava para Katherine com um sorriso superior, e termina dizendo: - nós veremos se foi mesmo uma perda de tempo.

- Muito bem, - Rose diz dando um olhar reprovador a Mione.- se é assim que a senhorita quer, mas vou avisando não quero que o meu tribunal se transforme em um circo. - Ela deu um longo olhar para Mione depois finalizou dizendo: - O julgamento esta marcado para daqui a um mês, em duas semanas nos encontraremos novamente para a escolha dos jurados.- E dizendo isso bate o martelo na mesa, terminando a sessão.

Depois que a juíza Rose se retirou e Halkins foi levado embora, Mione estava quase deixando o tribunal, mas Katherine não pode deixar de provocar.

- Então realmente você ainda não desistiu de ir a julgamento? Ah! Será muito prazer acabar com você.- Kathy diz com um ar superior e firmando os pulsos na mesa.- E sabe porque vai ser bom? Pelo simples fato de que eu te dei a chance de poupar a si mesma desse papelão, mas parece que você realmente está disposta a fazer o papel de idiota na frente de todo mundo.-Ela termina dizendo isso com um sorriso.

-Não, não querida Katherine, - Hermione também a encarava - Acho que você deveria ter aprendido que quando eu estou num julgamento, contra você, eu nunca faço papel de idiota. Quer que eu liste todas as vezes que eu ganhei de você? Eu faria isso com um imenso prazer, mas acho que deve se lembrar muito bem de todas. Achei que depois de tantas vezes você tivesse aprendido...-E dizendo com um sorriso superior.- Eu sempre ganho.

Mas Katherine ignorou o que Mione disse, e se disse, se dirigindo a Harry que estava atrás dela:

-Harry, querido! Achei que tivesse conseguido algum progresso em colocar algum senso de realidade na cabeça de sua "parceira". Mas parece que ela realmente está predisposta a ser "humilhada".

-Bem, entenda Kathy, nem sempre nos conseguimos fazer as pessoas entenderem o que estamos querendo dizer. -Harry diz ainda com aquele olhar debochado. - Mas sei, eu desisti de fazer ela entender isso.- Hermione o fuzilava com os olhos. - Agora eu apenas quero ver o que tudo isso vai dar.

-Claro.Bem, eu tenho que ir, pois ao contrário de certas pessoas eu não posso perder tempo com causas perdidas. Tenham um bom dia. -Kathy diz sorrindo e saindo do tribunal.

Hermione virou-se para Harry e disse irritada:

-Mais uma vez Potter, eu vou tentar fazer a pergunta - talvez eu tenha que soletrar para você entender melhor quem sabe dessa vez eu tenha sorte. - Harry não demonstrou reação alguma - O que você esta fazendo trabalhando comigo, se não está disposto a ganhar esse caso? - Ela falou pausadamente.

-Eu achei que você já tivesse entendido que não estou aqui por causa do julgamento.- Harry diz olhando sério - para a Mione.

- Isso eu entendi perfeitamente. O que eu não entendi é por que você faz tanta questão de continuar trabalhando nesse caso? -Ela agora estava tão séria quanto ele, mas sua voz ainda continha irritação.

-Eu não faço questão, eu estou seguindo ordens.-Harry diz com sua voz fria como gelo.

-Muito bem. Então agora, apenas me faça um favor: fique longe do meu caminho ou sofra as conseqüências! - Hermione termina e vira as costas, deixando Harry com a resposta entalada na garganta.

**__**

N/A2: Então, aí está o Capítulo 14. Com meses de atraso, mas gente, vocês não sabem como foi esse semestre na Facul... A greve acabou com a minha vida, TODOS os professores me deram um monte de coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, eles largaram um monte de matérias em cima de de nós e só faltou falarem: " Tô. Se vira!" :S 

Eu sei q facul é assim mesmo, mas se não tivesse tido greve as coisas seriam bem melhores... Mas foi um saco. Eu nem acredito que acabou! Agora eu realmente espero terminar Luz e Sombra, mas poruqe, acho que vcs começaram a se encher de mim... Mas por favor, não desistam de mim! Eu estou fazendo o impossível gente, eu não faço pouco caso, eu juro!

**__**

N/A3: Eu vou dedicar esse capítulo a Tonks, minha afilhadinha da família H², pq gte... Eu ganhei presentes dela, os quais eu JAMAIS poderei agradecer o quanto eu os amei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tonks, muito, mas muito Obrigada mesmo. ^-^

****

N/A4: Hum, tem um montão de gente que eu queria agradecer: **Anna, Lady Voldemort, Gabi, Ellie, Tonks, sad_star, Karol, Mione Delacour, Dri **(Phoenix), **a dely_li, M@ary J@ane peituda **(hauahuahaua adoro te chamar assim afilhadinha), **Carolina M. Da Silva, oficial ricardo, Madam Spokky, Juliana **que está me ajudando mto mesmo, **a Lari, Kamila, Saori **que de vez em quando some, mas sempre aparece de novo ^-^, **Jojo **minha mais nova beta. hauahauha (preciso para cum isso de arrumar betas... ), **Ainsley Haynes, Maryland, Lais Pereira, Thiago, Marcia**, e seu eu esqueci de vc, mil perdões, mas eu me perdi completamente nos agradecimentos, devido a falta de tempo... Mas se vc me mandou um e-mail e seu nome não está aqui, ainda sim, muito Obrigada!

****

N/A5: Eu quero recomendar duas fics dessa vez. Marcas do passado, da Lady Voldemort (Gente, vocês não tem uma noção do que é essa Fic. Ela é perfeita, juntou tudo que eu amis amo, numa fic só, se vocês puderem, leiam, por favor, é demais) e Oráculo of Nightmares, da Jojo, que tb está fantástico.

****

N/A6: Próximo capítulo, o tão famoso capítulo 15! hauahuaha que realmente saiu demais, e tem coisas que o povo anda me pedindo faz tempo. Espero não demorar muito, só ajeitar meu problema com as betas... 


	15. Faint

****

N/A: Bom, mais uma vez desculpas pelo atraso... Bom, não tinha planejado isso, mas vocês sabem... Natal, Ano novo... E Bem para recomepnsar tudo isso, e porque tb hoje é meu aniversário, eu estou publicando DOIS capítulos ^-^ O Tão famoso, capítulo 15 e o 16 ^-^(tavez eu demnore um pco, mas ele vai estar no ar, ainda hj) 

Aconselho a vocês ouvirem Faint do Link Park nesse cápitulo, pq foi com essa msuica q eu escrevi^-^

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Nao sao meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...

****

e-mail: ligiaaraki@yahoo.com.br

****

Capítulo 15- Faint

As paredes pintadas em tons pastéis, somadas com os móveis simples e práticos que decoravam a sala de espera do Ministro da Magia, deveriam dar um clima agradável ao ambiente. A bela secretária escrevia no pergaminho, indiferente ao homen moreno sentado num sofá próximo a ela e tamborilando impacientemente os dedos no tampo de vidro da janela encantada para mostrar um lindo amanhecer de inverno.

Paciência com certeza não era a principal virtude da figura de cabelos negros que mal conseguia ficar numa mesma posição durante muito tempo.

- Senhorita, o Sr. Ministro irá demorar a me atender? - ele perguntava pela terceira vez à jovem secretária.

- Acredito que não demore muito, mas como o Sr. Smith é imprevisível, não posso lhe afirmar. - ela respondeu mecanicamente, voltando a sua atenção para os pergaminhos e penas espalhados pela mesa.

- Como é mesmo o seu nome, docinho? - ele perguntou com um tom de voz doce, que não lhe chegava aos olhos.

A moça que parecia fazer parte de uma agência de modelos levantou uma sobrancelha e o fitou com seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Como? - Anne perguntou, sem entender as intenções do moreno.

- O seu nome. - ele repetiu enquanto levantava e se aproximava da mesa, apoiando ali os pulsos.

- Tompson. Anne Tompson. - respondeu ela, sentindo o efeito da aproximação dele. 

- Pois bem, senhorita Tompson. - ele se afastou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos - O senhor Ministro marcou uma reunião comigo exatamente às nove horas - ele olhou no relógio - e já se passaram quinze minutos. Portanto a senhorita poderia me dizer se o Sr. Baggins costuma demorar com certeza, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui olhando para o seu lindo rosto de porcelana? 

- Como disse ele é imprevisível, já chegou a ficar horas com o Ministro. - ela voltou ao seu habitual tom mecânico.

- Pois bem, se é assim...

Naquele momento a porta do gabinete se abriu, e dois homens saíram rindo e já se despedindo, numa língua a qual Sirius não tinha idéia de onde poderia ser.

- Sirius Black! Desculpe a demora, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos... - o Ministro disse quando saiu da sala, mas tanto sua voz como suas expressões mostravam que ele não se importava muito com o fato.

- Tudo bem. - Sirius respondeu, contrariado. - Espero que o assunto que me trouxe aqui não tome mais do meu tempo ... - ele finalizou com sarcasmo.

- Não irá tomar, mas não garanto que será uma reunião agradável.- O Ministro disse, voltando para a porta de seu gabinete, indicando que Sirius entrasse.

Depois de acomodados, o Ministro, Richard Smith, começou:

- Bem, Sr. Black, o senhor sabe o quanto o novo conselheiro tem tentado organizar o Ministério, mas ele é novo no ramo, está empolgado...

- Smith, por favor, vamos ao ponto: Malfoy está bisbilhotando todo o Ministério, inclusive eu. Já soube de rondas dele pelo DPAC, e que andou questionando alguns de meus homens de confiança sobre assuntos internos. Seria bom lembrá-lo que o DPAC não faz parte do Ministério, isso sendo regulamentado pelo mesmo, e que o meu departamento age por conta própria, afinal, a função dele é justamente essa, prevenir "catástrofes", e para isso, ele TEM que ter existência própria. - ele disse, olhando firmemente nos olhos do Ministro.

- Sirius, não precisa ficar repetindo isso para mim, porque o DPAC foi fundado na minha administração, e não me agrada a presença do Malfoy nem pelos corredores do Ministério, mas ele esta aí, um degrau abaixo de mim, não posso simplesmente ficar questionando seus atos. A única coisa que posso fazer já estou fazendo. 

Antes que o Ministro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta do gabinete se abriu, e por ela se adentrou Lúcio Malfoy. 

- A senhorita Tompson disse que o senhor Ministro já estava me aguardando. - ele mantinha o nariz fino empinado e um sorriso superior nos lábios. 

No mesmo instante, o Ministro se levantou, mas Sirius não fez questão alguma das formalidades. Permaneceu sentado, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, tentando ao máximo conter sua antipatia para com o loiro de porte alinhado que se juntou a eles. 

- Ora, ora, ora. - disse Lúcio se aproximando de Sirius. - Mas a que devemos essa reunião com a ilustre presença de Sirius Black? - o loiro terminou ironicamente, girando a bengala com cabeça de cobra por entre os dedos. 

Sirius não disse nada, apenas o fitou com o canto dos olhos, uma ruga de tensão formando-se em sua testa.

- Sente-se, Lúcio. - o Ministro pediu, apontando uma cadeira com a mão para o homem. - Eu marquei essa reunião, pois eu gostaria de saber, e acredito que não sou o único, o por quê das intervenções no Departamento de Prevenção À Catástrofes. Como você já deve saber, esse departamento não faz parte do Ministério. 

- Sim, Ministro, estou ciente disso. - Lúcio respondeu, indiferente.

- Então qual o motivo da perseguição? - Sirius murmurou, de cara fechada.

- Mas que blasfêmia! - Lúcio retrucou, numa falsa indignação. - Eu não estou perseguindo ninguém.- sua voz falsa irritava Sirius ainda mais. - O que o faz pensar isso?

- Bom, o fato de ultimamente eu ver você "passeando" pelos corredores do meu departamento, conversando com o meu pessoal, e hoje, para a minha surpresa, eu chego no meu escritório e vejo um pedido de relatório? Relatório do quê? Eu não tenho que dar satisfações do que meu departamento faz ou deixa de fazer! - Sirius declarou exasperado, apertando os punhos com tanta força que chegava a deixar marcas brancas nos nós dos dedos. 

- Como assim, Sr. Black? Agora vai me proibir de andar pelo SEU departamento? - Lúcio respondeu num tom superior. - Tem alguma coisa a esconder? - a última frase saiu de uma forma inquiridora. Os olhos do loiro passaram de um cinza claro para um azul escuro, enquanto se encaravam. 

- Ok, ok, ok, senhores, por favor! - o Ministro achou que estava na hora de interferir, antes que as coisas ficassem piores. - Por favor, Lúcio, você poderia se explicar? - Richard pediu, num tom pacificador.

- Senhor Ministro, o senhor já foi informado de que eu montei uma equipe para fazer uma auditoria em todo o Ministério, pois isso foi aprovado no mesmo dia de minha posse como Primeiro Conselheiro, e creio que o senhor já saiba os motivos de tais auditorias. Os meus "passeios" pelo DPAC são mera rotina de um trabalho que esta sendo minuciosamente elaborado. - ele explicava de uma forma convencional. - Estava apenas verificando a mesma coisa que verifiquei nos outros departamentos., Nada mais, nada menos, apesar que os custos no DPAC são bem mais altos. - Lúcio concluiu, com uma expressão falsamente inocente. Sirius deu uma gargalhada debochada.

- Claro que sim, Malfoy, eu acredito que suas intenções sejam as melhores possíveis. - Falou ironicamente . - Mas mesmo assim, eu não vou reportar nada para você e nem para ninguém. O que acontece no meu departamento é problema meu, eu resolvo como bem entender. -terminou, sério.

- Com certeza, eu realmente acredito em tudo isso.- Lúcio replicou sarcasticamente. - Mas acho que ultimamente sua competência, se é que um dia você teve alguma, está falhando. Gostaria de saber como você explicaria isso. - Lúcio terminou, entregando uma pasta para Sirius e outra para o Ministro, que instintivamente abriram-na e começaram a leitura.

Depois de ler o conteúdo, o Ministro fechou a pasta e dirigiu o olhar para Lúcio.

- O que significa isso?

- Senhor Ministro, - ele limpou a garganta, alinhando se na poltrona de um modo superior. - Eu comecei a desconfiar de muitas coisas sobre o departamento que o senhor Black dirige. Observei o orçamento astronômico que essa seção consome, e nos meus "passeios", como meu ilustre colega aqui chamou, descobri coisas interessantes. Confesso que no início o meu interesse era pessoal. Diria uma curiosidade, porque tenho um parente consangüíneo que trabalha lá, e posso afirmar que a vida que ele leva é incompatível com o salário pago pelo Ministério. Então, resolvi analisar também a vida financeira do senhor Black, dirigente do departamento, e de seu inferior direto, o senhor Lupin, e descobri o que está relatado nesses documentos. Com meus "passeios", descobri que eles estão desviando verbas, para seu próprio bem.

A atmosfera estava carregada. Sirius sentia o bombardeio invisível da tensão ao longo de seus terminais nervosos. 

- COMO É QUE É? - Levantou indignado. - ANDOU INVESTIGANDO MINHA VIDA? COM QUE DIREITO?

- Ora, senhor Black, não é só porque você trabalha numa seção que investiga a vida das pessoas, que você estaria livre disso. - Lúcio respondeu com um sorriso superior. 

Sirius o fitou por um segundo inteiro, depois se aproximou do Primeiro Conselheiro com uma fúria incontida.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE TUDO ISSO É MENTIRA! VOCÊ INVENTOU TUDO ISSO! - A face do loiro estava inabalável com a fúria do moreno, e Sirius já ia partir para uma agressão. Mas o Ministro o impediu quando bateu forte com as mãos na mesa. 

- SIRIUS, POR FAVOR! - Richard interrompeu, severo. - Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente.

Sirius desvencilhou-se de Lúcio e começou a andar pelo escritório, enquanto Lúcio continuou sentando, impassível, no seu lugar., Não se abalando com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Ministro, - Lúcio recomeçou. - eu entendo perfeitamente que ninguém do Ministério pode interferir no DPAC, mas nessas circunstâncias, eu acho que o regulamento nos permite interferir... - mas ele não pode concluir seus pensamentos, pois Sirius o interrompeu antes disso.

- Claro... Que você forjou todos esses documentos. - Sirius falou irado.- É lógico que você armou toda essa palhaçada! Você tem raiva, Malfoy, que seu filho se juntou com Gina Weasley, mas você tem muito mais raiva, que ele tenha te traído. Tirar Remo e eu do departamento é apenas para que não venhamos a atrapalhar seus planos. - Concluiu, provocativo.

- Vocês podem analisar esses documentos, são apenas cópias, os originais estão bem guardados. Devo acrescentar que eu não trabalho sozinho, esses relatórios foram feitos por uma equipe do próprio Ministério, escolhida democraticamente, e ainda estou disposto a tomar _Veritasserum_ se for o caso. - Lúcio terminou com sua voz arrastada e indiferente, ignorando as acusações feitas pelo moreno. 

- Muito bem, Lúcio, acho que é só isso. - Richard falou dando a conversa por acabada. - Muito obrigado.

- Se precisar de mim, Ministro, estarei na minha sala. - Lúcio respondeu num modo formal, a frieza de uma tempestade de gelo em sua voz. 

Despediu-se do Ministro com um aceno de cabeça, pegou a bengala ao lado da poltrona e se dirigiu até a porta. 

- Senhor Black, foi um prazer revê-lo novamente, e tenho esperanças, que não será a última. - Finalizou ainda de costas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que Lúcio Malfoy saiu, o Ministro falou para Sirius.

- Sirius, diante de tais acusações e até mesmo supostas provas...- ele olhou para a pasta na mesa - ... Eu não queria fazer isso, mas serei obrigado a afastar você do DPAC por uns tempos...

- O QUÊ? - exclamou Sirius, indignado.- Richard, eu não estou acreditando. - Sirius falava, alterado. - Você não pode ter acreditado nas acusações daquele salafrário. 

- Eu não acreditei. Sirius, ele fez acusações, e você conhece o regulamento. Eu terei que afastar você, o Remo e o Draco, até que nós averigüemos as acusações. Não queria fazer isso, mas tenho que seguir as regras... - Richard disse num tom ameno, tentando acalmar Sirius.

- Quantos dias ficarei fora? - perguntou Sirius tentando se controlar.

- Uns quatro dias no máximo. Não vai durar muito. Eu acredito em você, que vocês são inocentes. - Richard falou com sinceridade, soltando um suspiro. - Malfoy está galgando os degraus até o poder total e ele está fazendo isso com perfeição, induzindo a todos no Ministério. Com essa auditoria ele ganhou muitos pontos na última Assembléia. 

- Tudo bem, Richard, eu me afasto pacificamente. Mas eu estou avisando, quando essa estória toda acabar, eu vou exigir que ELE seja afastado do cargo. - Sirius disse com a voz cheia de ódio, saindo da sala.

------------------------#######-------------------------

Já se passava das sete da noite e Hermione resolveu ir do trabalho direto ao Ministério. Deixou o carro no estacionamento ampliado magicamente e entrou. Estava tensa, cansada e nervosa, pensara o dia todo em ir falar com Rony e não conseguiria dormir se não o fizesse. Seu trabalho naquele dia não rendera tanto. Rony de volta fez aflorar lembranças há muito esquecidas. Lembranças que pareciam mais sonhos do que momentos vividos por ela.

- Mione? -Sirius chamou, mas ela não deu a mínima atenção, perdida em seus pensamentos. - Mione? - ele tentou novamente, mas sem sucesso. Então resolveu cutucá-la. - Hermione?

- Sim? - disse saindo do transe.

- Você pode entrar agora.

- Obrigada.

Quando a porta da sala se abriu, ela viu Rony deitado com as mãos cruzadas sobre o abdômen, olhando para o teto com uma expressão vazia. Assim que a porta fechou atrás de si, abriu um sorriso para o amigo, a carga de tensão abandonando-a temporariamente.

- Rony? Está tudo bem? - ela sentou se na cama ao lado do ruivo. 

- Eu gostaria de dizer que sim. - ele deu um sorriso triste e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. 

Ela pegou na mão do ruivo e disse, confiante:

- Sabe... Minha mãe costumava dizer que se as coisas estão ruins, piores elas não vão ficar.

Rony não disse nada de imediato, apenas a fitou nos olhos, soltou um suspiro audível e então falou:

- Bom, do jeito que eu tenho sorte, é bem provável que piore. - tentou dizer em tom de brincadeira.

- Porque você não me conta o que está acontecendo realmente? - ela perguntou num tom que mostrava que ela o ajudaria qualquer que fosse o problema.

E assim ele fez. Contou tudo que lhe havia acontecido., Desde o momento que ele havia se tornado um Comensal, até chegar à sua "prisão".

- O que você acha que pode fazer agora? - Hermione perguntou.

- Bom, Sirius me ofereceu ajuda. Ele disse que se eu trabalhasse como informante nesse grupo de Comensais que está querendo assumir o poder, ele vai me ajudar a recuperar minha filha, e tentará conseguir com que eu não seja preso. - a voz de Rony era cansada. Ele estava passando por maus bocados. Em toda a sua vida, nunca vivera uma situação tão desconfortável, principalmente porque a vida da sua própria filha estava em jogo. Sabia que deveria ter envelhecido uns 10 anos nos últimos meses.

- E você vai aceitar?

- É a única luz que eu tive nos últimos meses, Mione. Não me importo de passar o resto dos meus dias na cadeia, contanto que Aimeé esteja de volta com Marie. Eu... Eu... Eu não posso suportar se alguma coisa acontecer a elas, e não tem um segundo que eu não pense nelas, principalmente em Aimeé. Mione, ela é uma criança nas mãos daqueles homens. Eu fui um deles, Mione, eu sei como eles são, e a vida de uma criança não é nada para eles, eu sei do que são capazes. Basta estarem de mau-humor para fazerem mal a ela. E é por isso que eu tenho que fazer de tudo, tudo o que posso para salvá-la, mesmo que isso custe a minha própria vida. - disse num tom desesperado. - Merlin, eu me arrependo tanto... Eu juro, se pudesse voltar atrás, as coisas não teriam sido desse jeito.

- Você realmente as ama, não é? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso fraternal.

- A minha vida mudou completamente desde que conheci Marie, ela me completava. Eu não me lembro de ter sido tão feliz. - ele deu uma pausa. - Aliás, eu me lembro... Meus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. - ele continuou, com um olhar nostálgico e triste. 

Hermione pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável com a última fala de Rony. Não pelo fato dela não ter gostado dos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, mas pelo fato de isso fazê-la lembrar que as coisas não eram mais como costumavam ser. O trio, que era considerado "inseparável", estava separado depois de muitos anos. Harry se tornara uma pessoa fria, insensível e estúpida. Rony havia sumido, e ela se lembrava do quanto se sentiu perdida, quando se viu sozinha. Os amigos que ela pensou levar para a vida toda tinham se distanciado.

Rony percebeu o desconforto da amiga e resolve perguntar:

- Mione? O que, afinal de contas, aconteceu entre você e o Harry? - ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas fitou a parede do outro lado, descansando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu não deveria ter perguntado. - ele disse notando o silêncio da amiga. 

- Ah! Rony... Eu acho que não saberia responder essa pergunta. Eu não sei em que momento eu errei. Aliás, eu não acho que tenha errado em alguma coisa. Ele se tornou tão frio, tão distante... Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto. - ela respondeu finalmente, com um olhar triste, ainda fitando a parede. 

- Ele disse que vocês estão trabalhando juntos. Aliás, isso me lembra uma outra pergunta: Porque você está trabalhando com os trouxas agora?

- Porque os trouxas sempre foram meu porto seguro, Ron. O que quer que acontecesse comigo no mundo bruxo, eu sempre tive a segurança de poder voltar para onde eu nasci. Os acontecimentos durante a guerra, e depois dela, fizeram-me ver que não daria mais para continuar onde eu estava. Eu estava sozinha, num mundo um tanto quanto preconceituoso sobre nascidos trouxas. Eu percebi que estava por conta própria, e por mais que eu fosse inteligente e me esforçasse, sempre teria alguém apontando para mim e dizendo: "Olha a sangue-ruim!". Eu não seria reconhecida pelo que eu sou. No mundo dos trouxas isso não acontece, lá eu sou Hermione Granger.

- Eu entendo. Eu me sentia seguro no mundo dos trouxas também. Mas voltando ao assunto Harry, eu entendo que ele esteja bravo comigo, mas você, Mione... Por quê? -ele perguntou, realmente com uma expressão que dizia não compreender o que tinha acontecido.

- Não sei, Ron... Acho que tudo começou quando eu terminei com ele e comecei a namorar você. A partir daí ele se tornou, aos poucos, o que é hoje. Numa pessoa sozinha, infeliz e fria. Não se importa com as coisas ruins e nem com as boas. Não se importa com os inimigos nem com quem gosta dele. - ela respondeu tristemente.

- E como está sendo trabalhar com o "novo" Harry?

- Uma porcaria. Na verdade ele está atrapalhando meu trabalho. - ela falou, levemente irritada.

- No que vocês estão trabalhando agora?

- Num caso de assassinato. Meu cliente está sendo acusado de uma coisa que ele não fez. O pior é que vai ser difícil provar isso, pois o depoimento dele leva as pessoas a acharem que ele é culpado. E temos uma testemunha de acusação, e o Harry só está piorando a situação. - ela informou, desolada. - Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, esse assunto só me deixa irritada. Você vai aceitar a proposta do Sirius?

- É a única coisa que eu tenho em meses. Eu pretendo aceitar, e tentar fazer as coisas do jeito certo dessa vez. - ele não hesitou em responder, sabendo que o assunto Harry já estava encerrado. 

Nesse momento, Sirius entrou na "cela" e falou:

- Hermione? Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais deixar você aqui dentro. Eu estou tendo alguns problemas e terei que encurtar a conversa de vocês. - Sirius falou num tom sério.

- Tudo bem Sirius, já estou saindo. - Hermione respondeu, compreensiva.

Depois que voltaram a ficar a sós, Hermione pegou as mãos do amigo, apertou firme e então falou: 

- Rony, preste atenção: Eu quero que saiba que você não está sozinho nessa, e o que eu puder fazer para ajudar, farei. Assim que eu puder, volto para conversarmos sobre como você está indo. E por favor, não conte com o Harry para nada. Aliás, se você puder ficar o mais longe possível dele, seria melhor. - Hermione comentou séria.

- Por quê? - Rony inquiriu, confuso.

- Porque eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele fará tudo para atrapalhar você, assim como ele está fazendo comigo. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Hermione se levantou, assim como Rony, e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço. Quando esse acabou, beijou fraternalmente o topo da cabeça do ruivo.

- Se cuida, Ron! - disse sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, você também. - ele falou, também sorrindo.

Assim que saiu, Hermione procurou por Sirius para agradecer, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ela pôde ouvir o barulho da porta sendo trancada atrás de si, e percebeu que por mais que parecesse que não, Rony realmente estava preso em uma "cela".

Começou a caminhar pelos corredores, olhando para o chão, perdida em pensamentos. Chegou no estacionamento, a neve ainda estava caindo, só que desta vez um pouco mais forte. Procurou nos bolsos do sobretudo as chaves do carro, distraída com seus pensamentos. Quando conseguiu, entrou e virou a chave no contato. Nada.

Tentou de novo, e mais uma vez nada.

À essa altura a mulher já estava esmurrando o volante, e dizendo mentalmente todos os palavrões que sabia. O carro estava dando problemas há algum tempo, provavelmente já era hora de trocá-lo. Em um curto espaço de tempo, era a segunda vez que foi deixada na mão. De repente, viu alguém bater no vidro de seu carro. Seu espanto foi tanto que ela quase quebrou a chave na ignição... Era Harry.

- Problemas com o carro? - veio uma voz indiferente.

- É o que parece. - ela respondeu mostrando que a pergunta dele era muito óbvia.

- Quer uma carona? - perguntou, com um sorriso enigmático.

- Não precisa. - Hermione negou, estranhando a atitude aparentemente "gentil" dele. -Eu chamo um táxi. - ela abriu a bolsa e pegou o celular, que por algum motivo mágico não funcionava. 

Então ela desceu do carro, bateu a porta com uma força maior do que a necessária e saiu andando até a entrada do estacionamento. 

- Ora, Hermione, são quase dez da noite. Onde você acha que vai chamar um táxi num bairro bruxo? - ele diz virando os olhos, com as mãos nos bolsos. - Eu posso levar você. 

Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso ela olhou para trás e mais uma vez viu o olhar enigmático dele.

- Já disse que não precisa. Eu vou de Nôitibus, então.- e virou-se para continuar a caminhar. Ela não queria de jeito algum um favor dele. Estava achando realmente muito estranha a atitude dele de querer ser prestativo.

- Mione, você não pode. Não se você mora num bairro trouxa, imagina a cara do porteiro quando ver a senhorita Granger saindo de um ônibus roxo aparecendo do nada. Além disso, você não anda com sua varinha. - e se cansando dela querer fazer manha, ele se aproximou e a puxou delicadamente pelo braço. - Vamos. - a última palavra saiu tão enfática que soou como uma ordem que ela não deveria ousar retrucar.

- Como sabe que eu não ando com minha varinha? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Por que? Você por um acaso anda? - ele devolveu, indiferente. - Além disso, na minha real profissão, eu tenho que ser observador, e suas roupas não têm espaço para varinhas. - ele falou como se ela fosse uma idiota por não ter percebido isso antes.

Sem muita escolha, ela acabou indo com ele. 

Assim que entraram no carro, Harry deu partida e virou-se para Hermione, dizendo com um olhar enigmático, pela terceira vez.

- Não vai colocar o cinto?

- Hum.... Claro, eu me esqueci. - ela lançou a ele um olhar desconfiado.

Quando Harry alcançou a porta do estacionamento, ele perguntou:

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Isso não é da sua conta. - ela retrucou, seca.

- Eu acho que a partir do momento em que você está no meu departamento, sim, isso é da minha conta. - respondeu lançando a ela uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Quando você entrou no meu escritório não me lembro de ter ouvido nenhuma explicação. - ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Você veio ver o traidor? - ela mal teve tempo de terminar de falar quando ele fez essa pergunta.

- Não é da sua conta, já disse. - falou começando a ficar irritada.

Então ela notou que ele estava pegando um caminho estranho e lembrou-se que não tinha dito aonde morava.

- Potter? Para onde você está indo?

- Como para onde eu estou indo? Estou indo para sua casa, onde acha que estamos indo? - ele respondeu.

- Não lembro de ter dito onde eu moro.

- Não precisa. Eu sei onde você mora.

- Você sabe onde eu moro? - ela perguntou, surpresa. - Como você sabe em que lugar eu moro?

- Estava na sua ficha. - ele respondeu, simples.

- Minha ficha? - ela pergunta indignada. - Você tem uma ficha com meus dados?

- Claro, já que eu trabalharia com você, precisaria saber onde você mora, o que fazia da vida, o que comprava no supermercado, que carro tinha, essas coisas! - ele disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu não acredito! Você tem uma ficha com as coisas que eu compro no supermercado... - ela exclamou ainda não acreditando.

- Eu sei muito mais que isso. Eu sei o número de roupa que você usa, que você gosta de dormir com roupas largas e que gosta de lingerie pretas e vermelhas. - ele respondeu, dando um sorriso debochado.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE DESSAS COISAS? - ela perguntou, agora totalmente abismada.

- Eu não sei. Você acabou de confirmar. - ele respondeu com um sorriso superior. 

Hermione não disse nada, apenas fez um barulho indignado. Como pôde ser tão idiota? Ele deveria saber muito mais que isso mesmo. Se bobear, até quanto ela tinha no banco, e o que ela havia comido no almoço, esse era o trabalho dele, não?

Então, eles chegaram a um farol que dava inicio à Via Expressa. Foi a partir daí, que Hermione realmente começou a ficar preocupada.

- Não precisa pegar a Via Expressa para chegar a minha casa, Potter. - ela informou num tom irritado, encarando o perfil dele. - Para onde você está me levando?

- Já disse, para a sua casa. - ele respondeu, com monotonia, olhando para frente, como se ela não estivesse ali.

Ela encostou-se no banco com raiva e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax, a respiração ofegante de raiva.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, o farol ainda não tinha aberto, Harry engatou a primeira, e perguntou:

- Não vai mesmo dizer o que foi fazer no DPAC?

- Não. - ela respondeu simplesmente, olhando para o lado de sua janela.

- Ok, escolha sua. - dizendo isso, o semáforo abriu, e ele deu uma arrancada, cantando pneu.

Ele rapidamente mudou a marcha do carro, para segunda.

- Sabe, quando eu recebi o treinamento para o DPAC, eu aprendi muitas coisas.

Terceira.

- Uma delas, foi como fazer a coisa certa, para receber a resposta que eu quero. - Harry informou, num tom baixo e sério.

Quarta.

- Por isso, eu vou tentar mais uma vez. O que você foi fazer no DPAC?

- Não te interessa! Eu não vou dizer. - Hermione falou, começando a ficar assustada com a velocidade do carro. Ela segurou-se firmemente na borda do assento, seu olhar assustado corria por todos os lados da Via Expressa. 

- Resposta errada mais uma vez. - ele falou olhando para ela e dando um sorriso bem sinistro, seus olhos com um brilho que Hermione há muito tempo não via.

Quinta. 

Harry trocoubruscamente de pista, quase batendo no carro ao lado. Hermione olhava apavorada enquanto ouvia o homem berrando e fazendo gestos obscenos para eles. O carro estava incrivelmente acima da velocidade que a via expressa permitia. 

- Potter, pára com isso! - Hermione ordenou, quase gritando. 

- Eu paro, assim que você responder minha pergunta. - disse com um ar superior.

- PARE JÁ ESSE CARRO, EU QUERO DESCER! - agora Hermione havia perdido toda a pouca calma que ainda tinha e gritava dentro do carro.

Ignorando o ataque de fúria dela, Harry perguntou mais uma vez:

- Talvez se eu mudar a pergunta, você me responda. O que você conversou com o traidor? - ele perguntou novamente, os olhos fixos na estrada.

- EU NÃO VOU TE DIZER! PÁRA ESSE CARRO AGORA, EU NÃO QUERO FICAR MAIS UM MINUTO AQUI DENTRO.

- Hum... - o moreno murmurou com uma expressão de quem estava ponderando a idéia dela.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... Tudo bem, você que está pedindo.

Harry pisou mais uma vez no acelerador, e Hermione ouviu o ronco que o motor deu. Ele deslizou por entre os carros, cada vez mais rápido, e cada vez que ele fazia isso, ele tirava um "fino" dos outros veículos. Ela apenas se agarrou no banco, e toda vez que ele mudava de faixa, ela fechava os olhos se xingando mentalmente por ter aceitado a carona, e como ele era louco. E talvez quisesse realmente matá-los.

- Então você está pensando em ajudar, o idiota traidor, é isso? - ele mudou novamente a pergunta.

- EU NÃO VOU RESPONDER NENHUMA PERGUNTA, ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO PARAR ESSE CARRO! - Hermione impôs, berrando.

- Uma pena, porque eu não vou parar o carro enquanto você não responder a minha pergunta. - ele diz irônico.

A cada pergunta, a cada resposta, Harry acelerava mais. Algumas vezes ele chegou a quase bater no carro da frente, só diminuindo a velocidade, quando estava em cima do outro carro. Ela pôde ouvir os outros carros buzinando, mas estava apavorada demais para se preocupar com eles. Quase não o viu usar o freio. Harry apenas diminuía a velocidade nas marchas, e Hermione percebeu aí que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, como se já tivesse feito antes. Ele tinha uma das mãos no volante e a outra no câmbio do carro. Mudava velozmente de marchas e, assim como mexia no câmbio, ele acelerava.

- Você realmente está disposta a ajudar o traidor? Eu gostaria de saber o por que. - voltou a falar. - Será que você esqueceu o que ele fez?

- EU NÃO ESQUECI O QUE ELE FEZ! MAS AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ EU CONSIGO PERDOAR AS PESSOAS E VER QUE ELAS MUDARAM! AGORA PÁRA ESSE CARRO, EU VOU DESCER!

- Então isso significa que você vai ajudá-lo? - Harry já havia saído da Via Expressa, mas ele continuava dirigindo da mesma forma, pelas ruas de Londres. Ignorando indicações de "Pare!" e semáforos vermelhos.

- VOU! AGORA PÁRA O CARRO, EU QUERO DESCER, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! - Hermione estava quase esmurrando-o dentro do carro. Só não tinha feito isso antes, pois tinha medo de que assim ele bateria o carro.

- Ainda não. - Harry não estava satisfeito com as respostas, ele queria saber mais. - Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- MUITAS COISAS! PÁRA O CARRO! EU VOU DESCER COM ELE EM MOVIMENTO.

- Vocês conversaram de como vai ajudá-lo?

- SIM.

- E falaram sobre mim, também?

- FALAMOS! PARE JÁ A PORRA DO CARRO, POTTER! - ela estava berrando tanto que sua voz começou a ficar rouca.

- O que vocês falaram sobre mim? - Harry ficou um pouco irritado com a possibilidade deles terem falado sobre a sua pessoa. Tanto, que virou bruscamente uma esquina, fazendo o carro chacoalhar e mais uma vez, os pneus cantarem.

- NÓS FALAMOS O QUANTO VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR JÁ ESSE CARRO, EU VOU PULAR DELE!

- Não precisa, já chegamos. - Harry deu um sorriso vencedor.

Assim que o carro parou na frente de seu prédio, Hermione apenas queria sair o mais rápido possível do carro. Mas ela estava tão nervosa, que se atrapalhou toda para se livrar do cinto, embolando-se toda com ele. Harry apenas riu do fato, realmente havia conseguido o que queria.

Hermione desceu o mais rápido que pôde do carro, fazendo uma tempestade e batendo a porta do carro com força. Quando ela sentiu que estava em solo firme, ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada, mas ainda estava tremendo. Ela só não sabia dizer se tremia de medo, pavor ou nervoso.

Então ela pôde escutar a voz de Harry atrás de si.

- Ora Hermione, vamos... Você está viva, não doeu tanto assim. - ele falou num tom debochado.

Ela perdeu toda a compostura depois de ouvi-lo falando aquilo, ainda mais naquele tom debochado. Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, partiu para cima dele, esmurrando-o.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! - ela voltou a berrar. - EU TENHO VONTADE DE MATAR VOCÊ, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? - cada vez que ela falava, batia mais nele.- COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE FAZER ESSE TIPO DE COISA? ACREDITE, EU PASSARIA O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA NA PRISÃO, MAS SE EU TIVESSE MINHA VARINHA COMIGO AGORA, EU LANÇAVA UM AVADA KEDAVRA EM VOCÊ!

A resposta dele foi apenas uma gargalhada. Ele tentava desviar dos tapas e chutes que ela estava dando nele. Não importando qual parte do corpo pegavam, ela queria fazer ele sentir dor sem ser importar com como faria isso.

- Hermione... - ele diz ainda rindo. - Eu consegui o que queria, e isso já me basta. - mais uma vez ele deu aquele sorriso vencido e superior.

- CONSEGUIU O QUE QUERIA? - Hermione continuava batendo nele. - OLHA SÓ COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU O QUE QUERIA, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ENTRE NESSE CARRO NOVAMENTE E MORRA, BATA ELE E MORRA CARBONIZADO! TÃO QUEIMADO QUE NINGUÉM CONSIGA RECONHECER SEU CORPO.

Ainda sorrindo superiormente, ele segurou os braços dela, em cima de sua cabeça. Vendo ela assim tão irritada e berrando e batendo nele, Harry lembrou-se do quanto gostava dela brava. Ela mudava completamente. Seus olhos ficavam muito mais intensos, e parecia até que ela brilhava mais. Se alguém pedisse para ele descrever Hermione Granger, ele faria isso em apenas uma palavra: Brilho. E , eram nesses momentos de braveza que ele a via completa. Resumindo: ela ficava ainda mais bonita.

- Ok, eu já entendi o que você quer Hermione. Você está falando demais, está começando a me dar dor de cabeça. - e terminando de dizer isso, colou seus lábios com os dela.

Hermione ficou tão surpresa com o ato, que enrijeceu. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Aliás, como ele tinha coragem de fazer mais isso, depois de tudo que ele já havia feito? Ela não se lembrava de como era beijar Harry. Fazia tanto tempo, e ela também fizera questão de esquecer isso. Mas agora que estava acontecendo de novo, ela lembrou de como era intenso. Sempre fora intenso.

Ela se assustou mais ainda quando sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca. Não queria retribuir o beijo, e não faria isso, mas estava permitindo. Hermione estava estática, não se movia, mas sentia a língua dele dentro da sua, e por um instante, ela quase retribuiu. Não retribuiu, porque um filme começou a passar na sua cabeça, e Hermione se lembrou de tudo. Da época que eles namoravam, de quando terminaram, de quando ele começou a mudar, das visitas noturnas que ele fazia a seu quarto, do reencontro depois de anos...

E foi pensando nisso tudo, que Hermione se soltou dele, e o empurrou. Se antes ela estava brava, agora então, nem se fala. Ela deu um tapa na cara dele, tão forte, que fez um barulho enorme e com certeza ia deixar uma marca vermelha por muito tempo.

- Nunca mais - ela começou com uma voz séria e baixa. - faça isso. 

E sem esperar uma possível resposta vinda dele, Hermione deu as costas e deixou um Harry com um sorriso superior para trás.

Continua=

**__**

N/A2: Bem, aqui está o capítulo 15 ^-^ Para quem quiser ver, a **Mary Massafera**, que escreve **Espada dos Deuses**, muito gentilmente fez duas cpaas para a minha fic. Uma capa especial pro Capitulo 15 (eu acho que virou mania fazer capas especiais para os capítulos que eu amis gosto.. ^-^) e uma que eu pretendo usar para como capa nova. Como o Fanfiction.net não aceita capas, eu vou colocar a URL aqui para vcs darem uma olhada.

-

-

**__**

N/A3: Eu sei que alguns de vocês estranaharam a Via Expressa que eu coloquei na Inglaterra.... Seguindo a Billie, não tem Via Expressa na Inglaterra, mas por favor, finge que tem heheehhee. Chega de falação, vamos para o outro capítulo.


	16. Recordaçoes

Título: Luz e Sombra

****

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

****

Disclaimer: Não são meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre... 

****

e-mail: r.araki@uol.com.br

****

Capítulo 16 -

Estava uma noite muito bonita. A brisa noturna fria e o céu límpido faziam com que aquela madrugada tivesse um toque especial.

Eram quase três horas da manhã e Harry não parecia estar com sono, muito pelo contrário, Ele estava sentado no parapeito da varanda de seu apartamento, com os pés balançando ao vento, no último andar do prédio, que era relativamente alto, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto. 

No som, tocava música clássica num volume altíssimo.

Desfez o nó da gravata com uma das mãos e depois disso, deixou que a melodia entrasse por seus ouvidos, acompanhando a música com as mãos.

Harry não era muito fã de música clássica, mas achou que aquele era um excelente dia para ouvir.

Encheu mais uma vez o copo com Vodka e voltou novamente seu olhar para o céu e as lembranças ao que havia acontecido aquela noite, fechando os olhos. Sorriu ao lembrar de como havia deixado Hermione nervosa. Realmente havia conseguido o que queria.

Ele não queria pensar naquele momento sobre a informação que havia conseguido tirar dela. Não... Hoje ele apenas gostaria de "brindar" o quanto havia sido bem sucedido. Tirar Hermione do sério, a ponto de fazê-la perder a compostura, não era qualquer um que conseguia.

Não podia negar que tinha sido divertido vê-la apavorada, gritando, segurando o banco do carro com força e vê-la fechar os olhos toda vez que quase batia em um carro. Hermione deve ter pensado que morreria naquele dia, mas Harry jamais faria algo para feri-la.

Por mais que Harry não quisesse admitir, no fundo ele sabia que Hermione era uma das únicas pessoas com quem ele poderia contar. Ele sempre deu um jeito de saber o que acontecia na vida dela. Sempre dizia pra si mesmo que era apenas para saber quando ela iria procurá-lo e pedir ajuda. Mas, na verdade isso tudo era apenas um desculpa para esconder a sua preocupação. Por mais que ele quisesse acreditar que não moveria um dedo para ajudar, Harry sabia que não pensaria duas vezes antes de ajudá-la.

Ele não estava bravo ou irritado com as coisas que ela havia revelado naquele dia, pelo simples fato de que não queria pensar muito naquilo agora. Sabia que aquela era a Hermione que ele conhecia. Sabia também que caso precisasse ela estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. 

O moreno estava ainda sentando, tomando sua Vodka, e fazendo gestos com a mão, os quais acompanhavam a música. Realmente, era uma belíssima noite.

Então, de repente, um começo de arrependimento veio. Talvez fosse a bebida que finalmente estivesse fazendo efeito, ele não sabia ao certo. Será que ele se arrependia?

__

A noite estava tão bonita e límpida quanto aquela. Já era bem tarde, quase uma da manhã, e Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela observando as estrelas. Hermione havia marcado aquele encontro, e pelo tom sério, ele sabia que era uma coisa importante, e algo dentro dele sabia que não iria gostar. 

Hermione andava muito estranha nos últimos tempos. Quase não falava, sempre estava ocupada, e quando ele tentava conversar com ela, para ver o que estava acontecendo, sempre desconversava, ou falava que não era nada, que estava muito cansada... Cansada... Ele estava ficando cansado de tudo aquilo, e sempre trazia um sentimento de culpa. Como se ele estivesse fazendo algo que não a estava agradando, ou fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Então, ele escutou a porta da sala se abrir, porém não se moveu. Continuou olhando para o céu, de costas para a porta, como se não tivesse percebido.

- Harry?- Hermione chamou, meio hesitante.

Ao escutar a voz de Hermione entrando em seus ouvidos, Harry fechou os olhos, e um sentimento de angustia se apoderou dele. Agora ele tinha certeza que o que quer que ela fosse falar, não iria agradá-lo nem um pouco.

- Sim. - ele responde sem se mover.

- Nós podemos conversar? - a voz dela nunca pareceu tão doce e tão calma. Isso só estava fazendo ele se sentir ainda pior.

- Agora você quer conversar? - sua voz saiu irônica, por menos que ele tivesse a intenção.

Pelo modo que Harry estava se comportando, Hermione percebeu que aquela conversa não seria nada fácil. Ela começou lentamente a caminhar até onde ele estava sentado, e quando chegou, colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela sentiu os músculos dele ficarem tensos.

Nas últimas semanas eles acabaram se distanciando mais do que já estavam distanciados. No começo, quando Hermione começou a "fugir" de Harry, ele ainda fazia de tudo para estar junto dela. Quando eles tinham tarefas de monitoria separada, Harry arranjava um jeito de acabar a sua parte antes e ir ajudá-la. Esperava ela chegar na torre depois da sua ronda, acompanhava-a até a classe quando tinham aulas separadas, e chegou até a perder alguns poucos treinos de Quadribol. Ela estava sempre inventando desculpas, mas ele foi bastante insistente. Harry estava sempre querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, mas Hermione não tinha coragem de dizer. Mas parece que Harry havia entendido, pois nos três últimos dias eles mal se falaram. E quando se falaram, foi apenas assuntos de monitor, ou alguma bobagem sem importância.

Hermione observava o namorado e se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava triste, magoado com o comportamento dela, e ainda tinha o fato de ela haver beijado outro homem. Harry não merecia aquilo, com certeza.

As últimas semanas haviam sido horríveis para ela também. Num dia ela beijou Rony, e viu que talvez não sentisse tudo aquilo por Harry. Depois ainda tinha o fato de que ela se sentia culpada, triste e confusa, e acabou passando aqueles dias não só se distanciando de Harry, mas de Rony também. Ela sabia que o ruivo queria conversar sobre o beijo, mas ela apenas queria colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Na verdade, ela queria era sumir, ir para um lugar bem longe.

- Harry... por favor... - Hermione falou baixo. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Pode falar Hermione, eu estou ouvindo. - a voz de Harry era seca.

- Olha para mim, por favor. - a voz dela era suave como um veludo.

Quando Harry se virou, e sentou-se de frente para ela, ele olhou de uma vez nos olhos dela. E isso foi suficiente para que ele tivesse entendido o que ela queria com aquele encontro.

- Pronto. Pode começar. - Hermione estava estranhando muito o modo que Harry estava falando. De repente ele ficou tão diferente, ela jamais imaginou que ele pudesse falar com essa frieza, essa indiferença. Harry nunca foi de esconder ou disfarçar os seus sentimentos.

- Harry. Bom, você deve ter percebido que as coisas andam meio estranhas entre a gente... - Hermione nunca pensou que seria tão difícil essa conversa.

- Sim, e daí? - Hermione não estava gostando do que via nos olhos do namorado.

- Bom, Harry, eu nem sei como eu vou te dizer isso, mas... - ela não terminou de falar, ele a cortou antes disso.

- Você quer terminar, é isso? - ele perguntou seco. Hermione estava ficando realmente muito assustada com o Harry o qual estava na sua frente. Ele não tinha nada do Harry que ela conhecia.

- É, mas Harry... - mais uma vez, ele não a deixou terminar.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - ele disse indiferente. - Há muito tempo que o que nós tínhamos não pode mais ser chamado de namoro. - terminando de dizer isso, ele pulou do parapeito da janela e seguiu para a porta. 

Hermione sabia que aquilo seria muito difícil, e ela estava preparada para muitas reações que Harry, possivelmente, teria. Agora essa que ele estava tendo, sinceramente, nunca havia passado pela cabeça dela. Ela tentou pará-lo, segurando o braço dele.

- Harry, por favor, eu não quero que você saia assim, eu preciso explicar algumas coisas... - Hermione sabia que se ele saísse daquela maneira, provavelmente ela perderia ele como um amigo e isso ela não queria.

Ele olhou para o braço que ela estava segurando e depois, com os olhos brilhando de raiva, disse:

- Um pouco tarde para isso, não acha?

- Harry, por favor, você não está compreendendo a situação... - Hermione não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto gostava. Estava doendo ver o que tinha neles.

- Estou sim, não sou idiota. Você está terminando, o que mais eu deveria compreender?

Ela segurou um pouco mais forte o braço dele e fechou os olhos. Deus, como isso estava sendo difícil.

Não que ela não gostasse dele. Mas ela estava tão confusa...

- Eu só gostaria de saber, o que eu fiz de errado. Eu fiquei esses últimos dias apenas pensando nisso. Onde eu errei. - agora ela podia sentir tristeza e mágoa na voz dele. E isso a machucava da mesma forma que doía nele.

- Não foi você. - ela olhou para ele e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela se aproximou mais dele, ainda segurando a manga de seu uniforme. - O problema sou eu, você foi um namorado maravilhoso Harry. - com a mão livre, ela tocou no rosto dele. - É que eu estou tão confusa... Eu não queria te machucar... - ela estava sendo sincera.

Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Hermione em seu rosto. Ela não tinha idéia do quanto isso estava doendo. Quando eles começaram a namorar, Harry achou que aquela era a primeira vez na vida em que realmente era feliz, e se sentia completo. Agora era como se tudo que ele sentia estivesse sendo arrancado dele. Começava a duvidar se não havia algum Dementador naquela sala vazia, porque ele se sentia como se houvesse um.

Ele se afastou bruscamente dela, quebrando o contato. Quando ela olhou novamente para ele, não reconheceu aquele brilho. Aquele brilho e aquele olhar com o qual ele passou a olhá-la desde então.

- Acho que agora é tarde para isso, não é mesmo, Hermione Granger? - a voz dele parecia gelo, de tão fria. Ele apenas continuou seu caminho até a porta, deixando-a sozinha com suas lágrimas.

--------------------------#####-------------------------------

Harry estava sentado na sala dos monitores, olhando a lista de objetos proibidos, e acrescentando a "listinha" a mais que Filch havia passado, quando Hermione entrou na sala.

Fazia três meses que eles haviam terminado, e só depois de um mês que eles voltaram a se falar. Antes, nem assunto de monitoria eles discutiam. Eles sempre eram dados por meio de "recados" ou escritos em papel, ou por outro monitor.

- Harry, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Fala. - ele respondeu sem tirar sua atenção dos papéis.

- É que eu acho que não poderei fazer a ronda hoje... Você poderia fazer sozinho?

- Tanto faz, pode ser. - ele respondeu indiferente.

- Ok, muito obrigada.

------------------------#####----------------------------------

Harry já havia feito a sua parte da ronda, mas mesmo assim ele continuou andando pelos corredores. Ele andava sem sono mesmo nesses últimos dias, e criara o hábito de andar à noite pelo castelo. Às vezes ele até pegava sua vassoura e voava, mas esta noite ele estava com um sentimento estranho. Sabia que se ficasse tempo a mais na sua ronda, pegaria muitos alunos fora das camas, e descontaria pontos. 

Era estranho ver Harry Potter pensando assim, tendo prazer em descontar pontos de outras casas. Ele mesmo achava estranho, mas agora se sentia assim e pensando nisso, ele viu que o chapéu seletor tinha motivos quando quis colocá-lo na Sonserina.

Era a terceira vez que ele passava pelo mesmo local e já pegara quatro pessoas fora da cama. Dois da Sonserina e dois da Corvinal. Dois casais para ser mais exato. Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como esses alunos eram idiotas. Ele mesmo freqüentava todos os "esconderijos" com Hermione quando eles namoravam e portanto, sabia da maioria deles. E foi utilizando desse conhecimento, que ele apenas fez ronda nesses lugares. 

Quando Harry se sentiu satisfeito pelos pontos que retirou, resolveu voltar para a Torre e tentar dormir.

---------------------####-----------------------------

- Rony, eu não acho uma boa idéia a gente ficar aqui. Olha que horas são, nós podemos conversar depois.

- Ah, Mione, larga de ser desmancha prazer. Você tem me evitado durante muito tempo depois daquele beijo. Temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Você sabe disso!

Hermione olhou para ele durante alguns instantes, um pouco indecisa. Mesmo tendo terminado com Harry, ainda tinha uma estranha sensação de o estar traindo estando com Rony. Era estranho.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu por fim. - Mas onde está o Harry? Ele já está dormindo não é?

- Claro. - respondeu o ruivo, mentindo descaradamente. Não queria que Hermione se preocupasse com Harry Potter logo no momento mais importante para os dois!

- Muito bem, então. O que devo lhe dizer sobre o que aconteceu conosco?

- Que tal começar pelo princípio. Você gostou de me beijar?

- Ei seu convencido! - exclamou ela, um pouco vermelha. - Se você pensa que eu vou te dar esse gostinho está muito enganado.

Eles riram juntos por alguns instantes, quebrando completamente o clima de tensão que existia minutos atrás. Começava a se formar entre eles uma estranha sintonia.

- Sabe... - começou Ronald. - Acho que devemos experimentar nos beijarmos mais vezes.

- Você acha? Eu considero uma boa idéia. Embora eu odeie admitir, foi muito bom.

- Sabia que você tinha gostado.

- Larga de ser um idiota convencido, Rony. 

Ele sorriu novamente mas essa expressão logo se desfez, dando lugar a um olhar carinhoso na face do ruivo. Hermione baixou o olhar, com as bochechas corando furiosamente. 

- Sabe Mione, eu sempre gostei de você, sempre pensei em você, antes como amiga, antes como uma segunda irmã, mas de uns tempos pra cá eu penso em você como uma mulher. 

Ela levantou o olhar, um brilho se formando nos olhos cor de avelã. 

- Comigo é a mesma coisa, me sinto estranha todas as vezes que estou perto de você, é assim meio... - mas antes que ela terminasse Rony a puxou para perto de si e a beijou de um modo que a surpreendeu. 

Hermione tentou se afastar a princípio, mais por impulso do que por vontade, mas logo relaxou sentindo os lábios do ruivo sobre os seus. Aquilo era bom, muito bom. Nunca em sua vida poderia imaginar que gostaria de beijar Ronald Weasley. Tudo bem que ele se movia de forma completamente diferente da de Harry e que não sabia o que fazer exatamente com as mãos... mas afinal... Porque ela estava pensando nele justamente agora? Ela daria tudo para estar com Rony uns momentos atrás, e agora o ficava comparando com Harry Potter? O que estava acontecendo com ela? O Rony do seu lado, dizendo que gostava dela, e ela desejando beijar outro garoto? Que confusão estava a sua mente.

Em poucos instantes, ela esqueceu os próprios pensamentos e se entregou ao momento. O salão comunal estava pouco iluminado e só havia os dois ali quebrando o silêncio com os barulhos dos beijos. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito e entreabriu os olhos por alguns instantes. Seu coração disparou de repente e ela se afastou com violência de Rony, deixando-o assustado.

- Meu Deus, Mione, o que foi?

Ela nem chegou a responder a pergunta, pois ele seguiu o olhar dela e se virou em direção à entrada do salão comunal. Ali, parado e em silêncio, estava Harry, com as mãos fechadas e os músculos tensos. O rosto escondido nas sombras parecia guardar uma grande mágoa e ódio. E o casal nem precisou vê-lo para perceber isso.

- Harry... - sussurrou Rony, involuntariamente.

- Harry, a gente só... eu e Rony, nós... - Hermione se levantou de repente, indo na direção dele. Sentia uma estranha necessidade de se explicar.

Harry Potter nunca imaginara que iria presenciar uma cena romântica entre os dois amigos. Sentia a raiva dominar seus sentidos, e quando Hermione veio em sua direção tentando explicar a situação, ele simplesmente começou a caminhar em passos rápidos na direção das escadas que davam para os dormitórios. Sem nenhuma palavra, nem comentário ou ataque de histeria. Ele não podia fazer nada. Há muito tempo se perguntava pelos motivos do término do namoro com Hermione e agora sabia: ela estava apaixonada por Ronald Weasley, seu melhor amigo. Ou seria ex?

Hermione tentou se interpor entre Harry e a escada, mas ele foi mais rápido, se desviando dela com habilidade. Ela tentava inutilmente atrair a atenção dele, pronunciando frases impensadas, mas não adiantava. Ele não queria ouvi-la, e agora que ele havia desaparecido em meio ao corredor escuro que dava direto para cima, ela tinha que se contentar com o deslumbre do olhar gélido que ele lhe dera. Ela temia pelo que ele estava sentindo, já era a segunda vez que ele a fitava com tanto ódio!

---------------######--------------------------------

Quando as lembranças deixaram a mente de Harry, ele conseguiu ter apenas um pensamento. É, ele não se arrependia.

__

-------------#####------------------------------

O vento fazia as cortinas do quarto balançarem. O corpo na cama se virou bem preguiçosamente, abraçando um travesseiro. Muito lentamente, os olhos castanhos foram se abrindo e a primeira coisa que viram foi o relógio. Dando-se conta das horas, de repente Hermione se levantou num salto. Pulou rapidamente da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Enquanto fazia sua higiene matinal,ela se xingava pelo atraso. 

A noite havia sido péssima. Devido ao estresse que ela havia passado na noite passada, demorou um tempo até pegar no sono. Na verdade ela havia demorado bastante, e o sono não havia sido um dos melhores. 

Quando ela terminou de se arrumar, viu que não havia tempo para metrô, então chamou um táxi. Vinte minutos depois ela estava entrando no saguão do prédio onde se localizava o escritório em que trabalhava.

Entrou em sua sala, com a correspondência e o jornal do dia na mão, quando escuta uma voz:

- Você está atrasada. - Harry disse, olhando-a por cima dos óculos.

Hermione deu um grito pelo susto e virou-se bruscamente, largando boa parte dos papéis que estavam em sua mão no chão. Então, a irritação começou a tomar conta novamente de seu corpo. Estava virando rotina já estar constantemente com raiva quando Harry estava por perto. Parecia que ele tinha o dom de fazê-la ficar nesse estado apenas por estar respirando no mesmo espaço quadrado que ela.

- Potter. - ela respondeu de cara fechada, e com extrema irritação na voz. - Você nunca chega no horário, por que resolveu fazer isso justamente hoje?

Harry abaixou a pasta que estava examinando e a observou, divertido.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Se eu chego atrasado eu levo bronca. Se eu chego no horário também?

Ela não disse nada, apenas bufou indignada, abaixando-se para pegar os papéis que haviam caído.

Quando havia se sentado e começou a abrir a correspondência, ouviu novamente a voz que tanto a irritava nos últimos meses.

- Algum motivo pelo atraso? - Harry a olhava debochado e sua voz tinha um tom de ironia. - Uma noite difícil, talvez...

Hermione respirou fundo, tentando ignorar aquelas palavras, e não precisou se esforçar muito, pois de repente Mark adentrou a sala e pela cara dele, ela podia dizer que ele estava com problemas.

- Mione, você está muito ocupada?

- Não muito, por quê?

- Eu precisava de ajuda.

- Ok, só um minuto.

Geralmente Mark sairia da sala e esperaria na sua, mas ele continuou parado no meio da sala de Hermione, o que a fez pensar que realmente tinha um problema muito grande. Então ela nem se demorou muito no que estava fazendo, mesmo porque ela queria muito sair da sala.

Só quando estavam na sala de Mark, Hermione teve uma noção do desespero do amigo. 

Mark era um homem vaidoso. Na verdade, às vezes sua vaidade fazia com que fosse confundido com gay, mas a verdade era que ele era um homem muito masculino. O seu tom de voz, seus gestos, seus atos, seu modo de lidar com as coisas faziam com que todas as dúvidas fossem esclarecidas.

E estranhamente, hoje, Mark estava muito estranho, a começar pela roupa. Com toda certeza, a gravata não combinava com a camisa e muito menos com o terno. A postura ereta e confiante tinha dado lugar a uma postura cansada e triste. Hermione realmente teve a certeza quando Mark sentou-se na mesa, abriu a gaveta e pegou o maço de cigarros, acendendo um.

- Então? - Hermione começou.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda. - ele não olhava para ela. Mark estava olhando para um ponto fixo na sua frente, como se ignorasse a sua presença.

- Isso eu já entendi. - ela respondeu divertida, mas Mark não riu. Apenas continuou olhando para frente.

- Lembra do caso da companhia aérea em que eu estava trabalhando?

- Lembro. O que tem ele?

- Eu não vou conseguir ganhá-lo. - Mark informou com a voz cansada e baixa.

- Bom, Mark, você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que na nossa profissão nem sempre a gente ganha. - Hermione respondeu numa voz calma, tentando assim passar alguma ajuda ao amigo.

- Hermione, esse será o terceiro caso seguido que eu perco. Phillip não está feliz com isso, e esse fato pode atrapalhar minha sociedade na firma.

- Tudo bem, se é esse o problema, eu te ajudo.

Hermione sabia que não era só esse o problema de Mark. Ela sabia que tinha algo mais, e que ele não estava querendo contar.

Calmamente, ela deu a volta na mesa, apoiando o corpo nela, de frente para ele. Retirou o cigarro da mão dele, apagando no cinzeiro, e esse gesto fez com que Mark finalmente olhasse para ela.

- Mark, você é meu amigo. Nós nos conhecemos desde quando? Da faculdade? - ele não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Então, eu acho que o conheço o bastante para dizer que esse não é o único problema. Porque não me diz o outro motivo que o está deixando assim?

Mark deu um suspiro e apoiou os braços na mesa, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos, num gesto cansado, e disse:

- Linda me deixou noite passada. - a voz dele era hesitante, como se tivesse receio de dizer a verdade. Como se tivesse medo de mostrar que havia fracassado.

- Oh, Mark! Eu sinto muito... Eu achei que as coisas estavam indo bem com vocês dois.

Linda era arquiteta. Ela e Mark haviam se conhecido há quase dois anos num Pub, durante a comemoração da vitória num caso um tanto quanto difícil. Começaram a namorar e há mais ou menos quatro meses estavam morando juntos. A expressão desolada do amigo fez Hermione se sentir muito triste. Quem visse Linda e Mark juntos, diria que formavam um casal perfeito. E Linda não tinha ciúmes de Hermione, o que fazia a morena gostar ainda mais dela. Ela entendia o relacionamento deles, e era a primeira namorada do amigo que não fazia escândalos ou cenas de ciúmes por causa disso. Muito pelo contrário, elas tinham um ótimo relacionamento.

E Hermione estava muito feliz por esse novo relacionamento do amigo. Mark estava mais feliz, mais jovial, ela simplesmente não entendia o que havia acontecido.

- No começo sim. Depois começaram os problemas do dia-a-dia, tanto problemas com a casa, quanto problemas pessoais meus e dela. Ontem nós tivemos uma briga feia, e ela resolveu dormir fora, e disse que talvez o melhor fosse isso. Que talvez fosse melhor a gente terminar, pois aquilo provava que as coisas não iam dar certo. - Mark mantinha a mesma expressão desolada e olhava para Hermione com os olhos brilhando por ajuda. – Por que de repente está dando tudo errado? Eu sinto como se as coisas estivessem desmoronando... Como se o mundo estivesse desmoronando na minha cabeça.

-Bom, - Hermione começou. – A vida tem altos e baixos... E talvez esteja faltando diálogo, Mark. Falta sentar e conversar sobre os problemas. Se vocês querem ser um casal, não podem continuar se comportando como se ainda estivessem sozinhos.

- Eu me senti tão perdido, tão sozinho. Eu senti como se tivesse perdido uma coisa muito importante na minha vida, quando ela saiu pela porta de casa. Já se sentiu assim?

Enquanto Mark falava, as lembranças a invadiram, por mais que ela tivesse evitado. As manhãs que acordou sozinha e se sentiu usada, Rony vestido de Comensal, quando ela abandonou o mundo mágico para viver entre os trouxas... A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

-Já. Eu já me senti assim.

----------------------######-------------------------------

Eram quase oito horas da noite quando Draco Malfoy entrou em sua casa. Quando passava pela sala, ele viu sua esposa sentada junto com o filho, em volta de muitos papeis, lápis colorido, giz e tinta. Eles estavam desenhando e se divertindo. Assim que viu o pai, Christian desceu da cadeira, correndo em direção ao loiro, com um lindo sorriso.

- Papai, papai, você chegou! - a voz dele era de extrema felicidade. - Eu desenhei você, olha. - o garoto disse, entregando ao pai uma folha de papel.

Draco pegou a folha de papel da mão do filho, mas por mais que quisesse sorrir, não conseguiu. Era a primeira vez que o loiro chegava em casa e não pegava o filho no colo, fazendo festa. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava sério, e olhando a folha de papel na sua mão disse:

- Muito bonito, Christian. - respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao desenho.

O menino olhou para o pai um tanto triste pela reação dele. Pegou novamente a folha de papel e voltou andando para a mesa, com a cabeça baixa, mostrando seu desapontamento.

Draco, por sua vez, não disse uma palavra a Gina, que estava sentada na mesa com o filho, indo direto para o interior da casa.

Christian falou, com a voz desolada, para a mãe:

- Papai não gostou do meu desenho. - a tristeza era tão grande na voz do menino que isso cortou o coração de Gina.

- Claro que não, meu amor. - a ruiva saiu de sua cadeira e se abaixou perto do filho.-Papai está apenas com alguns problemas, mas eu tenho certeza que ele adorou seu desenho.

Mesmo as palavras da mãe não foram suficientes para fazer o filho se sentir melhor. 

Christian olhou para a mãe com seus olhos acinzentados, tão iguais aos do pai, marejados e tristes. O menino realmente era muito apegado ao pai. A verdade era que Christian adorava Draco. Parecia que o menino precisava constantemente da aprovação dele, e quando isso não acontecia, era tomado de uma tristeza muito grande. 

- Ei, não quero ver você triste, querido. Você prometeu desenhar a mamãe, e eu ainda não vi esse desenho. - Gina disse numa voz suave.

- Não quero mais desenhar. - Christian respondeu, descendo da cadeira e indo para seu quarto.

Gina não teve outra escolha a não ser ir até o escritório, onde ela sabia que seu marido estaria. E não deu outra.

Draco Malfoy estava de pé, virado para a janela, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele escutou a esposa entrando no aposento mas não disse uma única palavra, continuando em silêncio, na mesma posição. Então Gina não teve outra escolha, a não ser se sentar na poltrona, esperando o marido dizer alguma coisa. 

Eles ficaram naquele silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que Gina se irritou e disse:

- Eu não tenho a noite toda para ficar aqui sentada, esperando você dizer alguma coisa. O jantar sai daqui a alguns minutos, e eu espero estar lá para isso.

- Pode ir jantar, eu não estou com fome, e não estou te prendendo aqui. - Draco respondeu com a voz baixa e grave, ainda olhando pela janela.

- O que aconteceu? - Gina resolveu perguntar, já que o marido não dizia nada.

Nada. O loiro não disse uma palavra, permaneceu mudo, na mesma posição, ignorando a presença da ruiva na sala.

- Foi seu pai de novo? - Gina estava tentando ser paciente, mas realmente estava ficando difícil.

- Você tem um jantar, e como você mesma disse, pretende estar lá para o fato, então o que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Draco argüiu com a voz fria e cortante.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não estou com paciência para suas criancices hoje, Malfoy. - Draco fechou os punhos dentro da calça ao ouvir o Malfoy. Ele odiava que o chamassem assim, e Gina sabia disso. - Já não basta o que você fez com o Christian hoje? Eu não vou ficar aqui mimando você. Quando você resolver voltar a ser gente e quiser conversar feito um homem, me procure. - e terminando de dizer isso, se levantou e saiu do escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Draco respirou fundo algumas vezes, fechando os olhos e a fúria crescendo dentro de si. Ela não entendia metade das coisas que estavam acontecendo.

Caminhou até sua mesa, abriu a gaveta e retirou uma garrafa com um liquido verde, tomando um generoso gole. Poção calmante. Ele estava tomando com uma certa freqüência, apenas para não ter ataques de fúria com os membros da sua família, que infelizmente não tinham nada a ver com seus problemas no trabalho.

Ele poderia muito bem ter contado a Gina que tinha sido afastado do emprego por tempo indeterminado, até que as acusações sobre ele tivessem sido averiguadas. Dizer isso a sua esposa, porém, significava dizer que tinha falhado, que era um fracassado, afinal, geralmente as pessoas não são afastadas de seus empregos. Ok, a culpa nem era dele, mas elas nem são acusadas. Não que ele achasse que Gina fosse acusá-lo também, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas querendo ou não, aquilo soava como um fracasso em sua cabeça. Um fracasso, cujo responsável era Lúcio Malfoy, seu amado e querido pai.

Pensar em Lúcio Malfoy fez com que a raiva corresse e pulsasse em suas veias. Num ato impensado, ele atirou o vidro da poção contra a parede, e o vidro se espatifou contra ela, deixando uma mancha verde no local. O loiro achou que nunca iria odiar uma pessoa mais do que Harry Potter nos tempos do colégio, mas estava redondamente enganado. Ele odiava seu pai mais que tudo. Tudo o que ele o havia feito passar, o que havia feito a ele, a sua mãe, tudo. Draco achava que a morte era muito pouco para seu pai. E agora que estava fazendo as coisas do modo que achava certo, havia conseguido seu próprio dinheiro, tinha uma família e era feliz pela primeira vez na vida, lá vinha Lúcio novamente estragar tudo.

O loiro ainda ficou um bom tempo no escritório e um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela sua cabeça. De como mataria Lúcio, até como faria com sua família caso fosse preso, ou as acusações provassem ser verdadeiras. Até que começou a ter dor de cabeça e olhou o relógio, vendo que era muito tarde. Todos deveriam estar dormindo, e talvez ele conseguisse descansar um pouco, mesmo sabendo que isso era praticamente impossível.

Depois de entrar no quarto, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, se trocar, colocando o pijama, Draco deitou em sua cama, de costas, fitando o teto de seu quarto. Dormir seria praticamente impossível, e pensando nisso, soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - Draco quase pulou fora da cama, tamanho o susto que levou. Estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos, e tinha certeza que Gina já estava dormindo, que não esperava que ela fosse falar com ele.

- Gina! - ralhou Draco. - Não me assuste assim.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, mas e então? Vai me falar agora?

Draco não tinha a mínima vontade de falar no assunto agora. Ele queria apenas dormir e acordar vendo que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, e que estava tudo bem, mas ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que contar a Gina o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... Eu fui afastado do emprego por tempo indeterminado. - ele falou, hesitando um pouco.

- Afastado? Como assim? - Draco sentiu Gina sentar na cama. Um tempo depois, as luzes do quarto acenderam. - O que você quer dizer com afastado?

Muito lentamente, Draco sentou-se também na cama,apoiando as costas nos travesseiros atrás de si, e disse:

- Eu estou sendo acusado de desvio de verbas, - Draco disse sério, com a voz muito irritada. - e até eles verificarem, eu fui afastado.

- Seu pai não está por trás disso, está? - Gina perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, já sabendo a resposta.

- E quem você acha que faria uma coisa dessas?-O loiro fez a pergunta como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E agora?

- Agora eu espero. - Draco respondeu contrariado. - Eu espero até ser chamado para "prestar contas".

- Mas você não pode ser acusado, Draco, não pode, você não desviou verbas, eles não tem como te acusar de uma coisa que você não fez.

- Virginia, você não conhece Lúcio Malfoy, você não sabe do que ele é capaz! - Draco respondeu, olhando a esposa com os olhos azuis escurecidos. - Se ele quer me ver com problemas, pode apostar que ele vai conseguir.

- Não vai não. - Gina falou, deitando-se no peito do marido. - Não vai, porque ele não pode conseguir tudo que quer. Eu tenho fé que não vai, porque eu acredito em você, e eu acredito que nem sempre tudo dá errado.

- Ainda bem que um de nós pensa assim. - Draco respondeu, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Gina.

-----------------------------###########---------------------

Harry estacionou o carro na frente da casa do padrinho às onze horas da noite, como ele pediu. Não entendeu o porquê de ser tão tarde, mas, enfim, lá estava ele.

Depois que ele entrou na casa, Sirius não disse uma palavra até estarem no escritório.

- Desculpe a hora, Harry, mas eu não queria que Jennifer soubesse sobre o que estamos conversando. - Sirius informou num tom tão sério que assustou Harry. Seu padrinho nunca falava assim com ele.

- Não tem problema.

- Não quer tomar alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou, um pouco menos sério agora.

- Não, obrigado.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a resposta.

- Está tudo bem? - Sirius perguntou, ainda estranhando a resposta.

- Comigo? - agora era Harry que estava estranhando a atitude do padrinho. - Bom, comigo está, e com você? - ele terminou com uma voz de quem estivesse falando com uma pessoa meio ruim das idéias.

- Bem, não muito. Não sei se você já sabe, mas eu, o Aluado e o Draco fomos afastados. - Sirius retomou o ar sério de outrora. 

- Afastados? Como assim? - Harry perguntou, muito surpreso.

- Estamos sendo acusados de desvio de verbas. - agora a voz de Sirius ganhou um tom muito sombrio. - Lúcio andou "passeando" pelo departamento, inventou coisas absurdas sobre nós. O absurdo chegou a um ponto, onde ele forjou documentos.

- Eu não acredito! - Harry estava de pé agora. - Aquele filho da mãe, eu não acredito que ele foi capaz disso.

- Ele poderia ter feito muito pior. - Sirius comentou, levantando-se e indo até o bar, pegando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e dando uma ao afilhado. - Bom, a questão é: com esse problema eu me viro, mas eu quero que você cuide de outra coisa para mim.

- O quê?

- Bom, eu sou o chefe do departamento, e depois de mim, vem o Remo. Nós estando afastados, você vai ficar no comando enquanto isso. 

- Eu, no comando? Como assim? - Harry perguntou sem entender.

- Você é um A-1, Harry. Eu preciso de alguém de confiança para ficar no meu lugar... - mas Harry o interrompeu antes que terminasse de falar.

- Eu não posso! Esqueceu que eu estou trabalhando em outra coisa? Aliás, caso o qual você fez questão que eu trabalhasse. - Harry respondeu, num tom meio acusador.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, mas eu também não estava esperando isso acontecer. - Sirius defendeu-se levemente irritado. Não que o que o afilhado acabara de falar fosse algo para ficar bravo, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, qualquer coisa o estava irritando. - Escuta, Harry, eu também já tive que trabalhar em algumas missões mesmo sendo chefe do Departamento, e consegui conciliar as duas coisas, é só saber administrar o tempo. E outra, não vai ser por muito tempo, porque enquanto eu não estiver fazendo nada, eu vou mexer os meus pauzinhos e esclarecer a história do meu jeito. - um olhar determinado, e um pouco ameaçador, passou pelos olhos do padrinho quando ele terminou de falar.

- O que Jennifer disse sobre isso?

- Ela não disse. - Sirius respondeu desviando o olhar do afilhado.

Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha, perguntou:

- Ela não disse? Sirius, você não contou a ela?

- Eu não achei necessário. - Sirius informou, afastando-se do afilhado e voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

- E o que você vai falar para ela? Você vai ficar em casa todos esses dias, e vai dizer o quê? Que cansou de trabalhar? Que resolveu vender produtos pela internet? Vai trabalhar em casa? Qual é, Sirius... - Harry comentou, fazendo uma cara indignada.

- Ela não precisa saber que eu fui afastado, nem nada, ela não entenderia Harry. Ela é trouxa, é relações públicas numa empresa importante, não precisa saber o que acontece no meu trabalho. Jennifer sabe que existem coisas nele que são confidenciais, ela nunca faz perguntas, então não vejo necessidade de preocupá-la com isso. Além disso, eu não pretendo ficar fora muito tempo.

- Ok, a vida é sua, você sabe o que faz. - Harry estava se dirigindo para a porta, já indo embora, quando o padrinho tornou a falar.

- Tem mais uma coisinha, Harry.

- O quê?

Sirius olhou o afilhado e tomou todo o cuidado do mundo para começar a falar.

- Eu soltei Rony hoje.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?- Harry praticamente berrou a pergunta.

-Shhhhh! - Sirius levantou da poltrona, indo em direção ao afilhado. - Harry, sente-se.

Depois que o afilhado sentou, Sirius continuou a falar.

- Para que eu consiga descobrir alguma coisa, eu preciso que o Rony esteja espionando, e... - o padrinho não terminou de falar, pois Harry o interrompeu com a voz cortante em fúria.

- E você acha mesmo que ele vai espionar alguma coisa? Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está confiando nele. - Harry fez uma cara indignada.

- Harry, existem coisas que você ainda não entende. Eu espero sinceramente que um dia você possa ser pai e aí sim, você entenderá o que é ter um filho seqüestrado. - Sirius não gostava nem de pensar no que ele faria se algo acontecesse com sua filhinha. Ela era a coisa mais importante que ele tinha, sabia muito bem pelo que Rony estava passando. - Eu acredito nele sim, porque eu sei que ele quer recuperar a filha. 

Harry se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, com sua voz cada vez mais nervosa.

- Ah! Claro, e você acha que ele tem sentimentos, é isso? Que ele está super preocupado com a "filhinha que foi seqüestrada" e que realmente quer se redimir? Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, ele é um Comensal!

- Só porque você não tem sentimentos, isso não significa que todos não têm. - Sirius atacou com uma voz cortante. - Eu acredito nele, e eu preciso dele, e ele vai permanecer solto, entendeu Harry? - agora o padrinho voltara a usar aquele tom autoritário que ele tanto odiava.

- Ok. - Harry disse contrariado.

- E talvez você tenha que espionar Lúcio novamente. Mas não se preocupe, eu já conversei com Rony, e ele vai avisar quando isso for necessário. E eu espero não ter nenhum problema, eu fui claro? - Sirius ainda estava usando o tom autoritário. - Porque o que eu menos preciso agora é de mais problemas.

Ok, ok, ok, como você quiser. - Harry respondeu, saindo do escritório do padrinho, sem se despedir, deixando Sirius para trás apenas soltando um suspiro. 

Continua =

**__**

N/A2:Bom, vamos lá, aos vários agradecimentos: Primeiro, logicamente a **Mary Massafera** que foi um amor e fez a capa do capítulo 15 pra mim. Gente, vocês não tem uma idéia do quanto essa menina desenha... Quando eu me encontrei com ela em Campinas, caramba... ela me levou a pasta de desenhos dela pra eu ver, e eu olhava para aqueles desenhos lindos, e coloridos e era difícil pensar que a folha estava em branco, quando ela começou.... Realmente... O.O

Bom, agora, agradecimentos as reviews, e e-mails:a **Tânia** (sad_star), e moça, **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!** ^_^. A **Trinity Delacour**, a **Karol**, a minha afilhadinha do core, **M@ry J@ne peituda**, a **Jojo** (Eu já disse pra parar com essa trocança de Nick para Den-Chan! hehehehe), a **Lady Voldemort** (moça, pelo amor de Deus!!!!!O.o Não me faça ter ataques de desespero esperando você atualizar sua fic ^-^heheheh), a **Prisilha** (é esse mesmo seu nick? Bom, eu não demoro na postagem porque eu euqro moça... de verdade, por mim já tinha acabado Luz e Sombra...), **Angela Miguel**, **TiTa_UnDomiel**, **bruny**, **Márcia**, **Fernando**, **Suu-Chan**, **Carol**, **Maíra Granger**, a **Lari** (minha eterna sogrinha. hehehehe), **Thiago**, **Dark** **Angel** (moça, eu adorei aquela "invasão" que a gente fez no Potterish. hehehhe), **Isa**, **Aya** e **Tonks** (minhas afilhadinhas do core) e **Jack**! Ah! E a **Anne**, que escreveu a parte R/H da minha Fic. heheehhe

****

N/A3: Peço desculpas aos R/H que leram minha fic. Provavelmente vocês devem ter lido essa parte do texto, e pensado:"Nossa, que nada a ver..." Bom, para começo de conversa nem fui eu que escrevi. É que de verdade, eu sou H/H de corpo, alma e coração... Não saiu de jeito nenhum, eu fiquei olhando para a Tela, e até foi bom, pq a Gala disse que me matava caso saísse. hauhauaahua Então, é nessas horas que serve ter 3,4 betas de enredo^-^Foram elas que escreveram para mim (a Anne e a Gala), e elas também são H/H, então... Sorry ^-^

****

N/A4: Vamos falar de uma coisa não muito legal agora. Não sei se alguém leu a entrevista que eu dei para o 3 Vassouras. Se alguém leu, acho qeu devem se lembrar da parte onde eu digo que escrever era uma diuversão para mim... Pois é, não está mais sendo divertido! Eu estou me estressando profundamente com Luz e Sombra, esses dias isso chegou num ponto que eu coloquei a fic todinha na lixeira pronto para deletar tudo (inclusive esses dois últimos capítulos, e o que eu tinha começado do 17) e mandar tudo para os ares. A pressão ficou forte pro meu lado, porque a fic está chegando no final, e eu tenho um medo enorme de "cagar" (desculpe a expressão) na história logo agora que está no fim, e tá todo mundo esperando "O Final". Eu preciso de um tempo gente, e dessa vez nem é por causa de bloqueio ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eu juro que sei tudo que tem que acontecer de agora até o fim da fic, mas é só que eu estou precisando de "férias". Não acho que escrever na pressão, e na correria, deixaria a história boa, e com certeza vocês se decepicionariam. Veja bem, eu não estou Largando a fic, estou apenas dando um tempo, até eu me sentir pronta novamente para escrever e dar um final pelo menos descente, o qual eu tinha imaginado. E eu também não desisti da continuação que eu tinha Planejado.

Quero agradecer especialmente a **Sabrina**,a **Mary** **Massafera**, a **Den**-**Chan**, a **Daphne**, a **Anne**, a **Dark** **Angel** e a **Isa** **Potter**, que foram tão gentis comigo, me entenderam e disseram coisa maravilhosas, as quais me fizeram ver que realmente era melhor dar um tempo, antes que eu surtasse e acabasse largando Luz e Sombra do jeito que está. Muito Obrigada meninas, vocês foram realmente uns amores ^-^

****

N/A5: Bom, vamos ao recomende, não é? heheehehe

-**O Outro Potter** (da minha amiga do peito, que eu adoro de paixão, **Deaba**!)

-**Oraculo de Pesadelos da Den Chan**, que está uma fofura, e vai ficar ainda mais, quando ela fizer a cena que eu estou pedindo tanto! hehhehe

-**O Rei de Griffyndor da Daphne** (Arabella) que está ficando demais, embora não seja H/H, mas para as fics da Daphne eu abro uma excessão. heheheehee

__


	17. A Volta

N/A:_ OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D_

Gente, que saudades de vocês... Vocês também estavam com saudades??? (Nossa, olha eu me achando agora. Hehehehe). Bom, aqui está, eu voltei das férias! O/ Sim, agora quem sabe a coisa anda. Eu vou parar de falar, pq eu acho q todos querem ler logo o capítulo, só quero explicar q o título não tem nada a ver com esse capítulo, eu coloquei:"A Volta" pq é a Minha volta. Hehehhee.

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

Disclaimer: Não são meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...

e-mail: ligiaarakiyahoo.com.br

Capítulo 17- A Volta -

Lúcio Malfoy estava sentado no escritório de sua mansão, lendo o Profeta Diário, quando um Elfo Doméstico entrou apressado, dizendo que ele tinha visitas. Lúcio não deu muita importância para o Elfo e mandou o visitante entrar. Tinha certeza que era Boreman. Afinal, ele não ousaria se atrasar aum encontro com Lúcio Malfoy. Já estava até preparado para ouví-lo dizer que não tinha conseguido um contato ainda, mas que estava procurando e blá blá blá...

-Estava demorando para você aparecer Boreman, imagino que fui claro quando mencionei o horário -Lúcio diz sem tirar o jornal do rosto. Falava com uma voz entediada. - Já vi que terei, eu mesmo, que... - Mas não terminou de falar. Uma expressão de surpresa passou rapidamente por seu rosto, logo subistituida por sua habitual expressão indiferente.

Parado, na entrada do escritório estava Rony. Um Rony bem diferente, usando uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos, uma camisa cinza escuro de gola alta e uma capa. Ele não parecia nada feliz, e tinha um olhar assustadoramente ameaçador.

- Ora, ora, ora, Ronald Weasley... Achei que estivesse preso.

- E estava... Onde está minha filha?

- Sua filha? Ela está num local seguro.

- Eu quero vê-la. -Rony falou com uma voz tão ameaçadora que daria medo em qualquer pessoa.

- Ah! Sim, você quer vê-la.-Lúcio diz com a voz sarcástica.- E achou que chegando aqui e falando com essa vozinha ameaçadora, eu iria me ajoelhar aos seus pés**,** pedir perdão e levá-lo a sua filha? Vejo que continua sendo o mesmo estúpido de sempre Weasley... Mas isso é de família, você não pode fazer muita coisa.

- Onde-está-a-minha-filha?- Rony agora sussurrava com os dentes cerrados aproximando se mais ainda da mesa do loiro.

- Sabe, não fui eu que recrutei você para ser um Comensal. Se me lembro bem, foi VOCÊ que pediu para ser um. - Lúcio agora estava de pé e enquanto falava, circundava o ruivo.- Acontece que assumir essa responsabilidade não é como jogar quadribol, que quando não se quer mais, simplesmente para. Ser Comensal é para a vida toda.

- Voldemort está morto. Não devo mais nada a ninguém.

- Você se lembra do juramento que fez ao Lord quando ganhou essa marca no seu braço? - Lúcio apontou seu próprio punho indicando a marca de Voldemort, a voz metodicamente moderada. Rony não disse nada, apenas mirava o loiro com raiva. - Bom, deixe-me refrescar sua memória.- Lúcio fala com sua habitual voz fria.- Você jurou lealdade ao Lord das Trevas, seus ideais e aos seus outros súditos. E, acredite, o que você disse não foram apenas palavras. Elas foram seladas magicamente. Ou seja, você tem o dever de me ajudar. Como parece que andou esquecendo isso, eu peguei algo seu sabe, para ajudá-lo a recordar... É muito difícil adimitir, mas era o melhor nas negociações com trouxas.- Agora ele caminhava até Rony, circulando-o.- Então achei que sua, contribuição, seria muito útil. Estou com um contato quase certo, e eu quero você no encontro. Vai só observar, não confio em você o suficiente para deixá-lo comandar hoje.

- Eu quero ver minha filha agora, Malfoy.- Os olhos azuis de Rony ganharam um tom mais escuro. Ele queria muito matar o loiro à sua frente, mas não mataria mais ninguém.

- Você terá sua filha de volta assim que nos ajudar no nosso plano. - Lúcio diz com uma voz cortante.- Até lá, você não a verá. Acho que será bom para lembrá-lo de sua dívida conosco.

Terminando de dizer isso, apontou à porta de seu escritório e acrescentou ameaçador:

- Entrarei em contato. Não suma de novo Weasley, ou alguém pagará com isso, e pode ter certeza que não será você...

hr

Harry assumiu como chefe do DPAC logo no dia seguinte. e Teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não mandar uma coruja para o padrinho, ou ir até a casa do mesmo, xingando-o Ser chefe de departamento era chato e estressante.

No começo ele até tentou conciliar o trabalho na firma de advocacia e a chefia do DPAC, mas depois de dois dias, viu que era praticamente impossível. As pessoas começaram a mandar corujas a todo instante, não se importando se ele estava num lugar trouxa, ou no meio da sua corrida matinal. Elas simplesmente apareciam, e não eram poucas. Os assuntos eram os mais variados. As vezes quando Harry pegava o pergaminho na mão, duvidava que estava lendo aquela pergunta idiota. A pior delas eram as corujas de Sandra, a secretária de Sirius. No começo Harry morria de rir, porque ela sim, literalmente, qualquer probleminha, não hesitava em pegar pena e pergaminho e mandar uma coruja para ele. Por mais que tivesse repetido milhões de vezes que ela não deveria fazer aquilo,ela não entendia. Mais parecia que entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro. Sandra pareceu extremamente perdida com a troca de chefe, e Harry podia jurar que tinha visto um olhar de desespero nela em certos momentos.

Falar com Phillip sobre o afastamento, o que Harry achou que seria muito difícil, foi muito fácil. Phill apenas sorriu, como sempre, e disse que sem problemas, ele poderia se afastar o tempo que achasse necessário. Tão tranqüilamente, tão calmo, que Harry suspeitou de uma possível relação entre Sirius e Phillip. Afinal, que Sócio majoritário de uma firma de Advocacia, daria a um desconhecido um caso aparentemente importante assim do nada?

Harry até pensou em passar na sala que dividia com Hermione e lhe dar alguma satisfação, porém, se lembrou que ela dedicava suas manhãs para ajudar Mark em um caso, que ele estava tendo certa dificuldade. _Dificuldade...-_Harry pensou- _Não sei nem como ele conseguiu ficar sócio de uma empresa de Direito tão importante se nem ao menos sabe reunir provas suficientes._ O moreno havia estudado direito, e não praticava tanto, mas estava tão obvio o que deveria ser feito para ganhar aquele caso, que o único pensamento que conseguiu ter sobre Mark era de como o "amiguinho de Hermione" era burro. A verdade é que Harry odiara Mark desde a primeira vez que o viu. Aquele jeito dele arrogante, tão cheio de si, o irritara profundamente, e o lembrara Draco quando o conheceu pelaprimeira vez. _Patético!_ pensou Harry.

Mesmo sabendo disso Harry foi até a sala de Mark. Quando chegou perto de seu escritório viu a porta entreaberta, escutando vozes e risadas vindas de dentro do escritório. Mark e Mione estavam sentados no sofá da sala, cheios de documentos, e pastas. Não estavam, porém, entretidos com eles, e sim com a conversa queparecia muito mais interessante.

- E você lembra, -Disse Mione entre risos.-De quando ela cortou o cabelo e ficou parecendo um Poodle? Eu me recordo de ter morrido de rir, quando Giles mandou entregar um Poodle de verdade na aula de Direito Civil. A cara que ela fez...

- Sabe o que eu acho?-Mark diz rindo também.- Agora vendo a cabeleira da famosa promotora Katherine Fisher lisinha, eu gostaria de saber que milagre ela fez naquele cabelo.-Mark estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir.-Você viu como está liso? Será que se a gente jogar água, ele volta a encrespar?

Mione não consegiu dizer nada, a num ser dar uma longa gargalhada que preencheu o ambiente. Mas aquele clima de descontração não durou muito tempo, pois Harry simplesmente abriu a porta, entrando, e começou a falar sem dar bom dia nem nada.

- Eu estou me afastando por um tempo do escritório.- A voz dele era mais fria do que o habitual, e os olhos verdes brilhantes estavam muito escuros.

- Eu já falei com o Phillip e ele permitiu, portanto não adianta surtar, eu vou mesmo me afastar, e vou deixar o caso nas suas mãos como você tanto queria. Vê se não estraga ainda mais ele. - Dizendo isso, ele virou e começou a sair da sala. Mark e Mione estavam paralisados de surpresa pela entrada repentina do moreno.

- A propósito, - Harry falou quando estava na porta.-Você também tinha cabelos de "poodle" quando era adolescente, dobre a língua antes de falar dos outros. - E saiu da sala sem dar a Hermione chance de retrucar.

- Eu não acredito que aquele filho da mãe estava escutando atrás da porta! - Mione fala vermelha de irritação e vergonha.

- Bom... realmente ele não tinha sido convidado para a conversa.-Mark dizcom a mão na nuca e um pouco sem graça.

- Pelo menos, eu ficarei sozinha esses dias e poderei ter minha sala, e privacidade de volta. - Quando Mione olhou novamente para Mark, ele tinha uma expressão debochada, e disse:

- Mione, você anda malhando? Eu acho que seu amiguinho não viu suas pernas do ângulo que eu estou vendo, porque se tivesse visto com certeza teria sido _bem_ mais gentil.

Hermione que estava bem menos vermelha, voltou a corar ainda mais que antes. Arrumou a saia, e disse:

- Você deveria estar trabalhando ao invés de ficar olhando para as minhas pernas.

Mark não disse nada, apenas soltou uma gargalhada.

hr

Harry estava na sala que era do padrinho, e em cima da mesa jazia uma montanha de papéis que deveria assinar. Mas ele não conseguia terminar de ler um parágrafo do documento sem ser interrompido por alguém com alguma dúvida e por Sandra que se não tinha dúvidas, tinha mais documentos para que assinasse.

Estava prestes a mandar a próxima pessoa que entrasse pro inferno, quando levantou os olhos e viu que quem havia acabado de entrar era Rony.

- Estou aqui para avisar que daqui a dois dias Malfoy marcou um encontro. Parece que ele achou outro contato. Vá preparando seu pessoal porque amanhã trarei o local e a hora.- Ron disse tudo isso, sem ao menos olhar para Harry. Seu tom de voz era baixo, e as expressões faciais sérias.

- Você sumiu.-Harry diz tão sério quanto Rony. Sua voz levemente irritada.-Por onde andou todos esses dias? Tomando chá com Lúcio Malfoy?- Ele disse a última pergunta ironicamente.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você.-Agora Rony olhava para Harry, mas não em seus olhos.-Eu devo satisfações ao Sirius. Tenho cumprido com a minha palavra e dado um relatório a ele todos os dias.-Agora ele falava monotonamente.

- Eu estou no comando, então acho que deve satisfações a mim.- Agora Harry falava sério e olhava Ron por cima dos óculos ameaçadoramente.

- Não. Você está no comando _temporáriamente_. Sirius foi bem claro quando disse que deveria falar com _ele_ todos os dias, e não com você.

- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Sirius confie em você. Pode estar engandando a todos, Weasley, menos a mim.-Harry agora tinha uma certa expressão de nojo enquanto falava com o ruivo.- Não sei comoele o deixa solto por aí, sem nenhuma garantia de que você não vá mudar de lado.

- Não se preocupe, ele se garantiu com feitiços e poções. Mesmo que eu queira, não posso fazer o que bem entender.-Rony já estava se enchendo daquela conversa, então virou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.-Sirius pediu para avisar que quer você na casa dele hoje.-E sem mais nenhuma palavra, deixou Harry sozinho no escritório.

hr

Draco estava parado num beco, a dois quarteirões da boate em que deveria ser o encontro desta noite. Ele estava brincando distraidamente com um isqueiro que havia ganho de presente de Christian. O loiro sorriu com a lembrança. Christian não sabia o que o pai fazia da vida, mas sabia que era muito perigoso, então deu o isqueiro para "dar sorte". Realmente o garoto era esperto. Tinha a mania de querer comprar tudo que via, e a maioria das coisas eram "presentes para o papai". Algumas, nem tinham utilidade, como o isqueiro, já que ele não fumava, e a chave inglesa, que Draco nem sabia para que servia, mas eram presentes do seu filho, e ele guardava todos.

O loiro já estava ficando muito bravo pela demora do pessoal, quando viu um homem se aproximando. Era Harry, e ele nem estava transfigurado ainda.

- Potter, vai entrar assim lá? Nossa, acho que Lúcio vai achar que está ficando louco, com você entrando desse jeito...- Draco diz maliciosamente, enquanto girava o isqueiro em sua mão.

- Você também não está disfarçado Malfoy.

- Ok, ok, ok. Vamos indo?-Draco pergunta impaciente.

- Não, não ainda.-Harry responde sério, olhando para os dois lado da rua.

- O que é agora? Quem nós estamos esperando? Susan já está lá dentro.

-Sirius vai participar essa noite, estou esperando ele chegar.

-Sirius vai participar? Mas eu achei que ele ia deixar as coisas na sua mão. Aliás, eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui...-O loiro diz levemente irritado.

-Bom, eu achei que você fosse querer participar disso, já que seu pai está metido nisso tudo. Mas se não faz questão, pode ir embora.- Harry diz friamente.

-Ai, ai, ai ... Sabe Potter, você se fazendo de indiferente, com essa voz fria, fica tão patético... Você não sabe fazer isso, não do jeito que deveria ser.

Harry não estava com paciência para as gracinhas de Draco, então apenas lançou um olhar bravo ao loiro que deu uma risada debochada e voltou a brincar com seu isqueiro. Alguns minutos depois viram um homem negro atravessar a rua em direção a eles. Ele vestia calças Jeans pretas, botas douradas, camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro por cima.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha e segurou a varinha por dentro das vestes. Quando o homem chegou perto, disse:

-Eu as vezes me admiro que vocês dois tenham conseguido virar A-1. - A voz do homem também era diferente e ele tinha um olhar reprovador.

-Sirius?-Draco arrisca.

-Não! Papai Noel. Lógico que sou eu! Agora, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês andaram fazendo que não se transfiguraram ainda.- Agora Sirius estava irritado.

Harry não disse uma palavra, apenas baixou a cabeça, arrumando os óculos. O padrinho estava tendo ataques de fúria por tão pouca coisa ultimamente, e ele nem ousava contrariá-lo. Mas parece que Draco não tinha o mesmo pensamento.

-Ah! Black. Para com isso. Você acha que Lúcio vai chegar àquele lugar caminhando? Por favor...-Draco diz revirando os olhos.

-Sr. Malfoy, o senhor pode me dizer o que aprendeu na academia do DPAC?-A voz de Sirius era penetrante.

-Eu aprendi muitas coisas. Se você fosse mais específico... -A Voz do loiro era indiferente, e ele ainda brincava com o isqueiro, mostrando que não dera muita atenção ao que o "negro" estava dizendo.

-Eu ainda não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei você como uma A-1... Achei que soubesse que deveria sair de casa JÁ desfarçado. O Mesmo vale pra você Harry.-Agora o padrinho olhava para ele, seu olhar faiscando.

Draco, guarda o isqueiro, pega a varinha, e se transfigura também em um negro, seus cabelos, porém, tinham rastafari. A roupa, bem, uma calça de linho, sandálias nos pés, e um piercing embaído dos lábios.

-Satisfeito? Uma homenagem a você "chefinho".- Draco diz com ironia.

-Realmente, quando eu voltar a chefia do DPAC, eu vou rever como foi que conseguiu chegar a ser um A-1. Você se transfigurou no meio da rua, sem nem ao menos checar se tinham algum trouxa olhando?-Agora Sirius estava incrédulo.

-Black, qual é o seu problema?- Draco diz, de saco cheio de tudo aquilo.- Sua mulher anda fazendo greve de sexo? Para de pegar no meu pé.

Quando Sirius olhou para Harry, ele também já estava transfigurado. Com uma calça Jeans rasgada, com uma corrente presa a mesma, tenis largos, sujos e velhos e uma regata branca. Nos braços muitas tatuagens. As orelhas estavam cheias de brincos, e ele tinha, também, um piercing em forma de arco no nariz . O Homem mais velho olhou para ele boquiaberto e não conseguiu evitar de dar um sorriso malicioso para o afilhado.

-Harry? Resolveu mudar o estilo?-Toda a braveza de Sirius havia evaporado, quando viu o afilhado vestido daquela maneira.

-Você queria o que? Terno e gravata? Olha para vocês, um idiota metido a roqueiro, e outro idiota metido a alternativo. Eu tinha que estar a altura.-Harry estava ficando entediado com tudo aquilo.- Agora se vocês não se importarem, nós estamos atrasados. Se pudéssemos ir andando...-Harry diz, dando as costas para os dois que o olhavam atônitos.

-Claro, "chefe".-Sirius disse ironicamente.-Mas espera um minuto-Continua segurando o braço do afilhado.-Antes de vocês irem, eu gostaria que usassem isso.-E procurando nos bolsos da jaqueta tira um saquinho.

Draco e Harry olharam atentamente e viram Sirius retirar alguma coisa de dentro dele. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dicernir o que era.

-O que é isso?-Harry pergunta curioso.

-Fones de ouvido.-Sirius responde simplesmente.

-Ok, e para que eles servem?-Draco pergunta olhando estranhamente para a mão de Sirius.

-Sinceramente Malfoy, agora até eu estou achando que você não merecia ser um A-1! Não teve aula de estudo dos trouxas não?- A voz de Harry entoava bastante indignada.

-Não peguei essa matéria em Hogwarts... muito inútil. - Draco diz como se aquilo fosse praticamente uma ofensa.

-Você teve isso na academia também, Malfoy.-Agora Sirius havia retomado o mau humor.

-Ok, eu não sei o que é essa coisa de fones de ouvido! Me matem, ou me falem logo para que serve essa droga.-Agora era Malfoy que havia se irritado. Ele não entendia o porque de todos o estarem atacando.

-Eles servem para ouvir!-Harry responde como se Draco fosse muito burro por não saber isso.

-Isso. Eu coloquei um microfone, que foi enfeitiçado para ficar invisivel em Rony, assim, nós poderíamos ouvir a conversa. Ela também está sendo gravada...-Sirius ia continuar falando, mas Malfoy o interrompeu.

-Vamos usar métodos trouxas?-Draco fala supreso.

-Como eu ia dizendo,- Sirius olha feio para o loiro.- Ela está sendo gravada para que assim, possamos ter provas.

Depois de dizer isso, ele deu um par de fones para cada um, e seguiram em direção a boate.

Enquanto as "três figuras" caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres, Sirius resolveu retomar o assunto sobre a missão.

-E Susan?

-Eu a mandei ver o que conseguia a dois dias atrás. Ela me disse que estava tudo certo, e que havia conseguido um emprego no lugar.-Harry de repente parou de caminhar e olhou intrigado para o padrinho.- Mas ela não quis me dizer o que ia fazer na boate. Disse que era surpresa.

Sirius soltou uma longa gargalhada antes de dizer:

-Então pode ficar sussegado que ela realmente conseguiu um ótimo emprego no lugar.-E olhando maliciosamente para o afilhado, completa.-Achei que conhecesse Susan.

Harry apenas devolveu o sorriso para o padrinho.

Quando chegaram na frente do local, pararam para olhar a fachada. Na frente tinha um letreiro luminoso escrito: _Baco's_. As letras B e O estavam apagadas, e o S falhando.

- Deus do céu...-Draco olhou para o lugar fazendo careta.-Ai dentro só deve ter baranga.

- Você não veio aqui para ver "barangas"-Harry diz de cara fechada.

- Já que eu estou aqui...-Draco diz maliciosamente, entrando no local e seguido por Sirius e Harry.

Assim que chegaram perto do bar, cada um pediu uma cerveja e se sentaram numa mesa próxima. Foi quando uma loira, claramente oxigenada, vestindo um avental transparente, onde se podia ver seus seios, e um shortinho minúsculo se aproximou da mesa.

-Sejam muito bem vindos.-A Loira disse com a voz falsamente sensual.-Não me lembro de tê-los por aqui antes... São novos?

-Sim... -Sirius abre um grande sorriso sedutor.-Hoje é uma ocasião muito especial.- troca um olhar de cumplicidade com Draco.

-Pois é, nós nunca viemos aqui, mas hoje, bem, nós achamos que hoje mereciamos.-Draco diz maliciosamente.

-Nossa, e será que eu poderia saber que "grande ocasião especial" é essa?-A loira diz, se debruçando na mesa deixando os seios a mostra.

-Mas é claro! Hoje é a despedida de solteiro, do meu grande amigo aqui.-Sirius diz abraçando Harry com um braço e chacoalhando-o.

Harry olhou para o padrinho abismado. De onde ele tinha tirado aquela idéia ridícula?

-Sim!- Draco também diz abraçando Harry.- Nosso amigo aqui achou a "mulher da vida dele", amanhã é o dia em que ele diz sim, para a vida de casado, e as "algemas" do casamento. Então, hoje, ele tem todo o direito de fazer tudo, você não acha?-Draco termina piscando para a loira.

-Mas é claro!-A loira abre um enorme sorriso.-Você sabe, para despedidas de solteiro, nós temos um presente para o noivo.-Ela diz dando a volta na mesa e ficando ao lado de Harry.- Além de bebidas de graça.- Nisso, a loira sentou no colo de Harry, fazendo-o arregalar ainda mais os olhos, como se isso fosse possível.-Ganha também uma dança especial! Mas não minha, eu não danço, pode deixar que você saberá!- Nisso, ela dá um beijo inocente na bochecha de Harry, e se levanta.

-Hey! Só ele ganha beijo?- Draco diz fazendo uma cara de coitadinho.

Então a loira se aproximou dele, vagarosamente, e beijou levemente os lábios de Draco, num selinho quase imperceptível. Antes de sair, porém, lambe os próprios lábios como se quisesse sentir o gosto dele por mais tempo, e se afasta com um olhar safado.

-Espero que você não vá beijar Gina com essa boca.-Harry diz irado.-Você é um homem casado Malfoy!

-Eu já disse uma vez Potter,-Draco diz, sem olhar para para Harry, e ainda olhando a loira que se afastava.- eu estou casado, não morto.

-Você AINDA não está morto.- Harry olha para ele, soltando faíscas. Virando-se para Sirius fala ainda mais irado.-E não gostei da brincadeira idiota.

-Relaxa, hoje é sua despedida de solteiro.-Sirius fala com uma voz marteira, piscando para o afilhado.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, achando tudo aquilo muito ridículo.

Haviam ficado algum tempo ali, observando o local e vendo as várias mulheres que iam dançar no palco e fazer peripécias num poste, quando Sirius solta a frase.

-Malfoy, você tinha razão, aqui só tem baranga.-Sirius diz.

-Onde está Lúcio e o resto?-Harry resolveu mudar de assunto para não se irritar.

-Qual é o seu problema Potter? Não gosta de mulher? Por que é completamente compreensível sabe, e explicaria muita coisa sobre você.-Draco fala cinicamente.

-Esses são seus tipos de mulher Malfoy, não o meu.- Harry diz com um olhar mortal.

hr

Hermione estava deitada no sofá de sua casa, lendo uma revista jurídica e bebendo chá, de robe sobre a camisola, já quase indo dormir, quando sua campainha toca. Ela se levanta e quando abre a porta, não se surpreende ao ver que era Mark.

- Eu estava sozinho em casa, pensando, aí eu cansei de pensar por lá, e resolvi vim pensar por aqui...- Mark tentou ser engraçado, mas a tristeza que emanava dele ainda era grande, que até a frase pareceu triste.

Mione deu um soriso fraco, mas compreensível e disse:

- Ok, você pode pensar aqui também. - Ela dá espaço para ele entrar. Quer me dar seu sobretudo?

-Não.-Mark diz apertando o sobretudo sobre si.-Estou ótimo assim.-Termina com um sorriso sem graça.

Hermione achou a atitude um tanto quanto estranha, mas como Mark estava estranho, desde que Linda fora embora, resolveu sublimar.

Se sentaram no sofá, e ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, até que Mark fala:

-Hoje enquanto eu estava em casa "pensando" eu pensei muitas coisas...-Começou olhando para ponto fixo em sua frente. Seu tom de voz como se estivese filosofando.

Mione não entendia, mas adoraria saber como Mark conseguia ser engraçadinho mesmo quando estava triste.

-E a que conclusão você chegou depois de pensar bastante?-Hermione pergunta curiosa e carinhosamente, dando um sorriso pelo que o amigo acabara de dizer.

-Bom, conclusão mesmo eu não cheguei a nenhuma... Mas eu me lembrei que ainda não tive meu "porre de solidão."-Mark ainda parecia estar filosofando.

-Não vai me dizer que você está pensando em encher a cara!-Hermione pergunta meio incrédula.

-E então, eu me lembrei que nós fazíamos muito isso na faculdade.- Mark fala ignorando a o que Mione havia dito.-Você lembra? Nós eramos meio patéticos, -Agora ele sorria com a lembrança, mas ainda não olhava para ela.- nós nos vestíamos com roupas de "advogado", e depois de beber bastante a gente fingia estar num tribunal, defendendo casos imaginários...-Agora ele olhava para ela e sorria.- Lembra que a gente colocava um ursinho de pelúcia como Juiz?

Hermione começou a rir.

-Lembro, o Juiz Teddy.-Hermione diz ainda rindo.

-Pois é, lembra do ET de pelúcia que você me deu? Lembra de quando eu fui o advogado de defesa e você a promotora que o acusava de abdução?- Agora Mark abaixa a cabeça sorrindo, meio envergonhado, lembrando-se de como havia sido idiota naquele julgamento em especial.

-Claro que sim.-Mione diz ainda rindo.

-Você queria ser promotora.-Mark diz mudando de assunto.- Por que desistiu de repente?

-Isso também faz parte das suas "filosofias"?-Mione pergunta levantando uma sombrancelha indagadora.

-Não, isso me ocorreu agora. Por quê?-Mark pergunta realmente curioso.

-Bom, não sei ao certo.-Mark a olhou de uma forma estranha e ela já sabia o que ele estava pensando.-Não foi por causa da Fisher. Pelo amor de Deus Mark, achei que me conhecesse.-Agora Mione estava com um ar indignado.

-Eu não falei nada...-Ele disse em tom defensivo, levantando as mão espalmadas.

-Mas pensou!-Mione diz fazendo cara feia.- A verdade é que eu acho que o estágio me desiludiu um pouco entende? Eu achei que era aquilo que eu queria, e tive certeza durante a maior parte da faculdade, mas quando eu vivenciei, a promotoria não me pareceu mais excitante. Enfim, eu não me realizei com aquilo entende?-Hermione termina meio pensativa.

-Acho que sim...-Mark também falou pensativo.-Por que estamos tão filosóficos?

-Não sei.-Mione diz fazendo uma careta.-Achei que filosofia fosse a matéria que você menos gostasse.

-E é. Mas então, vamos beber?-Mark diz tentando sair do clima filosófico.

-Você ficou, além de filosófico, louco? Amanhã nós temos que trabalhar!-Mione fala mais uma vez indignada.

-Hum...-Mark fala fazendo novamente uma cara pensativa.-Quando a gente bebia, nós sempre tinhamos aula no dia seguinte, e mesmo assim, você não parecia se importar...

-Mas era porque nós estávamos na faculdade e era meio que nosso dever encher a cara.-Mione fala como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Ok, é sua obrigação encher a cara comigo agora.-Mark fala como se isso também fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não é não senhor, por que eu deveria encher a cara?

-Porque eu estou pedindo, e porque eu já enchi a cara com você, quando você quis ter seu "porre de solidão".- Mark fala como se fosse uma criança birrenta.

Hermione pareceu ponderar a idéia por um estante. Seu senso de responsabilidade gritava que ela era completamente louca de beber, sendo que amanhã teria que trabalhar. Mas seu lado de melhor amiga de Mark falava que era obrigação dela fazer aquilo por ele. Mesmo porque, quando ela precisou ele sempre esteve lá, inclusive para os "porres de solidão". Então a solução para seu problema apareceu como uma luz em sua mente.

-Não posso beber com você.- Ela diz dando um sorriso como se tivesse descoberto uma coisa muitíssimo importante.

-E por que não pode?-Mark diz fazendo uma cara entediada.

-Bem, pelo que eu me lembro, nossos "porres de solidão" são feitos só com vinhos tintos. E - Mark ia interrompê-la, mas ela não deixou continuando a falar.- eu não tenho nem vinho branco em casa, por isso, nada de bebedeiras hoje.-Ela termina com grande sorriso.

-Ai meu deus!-Mark diz revirando os olhos.- As vezes eu me esqueço desse seu senso de responsabilidade extremamente irritante. Eu tenho a solução para o nosso "probleminha".- E dizendo isso, fica de pé e puxa uma garrafa de vinho que estava escondida dentro do sobretudo, dando um sorriso vencedor.

-Ah! Claro. E desde quando uma garrafa de vinho vai deixar a gente bêbado?- Hermione fala fazendo uma cara entediada.

Então Mark dá mais um sorriso vencedor e olha em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Vê a varinha de Hermione, pega-a, a aponta para o sobretudo fazendo um gesto parecidíssimo com os de Hermione quando fazia mágica, coisa havia visto incontáveis vezes, e de dentro do sobretudo puxa outra garrafa de vinho tinto erguendo-a na altura do rosto como se fosse um troféu.

Mione soltou uma longa gargalhada depois da perfórmance.

-Você pensa em tudo não? Mas eu não comi nada, estou de estômago vazio... -Hermione fala fazendo uma voz manhosa.

-Eu também não comi nada, e também estou de estômago vazio, mas é melhor não é? Assim sobe mais rápido e a gente não vai precisar sair no meio da noite atrás de outra garrafa de vinho.-Mark diz enquanto procurava taças.

hr

Era a terceira cerveja que Harry pedira e ele não aguentava mais ficar ali sentado vendo aquele bando de mulher dançar em volta daquele poste. Já estava achando que Rony havia mentido e que eles estavam lá de idiotas, quando viu 3 homens entrando no local.

Lúcio desta vez não se prezou a tentar parecer um trouxa. Na verdade, em nada as roupas dele eram de trouxas, estava vestido como um Bruxo. Vestes negras e capa preta que contrastavam com seu cabelo platinado. Já Boreman estava meio trouxa, meio bruxo por causa da capa negra... e Rony, bem, o ruivo estava vestido casualmente como um trouxa, sem capa preta.

O grupo passou pela mesa deles, sem dar a mínima atenção às pessoas sentadas nela. A não ser por Rony, que lançou um olhar significante para o negro sentado na mesa cuja as pessoas eram um tanto estranhas, já sabendo que aquele era Sirius.

Lúcio dirigiu-se para o bar, sendo seguido por Boreman e Rony. Após uma breve conversa com o barman, este indicou uma mesa ao canto. Malfoy nem fez questão de se mexer para ir até ela, apenas fez um sinal para que Boreman fizesse isso. Depois de alguns minutos, Boreman voltou, e eles foram se sentar numa mesa distante da que Boreman tinha ido. Se sentaram, ironicamente, duas mesas depois de Harry, Draco e Sirius. Rapidamente, os três bruxos se puseram em alerta, ignorando agora qualquer movimento dentro da boate, a não ser os movimentos executados naquela mesa especifica.

Poucos minutos depois, um homem saiu de uma porta próxima ao bar, seguido por dois homens que poderiam ser claramente confundidos com atores pornos. Altos, musculosos, vestidos com camisetas brancas, relativamente apertada nos antebraços devido aos músculos bem definidos, calças jeans, tão justas que delineavam todo o corpo dos rapazes. Para parecer um dos integrantes do Vilage People, só faltava o chapéu de operário.

O Homem que ia na frente dos dois aparentes "seguranças", era, claramente, de origem Latina. Também vestia calças jeans, e uma camisa social de seda, com os 4 primeiros botões abertos, mostrando um colar de ouro relativamente grande e grosso. Tinha anéis largos de ouro na maioria dos dedos. Quando andava mostrava claramente o porquê de dois seguranças que pareciam ter saido do Village People.

-Carlos me disse que os senhores gostariam de falar comigo.

-Sim, senhor...-Boreman começa incerto.

-Fernando. Fernando Lombardi. Mas eu prefiro que me chame de DiPolly.-Dizendo isso Fernando sorriu e mostrou um dente de ouro.

Ao que o latino se apresentou, Lúcio Malfoy olhou de DiPolly para Boreman, se xingando mortalmente por ter deixado as coisas na mão dele. Primeiro ele arranja um traficante que não queria vender a arma. Agora ele encontra um homem que parecia tudo, menos homem. Ou o problema era Boreman ou eses trouxas idiotas. Nem pensou muito para colocar a culpa nos trouxas. Era exatamente por esse motivo que todos deveriam morrer.

-Muito bem Sr. Lombardi, nós viemos aqui, pois queremos saber sobre as armas que o senhor tem.-Lúcio falou com uma voz indiferente.

-Hum..- Fernando ponderou um instante.- Bem direto você, não? Vocês são terroristas?- DiPolly agora assumiu um ar sério e cauteloso.

-Não. Nós não somos.-Boreman resolveu responder antes que Lúcio fizesse alguma besteira.- Apenas queremos saber que tipo de armar química, ou biologica, o senhor poderia nos vender.

-Eu achei mesmo que não fossem... Não se parecem com terroristas, embora tenham uma classe invejável.-Fernando piscou para Rony, e o ruivo se sentiu ligeramente desconfortável.

-Vai nos mostrar as armas ou não?-Lúcio já estava muito irritado.

-Ai ai ai... Mas que pressa...- Fernando diz bravo.- Acontece que assim como os senhores querem, eu preciso de garantias. Eu quero saber em que essa arma seria usada. E enquanto eu não souber o motivo, nada de ver as armas.- Nisso, DiPolly coloca um cigarro na boca, e um dos seguranças vestidos de Village rapidamente pega um isqueiro.

Enquanto isso, na outra mesa, Harry, Sirius e Draco, continuavam fingindo estar se "apreciando" as dançarinas no palco, enquanto sua atenção estava voltada aos sons que saiam dos fones de ouvido.

Draco teve um certo problema ao se adotar a usar os fones. As vezes ele falava alto demais, achando que Sirius e Harry não ouviriam o que ele estava falando, ou coçava a orelha parecendo um cachorro pulguento e reclamando que aquela coisa era desconfortável. Mesmo assim não poderia dizer que aquela idéia de Sirius não havia sido perfeita. Com todo aquela barulho da boate, seria praticamente impossível escutar a conversa. Com os fones ele estava escutando tão claramente **que** parecia que estava sentado na mesa, participando da conversa.

-Ela será muito bem usada.-Boreman diz entediado.

-Mas que saco.- Fernando diz fazendo um movimento um tanto desmunhecado com a mão.- Todos que vem até aqui para isso dizem a mesma coisa! Eu vou facilitar para você. Que tipo de gente será morto por essas armas?

Lúcio Malfoy teve uma vontade enorme de dizer que era o povo dele que seria morto, mas lógico que teve que segurar sua boca. Se não quisesse tanto a bendita arma que esse ser espalhafatoso estava vendendo, já o teria matado. Afinal, era isso que aquela raça merecia, morte; eram inúteis mesmo.

-Um povo que não tem utilidade alguma.-Lúcio diz contendo a fúria.

-Espero que vocês tenham uma idéia do quanto vocês procuram custa. E só para avisar é muito, mas muito dinheiro mesmo. Espero que tenham trazido a minha garantia.

-Garantia? Que garantia?- Lúcio pergunta estranhando.

-Ai ai ai... Seu amiguinho de cabelos vermelhos não disse? Vocês acham mesmo que eu deixaria vocês verem a arma sem antes alguma garantia? Eu estou falando do dinheiro.

Então Lúcio olhou furioso para Rony. O Ruivo não tinha dito nada sobre garantia nenhuma...

-Pelo visto esqueceram a garantia....- Fernando diz um tanto entediado...- Mas eu já me acostumei com isso... Infelizmente, sem garantias, nada de ver o produto.

-Sr. Lombardi...

-Já disse para me chamar de DiPolly.- Fernando diz perdendo a paciência.

-Ok, Sr. DiPolly...- Antes que Boreman pudesse falar, um fucionários do Bacco´s, chega ao pé do ouvido do chefe e sussurra alguma coisa, e então, ele simplesmente se levanta sem nem ao menos pedir licensa e sai da mesa.

-Realmente eu estou vendo o quanto esse contato é bom Borenan... A Educação e a classe desse indivíduo, são de dar inveja a muito Lord por aí.

-Malfoy, se atenha menos aos maus costumes do Sr. Lombardi, e apenas torça para que ele não se enfeze com você e aceite fazer o négocio, pois já ouvi dizer que ele é um tanto quanto variável. Se algo o irritar nada de negócio feito. Aliás, nós também não sairemos daqui de uma forma agradável.

-Boreman, você está falando esse monte de bobeira como uma forma de se desculpar? Porque até agora, TODOS os contatos que você arrumou foram imprestáveis. Você achou que o fiasco que os outros encontros foram, não havia sido suficiente e resolveu achar um contato gay agora, é isso?

-Malfoy.-Boreman diz irritado- Você pediu um contato, mas não disse que ele não poderia ser gay, ou branco, ou católico. Você simplesmente pediu um contato.

-Um contato descente, mas vejo que subestimei sua inteligência...

-Se você acha que o contato que Boreman achou é tão imprestável, por que não procura um você mesmo?-Rony diz cansado daquela discussão inútil.

-Porque eu não me relaciono com trouxas, eu tenho classe. Deixo para vocês se relacionarem com eles. Por falar nisso Weasley, você é o próximo. Caso essa reunião não dê em nada, porque pelo jeito não vai dar mesmo, espero que procure um contato descente.

O Ruivo suspirou profundamente revirando os olhos. Era só o que faltava... Ter qye ir atrás de algum traficante ou contrabandista procurando uma arma para destruição em massa.

Depois de longos e demorados minutos, Fernando volta a mesa e diz:

-Desculpe-me. Mas é que uma das minhas dançarinas surtou no camarin.. Sabe como é, TPM... Frescura na minha opinião, mas de vez em quando a gente precisa mostrar quem manda no lugar.-Lúcio e Boreman apenas se entreolharam e Fernando continou.- Eu ainda acho que streap-tease é um negócio lucrativo, embora não ache nenhuma dessas barangas bonitas, preciso delas. E elas até gostam de ser mal tratadas... vão a loucura quando as chamo de cachorronas.

-Então, Sr. DiPolly, hoje não faremos nenhum progresso?

-Bom, eu disse para trazer a garantia, mas os senhores não me ouviram... Então pelo jeito não faremos negócio algum.

Rony pôde ouvir Lúcio respirando profundamente.

-Quem sabe a gente não faz negócio quando vocês trouxerem a garantia?-Fernando diz piscando para Rony.

-Tudo bem sr. Dipolly.-Boreman resolve responder antes que Lúcio falasse alguma coisa.-Entraremos em contato.-E dizendo isso se levanta da mesa, seguido por Rony e Malfoy.

-Ok, estarei esperando.-Fernando diz dando um aperto de mão em Boreman e em Malfoy. Quando chegou a vez de Rony, puxou-o ao seu encontro, dando um beijo na sua bochecha, e sussurrando em seu ouvido diz:- Por que não aparece aqui mais vezes? Eu iria adorar.

Rony apenas dá um sorriso sem graça e rapidmente se junta a Boreman e Malfoy.

Na próxima mesa, Draco, Sirius e Harry, apenas observam os três se retirarem. Quando estavam prontos para saírem também, a loira que havia aparecido quando eles entraram, veio até a mesa deles e se pendurou nos ombros de Draco sussurando algo que fez o loiro abrir um enorme sorriso e olhar para Sirius que, entendo, não se moveu.

De repente as luzes do local se apagaram, exceto uma luz vermelha no palco que iluminou ambiente. Então uma morena vestida de noiva adentrou o local, se dirigindo ao poste no meio do palco. Chegando ao poste, começou uma dança sensual. Rapidamente Sirius e Draco trocaram olhares cúmplices, e voltaram a se sentar como se aquela dança fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Harry apenas ficou lá parado, de cara amarrada e querendo saber por que teriam que esperar aquela apresentação acabar, sendo que já haviam visto inúmeras apresentações antes daquela.

De repente, a Morena que estava no palco focalizou Harry e parecia estar dançando para ele, como se fosse o único cliente da casa. Começou tirando o véu e a luvas lentamente.Virou de costas para Harry, rebolando um tanto quanto exageradamente e tirou a pequena saia, revelando um biquíni minúsculo. Desceu do palco, começando a dançar apenas para Potter.

De repente a Morena senta-se na frente de Harry, e sussurra no ouvido dele:

-Olá...

Então todos os sentidos de Harry ficaram em alerta. Ele conhecia aquela voz... ele conhecia aquele sussuro. Havia ouvido muitas vezes, exatamente daquela forma.

-Susan?- Harry perrgunta como se fosse apenas para confirmar seus pensamentos.

-Sim... eu disse que havia conseguido o disfarce perfeito, não disse?- Ela diz sussurando no ouvido dele de novo, e dando um sorriso safado.

Harry retorna o mesmo sorriso que havia recebido. Ele tinha que admitir, havia subestimado a capacidade de Susan quando esta disse ter conseguido o disfarce perfeito. Isso era muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado.

-Feliz despedida de solteiro.- E terminado isso, ela se debruça sobre Harry, e lhe beija. Um beijo muito mais sensual e voraz do que ele havia imaginado.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, deixando sua língua adentrar a boca dela. Susan começou a rebolar sobre o corpo dele enquando Harry repousava ambas as mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a, mantendo-a junto ao seu corpo.

Quando a coisa começou a esquentar, Susan simplesmente quebrou o beijo e se levantou do colo dele. Ainda de forma sensual, ela se debruçou novamente em cima de Harry, e sussurrou:

-Espero que não esteja ocupado essa noite, porque eu vou dormir no seu apartamento.

E como se ela tivesse planejando toda a situação, a música que tocava acabou, e ela virou-se em direção ao camarin.

hr

A Música dos anos 70 tocava alto no aparelho de som. Os vizinhos já tinham reclamado 3 vezes, mas as duas pessoas dentro do apartamento pareciam não se importar. Cada vez que algum vizinho ligava, Hermione era muito solicita e se desculpava milhões de vezes apenas para chegar à sala e aumentar ainda mais o som. Nunca fazia nada de errado. Era uma moradora exemplar, por que hoje não iria extravasar?

-Eu acho que já chega, não mocinha?-Mark diz tirando a milésima taça da mão de Hermione.

-Não...-Hermione tenta pegar a taça de volta, mas Mark levanta os braços segurando no alto, não a deixando alcançar.- Me devolve!- Agora Mione havia subido em cima do sofá, já que era bem mais baixa que Mark.- Daqui! Dá Logo Mark.

-Não senhora. Não acha que já bebeu demais?

-Não, não acho...-Hermione diz com uma voz molenga, sentando-se no sofá.

-Pois eu acho. Me lembro muito bem, você sempre se empolgava com o vinho e depois era eu que tinha que cuidar da sua ressaca, esperar a a senhora dormir e ter que estar no seu quarto pela manhã com o café...- Mark diz sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Ah! Eu nem dava tanto trabalho vai...

-Não, não dava...-Mark diz irônico, bebendo o conteúdo da taça dela.

-Hey! Você bebeu o que estava na minha taça!

-É... bebi.-Ele diz olhando para a taça.

-Era MINHA taça.-Ela diz arrancando-a da mão de Mark.-E agora acabou o vinho, e você bebeu tudo.- Mione termina com uma voz manhosa.

-Mione, você já deveria saber que homens bebem mais que mulheres...

Hermione olhou para ele com uma sombracelha levantada, esperando o discurso.

-Não é machismo, é cientificamente provado.-Mark fala na defensiva.

-Sei... cientificamente provado, tá bom.

-Claro que é. Veja, nós bebemos quase a mesma quantidade, enquanto você está completamente bêbada, eu não estou nem um pouco alto.

Mione parou, olhou bem para a cara dele, e disse com um ar superior:

-Você está completamente bêbado.

-Eu não estou não. Não estou falando mole.

-Não está falando mole, mas seus olhos estão vermelhos, e sempre que você bebe eles ficam vermelhos.

-Não ficam. Que coisa ridícula. Isso não significa que eu esteja bêbado, eu posso ter chorado.

-Bom, você chorou?

-Não...

-Então você está bêbado.

-E quem você acha que é para afirmar que eu estou bêbado hein?-Mark levanta do sofá, e fica de pé.-Veja bem meritíssima,-Mark diz com uma voz fina, imitando Hermione.- O meu cliente não pode ser prejudicado, afinal não existem provas que mostrem que ele é culpado.

-Ai, isso não vai me irritar, pode tentar o que você quiser.-Hermione diz com uma voz superior.

-Não?-Mark dá um sorriso traquina.-Será que eu realmente não vou conseguir?-E terminando ele olha para a mesa onde estava a varinha dela.

Ele rapidamente pega a varinha dela antes que ela consiga se mover, e começa a imitá-la, tocando vários móveis**.**

-Mova-se.- Ele fala tocando numa cadeira.

-Não é assim que se fala.- Ela diz um pouco brava.

-Eu sei que não é, mas eu não vou ficar pronunciando essas palavras esquisitas.-Mexa-se. -Agora ele apontava para o aparelho de DVD que estava na estante.

Hermione apenas se endireitou no sofá ainda olhando para ele, com umacara entediada, mostrando que não estava se importando com o showzinho dele.

-Encha.- Agora ele apontava para a sua taça que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

-O copo nunca vai se encher assim...

-E daí? Só porque eu não estou pronunciando certo? Ok, vou tentar outra coisa.-Aufklärung!-Ele diz apontando para o vaso.

Depois que ele disse a última palavra, Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

-Mark, isso não é latim, isso é alemão, e ainda assim, não está adiantando nada.

-E daí? A Palavra é estranha do mesmo jeito. E eu, na verdade, estou querendo dar esclarecimento, conhecimento para o vaso.-Ele diz falando as palavras pausadamente, como se assim ela fosse entender sua intenção.

-Ok, já chega de brincadiera, você vai quebrar minha varinha.-Ela diz levantando-se do sofá e indo atrás dele.

-Você vai quebrar minha varinha...-Ele diz imitando a voz dela.

-Pára Mark, devolve!-Agora ela estava perto, dele, perseguindo-o.

-Não devolvo quero ver você pegar.

Até que eles começaram aquela perseguição boba, um correndo atrás do outro. Talvez fosse por estar bêbado, mas Mark acaba tropençando e caindo de costas para o sofá.

Hermione que estava logo atrás dele, pulou em cima de Mark, se aproveitando da queda, e conseguiu recuperar rapidamente a varinha. Então ela aponta a varinha para a cabeça dele, murmura uma palavra que ele não consegue nem ouvir, nem identificar, e uma nuvenzinha se forma em cima da cabeça dele, fazendo chover.

-Para com isso, que coisa.-diz tentando inutilmente afastar a nuvem e a água que ela jogava.

Hermione não dizia nada apenas gargalhava,e quando ela achou que o tinha torturado o bastante, fez a nuvem desaparecer.

-Isso não foi engraçado.-Ele tentou inutilmente ficar bravo.

-Para mim foi bem engraçado.-Ela diz ainda rindo.

E então ela parou de rir. Mark estava olhando-a de uma forma estranha. Ele nunca havia olhado assim para ela. Parecia ser... desejo.

Mark afastou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto, aparentemente pelas risadas que ela estava dando, e continuou olhando-a daquela forma. Então, ele venceu a distância entre eles e a beijou. Não foi um beijo gentil ou delicado, foi um beijo profundo, havia desejo naquele beijo. E ao contrário do que Hermione pensou que fosse fazer, ela não protestou nem se afastou.

Continua-

N/A2: Já que a Dona Billie não entendeu, e mais alguém não saiba Village People era um grupo dos anos 80 (acho) que eram todos gays... Tinha um Índio, um pedreiro, um bombeiro.... Caso ainda não tenham lembrando, eles catam aquela música:" Macho Macho men..." sabe, eles eram todos musculosos, e tals...

N/A3: Nhai.... eu sei, eu sei, peço milhões de desculpas pelas férias enoooorrrrmmmmeeessss.... Ligia super sem graça Mas eu não fiquei totalmente parada... Não... Eu começei uma fic nova, e como diz o rafael, meu amigo marketeiro, "O Markiting é a alma do negócio", então se alguém estiver interessado em ler, é só clicar no meu nomezinho e entrar no meu Profile, que vai estar lá. A fic chama "**_Um Espelho sem Memória_**"-

N/A4:Agradecimentos, como não poderia faltar. **Lady Voldemort **_(Moça... eu atualizei um capítulo novo, e você? Hauahuahua olha que eu estou esperando mttttooo anciosamente pelo capítulo 5 da sua fic -), _**Isa Potter **_( ISA!!!!! :D:D:D você por aqui! Achei que tivesse me esquecido, que nem a Saori que some e volta, e some de novo...), _**Jasmin Tuk **_Moça! Eu sei, eu sei, eu sempre fico de mandar um e-mail pra v, e sempre esqueço... Sorry , mas eu recebi todos os beijos que vc mandou via Fran... :D), _**Den Chan **_(A Dona Den é uma das minhas betas, mas anda tão sumida..... --), _**Sabrina Potter [Drica] **_( A Drica virou beta agora tb gte -ela está me ajudando com a fic nova :D), _**Dark Angel **_( Que bom que gostou do capítulo 16, Drak. Minha intensão era essa mesmo, fazer o povo ficar com dó do Harry, e quem sabe, odiar menos ele. Hehehe), _**Larissa [Hermionte Potter] **_(Lari, eu deixei vc ler o capítulo antes, só pq vc será eternamente minha sogrinha do coração -), _**D. True [Deyse] **_( Moça!!!!! Achei que você tb estivesse se esquecido de mim...), _**Marina **_(Eu tb sou fã incondicional de H/H. Não entendo pq o povo fala tanto, não é um casal "sem no", vc num acha? Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer uma continuação pra L&S -), _**Márcia F.J. **_( prontinho Márcia, minhas férias acabaram. Hehehe espero não Ter q tirar outras... rs), _**Ainsley Haynes **_( Nossa, que bom que você gostou da minha fic moça - Mto Obrigada pela Review), _**Lilian Potter **_(ai.. Pq será que ninguém gosta da Kathy? Hehehehe pergunta idiota hehehehe Eu adoro ela, poxa, vejam ela realmente deixa a Mione irritada... -), _**Patty Sayuri Suyama **_(É, meu Harry é odiado, amado... só não sei dizer qual deles é mais. :D), _**doninha**_ (Sabe, eu tb tinha medo de publicar L&S... Então agora todos que falam pra mim que tem medo, eu aconselho a publicar, pq é mto legal mesmo receber reviews comentando do seu trabalho. Eu adoro :D Publica sua fic sim moça -), _**Fernanda Mac- Ginity **_( ai moça eu tb amo meu Harry malvado... ele é tão legal, pena que daqui uns 2 capítulos, ele não vai ser malvado... ), _**Flávia **_( eu tb adoro H/H e D/g. Eu ainda, um dia, vou escrever uma fic D/G... pena q a eu tinha pensado, já foi ecrita...), _**Camila **_(não, sabe Camila, as pessoas foram bem boazinhas e entenderam minhas "férias" heheehe. É verdade, sabe eu não gosto de escrever qdo estou com bloqueio... eu me sinto pessimamente mal... pq não sai nada e eu acabo ficando com raiva. No capítulo 14, se eu não me engano, aconteceu isso... foi pésimo...), _**Fernando **_(Sabe eu JAMAIS vou esquecer aquele e-mail que você me mandou. Hauhauahaua eu adorei ele de paixão -), _**Raquel, Saori **_( moça... esses seus sumiços e aparecimentos estão começando a me deixar com medo... hehehe), _**Shâmara Guimarães **_( VC TB CONHECE A Fran? Cara a fran tá em tudo q é lugar.... até em Sorocaba ela já esteve -hehehe), _**Bartira Lima, Louis Black **_(Vc acha que meu Sirius tá chato???? OO Nussa, ce sabe que eu nem tinha reparado nisso???), _**Jéssy **(OLHA EU VOU FAZER O POSSIVEL PRA LEMBRAR DE TE AVISAR Jéssy, mas é dificil, as vezes eu posto o cap correndo... Mas vou fazer um esforço -), **Juliana Oliveira **_( moça, vc recebeu meu e-mail? Pq eu respondi vc, com aquele atraso habitual de sempre, mas respondi. --.... Adoro suas reviews e as "análises" que vc faz... é com elas q eu tenho uma idéia do se eu fui bem sucedida em escrever, e se eu escrevi certo, e se a idéia ficou clara -), _**Tonks **_( que ficou esperando pacientemente eu corigir o capítulo, e fazer as N/a's. -)_

N/a5: Bem, eu já começei o capítulo 18 e o 19, mas eu escrevi ele num papel, ainda não estão digitados... Mas a boa notícia é que a facul entrou em greve, então espero não demorar muito para digitar o que eu já escrevi, e publicar. -

N/A6: Vamos logicamente as indicações de fics....

Indico, uma D/G, alias uma não, duas, maravilhosas. **Cruel Intensions**, que a **Pichi tá escrevendo com a Ju, e Lost &Delirious, da Diana Prallon.**

Nove meses para amar, da Tonks , e Memories Da Sabrina Potter [Drica].


	18. O que importa é a reunião mensal

**_N/A:_**_Estou publicando a fic exclusivamente aqui antes, a pedido do meu chefinho lindo, o Guitar -_

**Título:** Luz e Sombra  
**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki  
**Disclaimer:** Não são meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...  
**e-mail:**

**Capítulo 18 - O que importa é a reunião mensal**

A claridade entrava pelas janelas. O edredom parecia não aquecer o corpo deitado sobre a cama, fazendo-no se encolher. Mexeu-se novamente, procurando se esconder da claridade. Queria dormir muito ainda, mas a luz que adentrava o quarto estava incomodando, sem contar o frio que sentia.

Então resolveu abrir os olhos, buscando entender o que se passava e levou um susto quando viu um homem sentado no lado esquerdo da cama, sem camisa apenas com as calças. Demorou alguns segundos até entender que aquele homem era Mark.

- Bom dia! Eu estava prestes a lhe acordar. - Mark disse com uma voz estranha, colocando a camisa de costas para ela, evitando virar o rosto para trás.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou sonolenta e meio aérea por causa da ressaca.

- Não sei ao certo, mas estamos atrasados. - Mark disse ao colocar os sapatos.

Hermione estava no meio de um espreguiçar longo, quando de repente parou; flashes da noite anterior inundando sua cabeça. _Mark na porta de sua casa, Mark filosofando, bebida, música, e_... prendeu a respiração. Aquilo definitivamente não acontecera.

- Eu acho que seu aquecedor quebrou. - Mark disse, ainda de costas para Hermione.

Ela não respondeu, estava praticamente em estado de choque. Aquilo simplesmente não poderia ter acontecido. Encolheu-se ainda mais em baixo do edredom, como se aquela sensação estranha de alguma forma fosse melhorar, mas não nada disso aconteceu. Aliás, ela só piorou ao constatar que estava nua.

Colocou a cabeça para fora das cobertas e viu Mark em pé, já vestido, camisa para fora da calça, blazer e gravata na mão.

- Hum.. Olha... eu... eu... eu preciso ir para casa, tomar um banho... e... sabe... trocar de roupa... Mione também não olhava para ele, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Talvez eu me atrase, então, bem, caso isso aconteça, você poderia avisar Phillip que vou demorar? - Mark disse com voz um pouco formal para os padrões dele, o que fez Hermione se sentir ainda pior.

- Ok - Ela respondeu simplesmente. - Você sabe, hoje é dia da reunião Mensal... - Mark disse indo em direção a porta.

No momento em que ele saiu, Hermione teve certeza: aquele era um daqueles dias bons para dormir o dia todo, esquecer os problemas; sumir.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy convocara Boreman e Rony para um café da manhã; Karkaroff estava em outra missão, por isso não fora ao encontro anterior e, pelo mesmo motivo, não fora convidado para o que estava prestes a ocorrer. Assim que o loiro chegou na varanda de casa, encontrou Boreman e Ron lhe esperando.

- Nosso tempo está se esgotando. - Lúcio falou diretamente. - Assim como minha paciência. O esquema já está armado para derrubar o genro do nosso querido Ministro. Não sei como, mas temos que agir rápido. Muito rápido.

- Eu estava pensando nisso hoje, Malfoy... - Boreman falou, entretido com seu copo de suco, em sua mão. - Weasley é nosso homem nas negociações, se ele não está negociando, o que faz aqui?

Malfoy olhou de Boreman para Rony, porém deteve mesmo sua atenção no último. Ele mantinha uma postura diferente naquela manhã, com um olhar estranho, seguro e prepotente, muito diferente do que ele viu quando o Weasley foi lhe procurar... seu olhar era como se fossem iguais e Lúcio não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- Primeiro quero saber se sua mente imprestável já pensou em procurar outro contato e quanto tempo isso leva. - Malfoy disse direcionando um olhar frio a Boreman.

- Veja bem, Malfoy. Eu achei que você fosse um homem de negócios, mas vejo que me enganei. Parece que por mais que eu vá atrás de traficantes, ladrões, contrabandistas, a coisa sempre dá errado quando chega sua vez... - Boreman disse encarando o loiro.

- Esse é o problema de lidar com trouxas. Cheios de frescuras e você ainda faz o favor de arranjar os piores, realmente dificulta muito. - Lúcio disse irritado.

- Se me permitem - Rony interrompeu a discussão patética, causando espanto em Lúcio e Boreman. O ruivo havia tomado uma postura reservada, quase receosa, no começo. Agora, parecia ser outro homem falando. Um homem determinado, sem receios, altruísta. - Ficar discutindo de quem é a culpa não vai mudar a situação. Sinto informar, mas os dois erraram.

Se antes eles estavam espantados com a atitude do ruivo, agora então nem se fala. Olharam para Rony com interesse, não em saber onde haviam errado, mas em saber de onde vinha tamanha ousadia para tal desafio.

- Erro um: - Rony continuou falando, sem importar-se com os olhares que recebia. - se não gosta de trouxas, se não os suporta, então nem tente negociar com eles.

O ruivo agora olhava para Malfoy.

"Está negociando com gente perigosa e aceitando ou não, superiores a você, afinal, eles tem o que você quer, não o contrário. Portanto não chegue achando que é o 'Dono do Mundo', que o máximo que vai conseguir agora, é o que temos, ou seja, nada."

Lúcio Malfoy olhava abismado para Rony. O 'garoto' estava tentando dar uma lição moral nele? Era isso? Rony não pareceu se importar e agora falava olhando para Boreman.

- Erro dois: não é só porque estamos atrás de algo, e com certa urgência, que temos que pegar o primeiro idiota que aparecer. Não sei se conhece o significado da palavra, mas existe uma coisa chamada pesquisa. - Rony disse a última palavra mais pausadamente. - Por Merlin, primeiro vocês acham um cara que se acha o Don Juan, depois um cafetão?

- Como sabe do nosso primeiro encontro? - Boreman perguntou surpreso.

- Eu sei de muito mais, ando _"pesquisando"_ há muito tempo.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi.

Malfoy estava olhando diretamente para o ruivo.

"Além de estar nos _'espionando'_," Lúcio imitou Rony falando a última palavra pausadamente."Está querendo nos dar lição de moral?" No final, Malfoy olhava com desdém, como se estivesse em frente ao ser mais ridículo da face da terra.

- Não, longe de mim, se sua mãe não fez isso, por quê eu faria? - Rony respondeu ironicamente.

- E sugere o que agora? Que deixemos isso em suas mãos? - Boreman riu, achando a idéia por demais estúpida.

- Quando descobri qual era a razão desses encontros com trouxas, logo suspeitei o que vocês fossem querer... - Rony disse ignorando o que foi dito por Boreman. - Então, conversando com umas pessoas aqui, outras ali, acabei descobrindo nomes. Os melhores no que fazem, para ser mais exato. Roubos, contrabando, drogas, armas químicas, biológicas, enfim, essas coisas. Depois de ontem esta lista diminuiu para duas pessoas. Uma delas está presa, portanto, descartada, o que nos deixa com apenas a outra opção. O melhor deles na verdade. - Rony terminou falando calmo e confiante.

"E acha mesmo que vamos confiar em você para resolver isso?" Rony falou com uma voz superior; fuzilando o companheiro com o olhar.

"E no mais, não é para isso que vocês fizeram questão da minha presença, não foi? Além disso, eu quero que isso termine o mais rápido." A última frase foi dita como se tivesse a intenção de lembrar Malfoy de algo.

- Muito bem, quem é o contato? - Lúcio perguntou enfim.

- Deaba Steffaneli. - Rony disse, tirando um papel do bolso.

Os dois homens trocaram olhares significativos antes de começarem a rir.

- Uma mulher? - Boreman falou quase gargalhando.

- Nunca subestime os poderes de uma mulher... ainda mais se for da máfia siciliana. - Rony disse com um ar superior. - Querem armas químicas? Destruição em massa? Então essa é a mulher.

- E como você tem tanta certeza assim de que ela é a melhor? - Malfoy perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque ela é siciliana. Não sei se seus conhecimentos permitem que você entenda isso Malfoy, mas os mafiosos sicilianos são os melhores. E os mais violentos também. Ela é boa, simplesmente porque é a fornecedora dos principais grupos terroristas do mundo. - Rony falou.

Lúcio trocou um olhar com Boreman e parou para pensar um instante. O tempo estava se esgotando, o golpe que ele planejara dar em Jonattan Willians estava muito perto de acontecer e ele não poderia perder tempo. Na verdade ele não tinha escolha a não ser confiar no ruivo.

- Muito bem. - Malfoy fala vencido. - Vou deixar você tomar das negociações dessa vez, mas não se esqueça, eu tenho algo que você quer e não me importo nem um pouco com esse algo.

Rony fingiu não ter ouvido a ameaça e virou-se para Boreman antes de falar:

- Este é o telefone da Stra. Steffaneli. -ele entregou o papel para Boreman. - Ligue e diga que quer marcar um encontro. Provavelmente irão desligar o telefone na sua cara. Então você vai comprar um salmão. Você sabe o que é um salmão, não é? - Rony perguntou como se o homem fosse um idiota mental.

- Claro que eu sei. -Boreman responde irritado.

- "timo, então compre o maior salmão que você encontrar, inteiro, com cabeça e tudo mais. Coloque o telefone do meu celular na boca dele e envie para este endereço. - Rony disse, apontando para o endereço no papel.

- Para quê precisa mandar um peixe? - Boreman perguntou confuso.

- É o código para que eles nos recebam. - Rony fala como se ele realmente fosse um idiota.

- Mas um peixe? - Borman pergunta incrédulo. - Por que tem que ser um peixe?

- O pai de Deaba era pescador na Sicília. Todos que querem falar com ela, seguem o ritual.

- Trouxas... - Lúcio fala entediado. - Sempre com essas manias esquisitas e idiotas.

- Mas por que ele mesmo não pode comprar esse maldito peixe? - Boreman questiona com desdém.

- Não discuta Boreman, apenas faça. - Lúcio disse em tom imperativo. Boreman tomou o restante do suco num gole só, levantou-se e saiu sem se despedir.

- É bom que isso dê certo. - Lúciu levantou da mesa, encerrando a reunião. - Para o seu próprio bem.

- Eu ainda não terminei. - Rony diz calmamente tomando um gole do seu chá.

Lúcio não disse nada, apenas se virou e olhou para o ruivo.

"Eu tenho uma informação que pode lhe interessar."Rony continuou.

- E o que é? - o loiro perguntou cansado.

- É sobre seu _filho_. - Rony fala calmamente.

Rony observou atentamente a postura fria de Malfoy, acreditando que ela mudaria. Mas, tirando o rápido brilho de ódio que passou pelos olhos acinzentados, ela permaneceu impassível.

Malfoy continuou olhando para o ruivo, esperando que ele fosse continuar falando, mas como ele não o fez, decidiu falar, já sem paciência:

- Então?

- Eu quero algo em troca.

- O quê? - Lúcio levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Quero ver minha filha.

Lúcio riu da petulância e disse:

- Esqueça.

- Acredite, isso realmente vai lhe interessar...

Malfoy parou e ponderou por um instante, de costas para Rony. Então virou-se e perguntou:

- Desde quando pode tentar negociar comigo?

- Desde que eu me tornei um Comensal. - Rony respondeu sério.

Lúcio ainda ficou observando-o atentamente, até que resolveu falar.

- Muito bem. Se sua informação for realmente tão valiosa, eu o deixo ver sua filha.

- Existe um grupo no Ministério que está investigando você. Seu filho está nesse grupo. - Rony falou calmamente, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

O ruivo pôde perceber que Malfoy ficara interessado, embora sua postura não tenha mudado muito.

- Entre. Vamos conversar no escritório.

* * *

Hermione permaneceu deitada até ouvir a porta da frente de seu apartamento fechar; então, se levantou indo para o banheiro falando com raiva.

- Merda, merda, merda!

No meio do caminho, realmente constatou que seu aquecedor estava quebrado; sentia o ar frio que se espalhava pelo apartamento, por isso, ela praticamente correu até o banheiro.

Ligou a ducha quente e ficou um bom tempo embaixo da mesma, ainda de olhos fechados.

Por que ela fizera aquilo? Mark era seu amigo, apenas isso. Dormir com ele foi a coisa mais estúpida que fez na vida.

Sua cabeça doía muito e ela ainda se sentia meio tonta por conta do vinho, sem contar que sentia a boca seca.

Bebeu uma quantidade grande de água do chuveiro, não se importando com o fato de ela estar quente. Sua mente foi invadida por lembranças daquela noite. _Mãos, gemidos, sussuros_... Como fora tão idiota?

Não que não tivesse sido bom, muito pelo contrário, para quem não tinha um contato assim íntimo há meses, realmente fora muito bom, mas em anos de amizade aquilo nunca jamais sequer passara por sua mente. Aliás, nunca acontecera nada que desse a entender que um dos dois quisesse algo a mais. Nem um gesto mais ousado, nada. Claro que já haviam dividido a mesma cama e uma vez ou outra, trocado selinhos, mas tudo na mais pura inocência. Coisa de amigos. Mas em momento algum ela pensou em Mark de outra maneira, senão como amigo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ainda sentia algo por outra pessoa...

E agora, como seriam as coisas? Como conversaria com Mark? Como olharia para ele? Será que aquilo arruinara sua amizade? Pensar nisso deixou ela subitamente triste e melancólica. Teve que lutar contra as lágrimas em seus olhos; não suportaria que acontecesse novamente. Perder mais um amigo... não! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que tinha que passar por tudo de novo? O que será que Mark estaria pensando agora? Pelas atitudes desta manhã, sabia que ele também deveria ter se arrependido. E se ele estava arrependido, porque foi então que fez o que fez a noite passada? Não era capaz de responder apropriadamente a isso, já que ela mesma se encontrava na mesma posição.

Deu um suspiro cansado. Culpar Mark não adiantava. O que um não quer, dois não fazem....

- Merda! - Hermione exclamou mais uma vez encostando a cabeça na parede do banheiro. Os frios azulejos trouxeram-na de volta ao mundo real, e só então notou que estava muito atrasada para a reunião mensal que teria pela frente.

Desligou o chuveiro e assim que saiu do banheiro para seu quarto, lembrou-se do maldito aquecedor quebrado. Trocou-se o mais rápido que pôde, recordando as coisas que deveria levar para a reunião mensal - ainda tinha isso.

Uma vez por mês, os sócios e os principais funcionários se reuniam para prestar contas do que andavam fazendo. E ela teria que falar sobre o caso Halkin. Com certeza naquela reunião estaria Mark e a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era olhar para ele. Não sabia explicar se por medo, vergonha, arrependimento... ou tudo junto

Pegou tudo que precisava no quarto e foi para sala, procurando as chaves do carro, o qual já consertara. As encontrou em cima da mesinha de centro, mais especificadamente, ao lado de uma garrafa de vinho vazia. Olhou pela sala bagunçada lhe pareceu que por todos os lugares estavam espalhadas lembranças da noite passada. Isso a deixou pior do que já estava. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Tudo que queria era voltar para cama e dormir para sempre, mas ela não tinha tempo para lamentações agora; já deveria estar na reunião. Além do mais, não poderia voltar atrás, o estrago já estava feito.

* * *

Harry não deveria participar da reunião mensal - afinal não era sócio nem funcionário efetivo -, mas Phillipp telefonara falando sobre a tal reunião e pelo tom dele parecia algo importante, insistira que Harry deveria participar e por isso, aliestava ele.

Depois que saíram da boate de streap-tease, Sírius, Draco e ele pararam em uma lanchonete 24 horas para discutir os acontecimentos. Um pouco depois, Rony apareceu, mas Draco e ele foram dispensados no momento em que o traidor chegara. Sirius queria conversar a sós com Rony, o que deixou Harry um tanto irritado. Há semanas Rony trabalhava para eles como agente duplo. No entanto, a confiança de Harry nele não aumentara um dedinho sequer, ao contrário, cada vez mais tinha a certeza de que assim que a oportunidade surgisse, Rony daria o golpe de misericórdia.

Essa era a outra face de Rony. Aquele amigo que antes daria a vida por uma amizade tornara-se uma pessoa fria, calculista, meticulosa e principalmente egoísta. Isso fazia Harry não se sentir seguro ao companhar uma pessoa com tal caráter missão. Missão esta, muito importante porque, se os planos de Malfoy fossem o que o DPAC desconfiava, todo cuidado será pouco. Essa ligação entre ele e mercenários trouxas não poderia ter bons resultados. Lúcio Malfoy não é um tipo de bruxo que gosta de se "rebaixar" e se envolver com trouxas, a não ser que seja por algo que o interesse muito e que não houvesse outra opção entre o múndo mágico.

Quando chegou em sua casa, de madrugada, encontrou Susan esperando por ele, como ela dissera que faria. Ele quase não dormira àquela noite e hoje seu dia seria cheio.

Assim que alcançou o andar em que ficava o escritório, saiu do elevador ajeitando a parte superior do terno. Andou pelos corredores e seguiu diretamente para a cozinha. Tudo que queria era uma enorme xícara de café quente bem forte.

Enquanto preparava a bebida, pôde ver que Susan -a "secretária" de Phillip - estava no canto esquerdo do local, muito próxima a ele, conversando com uma estagiária e com um outro rapaz. Por mais que não quisesse, acabou escutando a conversa deles.

- Então, Susan, - a loira, estagiária, falou. - está sabendo da última?

- Não, mas aposto que você vai me contar agora - Susan disse jovialmente.

- Sabe o Colin? O advogado novo que acabou de entrar no escritório?

- O loiro, alto, com cara de bobão? Sei.

- Esse mesmo, então, ele mora no mesmo prédio que a Granger - aliás, no mesmo andar que ela - e você sabe quem ela viu saíndo do apartamento dela hoje de manhã, com cara amassada e todo desarrumado?

- Também não sei, mas aposto que você vai me contar - Susan disse sorrindo.

- Mark Rudson. - Harry que antes estava ouvindo sem interesse o diálogo, aguçou os ouvidos ao ouvir a menção do nome de Hermione.

- Sim, e daí? - Susan perguntou sem entender.

- Como assim "e da"? - agora era o rapaz quem falava. - Todo mundo aqui na firma sabe o quanto eles são "amigos". Sabe, aquela amizade colorida... - Harry se embaraçou com a xícara e derrubou um pouco de leite no balcão; Susan lhe lançou um olhar breve.

- Nossa, por favor, gente.- Susan falou indignada, retomando o assunto. - vocês acabaram de dizer que eles são amigos, o que tem demais ele estar saindo do apartamento dela, hoje de manhã?

- Ai, Susan, por favor, não seja tão ingênua. - agora a loira falava com um leve tom de irritabilidade - Todo mundo sempre suspeitou que eles tivessem um caso.

- E qual o problema dele estar saíndo do apartamento dela? Não vejo nada demais nisso. - Susan perguntou, ainda sem entender.

- Não é só por isso, - a loira continuou falando - é porque Colin ouviu risadas e música alta ontem à noite toda, no apartamento dela. Ele até pensou em pedir para abaixar o som, mas ficou com medo de estar interrompendo algo...

- E...??? - Susan perguntou.

- Como assim "e...?" - a loira perguntou, irritada por Susan questionar tanto e por fazer se de desentendida - E que eles têm mesmo um caso! - A estagiária terminou, como se aquilo fosse a descoberta do ano. Harry ficou paralisado do outro lado do grupinho.

- E ainda sim vou perguntar: E daí? Isso é importante em quê? Eles dormiram juntou, ou não, eu acho que é problema deles. - Susan falou, fazendo pouco caso da notícia.

- E daí? E daí... que a Granger dormiu com um colega de trabalho, é isso, deu pra entender agora ou vai querer que eu desenhe? - a loira falou exasperada e continuou ao ver a expressão interrogativa de Susan: - Ah!!! Deixa pra lá.

Depois que os dois se foram, Susan se aproximou de Harry - que mexia o açúcar no café -, enquanto olhava a cidade pela vidraça.

- Hey, Gostosão! - ela sussurrou para que só ele escutasse.

- Olá, você. - Harry disse sorrindo levemente.

- Você escutou as novidades? - Susan falou encostando as costas para o balcão, ficando de lado para ele.

- Não, quais? - Harry se fez se desentendido.

- Ah! Não venha com essa pra cima de mim. - Susan diz batendo no braço dele. - Eu sei muito bem que o senhor ouviu.

- Não, não ouvi. -Harry evitava olhar para ela, ainda mexendo inutilmente com uma colher, seu café.

- Sua amiguinha... - Susan resolveu ceder e falar para ele - parece que teve uma noite animada...

- Ah! É? - Harry falou por falar.

- Sim, parece que o tal Mark dormiu na casa dela e teve festa e tudo mais... -Susan agora que falava desinteressadamente.

- O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer, é problema dela. - Harry falou indiferente.

- Será mesmo? - Susan perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

Mas Harry não pôde responder, pois naquele exato momento Hermione entrou na cozinha, cessando os barulhos das diferentes conversas. Parecia que todos a olhavam dizendo "eu-sei-o-que-você-fez-ontem". Tentou ignorar os sussurros que ouvia, ela se dirigiu à máquina de café.

- Bom dia. - Ela disse para Harry e Susan por pura educação, ao se aproximar dos dois.

Harry nem se prestou a responder, seus olhos ganhando um tom escuro de verde. Já Susan falou com um tom falso:

- Bom dia! Está um lindo dia hoje, não?

- Sim, Susan... um belo dia. - Hermione respondeu educadamente, recebendo em retorno um sorriso da colega de trabalho.

Hermione aproximou se da máquina de café, Susan estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas mudo de idéia ao olhar o relógio:

- Nosso Deus, a reunião! Tenho que preparar a sala, Philip vai me matar se chegar e não estiver tudo pronto. A gente se vê na reunião.

Harry e Hermione observaram enquanto ela se afastava. Depois, Harry ficou olhando Hermione preparar o café, ele tinha um olhar estranho; parecia raiva. Hermione, que estava sem um pingo de paciência naquela manhã, falou irritada:

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum! - Harry respondeu estupidamente se afastando.

* * *

Hermione entrou na sala de reuniões e teve a mesma impressão que tivera ao entrar na cozinha: todos a olhavam de um modo diferente.

Sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, ao lado da cabeceira onde sentava se Phillip e, do lado oposto, ela percebeu a presença de Harry. Pensou em questionar o motivo por ele estar ali, mas sentia toda a tensão causada pelos olhares dos colegas de trabalho; era melhor ficar quieta.

Achou que seu dia tivesse começado suficientemente ruim e, ver Harry ali, percebeu que poderia ficar muito pior.

Phillipp entrou e todos se levantaram, então ele fez sinal para que se acomodassem. Estava de pé, em frente a todos os membros do escritório.

Um olhar observador percorreu por toda mesa. Então ele percebeu uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry. Sentou-se já inclinando para o lado de Susan, perguntando em voz baixa:

- Onde esta o Mark?

Por mais baixo que ele tivesse falado, parecia que a simples menção do nome do colega, era algo tal qual um imã, que atraía a atenção dos ouvidos alheios.

Susan deu um olhar interrogativo para Hermione, que olhou da secretária para Philipp. Este a encarava, esperando uma resposta. Sentiu os olhares virando-se para ela, devido à demora de uma resposta.

- Hum... - Mione respondeu constrangida - Mark talvez se atrase um pouco...

- Tudo bem, poderemos começar sem ele - Phillip disse sorrindo, já abrindo a pasta e tirando um monte de papéis, que logo passaria a Susan antes que ela distribuísse entre os presentes.

A reunião começou, mas Hermione não prestou atenção ao que estava sendo dito. Sua cabeça estava cheia e, por mais que não quisesse, só conseguia pensar em um assunto. Então ela, sem querer, olhou para Harry. Adoraria saber o que o moreno fazia ali, sendo que ele nem era alguém importante no escritório. Depois seus pensamentos vagaram para - o que deveria ser - uma coisa que ela deveria estar tentando esquecer.

Simplesmente não sabia como reagiria quando Mark chegasse. A verdade é que ela gostaria de saber como ficaria a amizade deles agora. Ainda sentia os olhares que a fitavam, como se realmente todos soubessem o que aconteceu. Logo afastou essa hipótese dos pensamentos; seria impossivel. Como alguém ali saberia?

De repente, se ouviu alguém batendu à porta. Então a mesma se abriu e por ela entrou Mark.

- Desculpem o atraso. - ele disse enquanto fechava a porta, estava um pouco ofegante.

- Tudo bem Mark, sente-se. - Philiph disse em um tom tenso. Já estavam discutindo há mais de uma hora e nada fora decidido.

Mark sentou-se em seu lugar, quase em frente à Hermione. O fez sob o olhar atento de todos, que pareciam esperar algo dele.

Harry olhava pelo canto do olho o que acontecia entre os dois. Olhares, gestos...tudo lhe prendia a atenção. Constatou que Hermione realmente estava estranha aquele dia, um tanto quanto nervosa, a julgar pelo modo que ela mexia as mãos. Ele a conhecia muito bem e sabia que algo a estava incomodando. Notou que em nenhum momento Mark dirigiu o olhar para ela.

Isso só fez Harry ter certeza de que as fofocas feitas pelos colegas durante o café eram realmente verdadeiras. Hermione estava mesmo estranha aquele dia e, pela primeira vez, teve certeza absoluta de que não era o culpado.

Mark parecia bem tenso, tão tenso que Harry podia sentir. Todos os outros pareciam não prestar atenção na reunião ou, se prestavam, eles a dividiam entre Hermione e Mark.

Quando encontravam o olhar, coisa que quase nunca acontecia, os dois pareciam estar querendo se comunicar. Harry daria qualquer coisa para saber o que estavam tentando dizer um para o outro.

A tensão na sala pareceu aumentar quando chegou a hora deles falarem. Enquanto Mark falava, Hermione pareceu achar a mesa muito interessante. Quando chegou a vez dela, Mark fingiu estar anotando algo num papel, que parecia ser muito importante.

E assim foi durante toda a manhã. Mark perdido em seus pensamentos e Hermione nos dela. Quando a reunião acabou, passava um pouco da hora do almoço. Todos começaram a levantar, Mark deixou que todos o fizessem, arrumando arrumava lentamente sua pasta e, ao perceber que só Hermione ainda estava na sala, tomou a iniciativa de ir falar com ela.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - a voz dele parecia ansiosa.

- É, eu sei. - ela disse sem olhar para ele.

- Talvez pudéssemos almoçar juntos... - ele disse, como se estivesse convidando a primeira garota para sair.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu simplesmente, de cabeça baixa, enquanto terminava de arrumar alguns papéis na maleta.

Os dois perceberam que quem permanecia na sala de reuniões os observava. Antes de sair da sala, ela viu que Harry a olhava penetrantemente.

* * *

O caminho para o restaurante foi feito em silêncio.

Já estavam sentados numa mesa há alguns minutos e não tinham sequer engatado um diálogo com uma frase completa, mantinham a conversação apenas com algumas perguntas corriqueiras e respostas em monossílabos. A única coisa que mudara naquela situação foram os pedidos, que Hermione nem sabe porque fez, já que não estava com a mínima fome.

- Então... - Mark começou incerto, percebendo que ela não tocaria no assunto.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para ele e depois abaixou o olhar para a mesa. Subitamente, sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e teve que fazer um esforço enorme para segurá-las.

- Mione é o seguinte, - Mark começou escolhendo as palavras - sobre o que aconteceu ontem-

Ele não terminou pois Hermione o interrompeu.

- Foi um erro. - ela olhava para ele. - Mark, não leve a mal, não é que eu não goste de você, é só... - foi a vez dele interromper.

- Não gosta dessa maneira. - ele disse em um sussuro. - Eu sei. Você tem sido minha amiga por tanto tempo, minha melhor amiga, e eu realmente amo você. Como amiga, mas amo. E a noite de ontem, Nossa! Foi maravilhosa, mas não acho que deveria acontecer novamente, eu não quero perder sua amizade, eu não posso perder você como amiga, não posso...

- Eu sei. - ela fala, um pouco menos tensa. - Eu também amo você Mark, mas não vejo como isso ir para frente. Você é meu único amigo agora, -os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas - e depois de ontem, fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade, me senti novamente sozinha e as lembranças do que já havia acontecido... -ela não evitava mais segurar as lágrimas.

Mark, que estava sentado na frente para Hermione, mudou de cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, a abraçando.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo, não vou fazer igual aos outros. Eu prometo. - ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela - Nós vamos continuar daqui pra frente como sempre foi, não vai mudar nada. Pelo menos não da minha parte. - Mark levantou o rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas.

Então ela sorriu pela primeira vez no dia, desde o momento em que acordara.

- Eu estou muito aliviado. - Mark diz voltando para seu lugar. - Queria mandar todo mundo à merda, naquela reunião hoje.

- Eu também! - ela disse muito aliviada agora - Não sei porque, pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas senti que todos nos olhavam como se soubessem o que tinha acontecido. - Hermione disse tomando um gole de água.

- Bom, então eu estava com o mesmo problema, porque tive a mesma impressão.

- Você acha que alguém sabe? - ela perguntou receosa.

- Não acredito nisso. - Mark falou, pensativo. - A não ser que você tenha contado para alguém.

- Eu não falei nada! Para quem eu falaria? - Hermione negou abismada.

- Para ninguém, por isso eu estou achando estranho. Não tem como as pessoas saberem... - ele disse com uma expressão confusa - estou muito aliviado que a gente conversou e agora vai ficar tudo bem, sabia? - Mark falou sorrindo e pegando na mão dela.

- É, eu sei, - ela responde - eu também estou feliz que tudo vai continuar como seempre foi.

- E veja pelo lado bom, - ele disse soltando a mão dela com uma expressão debochada. - agora sabemos tudo sobre o outro. Quando alguém perguntar, você vai poder dizer que eu sou ótimo na cama. - ele terminou piscando. Agora sim Mione parecia ter tirado um peso enorme de suas costas. Demoraria um pouco mas, no final, as coisas voltariam a ser como eram. Ela soltou uma longa gargalhada antes de dizer:

- Nos seus sonhos.

* * *

Harry chegara muito cedo ao tribunal àquela tarde, para a escolha dos jurados. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer, então ficou por lá, esperando a hora da audiência chegar.

Era bem verdade que queria pensar em um lugar em que as pessoas não o notassem. Um lugar em que ele poderia passar desapercebido e um fórum cheio de pessoas circulando, preocupadas com outras coisas, era ótimo para isso.

Desde sua conversa com Susan essa manhã, não tinha outra coisa na cabeça a não ser o que ela lhe contara e o que ouviu dos dois fofoqueiros do escritório. Estava com tanta raiva, que estava sendo difícil não descontar nos outros.

Talvez fosse o fato de que sua amiga estava seguindo em frente, que ela não sentisse a mínima falta dele, enfim, o simples fato de ela estar feliz o deixava irado.

Hermione deveria estar sofrendo, vivendo uma vida miserável, não com um emprego num importante escritório de advocacia, morando num apartamento próprio, . A bem verdade é que a vida dela deveria estar uma merda, como estava a dele.

Mas será que se a vida de Hermione estivesse assim, ele se sentiria melhor? Não, ele sabia que não. Mas o fato dela não estar nem triste por não serem mais amigos o deixava bravo.

Ele poderia listar muitos defeitos que Hermione tinha. A mania dela de querer achar resposta para qualquer problema dentro de um livro, quando estudavam em Hogwarts, odiava a obsessão dela pelas regras. E quando no terceiro ano, ela havia contado para a Professora McGonagal sobre sua Firebolt? Nossa, nunca se lembrara de ter sentindo tanta raiva. Bem, talvez quando eles terminaram, mas aquela com certeza fora a primeira vez.O jeito prepotente e presunçoso que ela tinha, também o irritavam.

E porque ela sentiria sua falta, se tinha o "Mark-eu-ajudo-em-tudo"? Pensar naquele homem fazia Harry ficar muito pior do que ele já estava. Era um idiota, um panaca, que não sabia nada. Não deveria saber metade das coisas que ele sabia sobre ela.

Ele não deveria saber que ela não é uma pessoa que gosta das manhãs. Muito pelo contrário, acordar cedo sempre foi péssimo para Hermione. Mark não sabia que ela gostava de batatas, de qualquer tipo de prato feito com elas. Que gostava de sentar embaixo de uma árvore para simplesmente pensar na vida. Que tinha medo de chuvas muito fortes. Que gostava da cor preta, que adorava ler sobre qualquer assunto que fosse, que coisas simples e banais a deixavam extremamente irritada e que tinha mania de comprar sapatos, quaisquer que fossem o modelo desde que fosse algum que não tinha em sua imensa coleção. Harry sorriu ao lembrar disso. Mark Rudson jamais conheceria Hermione Granger como ele conhecia.

Sem contar o fato de que Harry jamais entenderia o porquê de ela ser amiga dele. Um idiota, que fazia piadas sobre qualquer coisa e se achava o cara mais gostoso do mundo, que tinha a mania dele de querer se vestir com todas as peças combinando. E ele nem mesmo sabia como preparar um caso! Ficava dando em cima de Hermione o tempo todo com aquele estúpido bom humor que ele tinha. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota assim? Mas afinal, o que queria? Que ela o estivesse esperando até hoje, como uma mulher apaixonada e devota? Não, Hermione jamais faria isso... Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem notou quando Hermione se aproximou.

- Nossa! Acho que hoje vai chover ou nevar muito, você já está aqui. Harry se segurou para não dizer uma só palavra. Não estava com paciência no momento para discutir com ela.

- Sim, então, já que estamos todos aqui, que tal não perdemos mais tempo e ir logo falar com Halkin? - Harry disse grosseiramente, levando-se e começando a andar, deixando-a para trás.

Harry e Hermione entram em uma pequena sala do fórum destinada aos réus, encontrando um homem sentado em frente ao único móvel na sala: uma mesa. Estava com a cabeça baixa, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o tampo da mesa, em sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade.

Um homem de cabelo castanho-escuro com um toque avermelhado com tufos grisalhos e distintos começando a aparecer nas têmporas. Os círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos denunciavam noites insones e dias e mais dias de preocupação.

Rotinas judiciárias nunca foram seu campo de interesse e agora ele lamentava amargamente por nunca ter estudado realmente esse assunto. A falta de informações sobre o que aconteceria pioravam seu estado. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era seguir as sugestões de seus advogados. Embora fosse inocente, temia muito a possibilidade de ir para a prisão. Na delegacia onde aguardava o julgamento, ouvia freqüentemente sobre casos em que pessoas inocentes passaram anos e anos na prisão federal, fora os casos de prisão perpétua. Esses pensamentos faziam-no sentir um arrepio na espinha. Não podia ir para a prisão e já estava sendo difícil aguardar o julgamento na cadeia local. Pensar que há meses não via seus dois filhos.

Sua esposa mal o visitava e quando o fazia a expressão de dúvida apresentada pelo olhar dela o amedrontava. Embora ela sempre afirmasse que nele acreditava, ele podia notar o olhar interrogativo dela, quem não apresentaria um olhar duvidoso como esse? Todas as provas apontavam contra a inocência dele.

A verdade era que nunca, na vida ele ficou tão feliz por ser um simples zelador de um prédio. Um prédio onde os moradores eram podres de ricos, diga-se de passagem, pois, foi graças a isso que ele agora tinha ajuda de Phillip.

Andrew Halkin não tivera sorte na vida, mas ele não reclamava de ser zelador. Tinha um lugar para morar, recebia seu salário, e vivia sua vidinha.

Era verdade que muitas vezes tinha que agüentar a prepotência e a falta de educação dos moradores, sem contar as crianças, que conseguiam transformar a sua vida num inferno, mas era feliz...

Phillip Falcon, gostava muito de Andrew. Os dois tinham praticamente a mesma idade e estavam sempre conversando. Muitas vezes Phillip visitava Andrew para apenas sentar e beber alguma coisa, enquanto conversava com o amigo. Phillip era uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito bondosa. Nunca tratou Halkin como se fosse superior a ele e sim, como se fosse um igual. Não se importava de ir à casa do zelador e tomar café em uma xícara que não fosse tão refinada como as que ele tinha em casa. Não se importava de sentar na sala de visitas de Andrew, que não tinha o mesmo conforto que a sua, afinal, não estava lá por causa do "luxo"; estava lá para visitar um amigo. E sim, eram muito amigos. Andrew nunca tratou Phillip como: "Sr. Falcon", como os outros moradores. Era sempre Andrew e Phillip.

E não era estranho que por causa dessa "amizade" que ele estava preso agora. Tudo porque Phillip receberia alguns amigos e parentes em sua casa e seu whisky acabara . Então pediu muito educadamente, para que Andrew fizesse o favor de comprar algum para ele. Andrew foi, afinal, era um mínimo favor dentre tantos que Phillip já fizera para ele.

No caminho de volta, inevitavelmente, teria de passar por uma praça. E naquela noite, Rony Weasley e John Wendell estavam "acertando contas" naquela praça.

Quando ouviu o ruído feito pela porta ao se fechar, percebeu que já não estava sozinho na sala.

Ergueu o olhar para seus defensores e limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em menção de cumprimento.

- Boa tarde Sr Halkin! - Hermione disse primeiro, estendendo a mão para o cliente.

- Não tão boa, Srta. Granger - ele respondeu num tom melancólico, apertando a mão dela e, em seguida, a mão de Harry.

- Eu posso imaginar, Sr. Halkin. - Mione disse baixando o olhar e logo sentando-se em frente ao cliente. Harry fez o mesmo.

- Seremos breves. Só explicaremos bem o que faremos e logo em seguida vamos ao tribunal para a escolha dos jurados.

- Escolha de jurados?

- Sim, eu já mencionei essa fase do julgamento mas, como não temos muito tempo, vou tentar simplificar a explicação. - Hermione diz abrindo uma pasta.

- O senhor será julgado por um júri popular, formado por pessoas comuns. O juiz, nesse tipo de julgamento, apenas o conduz, o veredicto final é dado pelo júri. A defesa tem o direito de escolher metade dos jurados - seis nesse caso -, assim como a promotoria tem o direito a escolher os restantes. Temos em mãos o perfil de cada candidato a réu e, pelo material que temos, podemos de certa forma tentar prever o que passará pela mente de cada pessoa escolhida, de acordo com sua formação. É isso que faremos daqui a pouco.

Hermione podia sentir a tensão exalar do seu cliente, sentia que ele a olhava com esperanças nos olhos e isso a fazia se sentir responsável por ele; era esse tipo de responsabilidade que a fizera uma das melhores advogadas da Grã Bretanha. Observar o comportamento do cliente, a tensão, a ansiedade, as formas como descrevia o que acontecera no dia do crime, através desses pequenos detalhes que ela formava sua opinião profissional sobre o cliente. Pelos detalhes observados em Halkin, ela tinha certeza absoluta de que ele era inocente e faria de tudo para provar isso ao júri.

- Temos aqui todos os candidatos. - Hermione espalhou, pelo tampo de madeira, várias folhas com fotos seguidas de descrições de cada pessoa.

- De um modo geral, são pessoas comuns, médicos, professoras, donas de casa, uma secretária e até uma senhora que trabalha como gari. - Hermione dizia enquanto passava folha por folha.

- Antes de decidir, poderemos fazer uma pequena entrevista e saber realmente mais um pouco sobre a forma de pensar do possível jurado.

Daremos preferência às pessoas que se dizem céticas, pessoas que só acreditam no que vêem, uma vez que o seu caso está um pouco obscuro e que não há uma arma para provar que o senhor cometeu o homicídio.

Portanto, para as pessoas que acreditam somente no que é provado, serão mais fáceis de manipularmos e entenderão melhor o seu caso.

Halkin, ouvia tudo no mais absoluto silêncio e seu o rosto sem expressão, às vezes, incomodava Hermione. Ele não questionava quase nada, apenas confirmava, com um movimento de cabeça, que entendera o que Hermione falava. Depois de falar da escolha dos jurados, Hermoine e Harry discorreram sobre o andamento do processo, sobre pessoas que eles pudessem definir como testemunhas e sobre qualquer detalhe que poderia ter passado despercebido em conversas anteriores.

Minutos mais tarde, os dois foram para o tribunal, onde se encontravam, em frente à juíza, vinte e quatro pessoas sentadas, com o escrivão ao lado.

Dois guardas trouxeram Andrew Halkin algemado e o conduziram ao lugar vago ao lado de Harry.

A juíza executou o protocolo e deu a palavra à defesa, que escolheria o primeiro jurado.

Hermione levantou-se com prancheta e caneta em mãos e ficou de frente para as pessoas que se sentavam no canto direito à juíza.

- Srta. Brown! - Hermione leu o nome em voz alta e em seguida uma moça loira se levantou.

- Suponho que seja primeira vez que irá julgar um crime? A garota balançou a cabeça.

- Não ouvi, será que a senhorita poderia se pronunciar um pouco mais alto?

- Sim.

- Obrigada.

- Srta. Brown, vejo aqui em sua ficha que a senhorita leciona matemática, suponho que tenha escolhido tal matéria por se tratar de uma ciência exata.

- Sim. - a garota respondeu, sem entender muito bem o motivo de tal colocação.

- Sempre gostou de ciências exatas, Srta. Brown? Poderia por exemplo ter escolhido história?

- Sim. sempre quis mexer com exatas e não me daria bem em ciências sociais.

- Ok. - Hermione olhou para a mesa onde estavam Harry e o cliente e deu um meio sorriso antes de virar-se para a juíza.

- Meritíssima, gostaria que a Sr Brown fizesse parte do corpo de jurados.

- Aceita. - a juíza respondeu em tom formal.

Hermione mais uma vez voltou-se aos candidatos.

- Sr. Anderson.

Um homem de meia idade se levantou. Hermione deu uma rápida olhada na ficha dele, respiraou fundo e perguntou:

- O senhor poderia me dizer se gosta de assistir à televisão, Sr Anderson?

- Sim, gosto muito.

- E poderia dizer me qual o programa mais gosta de assistir? Jornais, filmes, seriados, telenovelas?

- Gosto de tudo um pouco senhorita, principalmente quando meus netos estão por perto.

- Ahh, interessante. O senhor então gosta de assistir à televisão com os netos... Adolescentes?

- Sim de 12, 14 e 15 anos... quer ver a foto deles? Eu sempre a trago comigo - o velho disse de forma descontraída, falando como se estivesse numa roda de amigos e não em uma sessão da Corte.

- Imagino que sejam lindas pessoas, mas terá que ficar para uma outra hora - Hermione disse de uma forma também descontraída. Então se o senhor gosta de assistir à televisão com seus netos... certamente viu Matrix?

- A com certeza, adoro aquele filme, o vi muitas vezes, meus netos até fizeram um site sobre o assunto.

- Hmm.. um site... muito interessante. Meritíssima, o candidato está dispensado. - Hermione disse e esperou o próximo candidato.

- Sr. Garcia! O senhor poderia nos dizer o porquê de ter escolhido a medicina?

- Por ser uma área em que lidamos com vidas e pessoas....

- Obrigada, Sr Garcia.

- Meritíssima, gostaria da presença do Sr. Garcia.

- Srta. Tompson, faz muito tempo que trabalha em uma creche? - Hermione seguiu com a candidata seguinte.

- Sim, trabalhei a vida toda lidando com crianças...

- "timo.

- Sr. Green, mudaria de profissão por um salário melhor? - os candidatos continuavam e Hermione procurava fazer perguntas objetivas, que demonstrariam o tipo de pensamento que as pessoas teriam ao ouvir os argumentos da promotoria e da defesa.

- Não, estou muito feliz trabalhando com astronomia, não me vejo trabalhando com outra coisa...

- Obrigada, está dispensado...

Enquanto Hermione e Kathy se revezavam na escolha do júri, Harry podia sentir o olhar nervoso de Andrew Halkin sobre si. Pela primeira vez, desde que começou a trabalhar nesse caso, ele parou para analisar a situação.

Para falar a verdade ele nem se importava. Não queria realmente saber se o homem ao seu lado fosse preso; o que queria mesmo era ver Hermione se ferrar e perder o caso. E se sentiu mal, pela primeira vez, pensando nisso. Estava fazendo de tudo para mandar um homem inocente na cadeia só para ver Hermione se dar mal?

Inevitavelmente pensou em Sirius. O padrinho também passara doze anos em Azkaban e era inocente. Podia se lembrar das histórias de terror e depressão que ele contara sobre os momentos que passara na prisão bruxa. Não que a prisão trouxa pudesse ter dementadores, mas mesmo assim, ela era ruim do seu modo.

E aquele senhor ao seu lado deveria ter filhos, uma família e, quem sabe, até netos. Havia marcas de expressões profundas no rosto de Andrew. Como se mostrassem como aquele homem havia vivido, como se cada marca em seu rosto, tivesse uma história de luta, sofrimento, dor. O homem parecia estar quase apavorado com a possibilidade de ir preso.

Recordou-se das palavras de Sirius, em uma noite em que o padrinho contava para ele e Remo os horrores de uma prisão. _"Eu não desejo isso para ninguém. Você se sente sozinho, tem medo de tudo, tem sempre que estar em alerta para qualquer problema que possa acontecer, tem que ficar atento às pessoas que querem se aproveitar de você de alguma maneira. A verdade é a cada dia você lutava para se manter vivo. O que chegava a ser muito contraditório, afinal, eu era condenado a prisão perpétua. Isso porque eu não estou mencionando os dementadores...." _

Olhou mais uma vez para o homem ao seu lado, desta vez mais atentamente. Ele pôde ver, nos olhos e no jeito dele, que Andrew estava perdendo as esperanças. O que ele estava fazendo? Não era justo com alguém inocente. Estava querendo destruir a vida delhe por próprio capricho.

- Sra. Andrew!

- Por qual razão a senhor quer estar neste julgamento?

- Bem...

- Dispensada, Sra. Andrew.

- Sr. Martin, o senhor assistia Arquivo X desde o começo?

- Não, eu não gosto de Arquivo X, não gosto dessas bobagens.

- Aceito o Sr Martin.

* * *

Hermione estava cansada. Ela tivera um péssimo começo dia; passara por um estresse emocional muito grande. Primeiro àquela maravilhosa manhã, depois a reunião; a conversa com o Mark, a escolha do Júri e, por fim, o descaso de Harry com o caso... tudo isso a fez fiz ficar muito, mas muito braba com o ex-amigo. Não, na verdade, ela não estava braba, ela estava muito mais que isso, ela estava furiosa. Sentiu toda a carga emocional pedindo para sair e Harry parecia ser uma ótima pessoa para descarregá-la.

- Eu vou tentar, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não vou conseguir nada. O que-você-está-fazendo-aqui? Não, sério Potter, só uma única vez, me responda essa pergunta. - Hermione se controlava para deixar a voz baixa.

Harry já estava esperando que ela fizesse algo parecido com isso ou até que gritasse um pouco com ele, afinal, essa parecia ser a diversão favorita dela.

- Bem, se você monopolizasse menos as coisas, quem sabe eu teria chance de fazer alguma coisa? - era ele que estava irritado.

Depois disso, Hermione soltou uma gargalhada. Um belo dia, ele aparece no escritório de Advocacia para trabalhar com ela, depois de anos que ela nem sequer pensava nele. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, de repente, depois de muito tempo, volta em sua vida, justo em um momento que não fazia questão alguma de o ver.

- Se eu monopolizasse menos? - ela riu novamente - Não seja ridículo, Potter, se eu fosse esperar sua boa vontade, Halkin apodreceria na cadeia por algo que ele não fez! E você sabe que estou certa, afinal, é por isso que está aqui.

- Você não sabe porque eu estou aqui. - Harry disse sério, cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei . O que você deveria saber é que tem quer ser muito inteligente para tentar me enganar.

- Então, parece que eu fui muito inteligente alguns anos atrás. - ele fala maldosamente.

Hermione teve que respirar profundamente para não tentar partir para cima do pescoço dele. Por acaso, teria orgulho do que fizera com ela?

- Sim, você pode ter sido inteligente uma vez. Não será a segunda. - ela disse friamente.

- Será? - Harry tinha um sorriso cínico.

- Não, não vai. - ela reponde séria, como se estivesse certeza disso - Agora, eu gostaria só de saber porque perde seu tempo. Você não quer estar aqui, não quer ganhar esse caso, então, eu sinceramente achei que tivesse coisas melhores para fazer.

- E eu tenho, mas esse é meu trabalho, preciso estar aqui até que ele termine. Portanto, acho bom a senhora começar a se acostumar com isso, pois ter ataques de fúria por qualquer coisa não vai mudar esse fato.

- Não, não vai mesmo. Mas trabalhar com uma pessoa incompetente é bem cansativo sabe? - era ela falou maldosamente desta vez. - Afinal, me diga, o que você fez para merecer seu cargo, a não ser ter se tornado o "Menino-que-sobreviveu", ou será que o Ministério aceita qualquer um que tenha uma cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa? Harry procurou respirar fundo antes de responder.

- Caso você não saiba, Granger, eu não passava o tempo todo procurando a seu quarto durante a guerra. Eu também treinava muito e, por acaso, fui eu quem derrotou Voldemort, ou você esqueceu isso também?

- Não, eu não esqueci. Só que você é tão imbecil que às vezes eu me pergunto se você é mesmo o Harry Potter, sabe? Você não parece nada com ele. A pessoa que se encontra à minha frente é um idiota, incapaz de cuidar do próprio trabalho, insensível, nojento e que me causa asco. - completou ela, com um sorriso cínico. - Nâo é só porque você "salvou o Mundo Mágico" que pode sair por ai fazendo o que bem entende, afinal, você não fez mais nada, a não ser isso. - ela acrescentou maldosamente.

- É? Eu não fiz nada a não ser isso? - Harry disse com uma expressão superior. - E você? Com quantos você teve que levar para cama, para conseguir a a sociedade no escritório? - Agora ele falava para machucá-la. - E eu também vou te dizer uma coisa: é melhor cuidar bem dos seus "amigos", ou um dia nem eles você vai ter. Sabe como é, o que é muito fácil logo perde a graça...

Silêncio. Depois disso, a sala caiu em completo e total silêncio. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, sentindo o quanto as palavras dele conseguiram mexer com ela, por mais que não quisesse. Estava tão cansada, aquele dia fora péssimo, e ter que aguentar as idiotices de Harry também não ajudava muito. Aliás, ela estava de saco cheio de ter que sempre atacá-lo ou de vê-lo atacando-a, chegara ao seu limite. Não era obrigada a agüentar isso. E, no fundo, já não suportava mais, era uma mulher de trinta anos e, às vezes, sentia-se como uma adolescente brigando com o namoradinho.

Estava realmente cansada da babaquice dele, porque ele tinha que atacá-la o tempo todo? Por que ele tinha que fazer isso? Tinha prazer em fazer essas coisas? Ficava feliz? Hermione não entendia, ela simplesmente não entendia o porquê de ele não a podia deixar em paz. Estava tão bem antes, mas parecia que sua vida começara a piorar desde aquele fatidico dia em que ele apareceu no escritório. E agora ela estava realmente cheia, não aguentava mais, não engoliria mais nada disso vindo dele. Todos tem um limite e, para ela, essas brigas a levaram ao seu. Ela levantou a cabeça e lutou contra as lágrimas que estavam querendo sair. Não fazeria isso, não choraria na frente dele, não mostraria que ele conseguira o que queria, deixá-la fraca, vunerável e a cima de tudo, muito triste.

- Ok, para mim já chega. - ela disse com uma voz baixa, quase em um sussuro. - As pessoas tem um limite e eu cheguei no meu. Estou fora... Ao terminar de dizer isso, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu do escritório. Encontrou Phillip e Mark conversando no corrredor, mas passou por ele sem dizer uma só palavra. Mark que achou a atitude dela muito estranha ao sair assim no meio de expediente, apressou-se até a encontrar e a segurar pelo braço. Quando olhou nos olhos dela, viu que estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Mione, onde você vai? - ele pergunta meio preocupado tentando fingir não ter percebido o fato que ela estava quase chorando.

- Eu estou fora. - ela disse direcionando olhar para Phillip. - Eu disse que não queria trabalhar com ele, mas você não me ouviu, e eu cansei, portanto se quiser me tirar da sociedade ou até do escritório, eu não me importo, mas, com ele, eu não trabalho mais. - Hermione disse as últimas palavras num tom mais grave. Virou as costas e voltou a andar indo em direção ao elevador depois de soltar-sede Mark .

Continua--- 

**_N/A2:_**_ Bom, aqui está o capítulo. Com aquele atraso habitual de sempre, mas dessa vez eu tive um pequeno problema com as betas... O capítulo 19 eu tenho só o começo escrito, mas as coisas evoluem bastante quando estou em Assis :P _

**_N/A4:_**_ Gostaria de agradecer a **Jesse** por ter betado o capítulo, e ainda continuar viva depois disso :P E também gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo ao **Zorro Potter**, meu filhote pq eu adoooorrrooooo o zorrin de paixão -. Ele pode ser meio irritante as vezes, ams smepre tem o poder de me fazer rir quando estou triste. (Por favor Ellie, não fique brava comigo:P) _

**_N/A4:_**_ Como sempre, agradecimentos -:  
  
A **Dark Angel** (Se vc gosta de Mark/Mione, deve ter ficado um pco feliz com esse capítulo -), **Marikawaii** (Ai Moça, vc acompanhava minha fic do 3 V? Que legal, eu estou louca para ver o site no ar novamente :P), **Lady Voldemort** (Harry mala? hhauhauhauhaua eu já escutei mtas coisas sobre o meu Harry, mas nunca que ele era mala... :P), **Drika** (nhai eu sei que eu deveria atualizar mais... assim como eu não deveria ter ficado de DP em Moderna, mas isso é só um detalhe XD), **Poly Malfoy** (vou tentar ser menos enrolada e atualizar mais Luz e Sombra :P),**Fernanda Mac-Ginity** (Sim, o Harry vai deixar de ser malvado, e eu estou com dor no coração de fazer isso...E prometo que vou tentar demorar menos para atualizar...), **Angela Miguel** (Aff, Dona Milady... a senhora diz q eu q sou malvada para terminar capítulos, mas olha a senhora q deixa a gte morrendo de antecipação? :P), **Maira Granger** (heheehe Obrigada, fico feliz que vc tenha amado -), **Gabriele Delacour** ( heheheeh sim, eu sumi :P Eu digo, sim minhas férias foram longas, mas eu fiquei feliz com elas :P Hehehe calma moça, a Mione vai ficar com Harry, isso foi apenas um tapa na cara do Harryzito :P), **Den Chan** (minnha beta que some, ams sempre aparece pra dizer q tá viva :P), **ang** (Eu tb ammmeeeiii a Gina no livro 5... antes ela parecia uma songa.... E sim, o Rony sempre tem um jto de traidor por ser tão amigo do Harry e tals... O Siciliano fala mto disso :P), **Zorro** ( hauaahuhaua ai zorrin vc é uma comédia :P Adoro vc de paixão ;) e sim, veja só vc lembra de várias coisas q esqueceu quando relê a fic :P), **M-Chan** (Nossa moça, obrigada pelos elogios - Sim, um dos shippers é H/H, afinal, sou H² até a morte :P), **Marina** (é, eu sei q eu demoro eu sei, é tudo minha culpa, preciso aprender a ser menos enrolada :P Vou tentar melhorar isso, eu juro!), **Isa Potter** (IIIISSSAAAAAA :D hauhaauhaua Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer q a fic é H² e tb tentar não enrolar demais pra escrever, por mais q isso seja impossivel :P) **Marcia F.J**. (Mto Obrigada pelas boas vindas - E que bom que vc tenha gostado, espero não decepicionar ninguém no capítulo 19 :S), **Billie** (hauhuha Billie, a beta H² oficial :P Parece que vc beta a fic da maioria dos H², e a fic do MAJOOORRRR :P, nhai pelas fotos parece que sua viagem para Suiça foi mto legal - Q Invejjjaaa :P), **Raissa** ( Nhai moça, que bom que vc gosta de Luz e Sombra :D eu já respondi pra vc que não é semrpe que eu faço isso :P Mas eu juro que vou tentar demorar menos...) **Deyse** ( Deyse é vc? Nussa moça, vc andou sumido :P Tava com saudades já :P Espero que vc tenha gostado da outra fic tb -), **Sy** (Prontinho, demorei um bocado, mas aqui está outro capítulo :P), **Batata** (nhai, moça, quando eu vi as fotos que vc o zorro e a Gala tiraram no shopping, meu, vcs parecem irmão : realmente mto parecidos :P vc gosta do meu Draco?:P), **Lorena Black** (Nossa, leu a fic inteira em 3 Horas? O.O Meu deus.... :P Eu sei q eu demoro, eu sei, eu juro q estou tentando trabalhar nisso :P), **Sara Lecter** (hehehehe o capítulo 15, da Via expressa, eu também gosto mto dele... :Dhauhaauhaua Olha, de verdade, não quero ver seu nome no obituário do Jornal, vou me esforçar 3 vezes mais para não demorar mto :P), **Mione Granger Potter** (Bom, aqui está um capitulo, e vou afzer um esforço enorme de grande para não demorar com o 19 :P), **Lunna e Belatrix Black** que foram até meu flog cobrar capítulos, meninas, de verdade eu juro que vou tentar demorar menos para atualiazar, mas as coisas complicaram pro meu lado, ainda mais agora q eu peguei Dp em Moderna... Ninguém merece ter que fazer moderna de novo _

**_N/A5-_**Bem, aqui vão as indicações de fics:

-Indico a Fic da Gala e da Jesse: **Linhas do Destino**, mto foda essa fic, inclusive sou beta dela :P(H²)

- A Fic da Jesse: **Cogitari Ancilla** que é muito fodônica também (H²)

- -E a Fic da dona Angie: **Pergaminhos da Nossa Existência**, que ruleia pra kct (H²)


	19. Antigas Lembranças

N/A: Bem, como de costume, esse é meu presente de aniversário para vcs :D

Título: Luz e Sombra

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

Disclaimer: Não são meus, e blá blá blá.... Pertencem a Jk, Warner, e blá blá blá... Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles... Blá blá blá --

e-mail:

Capítulo 19-Antigas Lembranças

"Chega um momento,

em que as coisas vão longe demais para serem consertadas,

quando o amor seca e o coração endurece na rejeição..."

Morris West-O preço da Honra

Mark estava sentado em sua mesa pensativo. A cena de Hermione indo embora no meio do expediente não lhe saia da cabeça. Nunca, em toda sua vida profissional, ele esperou que isso fosse acontecer algum dia. Podia dizer que conhecia Mione, e conhecia-a muito bem. Era uma mulher forte que não se deixava intimidar por qualquer coisa. Já havia enfrentado advogados, juízes, e nos tempo de faculdades, professores de igual para igual, então, simplesmente ir embora não se encaixava no estereotipo de mulher forte. Não se encaixava na personalidade de Hermione.

E era exatamente por conhecer Hermione muito bem, que ele também sabia de seus pontos fracos. E um dos pontos fracos dela, se não fosse um dos únicos, era justamente o passado.

Passado... Chegava a ser ridículo dizer isso, mas era uma das poucas coisas que com certeza absoluta faria Hermione desabar.

E logicamente, Mark não poderia deixar de ficar furioso, por um fato muito simples. Mione era seu porto seguro. Se ela desabasse, sim, ele estaria lá para não deixá-la cair no chão, mas não era fácil ver um dos seus pilares de sustentação simplesmente desabar...

E foi pensando justamente nisso que Mark foi até o escritório de Hermione, sabendo que iria encontrar o responsável pelo repentino surto da amiga.

Não deu outra. Harry estava sentada em sua mesa, lendo um jornal, tranquilamente, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. E isso fez Mark ficar ainda mais irritado.

-Potter. - Mark começou nervoso. - Não sei o que você pensa que é, mas com certeza não passa de um babaca.

Harry abaixou o jornal, e olhou Mark por cima dos óculos, tempo suficiente para registrar a presença dele na sala.

- Boa tarde para você também Rudson. - Harry disse monotonamente.

-Não seja cínico, Potter! E não finja que não tenho por que falar assim com você!

-Ah! Então você tem um por quê? Adivinha só... Eu não me importo. - Harry disse finalmente abaixando o jornal e dobrando-o.

- Claro que eu tenho um por que! Você não tem direito algum de fazer uma coisa dessas com Hermione! Acha que não sei por que ela foi embora?

-Ela foi embora, e, logicamente, ela passou na sua sala para chorar as mágoas? Estamos numa escola agora? Você é uma espécie de diretor? Vai me suspender?-Harry disse sarcasticamente.

- Não, ela não fez isso, Potter! Embora ela tenha muito mais sentimentos do que alguém como você, ela não precisa se fazer de vítima para os outros.

- Não é o que parece, afinal, você não está aqui tomando as dores dela?

- Só faço isso porque ela MERECE que alguém se importe com ela, o que obviamente não é o seu caso, não é Potter?

-Sim... Realmente não é meu caso. - Harry disse em tom baixo e sério. -Diferente dela, eu sei me defender sozinho. Não preciso correr chorando para ninguém.

- Não precisa mesmo? Então porque ficou arrastando asa pra a Fisher?

- O que a Kathy tem a ver com isso? - Harry perguntou sem entender.

- Ah, vai me dizer que não saiu com ela só porque Hermione a odeia? Ah, desculpe, talvez você tenha saído com ela porque não tenha conseguido pagar ninguém melhor, não é? - Mark falou provocativo.

- Tem razão, eu ao contrário de certas pessoas, não tive dinheiro suficiente para comprar Hermione. Diga-me, _Mark_, quanto você pagou por ela? Ah! Sim, desculpe, ela geralmente não cobra para amigos... É por conta da casa... -Harry devolveu no mesmo tom.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Foi como toda a raiva que Mark estava segurando se extravasasse. E ela se extravasou de uma forma bem concreta. Um soco em cheio no rosto de Harry, fazendo com que seus óculos voassem de seu rosto e seu corpo colidisse de costas contra a parede.

-Como você ousa, seu filho da puta? - Mark disse quando Harry acertou a parede. - Eu não sei há quanto tempo você conhece Hermione, mas claramente não a conhece o suficiente para saber que ela não é uma das vadias com quem você anda!

-Não é vadia? Ela dorme com todos seus amigos. Primeiro foi Rony, depois eu, e agora você. Se você não chama isso de puta, eu chamo. - E terminado, foi a vez de Harry partir para a ignorância e ir para cima de Mark.

Uma coisa a qual ele aprendeu, e aprendeu muito bem, se formando com louvor na academia de aurores, foi lutar.

Agarrou Mark pelo colarinho, acertando um soco também em seu rosto. Antes que Mark pudesse se recuperar, Harry foi mais rápido, e deu uma chave de braço no moreno. Enquanto o sufocava, Mark conseguiu falar:

**-** Ah, é por isso então... O ciúme dói, não é, Potter?

Harry se irritou ainda mais com que Mark disse, e apertou ainda mais a força em torno do pescoço dele. Não sabia da onde havia surgido essa raiva, mas sabia que queria machucá-lo o máximo que conseguisse.

Mas nesse momento, a porta da sala se abriu, e por ela, passou Susan.

-Harry, eu... -Ela parou ao ver a cena no meio do escritório. - O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- E ao terminar, ela rapidamente fechou a porta para que ninguém visse a cena deplorável em que os dois se encontravam.

- O que vocês dois tem na cabeça?-Ela disse indignada. - Potter, solte-o.

Muito relutante, Harry soltou Mark, empurrando-o para longe. E Susan continuou falando:

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo? Acham que estão aonde, no colegial para se engalfinharem desse jeito? Isso aqui é um ambiente de trabalho, não um ringue de luta livre!-Susan disse brava.-Harry, você deveria dar o exemplo.-Ela disse num tom desaprovador.

-EU DEVERIA DAR O EXEMPLO?-Harry perguntou irado. - Então esse idiota entra aqui, e ACHA que tem o direito de me ofender por livre e espontânea vontade, e eu deveria dar o exemplo?

-Sim, você.-Susan falou como se fosse a irmã mais velha dos dois.- Que tipo de profissional quer ser se não consegue controlar sua raiva? E você Mark,- Susan falou se dirigindo para Mark. -O que você iria fazer se ao invés de eu entrar nessa sala, fosse Phillip? Você é sócio dessa empresa, não pode sair aos socos com alguém!

Os dois não disseram uma só palavra. Estavam ofegantes por causa da briga, e se fitavam com ódio.

-Eu digo que você deveria dar o exemplo Harry, porque eu e você sabemos que você não aprendeu a lutar para sair aos tapas com alguém de seu ambiente de trabalho.-Susan diz como se falasse algo mais a Harry.

Harry não diz uma palavra, abaixando a cabeça entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

Susan virou-se para Mark e disse

-Mark, vá até a cozinha pegar um pouco de gelo e coloque sobre seu olho. Vai ajudar a não deixá-lo tão roxo...

Mark foi em direção a porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se para Harry e falou:

-Sabe de uma coisa Potter? Não te conheço e nem faço questão de conhecer... Mas eu só consigo ter pena de você. Pena por você ser uma pessoa desprezível, uma pessoa a qual ninguém agüenta viver muito tempo perto. Uma pessoa que não tem amigos nem pessoas as quais realmente se importem com você... -E antes que Harry pudesse responder, ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Quando Susan percebeu estar sozinha com Harry na sala, perguntou:

-Harry, afinal, o que aconteceu?

-Não é da sua conta. - Harry respondeu seco.

-Ao contrário do que Mark falou, eu me importo com você Harry. - Susan disse num tom apaziguador.

-Eu sei. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. - Harry disse ainda nervoso.

Susan se aproximou de Harry e falou:

-Olha para mim Harry.

Ele a ignorou o que ela disse, mas Susan insistiu.

-Olha para mim Harry, deixa eu ver seu olho.

Muito relutante, ele acabou olhando para ela.

Susan então pegou a varinha que ela escondia no bolso interno do blaiser, e apontou para o olho machucado de Harry, dizendo o feitiço curador.

Constrangido, Harry murmura um "Obrigado", ainda sem olhar para ela.

-Harry... -Susan começou.- Você não precisa se fechar para tudo. Existem sim pessoas que se importam realmente com você, mas fica difícil ajudar quando você se fecha para num mundo só seu. -Susan tentou dizer num tom compreensivo.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda. - Harry disse, curto e grosso.

-Eu não acho. Eu acho que pede desesperadamente por ajuda. Seus atos, suas palavras, seu jeito de lidar com os problemas, com as coisas... você implora por ajuda, por compreensão...

-Isso é neurose da sua cabeça. -Harry falou friamente. - Se eu precisasse de ajuda, eu pediria.

-Não, você não iria pedir. - Susan disse como se falasse o óbvio para ele.

-Talvez Mark tenha razão. - Harry disse num tom baixo, como se não quisesse admitir isso. - As pessoas não se importam verdadeiramente comigo. Sirius e Lupin só se importam porque sou filho do meu pai. E você, por que... bem... você sabe o por quê. - Harry diz isso ainda sem olhar para ela.

-Não diga uma idiotice dessas. - Susan falou ligeiramente brava. - Você sabe que isso não é verdade. - ela disse, passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos dele.

-É sim... É a pura verdade. - Harry disse tristemente. - Ninguém tem motivos para se importar comigo. Ninguém se importa realmente. Ninguém tem um motivo real para se importar.

Susan podia sentir a tristeza emanando dele. Sem saber mais o que fazer, ela o abraçou.

-Harry, pára de fazer isso com você. Por favor, pára. - Ela disse abraçando-o mais forte. - Por que você não vai para casa descansar? Você parece precisar disso. -Ela terminado soltando-o.

-É... Talvez seja o melhor. - Ele ainda não olhava para ela.

-Isso, vá, tome um banho, relaxe, vai te fazer bem. - Ela disse sorrindo, olhando para ele.

Pela primeira vez ele olhou para ela. Olhou e se sentiu grato por ao menos ela tentar compreendê-lo.

-Obrigado. - Harry disse sinceramente.

-Às ordens. - Ela disse sorrindo, soltando-o.

* * *

Harry, não sabia dizer a quanto tempo ficou rodando pela cidade de carro, mas pareceu ser muito. Depois de tanto rodar pelas ruas de Londres, resolveu parar por um minuto, no lugar que ele costumava freqüentar sempre, o Ocidente. 

Entrou e sentou-se no balcão como sempre fazia. O Bar man aproximou-se dizendo:

-Boa noite, sr, Potter. O de sempre?

-Por favor, Joey .-Harry diz apático.

Joey colocou uma dose dupla de vodka no copo, e se afastou.

Harry ficou um tempo olhando para o copo, ainda pensando. Parou um momento e olhou em volta as pessoas do Pub. Não era um lugar mal freqüentado, era um lugar até com certa classe. Os mesmos senhores sentados nas poltronas, fumando charuto e bebendo scoth, provavelmente diretores, presidentes e vice-presidentes de empresas importantes. O mesmo senhor, de aproximadamente quarenta anos que sempre se sentava sozinho perto da janela, e seus drinks com guarda-chuvinha. Às vezes via pessoas estranhas ao local, e geralmente elas se sentavam no balcão como ele. Joey, o Bar-man, secando uns copos... O mesmo bar-man desde a primeira vez que havia pisado no local. Às vezes, o moreno se perguntava, qual eram os motivos daquelas pessoas estarem ali. Fugiam do quê? Será que alguma deles tinha o mesmo problema que ele?

Bebeu um gole da sua bebida, ainda pensando o quanto a sua vida não tinha sentido. E começou a se sentir irritado. Que a vida dele não tinha sentido, ele sempre soube, mas nunca ele havia pensado tanto no assunto como agora. Era um pensamento chato, que ficava martelando sempre em sua cabeça. Era como se o perseguisse... Estava cansado já.

Harry sabia muito bem quando esse pensamento havia começado, foi quando ele aceitou trabalhar nessa maldita missão. E agora, sentado ali, pensando nisso, ele não achava mais que tudo aquilo valia as suas tão sonhadas férias.

Terminou de tomar o conteúdo do seu copo, e chamou Joey novamente, pedindo outra dose.

* * *

Eram oito horas da noite, e Mione estava vestida num pijama confortável. Havia acabado de sair do banho, e resolveu que hoje seria um dia para relaxar. Não faria nada, a não ser assistir televisão e comer chocolate, como uma mulher normal faria, depois de um longo e exaustivo dia de trabalho. Sentou-se no sofá procurando um programa legal na TV. Como ela não tinha muito tempo para ter televisão, não poderia assistir nenhum dos milhares de seriados que estava passando, não os acompanhava. Noticiário, ela queria distância, então se decidiu por um filme, que havia acabado de começar. 

Mas sua tranqüilidade não demorou muito para acabar, a campainha estava tocando. Jogou a cabeça no sofá, cansada. Ela sabia que era Mark, com certeza querendo conversar por ela simplesmente ter saído no meio do expediente.

Muito relutante, levantou do sofá e berrou um: "Já vai", enquanto colocava os chinelos e o hobe. Foi andando até a porta, e nem se preocupou em olhar pelo olho mágico quem era, sabia que era Mark.

Quando abriu a porta, ela quase pulou para trás tamanho o susto que levou.

Parado, na frente de seu apartamento, estava Harry, com as mãos apoiadas no batente da porta, olhando para ela muito sério.

A primeira reação dela foi bater a porta na cara dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e colocou o pé impedindo-a.

-Precisamos conversar. -Harry disse com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para ela.

-Não precisamos, não. Não tenho absolutamente nada para falar com você. -Ela disse forçando a porta no pé dele.

-Não. Nós precisamos, me deixa entrar por favor. -Harry disse olhando-a nos olhos.

-Não, para quê? Não tenho nada para falar para você, vá embora. -Mione disse irritada agora.

-Temos muito que conversar. -Harry disse, finalmente colocando a mão na porta, forçando a ficar aberta. - Você sabe disso. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto nós não conversarmos.

Hermione sabia que não poderia lutar contra a força de Harry, e acabou deixando-o entrar.

- O que você quer? Me ofender mais ainda? - Ela disse com a cara fechada. - Você já fez o suficiente,

- Não. Não é nada disso... -Ele disse com a voz meio estranha.

- Você bebeu? - Ela perguntou incrédula.

-Não. - Ele respondeu na hora.

-Não seja idiota, você bebeu, o que é agora? Se não bastasse me ofender sóbrio, você resolveu descobrir como é fazer isso bêbado? - Ela perguntou ácida, mas ele não respondeu.

Hermione parou na frente dele e cruzou os braços. Ela não sabia se existiria palavras ou modo suficiente de mostrar sua raiva. Ela estava literalmente _puta da vida_. Então, ela, levando sua vidinha, decidida deixar o passado para trás, quando esse indivíduo que, que agora estava parado dentro da sala de sua casa, de repente resolve aparecer novamente na sua vida. E se já não bastasse ele trazer todo o passado a tona, o passado que ela havia decido esquecer, Harry ainda se achava no direito de ser um ser desprezível, melhor que todos, dizendo coisas as quais machucavam. E agora ainda tinha que aturar ele bêbado... isso tudo só podia ser uma alucinação. Ou quem sabe um pesadelo.

- Eu não tenho a noite toda, portanto, seja lá o que você tem para falar, melhor dizer logo. - Hermione disse de cara fechada.

- Me desculpe. - Ele falou com a voz baixa.

Hermione piscou várias vezes, achando que não tinha ouvido direito. Ele estava se desculpando?

- Como? Acho que não ouvi direito... - Ela disse incrédula.

-Me desculpe. - Ele repetiu mais alto, olhando nos olhos dela, querendo que ela acreditasse nele.

Mione soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Então, você acha que vir aqui, e simplesmente pedir desculpas, vai adiantar alguma coisa? - Ela disse irada.- Como se vir aqui, e dizer um:" Me desculpe" vá apagar anos de sofrimento e dedicação em vão, de frustrações, o que você quer afinal? - Ela estava quase berrando agora. - Um bêbado arrependido você virou agora? Nossa Potter, você realmente chegou ao fundo do poço.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. É, não seria fácil.

- Ok, pode xingar, falar, atacar, fazer o que quiser. Se isso for fazer você me ouvir, eu não me importo. - Harry fala olhando para ela.

-Essa é a questão Potter... Eu _não quero te ouvir. _Eu não quero mais saber de você, será que isso é tão difícil de entender? Não quero ouvir desculpas, justificativas, eu nem ao menos quero xingar você. Porque eu olho para você, no homem que você se tornou e eu só consigo ter pena. Nada mais que isso. Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, eu quis entende o que acontecia... Hoje eu não me importo mais.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele saiu àquela noite, e depois de muito pensar, ele tinha um objetivo. E claro, pretendia cumprir esse objetivo. Se depois de falar tudo que ele tinha para ouvir, ela não o desculpasse, tudo bem, mas ele iria falar tudo que tinha para falar.

-Vim aqui esta noite com um propósito, e eu acho que você me conhece o suficiente para saber que não vou sair daqui, enquanto não cumprir esse propósito. - Harry falou sério, querendo mostrar que ela não iria convencê-lo tão fácil.

-Já disse que seja lá o que você tem a dizer, não quero ouvir! Não entendeu, ou quer q eu desenhe? - Hermione também respondeu séria, cruzando os braços.

-Você não tem que se esforçar muito. É só sentar e ouvir, isso não machuca. Quando eu terminar, se você realmente mantiver a posição de não se importar, eu vou embora, se quiser até saio do escritório, enfim, sumo. Mas não antes que você me escute.

Mesmo sabendo que não iria mudar em nada, Hermione achou melhor sentar e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque como ele mesmo falou, não sairia de lá antes que dissesse tudo. E quanto mais rápido Harry terminasse, mais rápido ele iria embora.

-Muito bem, pode começar. -Mione disse se sentando.

Então Harry parou um momento. Agora que ela tinha aceitado, simplesmente não sabia por onde começar. Eram tantos anos de rejeição, pouco caso, cachorradas, tristezas, dor... Não sabia mais se valia a pena estar ali. Hermione não parecia estar disposta a ouvir muita coisa, e ele nem ao menos sabia por onde começar.

Olhou mais uma vez para a mulher sentada à sua frente com cara de poucos amigos, e então lembrou-se de tudo que já haviam vivido juntos. Era tanta coisa, uma vida inteira. Suspirou. Claro que valia a pena... Se era para tentar fazer as coisas ficarem como era quando estavam em Hogwarts, valia, afinal de contas, tinha sido a única vez na vida que ele fora feliz.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar por hoje. Eu... eu não quis dizer realmente aquilo.- Harry tentou fazer sua voz parecer o mais sincera possível.

- É só isso? - Hermione respondeu indiferente.

- Não. - Harry respondeu prontamente. - Claro que não... Eu sei também que venho sendo um idiota, um canalha nos últimos anos... Eu sei que vai ser difícil me perdoar por todos esses anos, mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu realmente faria tudo diferente. - Agora ele olhava para ela, esperando. Sabia que estava prestes a levar outro tapa na cara, mas ele iria tentar até o final.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda olhando para ele. Agora ele estava arrependido? Claro, se arrepender é muito fácil. Perdoar que era difícil. Realmente Mione não entendia o que foi que tinha dado na cabeça do homem a sua frente. Horas antes ele estava a chamando de vadia, e agora ele estava arrependido por tudo que havia feito, e viera pedir desculpas? Isso chegava a ser até irônico...

-Algumas horas atrás você estava me ofendendo, e agora está pedindo desculpas? O que fez mudar de idéia? A Bebida?-Ela falou sarcasticamente.

-Não. Isso não tem nada a ver, por que é tão difícil acreditar em mim?-Harry falou meio que na defensiva.

-Talvez porque nos últimos tempos você não tenha se comportado como uma pessoa arrependida? Talvez porque você seja falso e cínico, e por último talvez porque eu não confie mais em você. - Hermione respondeu brava.

-Eu acabei de dizer, eu sei que fui um idiota, um cretino, eu reconheço, todos tem direito de errar! - Harry falou mais energicamente.

-Ah! Sim, lógico, todos têm mesmo o direito de errar, mas não tantas vezes como você. Já ouviu aquele ditado: "errar é humano, persistir no erro é burrice"?

-Já, já ouvi sim. Eu teria parado antes, se eu tivesse percebido meu erro antes. - Harry respondeu na defensiva.

Hermione dá uma risada irônica, e fala:

-Então, de repente todos se afastando de você, não foi o suficiente para perceber que o errado era você?

-Não. Não foi, porque talvez nessa época fosse justamente o que eu queria.

-Ok... Na época era justamente o que você queria... Agora que se viu sozinho, agora que percebeu que ninguém mais se importa com a sua pessoa, que cansou, é muito fácil vir na porta de todos, com a cara mais lavada do mundo e dizer: "Olá. Eu sei que faz muito tempo que não nos falamos, mas gostaria de pedir desculpas por ter sido idiota!"

-Não estou fazendo isso com todos. Estou fazendo isso apenas com você. -Harry falou sério.

-Só comigo? Então, você vai me perdoar Harry querido, mas isso não é o suficiente. -Ela falou ácida.

-Qual seu problema? Me arrepender não é o suficiente?-Harry falou nervoso.

-Não, não é. - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Mas foi o suficiente para Rony. -Harry afirmou.

-Não compare seu caso com o dele. -Hermione falou brava. -São duas coisas completamente diferentes.

-Sim, muito diferentes, então poderia me dizer qual é a diferença, porque sinceramente eu não estou vendo diferença alguma. -Harry fazia um esforço para não aumentar o tom de voz.

-Simples. Eu sei que ele realmente se arrependeu. -Hermione respondeu com aquele ar "sabichão" que ela tinha em Hogwarts.

Harry riu. Não podia acreditar que naquilo. Ok, ele tinha errado. E tinha errado muito mesmo, mas Hermione perdoou Rony com uma facilidade enorme. Não entendia o porquê daquela resistência.

-Você "sabe que ele realmente se arrependeu"... Me desculpe mas fiquei na mesma.-Harry disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu vi nos olhos dele que está arrependido. A fala dele mostra isso, os modos dele mostram isso. Pelo amor de Deus, ele voltou para recuperar a filha, ele tem uma mulher e filha! Rony tem uma vida, sabe o que é isso Potter?- Hermione terminou maldosamente.

-Não. Eu não sei o que é isso.-Harry falou sinceramente.- E estou dizendo que estou arrependido, ainda não deu para notar?

-Não. O que você fez hoje não é coisa que uma pessoa 'arrependida" faça.-Ela disse fechando a cara.

-Ah! Por favor!-Harry falou exasperado. -Eu já pedi desculpas por hoje.

-Não é o suficiente.

-O que você quer? Que eu me ajoelhe?-Harry falou um pouco mais alto.

-Não. Isso também não vai adiantar. -Hermione falou secamente.

Harry solta um suspiro exasperado e vai em direção a janela. Havia começado a nevar e nevar muito forte. Ok, tudo bem, ele sabia que ia ser difícil, mas estava quase impossível. Não entendia o porquê dessa resistência dela. Estava começando a ficar sem saída...

-O que você quer que eu faça então? - Harry perguntou ainda olhando pela janela, com a voz baixa.

-Não sei se tem algo para ser feito. - Hermione respondeu indiferente. - Talvez não tenha mesmo mais nada a ser feito, talvez devêssemos deixar tudo do jeito que estava. Você no seu canto e eu no meu. Estava dando certo antes, aliás, minha vida estava ótima antes de você aparecer. Foi só você dar as caras e pronto, tudo começou a dar errado. - Hermione terminou com a voz baixa.

-Não, eu não acho isso. -Harry finalmente virou-se na direção dela, ainda perto da janela. - Eu não acho que não há mais nada. Acho que nós temos que tentar, ou você esqueceu tudo que vivemos em Hogwarts.

-Sim. - Ela disse finalmente olhando para ele. - Eu esqueci. Eu fiz questão de esquecer.

-Por quê? - Harry perguntou sem entender.

-Porque isso foi quando eu era feliz. Quando minhas únicas preocupações eram os estudos, os deveres, quando nós éramos três. Três amigos e não três estranhos. Não vejo sentido ficar lembrando disso, quando eu vejo que a realidade é bem diferente. - Pela primeira vez na noite, a voz dela continha algum sentimento verdadeiro. A tristeza.

-Não entendo. - Harry disse dando uma risada. - Se você pensa assim, se não queria reviver o passado, por que perdoou Rony? Se você me desse uma abertura, veria que eu realmente estou arrependido. Quem sabe poderia voltar tudo a ser como era antes.

-Não vai voltar a ser como era antes.

-E por que não?

-Porque você mudou, Rony mudou, eu mudei. Não tem como voltar a ser como foi um dia, passaram muitos anos... Muitos anos de dor, de mágoa, de tristeza. - Hermione disse olhando para o chão. - Sem contar que não seremos mais um trio como antes. Eu sei que você não está disposto a desculpar Rony tão cedo.

- Eu não pretendo desculpá-lo mesmo. - Harry disse friamente. - Nem hoje, nem nunca.

- Qual é seu problema? - Hermione perguntou irritada. - Você vem aqui me pedir desculpas. Agora porque eu tenho te perdoar, e você não pode perdoar Rony? Ele errou tanto quanto você.

-Eu perdi a confiança nele. - Harry disse agora sentando-se no sofá, na frente de Hermione.

-Eu perdi a confiança em você também, no entanto, você está aqui me pedindo desculpas. - Ela respondeu de cara fechada.

Harry apoiou os braços na perna e enterrou a cabeça neles. Estava começando a ficar cansado daquilo. Eles discutiam, discutiam, e sempre acabavam na mesma.

-Não vim aqui para discutir sobre Rony. - Harry falou cansado.

-Foi você que trouxe o assunto à tona, não eu. - Hermione falou na defensiva.

-Estamos sempre voltando ao mesmo ponto. - Harry disse jogando a cabeça no sofá.

Hermione não disse nada. Talvez Harry não tivesse dado conta da gravidade das coisas que havia feito para ela. Talvez ele achasse realmente que um simples pedido de desculpas, fosse apagar tudo o que ele fez, e ainda fazia com ela.

-Então você realmente achou que fosse chegar aqui e só dizer: "Me desculpe", que eu desculparia num estalar de dedos? - Hermione falou um pouco brava agora.

Harry falou ainda com a cabeça jogada no encosto do sofá.

-Não. Mas não achei que você fosse ser tão relutante.

-O que você queria? Tapete vermelho e um abraço? -Ela falou irônica.

-Dispensaria o tapete vermelho, mas o abraço seria legal. - Harry falou agora olhando para ela.

Ela dá uma risada irônica e fala

-Claro... E isso iria apagar todos esses anos. Uma pena que as coisas não sejam tão fáceis assim.

Harry bufou e olhou para o teto. Ok, ele já havia pedidos desculpas por todos esses benditos anos, mas ela parecia querer continuar com esse assunto. Agora, Hermione parecia se esquecer que ela não havia sido a única que sofreu no passado. Agora, ele estava lá, não estava? Não estava ali tentando se redimir? Queria fazer as coisas direito dessa vez, mas parece que não era suficiente. O que Hermione também se esquecia era que não era fácil estar lá àquela noite. Isso significaria que Harry estava dando sua cara à tapa. Sem contar que isso também mostrava que iria abrir as feridas, elas ficariam expostas.

-Você acha que o passado é doloroso apenas para você?-Harry falou sério olhando para ela.

-Não. Mas você não tem realmente idéia do que eu passei todos esses anos, não é?

-É para isso que eu estou aqui. Para resolvermos isso. Inclusive, e, sobretudo o passado.

Hermione levantou do sofá e começou andar pela sala em silêncio. Parte dela queria realmente dizer a Harry todo o inferno que passou em Hogwarts, durante a guerra e agora. A outra parte queria enxotá-lo porta a fora.

Então ela parou para analisar melhor a situação. Não seria fácil reviver os sentimentos do passado e abrir as feridas novamente. Mas uma raiva inexplicável começou a crescer dentro dela. Uma raiva mais parecida com revolta.

- Muito bem, você quer falar do passado, vamos falar do passado! - Hermione disse irritada. - Você faz idéia de como você conseguiu estragar minha vida em Hogwarts? Não, você não deve saber. Eu passei anos pensando sobre isso... A única explicação ACEITÁVEL que encontrei foi que você estava realmente muito ocupado sendo "O Harry Potter", que esqueceu de todo o resto, não é mesmo?

-Ah! Então era isso que você achava? Que eu sempre quis ser herói? - Os olhos deles se escureceram depois disso. Como ela podia pensar que ele sempre quis ser herói?

- Eu não me importo com o que você QUIS SER Potter, eu me importava com o que você não fez esforço algum para não ser! Não entende? Você teve uma grande chance, mas não aproveitou! Poderia ter sido diferente, sabia? Nós poderíamos estar juntos ainda, mas você não fez nada para evitar que nos separássemos.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Que, quando você terminou comigo, eu caísse aos seus pés implorando para que voltássemos? - Harry falou bravo. - Agora a culpa é minha que nós terminamos? Caso você não se recorde, foi VOCÊ que quis terminar.

-Sim, eu me lembro disso. E eu me lembro também de você ter saído da sala sem nem ao menos me deixar EXPLICAR o porquê estava fazendo aquilo. - O tom de voz dela ia aumentando cada vez mais.

-E o que você queria que eu tivesse feito? -Agora era Harry que estava indignado. - Ter esperado pacientemente você virar para mim e dizer: "Harry, querido. Me desculpe, mas vou trocar você pelo Rony". Pelo amor de Deus, ninguém tem sangue de barata dessa forma!

-E como você pode ter certeza que eu ia falar isso? - Estava difícil manter a voz num tom civilizado. - Você nem ao menos ficou para me ouvir! Eu nem comecei a falar e você simplesmente saiu da sala!

-E o que diabos então você ia me falar então. - Harry falou agora se levantando também.

-Eu ia dizer que estava confusa. - Hermione falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. -Naquela época eu nem ao menos sabia se queria mesmo ficar com Ron!

-Ah! Claro, tudo bem então. - Harry falou dando uma risada irônica. - E por isso, que algum tempo depois, eu encontrei você nos braços dele. E claro, fui EU que não me esforcei, sim, a culpa é minha. -Ele terminou irônico.

-Qual é o seu problema? Como você julgar uma coisa que você nem ao menos sabia. Mas a grande questão nem foi aquela noite. Porque embora você tivesse se distanciado, ter ficado frio, indiferente, isso é o de menos. O que não justifica o que você fez depois. Aliás, não justifica mesmo!

-Como assim o que eu fiz depois? - Harry perguntou confuso.

-Durante a Guerra. - Hermione respondeu simplesmente.

-Então você realmente ACHA que foi a única que sofreu naquela merda de guerra?-Harry perguntou incrédulo.

-Não seja ignorante e não distorça minhas palavras. -Hermione falou completamente sem paciência. - Eu não disse que fui a única que sofreu. Aliás, essa época foi a pior. Porque eu acreditei que as coisas poderiam mudar. Eu acreditei que quando aquele inferno acabasse, as coisas realmente seriam diferentes. Mas então tinha você, um idiota com nariz empinado, que andava por aquele castelo, todo prepotente, que não se esforçou para mudar absolutamente NADA mais uma vez.

-Eu não me esforcei? Eu não me esforcei? - Harry falou indignado.- Não me deixavam sair daquela porcaria de castelo, tinha sempre alguém me vigiando, inclusive você. Isso sem contar nas milhares de informações que todos escondiam de mim. Sabe o que eu sentia? Eu sentia que ninguém ali dentro estava mesmo se importando com o que eu achava, o que eu estava sentindo, o que eu estava passando. Eu iria servir apenas na hora do "juízo final". Afinal de contas se eu morresse que diferença faria?

-Ah! Claro, e você realmente acha que servia apenas para ser "sacrificado"? Não seja idiota, achei que fosse mais inteligente. Nós não deixávamos você sair do castelo e não contávamos tudo para te poupar!- Hermione havia definitivamente perdido toda a compostura. Estava a muito falando alto, em algumas horas berrando. -Você ia ficar com a pior parte, ou seja, derrotar Voldemort, não queríamos você se preocupando com outras coisas.

-Sim, e realmente essa foi uma ótima forma de me mostrar isso. -Ele falou sarcasticamente.

-Acho que cometemos um erro terrível. -Hermione falou ironicamente. - Deveríamos mesmo ter deixado você sair do castelo e participar das missões. Quem sabe seu "sofrimento" não acabaria antes, não é mesmo? Foi sempre assim... Para você foi sempre, eu, eu, e, eu mesmo. E quando foi pensou em MIM? Ou nas outras pessoas que estavam naquela guerra e se preocupavam com você?

-Pelo amor de Merlin, PORQUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTAVA LUTANDO NAQUELA MERDA DE GUERRA?-Harry disse finalmente perdendo toda a paciência que restava, chegando mais próximo dela.

-Você tem uma forma engraçada de mostrar preocupação Harry. -Ela falou dando uma risada irônica. - Não parecia que você estava assim TÃO preocupado... Mas muito bem, já que reclamou tanto que NINGUÉM se preocupava com o que VOCÊ estava sentindo e passando, quando foi que VOCÊ mostrou que se preocupava comigo? - Ela disse acusadoramente. - Ou está achando que eu não senti nada disso que disse? Mas no meu caso, foi realmente muito pior, porque eu sentia que estava lutando por nada. Rony tinha se tornado um comensal, e você, naquele ser desprezível, que andava pelo castelo dando ordens, se achando superior, e só me dando patadas.

-Se sentia realmente isso, então porque você continuou lutando?-Harry perguntou irritado

-PORQUE EU ME IMPORTAVA COM VOCÊ! - Agora além de berrar ela estava a beira das lágrimas.- PORQUE EU ACHAVA QUE DEPOIS QUE AQUELE INFERNO ACABASSE AS COISAS SERIAM DIFERENTES, QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MUDAR! Mas não... é lógico, mais uma vez eu fui ingênua demais imaginando que você poderia mudar, que as coisas seriam diferentes. Eu via o Harry que cresceu comigo, aquele menino maravilhoso com um coração maior que o mundo, se transformando num monstro. Que não se importava com mais nada além dele mesmo. Mas eu fiquei lá... Eu lutei, eu tentei... Mas hoje eu vejo que eu só servi como uma meretriz para você não é Harry? Eu servia apenas à noite quando você ia ao meu quarto, porque o resto do tempo, eu não servia para nada, estava preocupado demais pensando no que VOCÊ sentia. - Agora ela não segurava mais e chorava. Chorava por tudo. Pelo passado, pelo presente. Chorava porque ela estava cansada daquilo, sempre voltava, querendo ou não. - Até que eu casei. Eu cansei e larguei o mundo bruxo. As únicas pessoas que me prendiam nele era você e Rony. Ele havia sumido, e você cada vez pior, cada vez mais distante, mais cruel, mais indiferente, atacando todo mundo sem motivo algum. E então você vem me dizer que VOCÊ SOFREU? Não, EU sofri. E eu fiquei com raiva. Raiva de você e de mim. -Ela tinha voltado a berrar, com as lágrimas descendo abundantemente pela suas faces. - Raiva porque eu tentava e não tinha mudanças, raiva porque toda vez eu deixava você pisar em mim. E mesmo depois que eu saí de lá, eu mantive esperanças, esperanças de que você visse seu erro, assim como Rony e então, nós iríamos consertar as coisas como tínhamos feito em todos esses anos, e mas, quando fui obrigada a perceber que nada mais seria o mesmo... - Hermione riu, um sorriso sarcástico misturado com a dor - você não tem idéia de como eu fiquei, de como eu ainda fico. Como você acha que pode ser tão fácil eu te perdoe? - Pergunta dando alguns passos até ele, Hermione tremia dos pés a cabeça mais ainda forçava-se a ficar em pé para encará-lo - Eu tinha planos, Harry, planos nos quais você - ela respira fundo, seu dedo indicador batendo no peito de Harry com força - sempre esteve incluído e então, eu vi que não tinham mais amigos, não tinha mais Harry e Hermione, que era somente eu e mais ninguém. - Hermione fechou seus pulsos e se pôs a cabeça no peito de Harry, suas lágrimas molhando a roupa preta dele, este se sentia incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento, concentrado nas palavras da mulher a sua frente.

- E eu te odeio! - ela diz se afastando um pouco de Harry, seus pulsos fechando-se sobre o peito dele, e socando-o com o máximo de força que conseguia juntar ali, agora. Queria causar a ele um pouco da dor que fora passar todos aqueles anos fugindo do passado, passado que ela um dia pensara poder se lembrar com sorrisos e olhares sonhadores, mas que ele ajudara a ser somente cheio de tormentos e dor - Te odeio por ter me deixado sozinha depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você, depois de tudo o que nós passamos. Por você esquecer do que você realmente é. É tão difícil de entender que eu não queria ganhar prêmios por solidarismo? Eu só queria que você fosse feliz e se preciso, eu daria o melhor de mim pra que isso acontecesse. Eu queria que você pudesse entender, mas é claro que você não conseguiu, que você nunca vai entender o que é isso, afinal, você só vive para esse joguinho que criou para machucar as pessoas, não é? - Perguntou por fim sabendo que não conseguiria nada socando-o. -E eu te odeio muito mais por ter voltado, e por ter feito tudo o que você fez até agora. Continuar sendo esse idiota que só pensa em você, que acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo, por ter feito as lembranças voltarem... POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? - Ela termina gritando e batendo nele com mais força. -EU ESTAVA MUITO BEM, MAS VOCÊ TINHA QUE APARECER E TRAZER TUDO ISSO DE VOLTA, EU TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO! -Enquanto ela chorava e berrava ela batia ainda mais em Harry gritando, e socando seu peito.

Harry estava sem ação. Ele sabia de muitas coisas que Hermione estava falando, mas não tinha uma idéia do quanto isso significava. Agora ele entendia o porquê dela estar sendo tão relutante, tão dura com o pedido dele, e isso o fez sentir ainda pior. Ela tinha razão em muita coisa do que estava dizendo, ele havia sido um canalha mesmo, mas não iria continuar assim. Queria mudar, queria que sua vida mudasse, queria ser feliz de novo, queria poder saber que tinha amigos, e ele iria fazer qualquer coisa para que isso acontecesse.

Hermione fechou os olhos deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Já tinha falado sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, sobre cada sentimento que ainda a atormentava para Mark que se mostrara um bom ouvidor todas às vezes em que ela tinha precisado, tinha chorado nos braços do amigo, sempre prometendo que não voltaria a derramar uma lágrima sequer por aqueles que a tinham feito sofrer e depois de longas tardes em profunda depressão, ficava um pouco melhor, mas hoje, nada se comparava à aquele choro de hoje.

Toda a frustração, o ódio, desespero, agonia, desesperança, decepção estavam reunidos em suas lágrimas, e da mesma forma com que desciam livremente por sua face demonstrando sua tristeza, banhando o seu rosto pálido sentia como se _parte_ do que guardara fosse levado junto.

Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas Hermione não queria deixar, tentava se desvencilhar-se dele, mas ele insistiu, até que finalmente, acabou desistindo,(quem desistiu?S) encostando sua cabeça no peito de Harry. Ela chorava muito, estava cansada.

Ele acariciava seus cabelos enquanto murmurava muitos pedidos de desculpas. Ela tremia em seus braços, e Harry daria tudo para fazer com que aquela dor dela passasse. Finalmente entendeu o mal que causou, e ele só queria morrer. Hermione não merecia isso, e estava começando a achar que realmente não merecia uma segunda chance, mas se ela cedesse, não faria que ela se arrependesse.

Afastou o rosto dela de seu corpo. Ela estava vermelha, seus cabelos meio bagunçados, e seus olhos muito vermelhos. Enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam a cair de seus olhos, e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, enquanto dizia:

-Eu realmente sinto muito Hermione. De verdade, me desculpe, eu não fazia idéia realmente do que eu havia feito. Mas eu estou arrependido, eu quero mudar isso. Eu quero ter você de volta na minha vida, eu quero mudar, eu vou mudar, você tem que acreditar em mim. -Ele olhava com seus olhos verde esmeralda brilhantes, profundamente nos olhos dela, querendo que ela acreditasse nele. -Eu quero consertar todas as besteiras que eu fiz, eu só te peço uma chance, a última.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Não há mais o que consertar!

- Uma chance. Só isso que eu peço pra você. Se você mesmo assim ainda acreditar que eu não mudei, que eu posso mudar, então eu desapareço da sua vida, se você quiser. Vamos tentar mudar, ou você estará cometendo...

- O mesmo erro que você na noite que virou as costas pra mim e não me deixou chance de explicar. - Hermione diz, encarando-o com olhos vermelhos por causa do choro. Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste, talvez, o mais triste que Harry já a tinha visto dar. -Pra você ver como o mundo dá voltas, como a vida é irônica.

- Hermione, - ele chamou indo até o sofá onde ela está sentada com os cotovelos apoiados no joelhos e as mãos no rosto, fitando o chão. Harry ajoelha-se na frente dela - olha pra mim - pede segurando o queixo dela.

- Me dá um motivo. - Diz encarando-o, determinada, agora foi a vez de Harry fitar o chão e de Hermione fazê-lo encará-la, da mesma forma que ele a tinha feito fazer.

- Eu sinto falta do que éramos, eu sinto falta de você, sinto falta de nós.

Era tarde da noite já e Hermione estava deitada em sua cama, no seu quarto, enrolada em muitos cobertores. Estava um frio fora do normal, porque além da nevasca forte lá fora, seu aquecedor, ainda, estava quebrado.

Mas ela não se importava com o frio. Estava realmente pensando numa certa pessoa que estava deitada no sofá de sua sala, Harry.

Mione não havia deixado Harry ir embora, justamente pela nevasca que estava àquela noite. Era tão forte que ela via uma coisa branca homogênea do lado de fora da janela, e não iria deixá-lo sair de carro com um tempo daquele. Não estava completamente segura se realmente havia o perdoado, mas não queria que ele se arriscasse. Talvez por não ter certeza disso, que ela havia deixado ele no sofá ao invés de colocá-lo no quarto de hospedes.

Suspirou e olhou para a janela vendo a neve cair. Hermione se sentia exausta, seu corpo estava cansado, havia sido um longo dia. Mas por mais que seu corpo pedisse descanso, sua mente parecia não querer descansar tão cedo. Aquela noite significava muita coisa.

Significava que talvez as coisas fossem diferentes daqui para frente, mas será que a dor e o sofrimento iriam passar? Será que havia feito a coisa certa? Será que não iria se arrepender?

Harry nunca havia pedido desculpas por nada, muito menos pedido outra chance. Isso deu a ela uma pouco de esperanças que as coisas mudassem. Não que eles voltassem a ficar juntos, mas pelo menos que voltassem a ser amigos.

Sentia falta de tantas coisas... Sentia falta da amizade, sentia falta do companheirismo, das risadas, das aventuras... Não que não sentisse falta do namoro, dos carinhos, dos beijos, das carícias, mas isso era uma coisa que havia realmente perdido qualquer esperança á muito tempo mesmo. Não por achar que não fosse mais acontecer, mas por achar que ela mesma não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

Bem, tinha que levar em conta que agora que havia reencontrado Harry e Rony, não deixou de ficar pelo menos um pouco feliz. Ver que eles estavam bem, não haviam morrido ou qualquer coisa assim, a deixava um pouco tranqüila. Durante muitos anos de sua vida desejou que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, mas depois de tantos anos, tanto tempo, havia desistido completamente de qualquer expectativa. Agora ela via um fio de esperança, uma luz no fim do túnel.

Sem que percebesse, começou a sentir suas pálpebras pesadas, e começou a fechar os olhos... Não queria mais lutar contra o sono, queria e precisava dormir...

Estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo apressadamente. Já era mais de três horas da manhã e estava até agora em reunião com a ordem ajeitando os últimos detalhes para o "grande" dia de amanhã, ou melhor, de hoje. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas precisava de um banho. Um banho gelado, estava uma noite abafada. O verão estava terrível esse ano. Lembrou-se da grama já com tons amarelados quando entrava em seu quarto. Será que hoje choveria?

Fechou a porta do quarto enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Ficava feliz que Dumbledore dera a ela um quarto com banheiro. Não saberia se teria forças para ir até o banheiro tomar um banho. Queria tomar um banho e deitar em sua cama, quem sabe dormir um pouco...

Ficou horas embaixo do chuveiro. Sentia a água batendo nas suas costas e a tensão se dissipando um pouco. Amanhã seria um longo dia. Haviam localizado onde Voldemort estava escondido, ou seja, significava que a "grande batalha final" estava prestes a acontecer.

Saiu do chuveiro e foi para o quarto. Um vento quente entrava pela janela e se sentiu meio irritada por um momento. Porque não chovia? Odiava deitar quando estava quente, nunca conseguia dormir realmente bem.

Procurou uma camisola na armário. Achou uma perfeita, era fina, com certeza ajudaria a amenizar o calor. Colocou-a e deitou na cama. Olhou para a janela e podia ver algumas nuvens no céu. Esperava que essa noite finalmente chovesse.

Ela não estava conseguindo dormir. O calor era insuportável. A brisa eventual que soprava pela janela, servia apenas para espalhar ainda mais o ar quente dentro do quarto.

Sentia-se uma verdura tenra, cozinhando no vapor. A camisola fina, grudada ao corpo, incomodava. O suor havia molhado o lençol. Estava definitivamente impossível dormir naquela noite tão abafada. Bufando, ela se levantou e foi até a janela.

Observou o lago refletindo a luz da Lua como um espelho, em toda a sua placidez. Sentiu inveja dos seres que ali viviam. "Pelo menos não se preocupam com o calor, ou a falta de vento", pensou. Sorriu pela ironia.

Havia estado submersa naquele lago há alguns anos atrás, e agora tudo parecia tão estranho, distante e surreal, que Hermione quase não podia mais se reconhecer como a mesma pessoa.

Ela respirou fundo e desejou por alguns segundos ter seguido por um caminho diferente. Ter feito escolhas diferentes, e, sobretudo, ter tido maior força de vontade para manter aquilo que ela julgava correto. "Devia cair uma tempestade bem fria", desejou olhando para as esparsas nuvens no céu.

Então, resignada, decidiu voltar para a cama. Foi nesse momento que o vento resolveu mudar, e anunciar uma chuva. A pele dela, quente e suada, arrepiou-se. Ela se encolheu e voltou para a cama, puxando agora o lençol sobre si. "Nem sempre a gente deve desejar as coisas com tanta intensidade", se lembrou mentalmente de uma frase que Harry havia dito certa vez a ela, e amaldiçoou-se novamente por tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

O vento agora, gelado, zunia por entre as cortinas do dossel, assoviando fantasmagoricamente, e ela olhava para as sombras sinistras se formavam no teto. A luz prateada da Lua estava morrendo aos poucos, dando lugar a escuridão.

Uma tempestade se aproximava. O pedido dela havia sido atendido. Como da outras vezes. E, como das outras vezes ela, não sabia se aquilo era realmente o certo.

A janela começou a bater e a ranger irritantemente. Hermione puxou a coberta para a orelha, mas antes pôde ouvir um outro barulho. Com o canto dos olhos viu a porta do quarto se abrir suavemente, e, com um estrondo, se fechar.

"Teria sido obra do vento?", pensou em vão, tentando enganar-se. Suspirou. Ela sabia que não tinha sido o vento. Deveria fingir que estava dormindo então? Não. Ele a conhecia demais para saber que ela não dormiria com todo aquele barulho.

Mesmo assim, manteve os olhos fechados. Fechados não. Apertados, cerrados, contraídos de medo. Medo dele. Medo de si mesma.

Por fim, sentindo-se observada demais, despojada de sua privacidade, manifestou-se irritada.

- Pro inferno... Eu sei que você está aí. Com que direito você entra no meu quarto desse jeito? - reclamou abrindo os olhos e olhando na direção do nada.

- Com o direito que você me deu, me informando a senha para abrir a porta - o "nada" respondeu de volta. Ela sentou-se na cama, furiosa.

- Você e Ron sabem essa senha por uma questão de segurança. Por Merlin, será que você não sabe o que é uma emergência? - ela deu uma pausa. - E quer sair debaixo dessa capa de invisibilidade estúpida? Já está me enervando falar sozinha e não "olhar" para você... - completou rolando os olhos para cima. Uma gargalhada cortou o silêncio, e uma figura masculina preencheu o vazio de onde o riso havia surgido.

- Para o seu governo, Hermione Granger, eu sei muito bem o que é uma emergência. Eu fui treinado para isso esqueceu...

- Nós fomos - ela o interrompeu.

- Que seja... - ele prosseguiu. - Mas a novidade é que você queira olhar para mim... - ela arrancou um dos travesseiros da cama e atirou nele, furiosa. Harry se esquivou e riu. Apanhou o travesseiro do chão calmamente, sacudindo-o, como se este estivesse coberto de pó.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não devia fazer isso. Não faz bem aos nervos ficar desse jeito... - ela prendeu a respiração. Estava prestes a esganá-lo, e isso tornava as coisas mais excitantes para ele.

- Não, não, não. Eu não vou me aborrecer com você. Me recuso a me aborrecer com você de novo. É inútil... - disse resignada.

- Inútil por que você não é capaz de resistir a mim? - ele perguntou cinicamente, colocando o travesseiro no colo, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ela o observou com uma expressão triste, e não furiosa como ele esperava após o comentário.

- Se você soubesse o quanto isso é cansativo... - ela tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, mas obteve ajuda da chuva, que de repente começou a castigar a parede leste da construção de pedra, entrando pela janela e ensopando todo o tapete.

Ela se levantou de um salto, tentando empurrar as duas bandas da janela, sem muito sucesso. A camisola encharcou-se, e, mesmo na penumbra, era possível enxergar o contorno do seu corpo.

Harry foi até ela, e, com um empurrão fechou as duas partes da janela. Nesse instante, os dois começaram a ouvir um barulho de algo sendo alvejado contra a madeira. Estava chovendo gelo.

Hermione estava gelada. O vapor saía de sua boca, condensando-se, enquanto ela batia queixo. Harry puxou-a para perto da lareira e, com um pequeno feitiço, acendeu o fogo, jogando um pesado cobertor em volta da garota.

- Desculpe o mau jeito, Mione... - ela espirrou em resposta. - Eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Eu... - as lágrimas agora desciam pela face pálida de frio da garota. - Eu não quero magoar você de novo, mas eu sempre acabo fazendo isso. Eu sou um idiota imprestável... - silêncio. Ele imaginou que ela não falaria mais com ele, quando os lábios dela finalmente se moveram timidamente.

- Não é verdade... - ela disse olhando para frente. O olhar vago, perdido em algum ponto distante enquanto olhava a lenha crepitar e arder na lareira. No passado, ela sabia que as coisas não haviam acontecido como ele estava falando.

Ele esperou que ela olhasse para ele, mas ela não o fez. Então ele gentilmente segurou-a pela pontinha do queixo, virando o rosto dela delicadamente para ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

-E por que não? - ela franziu a testa.

-Por que não o que, Harry? - suspirou resignada.

-Por que não é verdade? - ela fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

-Esquece... Você não entenderia mesmo... - ela deu um muxoxo.

-Teste-me então... - ela olhou para ele de cima à baixo. Então abriu um sorriso enigmático. Colocou uma das mãos no rosto dele, quente e vermelho, pela proximidade do fogo.

Harry não esperou que ela fizesse mais nada. Segurou a mão dela com força, beijando-lhe a palma e puxou-a para si. Hermione tentou ceder à princípio, mas o calor do corpo dele era convidativo demais para que ela recuasse.

Ele começou acariciando-lhe a curva do seio de leve, sem pressa. Ela gemeu baixinho, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito. Ele deitou por cima dela, beijando o pescoço e a curva do ombro de levinho.

-Era esse o teste que você tinha em mente, Harry? - ela perguntou sorrindo para ele. - Por que se for esse você sabe muito bem que já passou. E com um "excede expectativas" merecido...

-Excede expectativas? Hermione Granger, você não imaginava o meu talento? - sussurrou no ouvido dela depois de contornar-lhe o colo com a ponta da língua. Hermione se arrepiou.

-Eu imaginava sim. Mas eu não me convenço facilmente. Para dizer a verdade não estou totalmente convencida... - ele mordeu a ponta da orelha dela, e então abriu a camisola dela de uma só vez.

-Eu vou te convencer então... - colocou as duas mãos no corpo dela. Passando uma delas por dentro do decote recém-aberto, e a outra pela coxa contraída de prazer da garota.

Rapidamente as carícias esquentaram, e quando eles se tornaram um só o calor que invadiu o quarto os manteve aquecidos mesmo quando a lareira já havia apagado.

Ficaram deitados em silêncio. Ela, deitada nos braços dele, e ele a abraçando. Hermione fechou os olhos e desejou que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, mas ela sabia que era como desejar algo impossível. Talvez jamais pudesse mostrar com palavras o quanto se sentia bem, feliz, calma, protegida estando nos braços dele.

-No que você está pensando?-Harry perguntou enquanto acariciava o braço nu dela.

-Nada.-Ela responde não querendo dizer a ele o que realmente estava pensando.

-Você não parece estar pensando em nada... -Harry diz instigando-a a falar.

-Estou pensando em como as coisas são difíceis para nós. -Ela acaba finalmente falando.

-Bem, em se tratando da minha pessoa, realmente as coisas nunca são fáceis. -ele responde em tom baixo.

-Eu sei. Mas por um momento eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... -Hermione fala com uma voz melancólica.

-Um dia elas vão ser Mione. -Harry diz beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

-E quando será esse dia?-Ela diz saindo dos braços dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Não sei... Mas ele vai chegar, eu sei disso.-Ele fala beijando-a levemente nos lábios.-Agora tente dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia...-Termina fazendo-a deitar novamente em seus braços.

Ela acordou de repente sentando-se na cama. Olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama. Ele marcava quase 4 horas da manhã.

Voltou a deitar-se puxando mais as cobertas sobre si, sentia frio.

Começou a pensar sobre o sonho que acabara de ter. Fechou os olhos sentindo o quanto havia ele havia sido real. Era como se ela pudesse sentir-se molhada, os beijos de harry, as mãos dela, a segurança, a felicidade, o amor, os beijos.

Engraçado pensar sobre o que aquela noite havia significado. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que a visita de harry fora diferente. Como uma despedida. Sem brigas, sem discussões ou gritaria, palavras cínicas, irônicas. Foi a primeira vez que ela pode ter certeza que ele sentia alguma coisa. Harry foi gentil, foi carinhoso, foi como se o antigo Harry estivesse de volta.

Foi a partir daquilo que havia criado esperanças que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, que ele pudesse mudar. Mesmo que no dia seguinte, mais uma vez ela tenha acordado sozinha, sabia que aquela última vez havia sido diferente.

Fechou os olhos. Será que as coisas realmente poderiam ser diferentes?

Agastou as cobertas e levantou-se da cama, indo em direção a porta. Abriu-a e olhou pelo corredor onde podia ver a sala. Harry dormia encolhido, apertando o sobretudo sobre si, ainda de óculos. Parecia realmente com frio, talvez as cobertas que ela havia dado a ele não tivessem sido suficientes.

Voltou ao seu closet e pegou mais um edredon grosso indo em direção a sala. Quando chegou perto dele, sentou-se na mesinha de centro, velando seu sono.

Era engraçado vê-lo dormindo. Parecia que todas as barreiras que havia construído em torno de si, desabassem, e ele era apenas Harry. O Harry que ela conheceu, não aquele que havia se tornado.

Com todo cuidado do mundo retirou os óculos do rosto dele. Colocou-o do seu lado, pegou as cobertas e estendeu sobre ele. Esperava sinceramente, do fundo do coração, que realmente as coisas mudassem.

-Espero Harry, que saiba aproveitar a chance que eu estou te dando.-Ela falou baixo, num sussurro, enquanto acariciava os cabelos revoltos dele.-Não estrague tudo de novo, por favor...

Dando uma última olhada nele, ela vira-se voltando para seu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, Harry sussurrou da sala, como que em resposta.

-Não vou estragar. -Ele sorriu de olhos fechados. É, ela iria dar a ele outra chance.

Continua-

**N/A2:** Esse foi um capítulo, um tanto quanto... Triste. Primeiro pq escrever ele não foi fácil, e segundo que a minha beta **Gala** me abandonou! :'( hauhauhaa, ok, isso foi melodramático, mas é a mais pura verdade. Não o fato dela Ter me abandonado, pois a gala é o tipo de amiga que jamais te abandona... Mas porque eu devo muito a ela, por milhões de motivos, principalmente por Luz e Sombra. Eu posso dizer com amsi absoluta certeza que a fic não teria chegado até aqui sem ela... Emtão, Gala, muito Obrigada por tudo ;)

**N/A3:** Com a saída da gala, ganhei outra beta, a** Isa**, a qual me ajudou tanto, que até fizemos um plano, e agora eu posso dizer que Luz e Sombra terá mais ou menos 25 capítulos.... Os quais eu estou trabalhando já, e escrevi alguma coisa do capítulo 20 já. Minha meta é terminá-lo até as férias J

**N/A4:** Agora vamos aos agradecimentos :P

**Franci Flom:** Muito Obrigada pelos seus elogios, moça, e sabe, eu acho que a massafera também concorda com vc, sobre deixa a Mione com o Mark... mas se já não tivesse programado uma continuação pra Luz e Sombra, poderia até ser que eu fizesse um side com isso... :P

**Caaarol:** Olha eu prometo tentar terminar o capítulo 20 até o fim das minhas férias.... :P

**Fernando Miaise:** Poxa moço, muito obrigada - Sabe é dificíl ver homens lendo minha fic :P

**Deyse:** DEYYYYSSEEEEEE!!!!!! Ligia Pula na Deyse tudo bom moça? Nossa, que saudades, como estão indo as coisas com vc?:P DEYYYYSSEEEEEE!!!!!! tudo bom moça? Nossa, que saudades, como estão indo as coisas com vc?:P

**LuSp:** hauhuahha Moça, vc não acha que morrer é um pouco forte? :P Adorei a sua review, vc pode deixar sempre que vai me deixar feliz da vida :P Sabe, vai Ter um final feliz esse capitulo, foi bem... lavação de roupa suja, mas espero que vc ainda ache q no fim, valha um final feliz XD

**Sara Lecter:** Ah! Moça eu adoro suas reviews elas sempre são grandes XD. Olha, o mark não é bruxo não... a Mione conheceu ele quando fazia faculdade de direito! Ainda bem que vc quer o final feliz, pq tem várias pessoas querendo um final M/M :P Não que não seja legal, mas eu ainda sou H/H de coração :P Vou tentar atender suas expectativas, espero não Ter decepicionado com esse capítulo -

**Bebeta Malfoy:** Moça, eu tb acho que H² é o melhor shipper :P E não se preocupe, no capítulo 20, o Draco vai Ter um destaque maior -

**Angela Miguel:** MOÇA, MAIS UMA VEZ EU VOU DIZER: EU ATUALIZEI UM CAPÍTULO D AMINHA FIC HOJE, E VOCÊ?:P Tem gente achando que você desistiu de escrever a fic... :P

**Mary Black :** hauhuahaa é engraçado ver as opiniões das pessoas... umas querem a Mione com o Mark... outras querem matá-lo XD hauhauahaa tadinho eu adoro o Mark...

**Larissa:** Bem, aqui está o capítulo 19... e o 20 até final de fevereiro de Deus quiser.

**Poly Malfoy:** Ah! Eu tb amo o Mark XD. Bem, eu que criei, tenho que amá-lo XD. Agora a Hermione está bobinha?/ Engraçado, nunca tinha ouvid isso XD Ah! Moça, mto obrigada pela sua review e pelo seu apoio - Realmente é complicado atualizar quandoe stou em aula... XD

**Ana Paula:** Poxa Obrigada, e eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando )

**Aya, minha afilhada do Coração:** AYYYAAAAA :D Afilhadinha, deixe sempre reviews, para deixar sua Dinda contente :P

**Srta. Granger Potter; **Nhai moça, para queme stava sem palavras eu entendi tudinho XD Muito Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**_Shadow, a Senhora das Sombras_ :** Nossa, seu nick é realmente demais, amei ele . AH! Sim, olha sendo sincera, de uma pessoa que odeia o Rony, realmente foi mais fácil escrever ele de Comensal :P Aliás outras cenas dessas virão, espere só ;)

_**Mddie:**__ hauahauhauahaa Sua review me lembrou a Dea.... Mto Obrigada por ela -_

_**Maira Granger**_ É, eu demorei um pouquinho... Mas olha é meu presente de aniversário para vocês -BruBru: Nossa comentaram minha fic tanto assim no 3V? No forum? Nhai, fico felizpor não Ter te decepicionado - E espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo :DJ: Sim, nossa, realmente ela havia chegado num impasse:P Bem, o próximo capítulo eu espero demorar menos... até o final de fevereiro XDVanessa: Ai que bom que vc esteja gostando da minha fic... talvez agora eles não vão brigar assim de novo, mas ainda terão algumas discussões XD Mto obrigada pela review!SuSu-RJ: Ah! Facul é uma PUTA presão... quando vc chegar lá, vc vai ver, é horrivel!

**Mas sim, um dos capítulos foi com uma musica do Linkin park... eles são mesmo mto fodas, adoro eles XD Não fui no shoew deles... mto triste, adoraria Ter ido!Wendy: A senhora anda sumida dos fóruns... o que aconteceu? Enjoou?:P**

_**Mari Gallagher**_ Ah! H² é " O SHIPPER" :P Meu, eu amo eles, são perfeitos juntos... :P

_**Lilian Pendragon**_ heheeheh espero que tenha achado minha fic bizarra de uma forma boa XD Desculpe pela demora, eu estou tentando enrolar menos sabe... :P

**Letih Ggranger :** AHHHHH! Um Pespelho! :P Vc lê um espelho!!!!!! :D Poxa, as vezes eu acho que as pessoas esquecem daquela minha fic XD Que bom que vc gostou fico feliz XD

Bem gente é isso aí... Então espero que todos tenham gostado, e eu estou vindo com uma novidade... eu estou traduzindo uma fic o/

E antes que todo mundo venha me dar broncas, quero que saibam que ela está quase toda traduzida, não vai tirar tempo nem de L&S nem de Um Espelho :D

**N/A5:** Por falta de tempo, só irei indicar uma fic... que é MUITO FODA!

**- Regillus Avernus- Da Jesse.... procurem aqui no , pq vale a pena, meu deus .**

**N/A6: Agradecimentos a Luciana Trindade pela parte Nc.... Ou quase isso :P Moça, valeu, Amei :D**


	20. Explicações sobre o meu sumiço!

Peço a todas as pessoas que queria saber o porque eu parei de escrever Luz e Sombra, leiam a fic Why. (Http/...) Lá eu explico tudo, direitinho, o motivo pelo qual eu fui obrigada a "largar" Luz e Sombra e Um espelho sem memória. Peço desculpa a todos, mas eu quero dizer que eu não desisti da Fic. Eu termino essa fic, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida P


	21. Uma Noite a Mais

_**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, eu acho que devo explicar o que exatamente é esse capítulo. Uma vez, a muitooooooooooooooooooooo, mas mtoooooooooooooooooooo, mas muitoooooooooo tempor atrás, a minha Mommy **Anne** (big Anne, ou Anne) e a **Gala **(A Dona Galadriel), com ajuda da Dona **Den Chan** escreveram isso para mim. Assim sendo**, TODO O MÉRITO DEVE SER DELAS, POIS EU NÃO MEXI EM UMA SÓ LINHA!** É uma espécie de Interlúdio. O Capítulo se passa na época da Guerra, espero que vocês gostem ;) Estou publicando isso agora, porque eu acho que todo mundo deveria ler, dá uma idéia exata de como Harry era Maldoso durante a Guerra, e além do que, ele ficou maravilhoso -_

_**Ah! É um capítulo com cenas fortes esse, NC-17! Portanto, ciranças não leiam! Embora eu saiba que todo mundo vai ignorar esse aviso e ler mesmo assim :P**_

**Título: **Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Dona Galadriel, Dona Mommy Anne, e Dona Dan Chen

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus, e blá blá blá... Pertencem a Jk, Waner, e blá blá blá... Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles... Blá blá blá --

**Capítulo 20: Uma Noite a Mais**

Hogwarts, a bela e imponente escola inglesa. Era como um sonho ela estar pisando novamente no chão de pedra do imenso castelo que por muito tempo havia sido sua segunda casa enquanto lá fora nevava com uma certa violência, cobrindo o gramado com uma colcha branca e fofa. Ela podia sentir o vento frio que passava pela porta principal ainda por ser fechada, mas não tinha importância. O momento era muito especial, e tirando o gorro felpudo da cabeça, se dedicou a avaliar cuidadosamente a tão conhecida entrada da escola de bruxaria. Quantas vezes já não havia se deparado com aquelas mesmas paredes repletas de quadros? Tudo aquilo a fazia sentir regojizada, como se lá fora o mundo não desabasse em uma guerra sangrenta.

Saindo do rompante de recordações, ela finalmente pode bloquear a brisa gélida que atravessava as portas principais e se concentrar em sacudir os inúmeros flocos grudados no seu grosso casaco de lã. Sempre a mesma atividade desgastante de impedir que eles umidecessem a roupa mais do que já estava. Muitas vezes ela praguejava exasperada enquanto realizava o ritual religiosamente, mas não naquele dia, não com toda aquela felicidade inundando-a a ponto de deixá-la inquieta. De algum modo sentia se segura ali, mesmo sabendo que talvez nem mesmo Hogwarts-se a guerra não acabasse-seria um local seguro. Satisfeita por ter conseguido chegar num tempo hábil para entregar a informação ao diretor, ela se endireitou e observou novamente o ambiente, dessa vez tomando o cuidado de prestar atenção as pequenas mudanças ocorridas, como um quadro novo ali e aqui. Agora que toda a excitação inicial de estar ali havia se abrandado, Hermione finalmente pôde se permitir caminhar, percorrendo os conhecidos caminhos que a levavam em direção à sala de Dumbledore aonde deveria ir primeiramente. O desejo de perambular a esmo era intenso, mas ela soube controlá-lo, ainda teria muito tempo para redescobrir os caminhos do castelo.

Foi com uma certa surpresa que se deparou com alguns corredores cheios de pessoas. Estava tão envolvida em suas lembranças que nem tinha parado para refletir sobre a questão de Hogwarts não ser atualmente uma escola, e sim um refúgio. Mesmo estando distante, nos campos de batalha, presenciando sofrimentos aquela visão a chocou fazendo uma súbita melancolia apagar a pequenina chama de esperança que insistia em queimar em seu coração. Era aterrador ver diversos bruxos parecendo tão desamparados, que mesmo apressando repentinamente os passos para não ser obrigada a presenciar tudo aquilo, ela notou que alguns dos que se estendiam desolados nos cantos - em pé, sentados ou deitados - a olhavam interessados, acompanhando-a com os olhos e demonstrando claramente uma curiosidade temperada de outro sentimento inexplicável.

Depois de algum tempo, que foi o responsável por plantar em sua mente uma nova imagem de Hogwarts, ela alcançou a gárgula que levava até o escritório de Dumbledore. Por incrível que pareça, não haviam refugiados naquele local e, com um certo sentimento de culpa, Hermione agradeceu por isso. Era difícil demais ver todas aquelas carinhas a olhando como se fosse uma salvadora, e o silêncio e a calma desse local era um bálsamo para a alma dela, que tornava a se ferir com as visões. Se concentrando na missão oficial de levar as informações ao diretor ela finalmente percebeu que não tinha meios de atingir seus objetivos sem saber a senha para abrir a passagem. O desânimo a fez gemer silenciosamente, mas antes que pensamentos alarmantes a dominassem, como que por um milagre, a gárgula começou a se movimentar sozinha. Um sorriso tímido ocupou os seu lábios, aquele inesperado acontecimento fez com que ela se relembrasse dos arrepios que a aura misteriosa de Dumbledore lhe causava. Mas isso acontecia porque na época ela era apenas uma criança. Agora, com seus vinte três anos, ela tinha plena consciência de que não havia nada mágico naquilo tudo, Alvo provavelmente havia sido informado da sua chegada pelos fiéis quadros que o mantinham informado sobre tudo o que ocorria no castelo.

Dando um passo a frente e subindo a escada em espiral, ela alcançou, sem nenhuma dificuldade, a porta de carvalho que a separava do incrível e acolhedor escritório do bom velhinho que tanto amava. Não via a hora de revê-lo com suas longas e alvas barbas e olhos perspicazes e inteligentes, atentos a tudo que acontece. Era impossível estar de volta a Hogwarts e não Ter a oportunidade de vê-lo. Dumbledore era parte da escola, e ela se preparava para bater na sua porta. Com duas suaves batidas na madeira esperou ansiosamente que sua entrada fosse permitida., Foi com uma certa surpresa que viu a porta ser aberta pelo diretor, que mal continha o imenso sorriso.

Sim, ele estava mais velho. O cansaço era visível nas marcas de seu rosto, mas a expressão de satisfação mesclada de orgulho ocupava todo o seu semblante. Ela não se contentou em dizer oi e o abraçou ternamente, sentindo o gesto ser retribuído. Ambos em silêncio, saborearam o momento único. Depois de tanto tempo sem se verem, era inacreditável estarem um diante do outro, transformados e ao mesmo tempo imutáveis.

- Hermione Granger, a mais notável aluna que Hogwarts já teve. Vamos entre! - disse Dumbledore convidando-a para entrar com um movimento hospitaleiro.

Hermione sorriu ao adentrar o escritório que permanecia inalterado, como se ela ainda tivesse dezessete anos e estivesse ali para retratar uma infração como monitora.

- Por Merlim! Este escritório continua o mesmo, como isso é possível? - ela comentou enquanto o acompanhava até a escrivaninha no centro da sala.

- Você sabe como são as pessoas de idade, não é? - respondeu o diretor em um tom íntimo. - É quase impossível abrirmos mão de velhas quinquilharias. Como você pode bem ver, continuo a ser o velho rato de sempre. Minerva fica exasperada quando entra aqui, diz que qualquer dia desses vai ser impossível passar da porta.

- Não acho que seja adequado jogar algo fora, tudo parece ser tão valioso.

- Foi o que eu disse para ela. Mas quem disse que a pequena Minnie me dá atenção? Me trata como se eu fosse um menino.

Dumbledore se sentou na cadeira por traz da mesa e ofereceu o acento à frente para que Hermione pudesse se acomodar. Ela ainda estava um pouco envolvida no ato de observar o local, mas logo aceitou o convite, satisfeita por poder descansar as pernas.

- Mas me diga, como você está? - ele perguntou delicadamente, com olhos brilhando por de traz dos óculos de meia lua como se fossem dois faróis.

- Não posso dizer que eu esteja nos meus melhores dias. - ela respondeu cansada. - Essa guerra esgota qualquer tipo de ânimo, é quase impossível ter um momento particularmente normal.

- Entendo. É uma pena que tudo isso esteja acontecendo, mas logo, logo teremos um desfecho e tudo voltará ao que era. Só precisamos ter esperança.

Hermione quase chorou ao ver a expressão de confiança na face do diretor, mas se conteve. Não era o momento para sentimentalismos, estava ali em uma missão.

- Diretor... - ela começou mas ele a interrompeu com um meneio de cabeça.

- Alvo, por favor. Nós somos iguais, nenhum mais importante que o outro.

- Muito bem, Alvo! - ela continuou mais a vontade. - Como você já deve ter conhecimento da atual situação, eu estou aqui como mensageira do grupo de aurores que ocupa a Áustria. Com os riscos das corujas serem interceptadas, o capitão me encarregou de entregar o relatório e me pediu para repassar a sincera opinião dele e dos demais do grupo. - com a expressão um pouco mais sombria ela tornou a falar - Estamos tentando ser cuidadosos, principlamente por causa do fato de termos quase certeza de existir um agente duplo.

- É uma lástima esse clima de desconfiança, não consigo imaginar um traidor entre nós...mas então o meu velho amigo tem uma novidade para mim! Espero que sejam boas notícias.

- E são! - respondeu Hermione enfiando a mão por debaixo do casaco para tirar um maço de pergaminho ligeiramente amassado. Com as mãos ainda protegidas por luvas, ela entregou o documento para Dumbledore que o pegou mas não o leu imediatamente, aguardando que Hermione continuasse a falar. - Ele escreveu todos os dados nesta carta, quanto a decisão do grupo, é unânime, todos os aurores estão a favor de que Harry Potter permaneça seguro em Hogwarts. As atividades de Voldemort estão mais intensas e não podemos arriscar que ele seja ferido em batalha. Eu, particularmente, me sinto aliviada por Harmor ter mudado de idéia com relação a isso.

- Isso é verdade -disse ele com um longo suspiro. - Mas duvido muito que Harry consiga ficar preso no castelo, seu temperamento grifinório é indomável.

- Ele terá que abrir mão deste temperamento. É muito arriscado que ele fique perambulando por toda a Inglaterra e Europa como se fosse um deus.

Dumbledore riu com a comparação e Hermione pode, dessa maneira, se livrar da convicção que sempre a arrebatava quando o assunto era Harry Potter. Era quase impossível para ela não falar dele de maneira impulsiva, com alguns comentários mesquinhos. Desde toda a confusão envolvendo os dois e Rony, a relação entre eles era complicada.

- Tentarei mantê-lo quieto, acho que ele ainda não tem a ousadia de ignorar minhas sugestões.

- Eu espero! - Hermione retrucou com a face em chamas. Subitamente se sentia envergonhada pela atitude impulsiva diante do diretor, por que ela não podia ser normal? Por que sempre tinha que agir daquela maneira quando Harry Potter era o centro da discussão? Era inadmissível que perdesse de tal forma o auto-controle.

- Seria algum incomodo se eu lesse a carta agora? - perguntou Dumbledore desfazendo o lacre da correspondência, separando prontamente os mapas e depositando-os em um canto da escrivaninha.

- Não, claro que não! - e imediatamente o diretor mergulhou a atenção nas frases escritas com demasiado zelo no pergaminho amarelado.

Hermione observou-o por algum tempo, enquanto ele se inclinava na direção da carta, com o nariz adunco sustentando os frágeis óculos. Era incrível como aquele simples gesto de concentração a fazia sentir saudades do tempo em que era mais jovem. Estar em Hogwarts era assim, em cada lugar, a cada momento, parecia que o passado simplesmente saltava sobre ela, obrigando-a a reviver tudo que já passara.

Enquanto ele lia calmamente as palavras marcadas no pergaminho, ela aproveitava para se envolver na atmosfera do lugar, e para sua maior satisfação, Fawkes apareceu depois de um certo tempo, pousando ao seu lado. Ambas pareciam esperar que Dumbledore voltasse a sua atenção para as duas. Foi dessa maneira descontraída, acariciando levemente a cabeça da ave que fechava os olhos satisfeita com o carinho, que Hermione se assustou quando a porta do escritório foi aberta com violência.

Dumbledore se limitou apenas a erguer os olhos do pergaminho, nada mais que isso, parecendo que nada no mundo poderia abalá-lo, mas a reação de Hermione foi diferente. Se levantando da cadeira, como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque, ela se pôs de pé, firme e ereta, pronta para cumprimentar de maneira cortês quem quer que tivesse agido de maneira tão grosseira. Mas só foi se virar e fixar os olhos na figura parada alguns metros de distância, que a sua expressão acolhedora se transformou em traços frios e rígidos.

Ali, estático, ao lado da porta, estava Harry, imponente e com um semblante inatingível. Ela tinha que admitir que estava completamente despreparada para um reencontro destes, mas fez o possível para parecer igualmente inabalável. Dumbledore pareceu nem notar a troca fervorosa de olhares entre os dois, e como ninguém se dispôs a dizer nada, Hermione não se conteve:

- Potter! - disse com um suave veneno transparecendo na sua pronúncia nada passiva.

Se ela esperava que ele fosse agir de maneira descontrolada estava enganada. Mesmo aquela única palavra chocante pareceu não ter nenhum efeito sobre ele, que simplesmente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas parecendo contrafeito e indignado.

- Granger!

Nada mais poderia ter saído do encontro dos dois e ela estava ciente disso. A súbita aparição do provável ex-amigo havia simplesmente acabado com o clima confortável de recordação, e agora ela tinha um grande motivo para se retirar do escritório o mais rápido possível.

- Dumbledore! - ela chamou o diretor sem deixar de olhar para Harry, como se temesse que ele fizesse algum movimento escuso para feri-la.

- Sim? - respondeu o velho tendo sua atenção desviada da carta e percebendo imediatamente o que acontecia.

- Se você não se importar eu pretendo me retirar agora. Existem algumas coisas que eu preciso fazer.

- É uma pena que não possamos conversar mais um pouco! - ele disse olhando de maneira repreensiva para Harry que se mantinha parado no mesmo lugar como uma estátua. - Mas eu compreendo muito bem os seus motivos.

Hermione voltou o rosto em direção ao diretor desviando atenção de Harry. Com um sorriso sincero, ela se despediu:

- Teremos outras oportunidades de conversarmos sobre coisas mais agradáveis. No momento eu quero apenas descansar para retomar viagem.

Ela já se preparava para realmente sair quando ouviu uma resposta do velho com um leve tom de protesto.

- Você pretende passar a noite no castelo, não? - ele perguntou de maneira incisiva, o que a deixou constrangida a ponto de quase fazê-la dar, imediatamente, a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

- Eu não posso me prender muito aqui. Seria mais do que conveniente se eu partisse antes do anoitecer.

- Não! Nem pensar! - Dumbledore retrucou energeticamente. - Faço questão que você permaneça aqui esta noite. Além de ser mais seguro, seria também uma honra tê-la como companhia durante o jantar.

- Eu agradeço, mas não me sentiria bem ficando! - Hermione se sentia presa em uma armadilha e teria ficado mais possessa ainda se estivesse olhando para traz e visse a expressão satisfeita e matreira de Harry. - Existem tantas pessoas instaladas nos corredores, que seria mais do que pecado ocupar mais espaço.

- Por favor, nem pense nisso. Todos aqui estão alojados adequadamente, e tenho certeza de que eu facilmente conseguiria um quarto para você. - respondeu o diretor com uma grande amabilidade acompanhada de uma piscadela.

Hermione bem que se sentiu tentada a recusar com mais confiança, mas era como se estivesse cometendo um grave erro contrariando de maneira tão aberta a vontade de Dumbledore. Se vendo então finalmente presa nas teias do bom velhinho, ela se viu finalmente obrigada a aceitar o convite.

- Já que você insiste tanto - falou com a voz um pouco rouca. - Eu fico por esta noite.

- Excelente! - exclamou Alvo.

O máximo que ela conseguiu expressar foi a sombra de um sorriso forçado. Teria que ficar em Hogwarts por quase um dia, com a perspectiva de cruzar com Harry pelos corredores a qualquer momento. Sim, ela ficaria, mas faria questão de se trancar no quarto e só aparecer no jantar para agradar Alvo Dumbledore.

Aproveitando a deixa, ela se despediu rapidamente. Quanto mais longe estivesse de Harry Potter, melhor. Se virando e cruzando rapidamente o olhar com o do homem alto parado perto da porta, ela sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias ao identificar uma expressão de divertimento no rosto do suposto inimigo. Era um insulto que ele se divertisse com a situação, ela não poderia aceitar isso.

Se contendo para não gritar com ele, Hermione começou a caminhar na direção da saída, a mente repleta de imagens onde o centro era um Harry sendo torturado e assassinado cruelmente. Não se contendo e sendo o mais discreta possível para que Dumbledore não ouvisse o que ela diria, Hermione foi em frente, olhando fixamente para porta que estava aberta. Passando ao lado dele e tomando a precaução de não encará-lo, ela murmurou:

- Idiota! - nada mais do que isso, que representava apenas a mínima parcela da tremenda raiva que sentia.

Harry apenas se conteve, deixando seu rosto ser dominado por traços puramente irônicos. Adorava irritá-la, deixá-la propensa a ataques emocionais.

E desta forma eles se reencontraram novamente depois de muito tempo, e se ambos estivessem menos concentrados na guerrinha particular, perceberiam o sorriso traquinas que acompanhou o olhar atento de um Dumbledore que assistia cada passo.

Se Hermione pensou que seria fácil comparecer ao jantar, estava enganada. O evento que em sua mente não se passava de uma breve pausa para a ceia, se revelou como uma pequena festa que acontecia todas as noites no castelo. Comida, bebida e conversas animadas era o que não faltava. O Salão Principal emanava uma aura descontraída, com sons de gostosas gargalhadas e ruídos de talheres. As mesas haviam sido arrumadas com maestria para acomodar a todos, não existia mais uma mesa principal nem as quatro mesas das casas de Hogwarts, todas agora eram idênticas uma às outras, e estavam rodeadas por inúmeras cadeiras muito próximas umas das outras.

Quando ela viu aquilo tudo pela primeira vez, o choque a fez ficar parada na entrada, os olhos percorrendo por todos os lados. Tudo ali a deixava espantada, mas nada chegava aos pés da palpável felicidade que todos pareciam resplandecer. Até aquele instante ela havia considerado impossível existir momentos tão agradáveis como esse durante a guerra, no entanto, agora que tinha a oportunidade de participar de um, sentia-se agradecida.

Em poucos instantes, depois de caminhar entre as mesas procurando um lugar vazio para se sentar, ela avistou Dumbledore em um canto, mordiscando uma coxa de frango e conversando com alguém. Aproximando-se lentamente, um pouco temerosa, se sentiu aliviada ao ver que ele a tinha avistado e que acenava para ela se aproximar. Em poucas instantes estava sentada confortavelmente ao lado do diretor, com um belo prato de comida a sua frente.

- E então, o que acha de todo esse movimento? - perguntou o diretor se virando para falar com ela.

- Maravilhoso! - foi o que Hermione conseguiu dizer enquanto cortava um pedaço de torta. - Nunca pensei que com toda a carnificina que está acometendo toda a Europa, eu encontraria um lugar com tamanha alegria.

- Eu sei! - exclamou Dumbledore satisfeito com o comentário da ex-aluna. - É disso que eu tenho mais orgulho, conseguir manter o espírito das pessoas elevado, mesmo em momentos difíceis.

Hermione mastigando com vontade a comida que colocara na boca, apenas se virou para Alvo afim de trocar um sorriso cúmplice, mas o que era para ser um gesto de companheirismo, se tornou uma nítida sensação de desgosto que a dominou por inteiro. Em menos de segundos, a face dela, que antes era suave e amigável, passou para um desapontamento gélido.

Dumbledore percebendo a súbita mudança, acompanhou o olhar dela em busca da fonte, e logo viu Harry caminhando despreocupado em meio a multidão de pessoas sentadas, vindo em direção à mesa que eles ocupavam em companhia de muitas outras pessoas.

Depois de ter tido a noite completamente arruinada com aquela inocente visão, Hermione começou a colocar em prática o seu plano de ignorar Harry Potter.

_A situação não é tão ruim_, refletiu, _ele nem vai se sentar perto de mim._

Mas isso não foi mais do que uma tentativa vã de se enganar, porque depois de tomar um pequeno gole de suco de abóbora para relaxar a tensão, ela percebeu que o tão desprezado ex-amigo se sentava na mesma mesa que ela e, pior ainda, na sua frente. Com uma força de vontade sobre-humana ela conseguiu evitar fazer um escândalo para expulsá-lo dali. Por que tinha que ter tanta má sorte? Em um Salão tão grande ele tinha que se sentar logo ali?

- Boa noite, Alvo! - Harry murmurou para o senhor de cabelos brancos sentado ao lado dela.

- Olá, Harry! - ela apenas escutou a resposta, estava com a cabeça, quase dentro do prato para evitar encarar Harry.

- Não esperava vê-la durante o jantar! - a voz do moreno soou mais uma vez parecendo aveludada.

Hermione chegou a jurar que aquela simples frase não era dirigida para ela por causa do tom suave, mas sem conter um movimento de cabeça, e ao fitar Harry sentado a sua frente com os olhos verdes faiscando e uma expressão inteligível, soube que ele estava se referindo a sua pessoa.

- Mas infelizmente nos esbarramos! - respondeu amarga se esquecendo subitamente do mundo ao seu redor. Sua eterna missão seria desprezar Harry, por mais que isso fosse impossível.

- Eu não seria tão implacável! - murmurou Harry com um sorriso maroto, e para o horror de Hermione ela sentiu a perna dele roçar levemente na sua.

Se encolhendo subitamente no lugar e se sentindo ameaçada, ela o atacou sem escrúpulos:

- Por que não, Potter? Você é uma companhia intragável. - e ao dizer isso crispou os lábios com força.

Harry a encarou por um longo tempo, e Hermione se sentiu tão incomodada com esta longa avaliação, que parecia estar sendo despida na frente dele. Os olhos do bruxo viajaram rapidamente dos seus lábios que formavam um traço fino por causa da raiva, para seus olhos com as pupilas dilatadas por causa da pouca luminosidade. Depois de um longo tempo observando, ele abaixou a cabeça para capturar uma garfada de purê com a boca, desviando a atenção dela, e tratando-a como um mero inseto.

Qualquer coisa que ele tivesse dito a teria deixado furiosa, mas aquilo teve o efeito de deixá-la possessa. Sentindo o orgulho ferido por ter sido ignorada de maneira tão explícita, se levantou da cadeira sem qualquer aviso. Dumbledore assustado com o movimento se virou para o lado e olhou para cima em busca de seus olhos, não compreendia o motivo daquela atitude.

- Aonde vai, Hermione? - perguntou educadamente.

- Ir dormir, fazer algo de útil. - respondeu ríspida afastando a cadeira com uma das mãos.

O diretor franziu a testa, e Harry inabalado levantou a cabeça para olhá-la de maneira depreciativa.

- Mas você nem terminou de jantar! - retrucou o velho em outra tentativa.

- Não importa - ela respondeu sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, e se virando para ir em direção a saída.

Estava sendo infantil, ela sabia. Entretanto, estava claro que não conseguiria suportar mais nenhum momento na presença de Harry. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo duraria aquela guerra entre os dois, mas sabia que enquanto ela existisse, faria questão de não se deixar vencer por um idiota insensível.

Harry, por sua vez, se divertiu com o que acabara de acontecer, e agora sorria para si mesmo satisfeito com seu feito. Nada melhor do que irritar Hermione para ganhar o dia. Missão cumprida.

- Harry - ele acordou de seu devaneio quando ouviu a voz do diretor chamando-o com uma certa seriedade. - Preciso que você me ouça.

" _O inverno austríaco foi um dos mais rigorosos em décadas segundo os habitantes locais. Mas isso não nos impediu de levantar um dos mais bem preparados acampamentos na margem direita do Danúbio. Me orgulhei ao ver que tudo fora organizado conforme minhas solicitações, assim como desabei ao ver tudo destruído. O nosso espião fez um ótimo trabalho nos avisando do ataque a Viena, mesmo tendo pago com a própria vida por essa preciosa informação, mas o deles infelizmente foi mais eficiente... pois a única explicação do ataque à cidade ter se antecipado era essa, temos um agente duplo entre os membros da ordem ou então entre os aurores inomináveis, pois informações altamente confidenciais pararam nas mãos dos comensais... o ataque pegou toda a cidade de surpresa, quando os..."_

A pena de pavão dada pelo seu pai no dia da formatura arranhava freneticamente o pergaminho a horas. Ela estava sentada confortavelmente na pequena escrivaninha no quarto que Dumbledore arranjara para que passasse a noite, e a lareira acesa já algum tempo pelos elfos queimava animada, aquecendo o local enquanto uma tempestade de neve fora do castelo desabava sobre as sólidas paredes de pedra. Nesse exato momento se dedicava a relembrar minuciosamente todas as informações do ataque ao acampamento para registrar no papel.

Descrever dias de guerra em um diário não era um passatempo agradável, e sim uma atitude necessária que muitas vezes a deixava mais machucada e desesperançosa. Contar sobre ataques, mortes e retratar tudo como se fosse uma mera ficção a deixava desamparada e sabia que mesmo exausta pela viagem e encontros desagradáveis com Harry, não podia deixar isso para um outro dia, tinha que aproveitar a clareza das informações em sua mente para não correr o risco de deixar passar alguma coisa quando acordasse.

Concentrada numa frase que retratava suas preocupações, ouviu alguém batendo na porta com uma certa insistência. Aborrecida com a possível intromissão e sem se dar o trabalho de se levantar ou desviar a atenção do que fazia, se limitou a pedir que a pessoa entrasse. Esperava que fosse Dumbledore ou Minerva procurando alguma informação que talvez tivesse deixado passar, não estava disposta a conversar com nenhum conhecido que provavelmente a faria relembrar da felicidade que existira antes da guerra estourar.

Mais uma vez ela ouviu alguém batendo e, ficando subitamente impaciente por ter o raciocínio interrompido, falou para que a pessoa entrasse novamente, dessa vez com maior amplitude na voz. Ao ver a maçaneta girar comprovando que dessa vez o indivíduo do outro lado da porta a havia escutado, desviou a atenção do diário e estendeu a mão para a xícara de chá ao lado, alguma coisa lhe dizia que precisaria daquele gole reconfortante. Só foi encostar a peça de porcelana nos lábios quando, com alguma surpresa de sua parte, Harry se posicionou a sua frente.

- Você, Potter? - ela disse metodicamente, tomando um gole de chá e voltando a escrever no diário. Se reagiria mal a inesperada visita não transparecia, era como se Harry fosse apenas parte da mobília do quarto. Anos de desprezo duramente a ensinaram a tratá-lo da mesma maneira fria com que era tratada. No passado ela nunca teria conseguido dirigir a palavra a ele sem ao menos ruborizar ou tremer as mãos, com a terrível sensação de uma corrente elétrica atravessando o seu corpo, mas agora aquele desprezo se tornara natural, parte dela.

_- _Que espécie de recomendação foi essa do seu capitão dizendo que terei de aguardar mais um tempo aqui, antes de ir batalhar nos campos? - Harry questionou com os dentes cerrados e com as mãos apoiadas no tampo da mesa, mantinha o olhar fixo nela, como numa tentativa de intimidação. Hermione mal notou a maneira raivosa dele, tentava se concentrar novamente na sua atividade, ignorando a presença do moreno, a face parecendo ter sido entalhada no gelo. - O que ele pensa que eu sou? Uma criança para ficar aguardando ordens?

Hermione manteve a atenção no pergaminho. Desde do início ela previra que ele ficaria irritado com aquela decisão, Harry nunca admitira que lhe impusessem algo, mas não chegara a imaginar que teria a coragem de tirar satisfações com ela.

- Eu sou só uma patente a menos que ele no comando das tropas aliadas, ele não tem esse direito.

- Você e essa sua mania de grandeza, nunca vai aprender a respeitar os outros como iguais! - ela não conteve o próprio murmúrio. A maneira com que Harry se via, em cima de um altar, o salvador, tudo isso a irritava profundamente.

- Mania de grandeza? - ele questionou com escárnio - Eu apenas sei do que sou capaz e, ao contrário do seu capitão, se eu estivesse na Áustria garanto que não teria ocorrido aquele massacre... - essa declaração a fez sentir um nó na garganta, mas ela não cedeu um milímetro. Estava decidida a não deixar que ele a irritasse.

- Se você estivesse lá, teria feito menos, disso tenho certeza. - Hermione respondeu mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto tornava a beber um gole de chá. - Ninguém teria feito melhor pelo grupo de aurores, você não passa de um homem mimado por uma sociedade bruxa. Deveria se contentar em poder obter a fama de ter matado Voldemort - pela primeira vez ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo. - Mas não, você é Harry Potter, só salvar o mundo e ser o herói do dia não basta.

- De todos eles eu sou o melhor, e você sabe disso. Minha vida sempre esteve voltada para esta guerra, eu nasci para batalhar nela, e não é nenhum capitãozinho que irá me obrigar a ficar aqui, mofando enquanto milhares de pessoas morrem. Eu acho até estranho que Harmor tenha mudado tão rápido de idéia com relação a mim. Pelo que eu saiba, na última reunião ele foi o mais incisivo dizendo que eu deveria participar da guerra como os outros. Você deve ter sido bem persuassiava para convencê-lo do contrário, não é mesmo? - ele se inclinou para frente com a expressão maliciosa.

- O que você está sugerindo, Potter? - perguntou Hermione muito mais interessada no que ele dizia do que minutos atrás. Havia se esquecido completamnete agora do que escrevia, e pousando a pena na mesa, se limitou a fitá-lo, esperando uma resposta.

- Sejamos francos, Mione - continuou Harry sem desmanchar a expressão satisfeita por ter conquistado a atenção dela. Estava tão seguro de si que nem se limitou a chamá-la pelo sobrenome, queria irritá-la, e o apelido de infância ajudaria muito nisso. - Deve ter sido quase impossível para o pobre Harmor ir contra os seus desejos, principalmente com você se dispondo a satisfazer algumas necessidade sexuais dele.

A expressão calma de Hermione se desmanchou. Toda a compostura que se esforçava para manter em poucos instantes desmoronou. Quem Harry Potter era para dizer algo tão desprezível? Deturpar de maneira tão horrenda o respeito que ela sentia por Jonh Harmor?

- Já chega, Potter, fora daqui! - gritou Hermione se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

Harry a observou atentamente enquanto ela girava a maçaneta e com o dedo em riste vociferava para ele sair. Finalmente havia conseguido o que queria, e não deixaria a discussão de maneira tão rápida. Dessa vez não tinha como Hermione fugir como havia feito na sala de Dumbledore e na mesa de jantar, iriam resolver suas diferenças.

- O que você está esperando para ir embora? - ela tornou a falar agora um pouco mais controlada.

- Eu não sou um cachorrinho, Hermione. Irei embora quando eu quiser. Eu não sou Jonh Harmor, não vou fazer suas vontades.

- É claro que você não é igual a ele, você não é nem a metade do homem que ele é. - ela respondeu bufando de raiva.

- Você é tão previsível - Harry disse suavemente. Sorrindo de maneira irônica se sentou na cadeira que minutos atrás Hermione ocupava e com algum interesse começou a folhear o diário dela. - Quando é que você vai crescer e parar de me invejar?

- Te invejar? O dia que eu quiser ser igual a você, Potter, eu preferirei morrer a permanecer viva.

- Quantas pessoas morreram na Áustria? - ele perguntou mudando subitamente de assunto e parando em uma página do diário que tinha as letras um pouco tremidas e que se encontrava manchada. Com toda certeza Hermione estivera chorando enquanto escrevia aquilo.

Ele começou a ler, a curiosidade estimulada pelos vestígios de sofrimento.

_" ... Todos foram pegos de surpresa com o ataque, estávamos nos refazendo da viagem, descançando e conversando animados, esperançosos, quando ouvimos os gritos e a destruição começou. Agora que tenho a oportunidade de buscar em minha mente alguma falha que tenhamos cometido para sermos descobertos, tenho quase certeza que existe um traidor na Ordem da Fênix... "_

Mas antes que ele terminasse o primeiro parágrafo, Hermione percebeu o que ele lia e tomou bruscamente o diário de suas mãos.

- Quem é o espião? - ele perguntou de maneira controlada. Começava a ficar irritado novamente, ninguém havia dito para ele que havia um espião na ordem. Ele fazia parte dela, tinha o direito de conhecer informações como aquela. - Vamos, Hermione, diga quem está nos traindo?

- Isso é informação confidencial, Potter, agora vá embora! - ela se limitou a responder enquanto guardava o caderno em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha.

- Eu faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, tenho o direito de saber o nome do desgraçado que anda vendendo informações nossas para o Voldemort. - Harry agarrou o braço dela com certa brutalidade, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Como pode ver, você não é tão importante quanto pensa. - ela retrucou retribuindo o olhar feroz que ele emanava.

Harry mal escutou a resposta dela, se levantando, os olhos faiscantes de ódio, foi em direção a porta. Se ela não iria falar, então Dumbledore o faria. Era inadmissível que o tratassem como um ninguém, era ele quem corria o risco de morrer para matar Voldemort, era nas mãos dele que estava o futuro do mundo bruxo.

- Dumbledore não vai dizer quem é, nem adianta tentar. - Hermione disse adivinhando suas intenções. Ela até poderia esclarecer que ninguém conhecia a identidade do agente duplo, mas era muito bom vê-lo tão irritado por ter sido ignorado. Se sentando na beira da cama, ela se limitou apenas a observá-lo, enquanto um sentimento de prazer a dominava.

Ele ficou estático alguns instantes. De costas para ela, pensava no que fazer. Precisava daquela informação, era um direito dele.

- Então você mesmo dirá. - retrucou de repente, fechando a porta em vez de sair e indo na direção dela.

- Você é tão infantil. - comentou Hermione sem conter uma risada e ignorando a expressão determinada dele.

Mas antes que ela pudesse aproveitar mais da situação para rir da cara dele, ele se moveu mais rapidamente que ela pudesse reagir. Harry golpeou-a, empurrando-a em direção da cama, e de repente a cama e o teto trocaram de lugar. Harry imobilizando-a com próprio corpo e segurando seus braços com as duas mãos perguntou ríspido:

- Quem é o espião?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Saia de cima de mim! - ela respondeu nervosa com o contato físico e tentando se livrar dele. Mas era inútil, Harry era muito mais forte e estava determinado a ter o que queria. - Eu não vou dizer quem é.

- E eu não vou te soltar enquanto não souber o que quero.

- Seu maníaco! - Hermione murmurou com raiva.

- Diga, Granger, fala o nome do desgraçado. Ou vou precisar usar a técnica que você usou com o seu querido capitão? -murmurou com o rosto já colado na nuca dela, o corpo em cima dela amparado pelos joelhos. Hermione se debateu com mais força, o que fora totalmente inútil pois assim só deu motivo para que ele a prendesse com mais força, dessa vez com as mãos segurando seus pulsos. Ele queria vê-la tremendo, imponente, ele queria uma reação... mesmo tento consciência que ela não podia lutar.

- Está gostando querida? Você sabe muito bem que eu sou melhor que aquele capitãozinho de merda. - Harry disse passando a língua em seu pescoço e mordendo. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu nojo dele e fez menção de gritar quando sentiu a mão dele abafando sua voz.

Harry virou-a prendendo-a entre as pernas. Ela virou o rosto para a lareira quando ele desabotoou a própria camisa com facilidade praticada. Os olhos dela, em horror, gritavam por socorro. Ele sorriu e começou a explorar o colo dela com a mão livre. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a tocou novamente com os lábios, descendo furtivamente até o colo. A mão habilidosa descasando os botões da blusa, a fazia se tão frágil e vulnerável que desistiu de se debater quando ele tirou definitivamente a sua blusa revelando a peça intima em cor champanhe que usava. Ele tocou um dos seus seios por cima do sutiã, a raiva inicial dando lugar a uma forte sensação de domínio, nesse momento não importava a razão dele estar fazendo aquilo, só importava que ele a possuisse...independente dos meios. Com uma das mãos ainda tapando lhe a boca, começou a sussurrar baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Eu sei que você vai gostar, você sempre gostou... meu amor. Levou a mão livre por entre as pernas dela e nesse instante percebeu uma lágrima solitária descendo pela face virada para o lado.

Recuou. O próprio horror do que estava fazendo estampado em sua face.

Arrependimento, fúria, dor, vergonha e uma forte sensação de pavor, tudo de uma vez. Na mente dele, ele ouviu os ecos das coisas que eles tinham dito, as coisas terríveis que _ela_ tinha dito, as coisas igualmente terríveis que ele tinha dito em retorno, novamente e novamente. Ele ficou horrorizado consigo mesmo, como poderia tê-la acusado daquela forma?

Vendo-o paralisado e com feições ilegíveis, Hermione não se conteve em só berrar pra ele sair, começou a bater no tórax dele forçando-o a se mover. A fúria dela era visível não só nos seus olhos que brilhavam, mas também nas mãos e corpo que tremiam. Harry se afastava a medida que ela o atacava, ainda incrédulo com as palavras saídas da sua boca impensadamente e num momento de cólera. Como pode dizer aquilo à pessoa que sempre o quis bem, que sempre o quis proteger? E o que é pior, atacá-la daquela forma.

- Como você pode falar ou mesmo pensar uma coisa dessas harry? - ela esbravejava - Só por que eu errei com você? Já te pedi desculpas... já te implorei perdão, o que quer que eu faça... que eu me ajoelhe e implore para que você esqueça um passo errado que eu dei na vida? Justo eu que fiz tudo, TUDO HARRY por você... e o pior ... o pior ... é saber que eu deveria te odiar pelo que você tem feito a mim... só que não consigo... tenho lutado inutilmente para matar esse amor que eu sinto por você, mas a cada batalha ele fica mais forte ... e todos os dias eu me odeio por isso - sua voz ia morrendo lentamente ao passo que as lágrimas abriam um caminho quente e úmido pelo seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a esmurrá-lo - porque...porque eu não consigo? - ela soava desesperada e chorou um choro solto até ele agarrá-la pelo pulso fazendo-a parar, puxando-a para si. Sentindo o tremor de seu corpo ele a tomou em seus braços, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu a amo...Hermione. Te amo tanto que chega a doer... - ela então o abraçou fortemente, agarrando-se a ele como alguém que se agarra a um vício. Naquele momento ela soluçaria até morrer.

As tensões de uma guerra, testemunhar pessoas morrendo, lutar... Lutar, e perceber que seus adversários ganhavam terreno. E agora isso, essas palavras... ela não agüentou a provação e desabou.

Depois de um prolongado minuto abraçados, Harry afastou o rosto dela, tirando os cabelos grudados na face,acariciou seu rosto levemente e com a ponta dos dedos segurou a pelo queixo. Lágrimas ainda abriam caminho pelo seu rosto.

- Me perdoa ... - as palavras soavam rocas enquanto ele secava uma lágrima que caia. E ao olhar naqueles olhos verdes Hermione notou que eles brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Eu desejaria saber se deveria beijá-lo" - ela pensou, mas antes que o fim do pensamento atravessasse a mente dela, eles já estavam se beijando. Ela não soube qual dos dois inclinou a cabeça primeiro, mas ela estava se apoiando nele e a mão dele estava na parte de trás da cabeça dela, uma posição meio estranha pra quem estava sentado na cama. E ela não sabia se os lábios dele tinham o gosto de menta, erva doce, chocolate quente ou uma combinação dos os três. Um beijo longo e terno que durou um tempo incontado... nesse momento ela soube que anos de esforço para esquecer o toque, o cheiro, e o sabor dele foram em vão. Em segundos tudo voltara a sua mente como se o tempo que os afastara fossem meros minutos. Hermione sentia as breves vibrações que percorriam o corpo de Harry, mas aquilo não era nada em comparação com as que sacudiam o dela. O seu autocontrole era frágil, sua compostura, tênue demais. Precisava ir devagar, ciente de que aquilo não bastava. Queria tocá-lo inteiro sentir aquele corpo em cima do seu, abrindo se em apaixonada doação.

Os lábios dele tocavam levemente os dela, as mãos dele que antes estavam tímidas e duvidosas deslizavam pelas costas nua dela...ao passo que ela o trazia mais para perto de si, tentando gravar cada centímetro dele. As mãos dela indo de encontro à nuca, os dedos deslizando pelos seus cabelos ... ele sentiu um arrepio na pele a esse toque. O beijo antes sereno se tornava cada vez mais urgente. As mãos, os lábios e a língua de Harry pareciam estar em toda parte, percorrendo cada curva e reentrância de seu corpo, excitando-a por completo.

- Eu te amo Harry, com todas as minhas forças eu te amo. -sussurrou no ouvido dele, seguindo com uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha. Ele começava a sentir como se correntes elétricas atravessassem seu corpo e a vontade de sentir o corpo dela mais próximo ao seu aumentava a medida que as mãos dela começaram a descer até a cintura dele, brincando com o cós da calça. Com lentidão proposital Harry descia o zíper da saia de Hermione enquanto ela explorava seu pescoço. A respiração dela o deixava ofegante., Procurou pela boca dela, e a beijou novamente, um beijo sensual cheio de prazer que a excitou de uma maneira que só ele sabia fazer. Ela ficou passiva aos lábios dele e soltou um gemido involuntário quando ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela. Sorriu uma vez antes dele encher de beijos sua boca, pescoço e colo, chupando e mordendo sua pele.

Ele sentiu a velocidade do pulso dela aumentar quando passou as mãos seus cabelos. Hermione entralaçou os braços em seu pescoço e respirando pesadamente ela inclinou a cabeça para lhe conceder melhor acesso . As mãos dele foram envolvendo os seios por cima da renda do sutiã sentindo os mamilos rígidos, fazendo-o sentir o pulsar em sua região pélvica.

Ele beijou a boca dela, lento e demoradamente. Então parou e suspirou, olhando nos olhos dela com tal intensidade que ela não poderia ter desviado o olhar mesmo se quisesse

- Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, Hermione - disse num sussurro rouco - Eu não posso expressar de outra maneira o que eu sinto, eu não sei fazer belas declarações, eu nunca posso pensar num modo melhor de dizer isso. - ele soou com uma nota de desespero na voz.

- Você esta dizendo isso perfeitamente...

Harry a encarava nos olhos, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ele a deitou na cama, os lençóis de cetim davam uma sensação de conforto. Olhando-a nos olhos ele tocou lhe a face, os dedos percorrendo lhe as maçãs do rosto, o pescoço e finalmente despindo-a a do sutiã. Hermione estremeceu quando o ar fresco do quarto tocou seus seios. Os seios firmes ...mamilos rígidos... a respiração ofegante dela... eram um convite às mãos, e ele não rejeitou.

Tocou-os levemente e, sentindo o arrepiar da pele dela, continuou, as pontas dos dedos circulando lentamente pelos mamilos. Ela estava extasiada de tesão. Era inútil tentar conter o prazer que sentia ao toque dele, à boca indo de encontro a dela. O beijou com uma intensidade que até ela desconhecia, era um sensação de fome saciada. Ele ali, todo pra ela tocando-a amando-a... Gemeu quando ele, descendo furtivamente com lábios úmidos, acariciou lhe os seios, uma ponta de língua atrevida circulando sobre eles... descendo ..babando...melando lhe o toráx... a barriga. Harry contemplou maravilhado o corpo nu de sua amada.

- Eu a quero. - Ela o ouviu sussurrar. Ela observou, mas os olhos dela foram evitados. - Eu estava envergonhado de quanto eu a quero, mas eu não estou agora.

-Eu também te quero. - Hermione suspirou , agora ele olhou para ela. - E nós não deveríamos estar envergonhados se nos sentimos assim. Deveríamos estar envergonhados se não nos amássemos.

E mais uma vez ele a beijou enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu rosto, as mãos dela desciam até a cintura dele, despindo-o da calça-peça esta que em segundos jazia junto com as várias outras no chão.

Harry correspondia ao beijo intensamente, mais uma vez ele deslizou por ela com a boca, beijando-a, sentindo cada centímetro. Eles se abraçaram num abraço de homem e mulher que se desejam e se amam. Ela sentiu os espasmos de excitação percorrem seu corpo quando ele tocou novamente seus seios, a respiração dele na pele dela a extasiava. Ele continuou fazendo uma trilha com a boca até chegar no umbigo, parando ali por segundos, a língua seguindo seus contornos, ele pode perceber o arrepiar da pele de Hermione e isso o excitava cada vez mais. Com as mãos acariciou os quadris dela, as mãos percorrendo as pernas dela e se enfiando furtivamente por entre as cochas. Hermione gemeu involuntariamente ao toque dele. Ele a acariciava com os dedos enquanto a sua língua circundava os mamilos dela. Aquilo era o limite ela pensou, mas quando ele a tocou entre as pernas com a boca, ela não resistiu e gemeu mais alto ainda. Harry tocando-a daquela maneira era como estar no paraíso.

Incapaz de permanecer imóvel, Hermione contorcia se contra ele, convidando-o a chegar mais perto, estimulando-o com as mãos, os quadris e o corpo. Harry moveu-se entre as cochas e parou para contemplá-la, notando a cascata dos cabelos sedosos, os lábios inchados pelos beijos e o rubor da paixão na face. Lutando para manter o autocontrole introduziu uma mão entre as pernas dela, preparando-a para recebê-lo. Enquanto a penetrava sentiuaa enrijecer e tentar fugir, mas com firmeza manteve os quadris na posição certa e deu uma estocada rápida e decidida, sufocando o grito dela com um beijo. Continuou enterrando nela e forçou os próprios quadris a não se mexerem conforme queriam tão desesperadamente que fizesse. Ao invés disso se concentrou no corpo dela beijando a lenta e profundamente, pouco a pouco sentiu-a começando a relaxar e a responder de maneira hesitante às suas mãos manipulativas. Recomeçou a mover-se dentro dela, controlando os movimentos em investidas delicadas e ondulantes. Sua paciência logo foi recompensada pois os quadris de Hermione não permaneceram imóveis. Ela o acompanhou no mesmo ritmo. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dele enroscando se no cabelo e se espalmando nas nádegas, instigantes e exigentes em suas insinuações. Mais uma vez gemidos de prazer brotavam de seus lábios. O ritmo aumentou com pressão crescente que clamava por liberação, as impetuosas arremetidas tornaram se mais profundas e mais agressivas. Harry mal notou a imobilidade que por um segundo a fez colar se nele, mas estava ciente do aperto ondulante que parecia sugá-lo para dentro dela. E então tudo pareceu perder a importância quando se sentiu arrebatar em um espiral de tremores.

Mais tarde, jazendo felizes e saciados um no braço no outro, Hermione contemplou o rosto de Harry, admirando as feições fortes. Preguiçosamente desenhou o contorno da cicatriz na testa com as pontas dos dedos. Harry segurou a mão dela e levou à boca beijando a palma.

- Você também deixou uma marca em mim, Hermione.

- É mesmo? - murmurou ela com um interrogativo arquear de sobrancelha.

- Quanta inocência em uma mulher que me excita com um simples toque - ironizou ele, fazendo a perceber a crescente rigidez em contato com a sua perna. Então Harry já a estava beijando, afastando da mente de Hermione tudo o que não fosse a incrível sensação do seu corpo amando o dele. Minutos mais tarde a brisa se fazia de lençol para os dois corpos entrelaçados e suados, mas mesmo assim saciados pela paixão que os dominava.

Ele se sentou na extremidade da cama e por um momento olhou para ela. Ele gostou de velar o sono dela, mas por poucos minutos. Então foi até as suas roupas, vestiu se e quando já estava quase saindo voltou ao perceber que ela estava descoberta. Aproximou-se e cobriu-a até os ombros.

- Harry - ela sussurrou num sorriso sonolento, mas não acordou, espreguiçou e virou se na cama.

Harry fechou os olhos lentamente e os manteve fechados enquanto a mão passeava pelos cabelos dela...pela face dela. A suavidade de sua pele sempre pegando-o de surpresa, não importava quantas vezes ele a tenha tocado.

Hermione acordou com o um raio de sol batendo em seu rosto. Com os olhos ainda fechados moveu umas das mãos pelos lençóis, a qual se fechou no vazio. A principio ela se recusara a acreditar no que o seu cérebro estava lhe dizendo. Tentou pensar em um motivo para estar só naquela cama, mas em segundos o pânico já começara a dominar todo o seu corpo. Quando percebeu um vulto na sua frente, um lampejar de alívio dominou a sensação que teimava em ficar. Abriu os olhos e foi difícil esconder a decepção ao ver um grande volume de cabelos vermelhos a sua frente. O sorriso de Gina se desfez tão logo Hermione fechou os olhos novamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a ruiva indagou, meio sem jeito.

- Como você entrou - Hermione quis saber, ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- Bem... a porta não estava trancada, por isso perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa, como eu só fiquei sabendo durante a madrugada que você estava no castelo quis vir logo vê-la. - Gina respondeu sem conseguir disfarçar a crescente curiosidade que se intensificou ao notar a nudez da amiga.

Hermione ficou embaraçada ao perceber que estava nua, puxou o cobertor cobrindo-se, os olhos vasculhando o recinto a procura de algum vestígio de Harry.

De repente a sombra e a dor voltaram. Ainda sentia o corpo quente pelo contato com o dele, o cheiro de Harry ainda grudado na pele e o gosto dos lábios dele no seu, mas a mente evitara pensar no que ele fizera, era crueldade demais pensar nisso, era sofrimento demais lembrar de tudo o que reviveram em uma noite pra terminar daquela forma. Hermione sentou-se encostando na cabeceira da cama a cabeça entre os joelhos abraçados pelos braços. Sufocou um soluço por saber que ainda o amava.

- Hermione - ela ouviu, voz a trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. - o que está acontecendo?

- Nada Gina - ela levantou se de uma vez, arrancando forças só Deus sabe de onde para poder se reerguer. Abriu a mala, trocou se num piscar de olhos e juntou a papelada em cima da escrivaninha, tudo num amargo e tenso silêncio. Gina a observava calada e sentindo-se impotente, o rosto virando a medida que acompanhava os movimentos de Hermione.

Em poucos minutos estava tudo pronto, Gina não se pronunciara até então.

- Hermione, o que houve, pra você estar assim? O que aconteceu? Por favor fale, assim você me deixa cada vez mais preocupada.

- O que aconteceu é que eu fui uma idiota pela milésima vez! - Gina se assustou com o tom agressivo que Mione usou para responder, ainda esquadrinhando o quarto a procura de algum objeto que possa ter esquecido. - Foi um erro... um grande erro ter ficado aqui essa noite. Só isso. - ela deu a conversa por encerrada. E saiu do quarto.

**Continua - **

_**N/A2: **Então pessoas, espero que não tenham desisto de mim, porque eu não desisti de vocês :P hauahauhauaha Que coisa mais banda de rock não/ Então, seguinte, eu agradeço a compreensão de todos... Realmente a facul tá foda, esse ano vai ser ainda pior, pois, além de dar conta de 10 matérias e mais 3 Dp's, eu tenho que dar conta do estágio onde eu dou aulas¬¬ Ou seja, ou eu termino meu curso de história esse ano, ou eu termino, porque meus pais vão me matar se eu tiver que ficar lá mais um ano..._

_**N/A3: **Para vocês saberem, adivinha... **FALTA MEIA CENA PRA EU TERMINAR O CAPÍTULO SEGUINTE! **Sim falta meia cena pra eu terminar o capítulo 21, ou seja, depois que eu comprar um cd, e gravar um cd novo (porque eu não escrevo sem músicas), o capítulo passar pela Billie, e ela corrigir as mais de **VINTE E CINCO FOLHAS**. Isso mesmo, saiu imenso, estou até pensando em dividí-lo em duas partes, mas vocês que sabem, o que vocês preferem? Gente, saiu bem legal o capítulo, teve até participação especial de um personagem que escreveu a propria parte. hauahauahauha._

_**N/A4:** Agora vamos aos agradecimentos, e meu Deus, qtos foram, 3 páginas O.O_

**Batata:** Sim, eu te dei i capítulo de presente de Natal E o próximo de presente de aniversário, embora eu ache que você ainda não tenha lido ele todo rsrsrs. Mas eu só faço isso pq vc é minha afilhada, e vc sabe, família tem prioridades. Ai que maldade minha... na verdade eu só faço isso, porque eu preciso saber o que as pessoas pensam... XD

**MiaGranger28: **Bem, Mia, o capítulo tinha mesmo que sair Deprê, heheheeh era essa minha intensão... Mas fico feliz que vc tenha gostado ;)

**Wendy:** Olha Wendy, eu juro que faço o que posso para atualizar mais rápido. Eu estudei, e fiz de tudo pra não pegar DP esse semestre, pq tá foda a facul. Qto a Um Espelho sem memória, ele é o meu próximo alvo - Que bom que você gostou ;)

**Mary Black :** hauahauhaau você não gosta do Mark? ah! tadinho, eu fiquei com dó dele... ele é tão fofo - Adoroooo ele XD

**KatieRadcliffe:** Sim, foi um capítulo triste! snif Mas era pra ser assim XD

**Letih Granger:** Moça, não suspira muito não rsrsrsrs. Um grupo de ajuda seria legal, será que eu posso entrar no mesmo grupo que você pra ver se consigo atualizar mais rápido/ Sim, eu sei é horrivel, eu mesma morro de raiva qdo espero anos por uma atualização... XD

**Mione Granger Potter:** Nossa, eu passei um ano sem atualizar? O.O Sim, eu deveria ser apedrejada, eu sei... Mas não vai acontecer de novo, espero eu... XD

**Fernando Miaise:** Nossa homens lendo minha fic? Moço que honra, não são muitos, acho que eu só conheço uns cinco que lêem... Eu tb espero que a situação H² na minha fic mude XD

**Jéssy:** Sim, meu Mark desperta pessoas a apoiarem Mark e Mione. Embora eu tenha gente que diga que ele deveria ser gay, e coisas assim... rsrsrsrs. Eu particularmente, torço pra ele ficar comigo XD hauahauhauahaua

**Miri:** Adorei seu nick moça. Miri é diferente e bonito XD Olha, eu tenho 22 anos, e já me acho velha... qdo vc chegar na minha idade, vc vai ver que o tempo passa voando... hehehehehehe

**caaarol: **Boa Carol, eu também acho que o Mark e a Mione são só amigos, e ele deveria ficar comigo! XD Ai, como eu sou tonta... Mas fiquei feliz que vc comentou ;)

**Amanda:** Sim, o Rony é um traidor, é sempre um traidor XD Sim, eu sei que é maldade minha, mas é que como eu smepre digo, eu não suporto o Rony! Mas nossa, que bom que eu ganhei uma leitora nova, ou não né, pq do jto que eu demoro pra atualizar... XD

**LuSp:** Lu, você é de SP? heheehehe sim, eu sei, foi uma piada tosca, mas historiadores fazem piadas toscas... XD Tb achei o capitulo binitim. heheehehe adoreeeeeiiiiii isso. Que bom que vc gostou desse capítulo, qdo eu pensei em Luz e Sombra, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi nesse capitulo, claro que ele era mais simples na minha cabeça naquela epoca... Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo, fiquei feliz mesmo, e com a sua compreensão tb -

**Srta. Granger Potter :** Ai que bom que você achou fofo e não triste XD Bem esse é o proximo capitulo, se bem que não é bem o próximo / estranho né? XD

**Isa Potter :** FILHOTA! o/ Gente, essa menina é foda, vcs precisam ver o que ela faz no photoshop... roll Sim, dessa vez vc não foi beta, pq bem... eu nunca achava vc / acho que foi problemas de comunicação e horários :P

**Sayan Kotor: **Ai até fiquei sem graça com a sua review com vergonha muito obrigada. Obrigada por todos os elogios -

**Fernanda:** FERFA! É vc? D Ai pessoa, precisamos conversar mais... adororava nossas marugadas no msn ;)

**le:** prontinhu moça, com um ano de atraso, mas aqui está :P

**Mione Granger Potter**: Ai sim, ainda bem, pq eu não quero fazer o Mark Gay... embora eu queira um filho gay / huahauhauhaaa

**Ca-cacazinha: **Ai, moça, vc chorou? heheehehe Nossa, realmente entrou na história ;)

**Júlia: **Pronto, nesse capitulos as coisas ficaram bem quentes, você gostou? hauhauahauhaa Sim, o outro capitulo, bem eu tb não ia pensar duas vezes em desculpar o Harry, ainda mais se ele estivesse sério e com uma mão no bolso! hauahauahau

**Larissa:** Nossa, eu sou velhja de guerra? O.O Meu Deus, acho que meus 22 anos já estão pesando... hauahauaauha Valeu Lari ;)

**Maiara: **Ai, sabe, eu sempre achei lindo seu nome. Se eu tiver duas filhas, uma vai se chamar Sofia e a outra Maiara . Sim, eu demorei mto né? é eu sei... roll

**Bruna:** hauahauhaua sim, o Harry dormiu com um povo não? só faltou homem. hauahauahau Mas sei lá, acho que o Harry errou mais q a Mione... Vc não acha mesmo, isso? XD

**Yasmine Lupin: **hauahuhauah Ok moça, pode deixar eu juro que não vou deixar o Harry estragar tudo. hauahauhauaha XD

**Drica:** Dona Drica é outra que podia volotar a conversar mais :P E sorrir tb, vc precisa sorrir XD Sim, capitulo 20 está aqui, ams não é bem uma coisa escreita por mim... XD

**Gaby:** Vc fica umas 7 o que moça? Horas ou minutos ou segundos? hehehehe sim, eu sei, piada sem graça... Mas que bom que vc está gostando ;)

**SiSi BlAcK:** Dona Sisi... com Nick complicado XD e Cheio de efeitos :P Sim, muito Obrigada moça, espero que tenha gostado desse tb XD

**RaFa Lilla: **Nossa, H² é o melhor shipper do mundo inteiro! subindo no tijolo hauahauhaua Foi Mal moça, é q eu sou H2 de corpo e alma XD Mas eu fico mto feliz qdo alguém que não gosta, lê minha fic, pq mostra que as pessoas são flexíveis. Eu tb leio HG, mas só se for da Daphne Peçanha... pq a mulhe ré ultra hiper mega foda XD Espero que vc continue lendo ;)

**Franci Flom: **Ai eu também acho o Mark um amor... ele é meu amor XD Sim, UM espelho e L&S é mta fic pra uma pessoa sem tempo, vc não acha? XD Vou melhorar isso, eu espero...

**Aya Nefertari: **Dona Aya! E seus profiles do orkut, como vão? ADOREIIIII eles XDMione não pode ficar sozinha, as pesoas me matariam! E vc sabe q a sua Dinda é H2 o sufiente pra dar H² hauahuahua -

**Ana Jully Potter: **ai, que bom q vc gostou desse capitulo, pq ele me deu trabalho viu... mas depois de umas alterações da Dona Drica, achei q ele ficou bom até -

**Kelen Potter: **Kelen é um nome diferente e bonito - Sim, eu sei que é um saco entrar e ver que alguém não atualizou, acredite, EU SEI! Quem sabe esse ano eu não consiga melhorar isso, embora eu ache muito dificil /

**Granger:** Então, ainda não estamos no Day After, mas estamos quase lá... na verdade, estamos a meia cena dele XD Espero que tenha gostado desse tb XD

**Sir Roderick: **Nossa, mas um homem, meu Deus, estou começando a me achar importante XD Não se preocupe, eu não vou parar... ;)

**dodo-HP: **Hum... o que é uma pessoa que é chamada de Vossa Magnificencia? Um Juiz? o Papa? O que é? XD Pode deixar que eu não vou parar não ;)

**Ainsley Haynes: **Bem, esse dia chegou... Quer dizer, eu parei com essa mania, pq eu sei que não adianta, se eu continuar assim eu num termino nunca/ E vc moça? como vão as suas fics? Vi que vc continuou aquela q vc escrevia com a Gala... ta ficando mto boa ;)

**Juh-chan: **Ai é o meu casal favorito tb E Sim, o Rony merece tudo iso, ele é maldoso XD

**aRwen potteR:** pronto, muitos meses de atraso, mas aqui está ;)

**Annette Fowl: **Moça moça moççççççaaaaaaaaa O.O Alguma notícia do resto da tradução do Livro? Ai to louca pra ler o resto... Olha, eu não esqueci, so demorou um tanto, pq a Beta tb tem vida própria ;)

**Tinn:** Não precisa implorar não, embora, não adiante, pq eu realmente preciso me formar na facul /

**Paulinho:** Mais um homem? Meu Deus... que honra XD Sim... eles sempre brigam né? pq será? XD Eu não larguei a fic não, hauahauau calma moço ;)

**Melimë: **Nick diferente, é NIck ou nome? e ele vem da onde? (sim eu sou curiosa) Bem, não sei, só sei q JK qse, QSE fez uma lavagem cerebral em mim... QSE! XD

**Sha**: Não vou parar, não vou, não vou, não vou! eu Juro! XD

**Pink Potter: **Não, o Harry não vai estragar tudo, mas tudo pode mudarXD sim eu sou maldosa... Qto ao Rony, embora fosse minha vontade, não, ele não vai estragar, embora eu ache q eu vou matá-lo XD ai sim eu sou maldosa XD

**Pati.Angst: **Seu nick vem de fics angustiantes? XD pq eu tb gosto, se for. E eu estou animada, o problema é tempo /

**Cecília:** Nossa, como vc perdeu ela? Não se preocupe, eu não vou parar ;)

_**N/A5:** Até breve pessoal, até meia cena e até 25 páginas de correção ;) Obrigada a todos que não desistiram de mim, eu não desisti de vcs tb ;)_


	22. 22: Mudanças e Encontros

_**N/A:** EU sei que demorei, que tinha prometido muito antes, acontece que quando eu parar com a mania de querer organizar TODOS os eventos do departamento de História, quem sabe eutenha mais tempo¬¬ E tem mais, eu estou indo bem na facul esse ano (assim espero) pq eu ando estudando mais... NO último evento q eu organizei na faculdade, para dar conta de aulas e organizaçãodo evento eu dormia 5 HORAS POR NOITE! Isso me rendeu 3 gripes em menos de um mês... então, sejam bonzinhos comigo ;) **AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A DEABA QUE GRAÇAS A CHER ESCREVEU A PRÓPRIA PARTE! ;) também, se ela não tivesse escrito, não teria a mínima graça, já que o personagem foi inspirado nela **_

**Título:** Luz e Sombra

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus, e blá blá blá... Pertencem a Jk, Waner, e blá blá blá... Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles... Blá blá blá -- E se eles fossem meus, o Rony teria morrido a séééécccuullooossss... ¬¬

**Capítulo 20:** Graças ao Programa q eu fiz coma Isa o/

_I don't see right, I don't see wrong_

**Eu não vejo certo, eu não vejo o errado**

_In anything I've done, In where I've gone. _

**Em tudo que eu já fiz, em todos os lugares que eu já fui**

_And I'm only human and yes I've made mistakes _

**Eu sou apenas humana, e sim eu cometo erros**

_I wish that I could foresee what I'm doing wrong, get some breaks_.

**Eu gostaria de mudar o que eu faço de errado**

**Human-CHER** _(Desculpe a saliência, mas eu NECESSITO mostrar o quanto eu amo CHER! P)_

_O menino loiro estava deitado sobre as pedras encolhido. Claramente estava com frio, mas não havia nada que pudesse esquentá-lo naquela masmorra úmida._

_Estava dormindo mas se podia-se ver o ar condensado sair saindo de sua respiração._

_De repente a porta se abriu, deixando a luminosidade entrar. Um homem entrou por ela, acendendo e acendeu as velas que estavam na parede na qual o menino estava deitado. Elas não iluminavam o ambiente todo, apenas o garoto._

_Não demorou muito, para o pequeno acordar, olhando, atordoado pelo sono, ao seu redor. Assim que reconheceu o homem parado à sua frente, sentou-se encostado na parede assustado. Seu corpo começou a tremer assustado. E estava com muito medo. Na verdade, estava apavorado._

_O homem começou a caminhar pelo cômodo, mas nunca chegando próximo à luz. A única forma de perceber o movimento do homem era pelo ouvir o barulho doe seu sapato pelo ao pisar no chão de pedra._

_Os olhos do pequeno seguiam o barulho, fitando a escuridão. Intimamente sabia o que iria acontecer. Sabia, pois acontecia de tempos em tempos havia acontecido o mesmo freqüentemente durante os últimos 2 dias._

_Começou a chorar baixinho. As lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelas faces. A cada passo que escutava, mais apavorado ficava._

_A questão não era a dor que sentiria,tortura a qual sabia que iria sofrer. O, o que o deixava-o daquela forma era a tortura psicológica. Se o homem apenas chegasse e o torturasse, isso não iria abalá-lo abalaria tanto. Mas ter que esperar pela dor, ter o "elemento surpresa" para a sua tortura. Isso tudo era muito pior que a dor em si._

_Começou a respirar rapidamente, tentando conter os soluços. Por que aquele homem estava fazendo aquilo? Aquele homem era parente, ele era seu avô, mas não parecia fazer a mínima diferença... Agora sim entendia porque o pai dizia para não chamar aquele homem de vovô. Sim, compreendia o porque da raiva do pai, quando falava daquele homem, entendia o porque seu pai mudava, e parecia outra pessoa diante dele._

_Todas as vezes que o avô entrava naquela masmorra, o menino desejava com todo seu ser que apenas terminasse logo, que o deixasse sofrer em paz. Talvez isso fosse desejar o impossível._

_Geralmente as seções de tortura não duravam muito. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que agora o homem resolvera testar até que ponto ele agüentaria. A última vez em que ele estivera ali, pareceu lhe parecera que a dor não pararia nunca. Era dor, pausa, dor, pausa, dor e pausa. A dor era o de menos, a "tortura" mesmo eram as pausas. Elas davam a esperança de que aquilo ia terminara tortura estivesse acabando. Deveria ter ficado muito tempo naquele joguinho, até que perdeu a consciência, e acordando sozinho novamente mais tarde._

_Raramente escutava a voz do avô. Raramente entendia o que queria dizer, mas hoje era uma exceção._

_-O traidor do seu pai não lhe ensinou que homens não choram? Principalmente diante do medo?- Ele falou com desdém._

_Mas o garoto não conseguiu responder, apenas chorava. O homem pareceu feliz com isso, e disse rindo:_

_-Não... eu não esperava que aquele idiota te ensinasse algo que preste. Mas eu ensinarei, e você vai sair daqui sabendo essa lição direitinho.-Depois de uma pausa longa, ouviu a palavra que havia aprendido a temer nos últimos dois dias.-CRUCIO!_

Draco acordou com um berro. O berro de seu filho.

Sentou-se na cama de supetão, suando frio. Os fios de cabelo colados em sua testa, respirando rapidamente.

Instantaneamente olhou para o corpo deitado ao seu lado. Gina nem se mexera. Não havia percebido que o marido tivera um pesadelo. E Draco suspirou aliviado. Tudo que ele menos queria no momento era ter que encarar os olhos castanhos da esposa.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao seu escritório. Definitivamente, andava passando tempo demais trancado naquele cômodo.

A verdade era que Draco estava evitando a esposa. Acordava e tratava de sair de casa o mais rápido possível. Tentava ficar, também, o maior tempo possível fora de casa, para quando voltar, se trancar no seu escritório, e sair de lá só tarde da noite quando todos estavam estivessem dormindo.

Não havia mais café da manhã com a família, nem jantar. Não havia brincadeiras com Chris, nem as conversas com Gina na sala, em frente a lareira. Tudo porque Draco não queria que ninguém da família o olhasse como se ele fosse um perdedor.

Não que ele fosse realmente um perdedor, mas ele estava com medo. Aliás, muito medo. E era justamente isso que não queria que ninguém percebesse.

Desde que havia terminado Hogwarts, e passado pela guerra, saído vivo, e tinha se casado com Gina, Draco se orgulhava em poder dizer que construiu a vida que tem hoje, sozinho. Não, não havia sido foi bem sozinho, sem a esposa não teria conseguido nem metade do que tinha, mas sim, de certa forma sozinho.

Não havia um centavo sequer da fortuna Malfoy na vida dele hoje. Não havia a influência do pai, ou do nome. Principalmente a do nome. Não que o nome ajudasse em alguma coisa , vivendo na vida que havia escolhido viver.

E ele havia conseguido muita coisa. Tinha uma bela casa, um ótimo emprego, uma mulher maravilhosa e um filho, o que mais poderia querer? Era feliz!

Mas Então, quando ele achava que estava feliz o suficiente, o crápula do seu pai, tinha que voltar para estragar tudo. Como sempre, afinal, aprecia parecia que a única coisa que Lúcio Malfoy conseguia fazer na vida do filho era estragá-la.

E, estranhamente, Draco só tinha medo de uma única pessoa. Seu pai. Por muitos motivos...

Primeiro porque havia crescido sob as "asas" de Lúcio Malfoy e sabia exatamente o que aquele homem era capaz de fazer. Depois, seu pai havia sido o braço direito de Voldemort, era o melhor comensal que ele tinha. E por último, Draco duvidava muito que seu pai tivesse sentimentos. Nunca o havia o visto se importar com alguém... pior, nunca o havia o visto se importar com os sentimentos de alguém.

E o louro se importava com muitas pessoas. Principalmente sua família. Para Lúcio, os laços familiares não significariam nada. Seu neto, muito provavelmente não significaria nada, e era exatamente isso que o deixava com medo.

Fazia muito tempo que Draco não sentia aquilo. Na verdade, nem se importava com o pai, uma vez que pareceu que ele vivieria a sua vida, e o pai a dele. Mas quando ele Lúcio conseguiu o cargo de primeiro conselheiro é que ele começou a sentir isso novamente. Antes o pai apenas era apenas alguém com um nome e dinheiro. Agora o pai era um homem com nome, dinheiro e poder. E a combinação dessas três coisas poderia ser catastrófica.

Draco olhou o fogo da lareira, queimando, e deixando a sala avermelhada. Odiava se sentir hipotente impotente e com medo. Esse era o grande motivo pelo qual estava fugindo da Família. Não queria que eles pensassem que ele era um fraco. Já havia sido afastado do emprego.

Sabia que eles estavam sofrendo por isso. Christinan não entendia, e no começo sempre entrava no escritório do pai, fazendo milhões de perguntas, querendo saber porque ele as vezes não jantava com a família, ou porque ele não o levava mais na escola. As vezes até trazia presentes, e esses eram os únicos momentos em que ficava um pouco mais animado.

Gina também tentava conversar com ele. Contando coisas do seu cotidiano, sobre Christian... As vezes ela perguntava o que ele tinha. Mas o louro apenas respondia com monossílabos. Quando as perguntas sobre o que ele tinha se tornaram insistentes, ele se viu obrigado a ser um pouco... indelicado. Para não dizer estúpido, e desde então, a esposa havia dado espaço a ele.

Não que ele também não sentisse falta deles. Nossa e como ele sentia, e muita. As vezes, quando ficava sentado em seu escritório pensando em alguma solução para acabar com aquele sentimento ridículo, sentia vontade de levantar e ir falar com Gina, ou brincar com Christian. Ou as vezes até mesmo apenas sentar-se e observá-los.

E foi pensando nisso que ele tomou uma decisão. Seja lá qual fosse o plano de Lúcio, não iria ficaria sentado esperando a tragédia chegar. Isso sim faria dele um fraco. Ele iria se prevenir, antes da catástrofe acontecer.

Gina acordou, um tanto assustada. Ela sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Olhou para o lado e não viu o marido deitado na cama. É... definitivamente, algo estava errado.

Levantou-se, e colocou o robe e foi em direção à porta de seu quarto. Quase pulou para trás de susto ao constatar que haviam pessoas no corredor de sua casa, apontando varinhas para portas janelas e objetos, dizendo feitiços. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Começou a andar pela casa atrás do marido. Passando pela sala de estar, viu um homem mexer em sua preciosa coleção de pratos de porcelana. Isso fez o sangue dela subir, odiava que mexessem naqueles pratos.

- Se você quiser continuar respirando, eu me afastaria desses pratos. - Gina disse com um olhar furioso, o que fez com que o homem colocasse os pratos no lugar e fosse para outro lugar.

Finalmente, a ruiva chegou ao escritório de seu marido. O lugar tinha dezenas de pessoas. Em pé, olhando livros, pergaminhos e, uma grande quantidade estava parada a frente dêem frente um mural que continha algo parecido com um mapa, o que ela sabia ser, que era na verdade, a planta de sua casa.

Quando perceberam sua presença, todos imediatamente todas as pessoas se calaram imediatamente. Draco que aparentemente estava lendo algo, sentado em sua cadeira, olhou-a, e falou com a voz mais calma do mundo.

- Bom dia, você acordou querida.

Gina sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Draco nunca a chamava de querida, a não ser quando sabia que havia feito algo de errado. E em se tratando da quantidade de pessoas que havia em sua casa... é, ele estava com um grande problema.

- Não venha com querida para cima de mim, Malfoy.- "Uh! Malfoy? É, ela estava realmente muito brava." Pensou Draco.

- O que está acontecendo na minha casa?

- Bem... essas pessoas são do Ministério...- O louro sabia que deveria ter muito cuidado com o que fosse falar para Gina agora. Respostas evasivas eram a melhor alternativa que ele tinha.

- Não? Jura? - Gina respondeu irônica. - Se você não falasse eu jamais descobriria. - Draco prendeu a respiração. Ela estava ácida, não ia demorar muito para ela começar a berrar.

- Essas pessoas, são do meu Departamento, vieram aqui para colocar alguns feitiços protetores na casa... -Draco tentou mudar de estratégia, e explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- E quando eu fui informada disso? - Gina perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Draco não respondeu, afinal, ele não tinha informado nada para a ela mesmo.

As outras muitas pessoas que estavam na sala, apenas ficaram caladas, observando a discussão, sem saber o que fazer. Algumas sem graça por estarem ali, outras com muito interesse, mas nenhuma delas teve a brilhante idéia de sair da sala.

O que, logicamente, Gina notou, porque teve que dizer:

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? - Ela disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Não das pessoas e sim por causa de seu marido.

Foi como se todas aquelas pessoas estivessem esperando apenas alguém mandá-las ir embora, porque pois uma a uma, elas começaram a sair sem pronunciar uma só palavra, deixando apenas a bagunça de papéis, e medidores, e pergaminhos.

- Então... - Gina falou quando se viu sozinha com o marido. - Quando você planejou me contar sobre isso?

Draco ficou em silêncio. Não tinha muito o que falar para ela, mesmo porque ele não pretendia informar sobre o que estava pensando em fazer.

- Ah! Então é isso agora? - Ela estava furiosa, Draco sentia pela vibração da voz dela. - Como se já não bastasse você não conversar comigo, agora toma decisões que deveriam ao mesmo menos ser discutidas comigo, sozinho? É isso Draco?

- Não é isso. - Eledisse cabisbaixo. - É só que eu não achei que esse tipo de coisa deveria ser discutida, proteção nunca é demais.

- Ah! Claro... Então, proteção nunca é demais... Agora o fato que eu acordei com um bando de gente dentro da minha casa , que eu não faço NOÇÃO DA ONDE SURGIURAM NÃO É , VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU QUE FOSSE ALGO PARA SER DISCUTIDO?- "Pronto", Draco pensou, "ela começou a berrar, já".

- Gina...-Ela não o deixou ele terminar de falar.

- Olha Draco, eu sinceramente, não sei quando foi que você começou a me excluir da sua vida. Na verdade eu nem ao menos entendi o por que, achei que fôssemos uma família, mas, claramente, você não pensa assim. Você se isola, não conversa mais comigo, nem com o Christian. Você acha que ele não percebeu? Ele anda todo triste achando que a culpa é dele. Mas claro, você parece estar preocupado demais com os SEUS problemas para notar tudo isso. Só não se esqueça Draco que eu não vou esperar sua boa vontade para sempre. Um dia eu vou cansar e aí eu quero ver o que você vai fazer.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra ela saiu da sala.

Draco sentou-se em sua cadeira, soltando um suspiro alto. De repente ele não sabia mais o que fazer. A única coisa que queria, era se certificar que sua família estava segura, será que era tão difícil dela entender isso?

Sem contar que ele não iria dizer os seus medos, não para ela. Draco tinha que parecer forte, ele não podia se desesperar no primeiro problema. Para ela, ele tinha que ser o modelo, não o contrário.

Mas depois de tudo que ela acabou de dizer, ele estava começando a cogitar a idéia de sentar e conversar sério com ela. Melhor mostrar para ela o que estava pensando do que perdê-la...

* * *

Hermione acordou num pulo da cama. Ao seu lado o relógio tocava insistentemente, avisando-a que era hora de acordar.

Bateu a mão no relógio, e deixou o corpo cair novamente sobre a cama. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quase não havia dormido noite passada, e só de lembrar que quando abrisse a porta, Harry estaria ali, deitado no seu sofá dormindo, só fazia com que ela tivesse mais vontade de não sair da cama pelo resto do dia.

Mas ela não iria poder fugir dele pró resto da vida, então, muito relutante, afastou as cobertas e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Ela só iria sair do quarto, depois que tivesse pronta para o trabalho.

Quando saiu do aconchego do edredon, sentiu o frio atingir seu corpo, e tremeu levemente. Ela precisava mandar consertar aquele maldito aquecedor logo.

Entrou no banheiro, e tomar banho, pareceu mais difícil do que realmente parecia. O frio era imenso. Não teve tempo de olhar pela janela ainda, mas esperava que a nevasca tivesse passado, porque ficar trancada no apartamento com Harry era a última coisa que ela estava querendo.

Enquanto esperava a água do chuveiro esquentar, Hermione se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Como as coisas seriam agora? Nada mais de hostilidade, grosserias, estupidez? Será que as coisas realmente seriam mais... civilizadas?

Pensar nisso a deixava um pouco... apreensiva. Será mesmo que as coisas seriam diferentes daqui para frente? Não conseguia mais se lembrar da época onde quando ela não precisava se armar para falar com Harry. Da época em que eles podiam apenas sentar e ter uma conversa banal. Na verdade ela não se lembrava mais nem da época em que eles não se agrediam.

Tomou seu banho, quente, e voltar para o quarto, foi quase uma tortura com todo aquele frio, mas ela conseguiu se trocar, numa velocidade impressionante. Agora era hora de sair do quarto e encarar a realidade.

Parou na em frente da porta, e respirou fundo antes de abri-la. E para sua surpresa, ou não, o sofá estava vazio. As cobertas e o edredon que ela deu para Harry na noite anterior, estavam dobrados em cima do sofá.

Por um segundo deu um suspiro aliviado. Ele foi embora. Não que ela estivesse muito surpresa com o fato. Na verdade era o que ela estava esperando. Afinal, era bem dele, sair pela manhã, na surdina, e largar tudo para trás como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Então, foi aí que ela realmente se surpreendeu. Quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Foi andando vagarosamente até o cômodo, e viu Harry, numa cena, no mínimo... bizarra.

Ele estava de costas, com um avental na cintura, cozinhando. Harry, estava cozinhando na sua cozinha!

Parou um instante, meio sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ela ficava lá, esperando até que ele a notasse? Fazia sua presença ser notada? Falava alguma coisa? Tudo isso era confuso, e estava começando a ficar cansativo.

- Bom dia! - Ela resolveu começar.

- Bom dia.-Ele disse se virando para ela. - Espero que não se importe, mas eu resolvi fazer um café da manhã.

- Café?-Ela fala com uma sobrancelha levantada. - E você achou coisas suficientes para poder fazer um café na minha cozinha? - Levando-se em conta que ela quase não ficava em casa durante o dia em casa, não tinha variedades de comidas.

- Hum... não. - Ele disse sinceramente. - Eu tive que pedir algumas coisas.

- Então por que não pediu tudo pronto já? - Hermione perguntou estranhando.

- Porque se eu comprasse tudo pronto, não teria como passar o tempo, esperando você acordar. - Harry respondeu virando-se novamente para o fogão.

- Ah! - Ela disse sentando-se no banquinho de sua cozinha. - Então você estava esperando eu acordar?

- Sim... algum problema nisso? - Harry falou sem se virar.

- Você quer a resposta verdadeira ou a educada? - Ela respondeu numa voz cansada.

- Mione... - Harry começou a dizer, virando-se para ela.

- Esqueça Harry. - Ela falou não olhando para ele.

- Olha, Hermione, eu sei que não vai ser fácil... - Mas ele não terminou de falar, pois ela o interrompeu antes.

- Eu sei Harry, esqueça o que eu disse. - Mione disse num tom que deixava claro que ela não queria voltar ao assunto.

Ficaram em silêncio por muitos minutos. O único som que se escutava, era o barulho de Harry cozinhando. Ficaram dessa maneira até que o café estivesse todo pronto. Harry colocou a mesa, para ele e para Hermione, na cozinha mesmo.

Se alguém, a uns três meses atrás, virasse para Mione, e dissesse que numa bela manhã, ela estaria sentada na cozinha de sua casa, tomando um café da manhã que Harry havia preparado, ela, no mínimo ia cairia na gargalhada. Mas agora, que a coisa toda estava acontecendo, não estava vendo graça nenhuma.

- Você vai voltar para o escritório hoje, não é? - Harry perguntou com um pouco de medo da resposta.

- Vou... - Ela respondeu. - Mesmo porque, não acho justo largar tudo que eu construi na minha vida por causa... - Ela não teve coragem de terminar. Ela queria dizer: " Eu não acho justo terminar tudo por sua causa", mas achou que era um confronto desnecessário. Mas Harry percebeu o vacilo dela em terminar a frase.

- Hermione, sobre ontem... - Harry começou enquanto eles comiam.

- Olha, Harry, eu não acho que agora, é uma boa hora para continuarmos esse assunto... - Ela disse, claramente, fugindo do assunto.

- Fugir, não vai adiantar nada Hermione... - Harry falou encostando na cadeira.

- Eu não estou fugindo. - Ela disse ligeiramente irritada. - Mas ficar batendo na mesma tecla também não vai adiantar.

- Eu não estou batendo na mesma tecla. - Harry estranhou a súbita mudança de humor dela. Será que... - Hermione, você se arrependeu do que conversamos ontem?

- Não. - Mione respondeu abaixando a cabeça. - Não é isso... é só que essa situação toda é complicada... Harry, - Agora ela olhava para ele. - vamos combinar que nós não estávamos sendo os melhores amigos nos últimos dias...

- Eu sei. - Harry disse entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Também não seria fácil para ele... - Mas se nós quisermos que isso dê certo, nós dois temos que nos esforçar para isso.

- Eu sei. - Hermione disse de cabeça baixa. - Mas você vai te que me dar um tempo para me acostumar com toda essa situação...

- Não tem problema. - Harry disse com um meio sorriso. - Você também vai ter me dar um tempo para deixar de ser... cruel.

Tempo para deixar de ser cruel? O que ele estava pensando? Que agora ele poderia ser cruel, com o aval dela? Ela ia começar a falar tudo isso que estava pensando, mas ficou sem palavras quando viu a cara que ele estava fazendo.

- Você não presta. - Ela falou meio aborrecida, mas com um ligeiro sorriso.

Harry riu como fazia tempo que não ria. Isso fez com que ela achasse aquilo, no mínimo estranho. A quanto tempo não via ele rir. Rir daquele jeito? Não saberia responder. Era estranho... ela olhava o Harry sentado a sua frente, e via que desde ontem ele havia mudado em muita coisa, mas era difícil acreditar... Era como se depois de hoje, aquele Harry, aquele Harry que ele tinha se transformado, voltasse.

Mas se ontem, ela havia dado a ele um voto de confiança, hoje, ela tinha que manter sua palavra. Tinha que dar a ele uma chance, afinal, ela também queria uma chance.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy estava sentado em seu escritório na Mansão Malfoy. Havia acordado muito cedo. Afinal de contas hoje era o dia "D".

Há dois dias atrás, havia dado uma informação muito sigilosa, a uma tal de Rita Skeeter. Bem, ela não era a melhor jornalista do mundo, e provavelmente nada do que ela escrevesse fosse digno de seriedade, mas ela era perfeita. Perfeita para o que Lúcio Malfoy havia planejado...

E quem sabe, hoje não apareceria algo no Profeta Diário... Quem sabe as boas novas não apareceriam no Profeta da noite?

Lúcio estava sentado, tomando seu café, calmamente esperando o Jornal chegar... Hoje o dia estava lindo... Como a muito não esteve...

* * *

Margaret acordou cedo aquela manhã. Não sabia o porque, afinal, geralmente não saia da cama antes das oito da manhã, mas por algum motivo inexplicável, ela acordou se encontrava complemente desperta às 6 da manhã, complemente desperta.

Levantou-se e deu um beijo no marido. Ele era um bom marido, tudo que havia sonhado durante toda sua vida. Era dedicado, preocupado, sempre mimando-a. Não poderia ter pedido coisa melhor. Sem contar que Jonatthan sempre foi muito carinhoso e compreensível com o fato que dela não podia poder ter filhos. Nem ao menos havia ficado se revoltado quando ela contou para ele. E isso, porque, mesmo depois dela , "logicamente", ela omitiu esse pequeno detalhe dele durante o namoro e o casamento. Contou só depois de casada, e depois das inúmeras tentativas frustradas de engravidar. Jonatthan Willians havia caído do céu, na sua vida.

Foi para a cozinha, fazer algo que nunca fazia, ver como estavam indo os preparativos do para o café da manhã. Margaret gostava de deixar isso em a cargos dos elfos, mas já que havia acordado cedo mesmo, e não tinha nada para fazer...

Voltou da cozinha, e viu a coruja que trazia o jornal, toda a manhã, parada no batente da janela como sempre. Pegou o jornal, e pegou a pagou com as moedinhas que deixava na mesinha, perto da janela. Nem se preocupou olhando em olhar mais atentamente o jornal, apenas o colocou-o na mesa do café, como sempre fazia.

Foi para seu quarto, acordou o marido, coisa que, claro, nunca fazia, e foi tomar seu banho.

Margaret não era uma mulher bonitão. Tinha a péssima qualidade de ser uma mulher... comum. Sabe, aquela mulher que quando você passa na rua não olha duas vezes? Bem, se você a visse na parte trouxa de Londres, não desviaria sua atenção para à ela, mas sendo como era filha do ministro da magia, todos sabiam quem era ela no mundo mágico.

Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, encaracolados, os quais ela fazia questão de alisar todos dias com um feitiço alisador, todos os dias. Odiava profundamente seu cabelo, e desde que havia aprendido a fazer o feitiço, em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, nunca os havia os usado de outra forma. Aliás, a única forma de dizer saber que seus cabelos não eram lisos, era olhando as fotos de quando era pequena, que, logicamente, ela fez fazia questão de esconder. Não era alta, tinha estatura média, olhos castanhos também, e estava um pouco acima do peso. Isso se dava ao fato que sua vida de óciosa, não permitia que ela fizesse muitos exercícios físicos. A única vez que caminhava no dia, era quando ia fazer compras no Beco Diagonal, o que, diga-se de passagem, ela adorava fazer. Seu guarda roupa que o diga...

Saiu do banho e seu marido, já estava pronto para o trabalho.

- Bom dia, querida. - Jonatthan disse, enquanto dava

um beijo em sua esposa. - Acordou cedo hoje.

- Sim, meu amor. Não sei o que aconteceu, eu simplesmente acordei sem um pingo de sono.

- Vai ver você anda muito cansada... - O marido falou, enquanto ia para o banheiro. É, estava cansada de ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo e fazer compras...

- Sim, acho que você está certo, querido. Talvez nós possamos viajar no final de semana.

- Claro, meu amor, para onde você quiser...

E era isso basicamente todas as manhãs. Jonatthan tinha que agüentar a esposa reclamar reclamando sempre das mesmas bobeiras. Compras, Mary que não havia lhe convidado para um chá da tarde... as, compras, e, como o Beco Diagonal estava sempre tão lotado... Uma vez ele sugeriu na ironia, que ela pedisse ao pai, para esvaziar o local, quando ela quisesse fazer compras. Para sua surpresa, ou não, ela havia gostado da idéia, e havia dito que conversaria com ele...

Ele não podia reclamar. Tinha uma vida como sempre sonhou, só por causa desse casamento. Vinha de uma família pobre, seu pai e sua mãe vendiam frutas e verduras. Havia conseguido estudar em Hogwarts, devido à uma bolsa de estudos que sua mãe havia conseguido para ele e sua irmã.

Mas Jonatthan era ambicioso desde pequeno. Nunca havia aceitado a vida pobre que levava. Em Hogwarts, havia feito de tudo para esconder sua pobreza. Conseguia muito dinheiro, fazendo deveres para os colegas de casa. Desnecessário dizer que ele havia caído na Sonserina. Todo o "Luxo" que ostentava, vinha desses deveres que fazia, cobrando, logicamente, muito caro. Mas estando onde estava, não era difícil conseguir "clientes.".

Havia conhecido Margaret na Sonserina. Ela era um ano mais nova que ele, mas vinha de família rica. Muito rica. A mais rica do mundo Bruxo. Não que ele tivesse visto alguma graça nela, porque, obviamente, não viu. Mas tinha viu muita graça no dinheiro dela...

E não havia sido difícil conquistá-la. Apenas fez a coisa certa, da forma certa, e pronto, estavam namorando.

No começo, não parecia tão ruim assim namorá-la, mas depois do casamento, a coisa havia se tornado quase insuportável. Não havia demorado muito para descobrir que havia se casado com uma mulher fútil.

Então, ele começou a se aventurar na Londres trouxa, atrás de algo melhor. Não poderia ser era louco de tentar alguma coisa na parte Bruxa. Todos sabiam quem ele era, vivia nas colunas sociais, graças a quem?

Não que ele procurasse muita coisa na parte trouxa, não procurava uma esposa, aliás, isso era até perigoso. Ele apenas queria algo diferente, alguém com quem ele pudesse conversar, e ter um bom sexo, as vezes, porque não?

E foi nessa, que ele conheceu Sabrina. Ao contrário do que já tinha, Sabrina era a mulher com a qual ele havia sonhado. Era bonita, simpática, engraçada, compreensiva, e boa de cama. Quando percebeu, ele já havia feito o que não queria. Sabrina estava grávida, e ele não via como fugir daquilo. Não que ele quisesse fazer algo, afinal, Sabrina era sua válvula de escape.

Sabrina sabia de tudo na sua vida. Sabia que era Bruxo, sabia de seu casamento, e ela nunca havia cobrado nada dele. Ela o amava... e Jonatthan a amava também. Seria perfeito, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes...

O homem saiu do banheiro e foi encontrar a esposa para o café. A mesa já estava posta, como sempre.

Sentou-se no seu lugar habitual, colocou café na xícara, e pegou o jornal, passando a coluna social para a esposa. Margaret nunca lia o jornal, a não ser aquela seção em especial. Não gostava de ler o jornal todo, costumava a dizer que era chato e sempre tinha as mesmas notícias. E afinal de contas, tudo que precisava fazer estava na coluna social...

- Ah! Jonatthan, papai vai dar um baile? - Margaret pergunta ansiosa.

- É, parece que semana que vem, para anunciar o novo embaixador da Escócia. - Jonatthan responde sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo.

- E como é que você não me avisa? - A esposa falou indignada. - Mamãe deve estar ficando louca, coitada. E eu nem tenho roupa ainda! Quando planejava me contar sobre isso, hein Jonatthan?

- Não sei, me esqueci, querida, me perdoe. - Ele respondeu ligeiramente entediado. Como assim ela não tinha roupa? O armário dela dizia o contrário...

- Vou mandar uma coruja para mamãe hoje. Vou ajudá-la, afinal de contas, festas eu sei dar. - Ela terminou com um pequeno orgulho na voz.

- Claro que sim, meu amor, você é a melhor...

Ficaram em silêncio, mais algum tempo. Cada um absorto em sua leitura. Jonnathan estranhou a mulher ter ficado calada tanto tempo. Geralmente ela gostava de fofocar sobre o que estava lendo, então, virou-se para ela e falou:

- Você pretende ir na casa da sua mãe hoje, queri... - Mas ele parou a frase no meio do caminho. Olhou para Margaret e ela estava pálida. Pálida e parecia estar em estado de choque. Pronto, pensou Jonatthan, ela descobriu sobre mais algum evento social que não foi convidada e por isso está com essa cara.

Mas Margaret não conseguiu dizer nada quando olhou para o marido. Estava chocada demais com o que havia acabado de ler. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade...

Jonatthan ficou preocupado, quando viu a cara da esposa. Chegou mais perto dela para ler o que havia a deixado tão chocada, e perdeu o ar dos pulmões quando descobriu o que era.

Podia-se ler em letras grandes: Jonatthan Willians, e sua Segunda Família. E logo abaixo, fotos dele com sua amante e os filhos passeando no parque no último sábado.

Ele teve que voltar para sua cadeira e se sentar. De repente, o mundo havia desmoronado em sua cabeça...

* * *

Hermione entrou no escritório de advocacia pela manhã, e foi direto para sua sala. Ela fora para lá, pois não sabia se avisava Phillip, ou Mark que estava ali, que havia voltado a trabalhar. Achou que era melhor ir para sua sala, pensar no que iria fazer. E não precisou esperar muito, pois Mark veio até sua sala.

Sim, ela viu um Mark com o olho roxo entrando em sua sala, e, apesar da aparência, ele parecia feliz da vida.

- Você voltou! - Ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O que aconteceu no com seu olho? - Hermione ignorou o que o amigo havia falado.

- Ah! Isso? Não foi nada. - Mark respondeu mudando de assunto. - Eu sabia que você ia voltar, eu sabia! - e termina terminou com uma voz radiante.

- Mark, - Hermione estava séria agora. - Não fuja do assunto. O que aconteceu com você?

- Aconteceu? Você diz meu olho? Ah! Isso não foi anda... eu cai ontem a noite... - Hermione pode perceber claramente que ele estava mentindo.

- Ah! Claro... e eu sou o Papai Noel. Mark, vou perguntar só mais uma vez, o que aconteceu com seu olho?

- Não sei, acho que não vai gostar muito de saber... .- Mark parecia sincero. Não que ele tivesse vergonha do que aconteceu, pois vergonha ele não tinha nenhuma. Estava defendendo uma amiga, e, para ele, isso não significava era vergonha.

- Ah! sim, acredite. - Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Bem, ontem, depois que você foi embora daquele jeito esbaforido, eu tive uma conversinha com seu amigo, Potter... - Mark sabia que ele não precisava continuar, pois ela entenderia tudo.

E ela entendeu, pois a cara de chocada que ela fez, mostrou isso.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊS BRIGARAM? - Hermione perguntou indignada.

- Shiuuuuuuu! Não precisa gritar. - Mark respondeu contrariado. - E é, foi mais ou menos isso...

- Mas por que vocês brigaram? - ela perguntou confusa.

E ai Mark contou toda a história para ela. E Não é preciso mencionar que Hermione não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a ela.

- Mark, você não deveria ter feito isso. - Hermione disse ligeiramente irritada.

- Hermione, meu sangue ferveu, quando eu vi aquele canalha, falando de você daquela maneira. Simplesmente não me contive.

Hermione sabia do que o amigo estava falando. Na situação dele, ela também teria feito algo parecido. Será que ela deveria contar para ele, o que havia acontecido?

- E então? Você pensou melhor e viu que não valia a pena largar tudo por causa daquele bosta, não é? - Mark estava, claramente, com muita raiva de Harry. E Hermione viu que teria que ter todo o cuidado do mundo para explicar a situação para ele.

- Mark, venha, aqui, sente-se. - Hermione falou, sentando-se numa poltrona que havia em seu escritório, e apontando, a poltrona do ao lado para ele. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela levantou-se, trancou a porta de seu escritório, foi até sua mesa, abriu sua bolsa e pegou sua varinha.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer com esse negócio? - Mark disse claramente, com medo da varinha dela. Nunca havia gostado muito das coisas que Hermione fazia com ela, pelo simples fato que não havia explicação plausível para as coisas que a varinha fazia.

- Eu vou curar seu olho. - Hermione respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah! Sim, e você quer que eu saia, e fale para todo mundo que perguntou o que aconteceu com meu olho hoje, que você me curou com sua varinha de condão? - Mark perguntou contrariado.

- Não. Apenas diga que eu tinha uma pomada milagrosa. - Ela respondeu piscando para ele, marota.

Quando terminou, achou que era hora de começar a contar coisas para Mark...

- Mark... ontem, depois que saí daqui e fui para minha casa, eu recebi uma visita...

- Uma visita? -Mark levantou a sobrancelha, já imaginando que tipo de visita Hermione recebeu.

- Pois é... - E Hermione respondeu pensativa. E então contou toda a história para ele.

Mark ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela. E então falou:

- E você acreditou em tudo que... - Pensou em usar um xingamento, mas achou melhor não. - ele falou?

- Não sei mais o que pensar disso tudo Mark, eu cansei de pensar nesse assunto. Eu quero saber o que você acha. - Ela estava sendo sincera. Estava louca para saber o que ele achava, mas antes da briga. Sabia que os acontecimentos de ontem iriam interferir no julgamento dele.

- Eu, sinceramente, não acredito em uma palavra que aquele... ser tenha dito.

- Mark, eu sei que você está muito bravo, com tudo que aconteceu ontem, mas eu... - Como ela ia explicar a situação para ele? - eu preciso dar essa segunda chance. Eu dei uma para o Rony, e você sabe como eles foram importantes na minha vida...

- Uma vez, você me disse que não acreditava em segundas chances. O que fez mudar de idéia? - Mark agora olhava para ela.

- Não sei... Eu, não sei mais nada Mark... eu só sei que se eu não fizer isso, eu não vou me perdoar. Eu ia me sentir culpada, por saber que eles tentaram e eu não quis dar abertura... E eu sei também que dar essa chance para o Harry é a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz, por tudo que aconteceu... Mas eu preciso fazer isso. E vou precisar de sua ajuda. - Hermione disse com a voz embargada.

Mark sorriu para ela. Caminhou até ela, e a abraçou.

- Eu sei. - Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. - E eu vou estar aqui, para comemorar com você, ou recolher seus caquinhos como sempre.

Hermione se separou do abraço dele, e sorriu abertamente para ele, ainda com os olhos marejados. Mark era realmente uma pessoa especial...

* * *

Era noite na mansão Malfoy. E ao contrário dos outros dias, onde se via um casarão escuro, sem movimento, parecendo uma casa mal assombrada, hoje todas as luzes da casa estavam acesas, até o jardim estava iluminado. Parecia outro lugar com todo aquele movimento.

Era dia de festa. Ou ao menos era o que todos que passam passassem por ali pensariam... na verdade, não era bem uma festa... Era um jantar. Um jantar importante.

Rony chegou a porta principal da mansão, vestindo um traje preto bruxo. Sua capa preta, ia até os pés. O preto contrasteava grande fortemente com seus cabelos ruivos.

Entrou no saguão, e entregou sua capa para um elfo doméstico, e dirigiu-se ao salão principal. Um longo caminho havia a ser percorrido, sob um tapete verde. Não se impressionava com a cor, Lúcio Malfoy tinha muito orgulho de ter pertencido a Sonserina.

Chegando no saguão principal, não se surpreendeu em ver o local, com sua decoração verde, estar cheio de pessoas vestidas de preto. Algumas ele conhecia, outras nem fazia idéia de quem eram, e outras, ele ficou surpreendido surpreso de ver ali. Depois teria que descobrir o que Dennis Creevey que fazia ali...

Parou num canto do salão, sozinho, não querendo realmente conversar com alguém. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, pois logo viu uma sombra negra parando

ao seu lado.

- Weasley. Então é verdade. Você voltou... - Snape disse com uma voz superior. Rony se espantou ao vê-lo ali, não havia percebido sua presença... aliás, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Sim, é o que parece. - Rony disse seriamente. - E você também, pelo que posso notar... - As últimas notícias que tiveram sobre Snape, diziam que ele estava na França. E isso foi um pouco antes da Guerra acabar. - O que faz aqui, professor?

- Não dou mais aulas para você Weasley... Logo, não sou mais professor, não tem necessidade de me chamar dessa forma.

- E como você prefere? Severus? - Rony falou ironicamente.

Snape ignorou a piadinha. E logo perguntou.

- O que você faz aqui Weasley? Achei que tivesse fugido no auge da guerra a muitos anos... resolveu voltar agora que sabe que não há mais perigo?

Rony olhou para o ex-professor com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ninguém nunca iria entender os motivos dele.

- O que eu faço aqui não é da sua conta. - Rony respondeu curto e grosso.

Snape deu som sorrisinho malicioso. E não teve oportunidade de falar mais nada, pois Karkaroff apareceu dizendo:

- Senhores, é uma honra tê-los aqui esta noite. Por favor, queiram fazer o favor de me acompanhar...

E saiu em direção a um corredor. Um a um, Rony, observou todas as outras pessoas no local, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. Esperou que tivesse pessoas suficientes seguindo para o corredor, antes de seguir o caminho.

O corredor, como o resto da casa era decorado de verde, com um extenso tapete no centro, verde escuro, e nas paredes podiam-se ver fotos de membros da família Malfoy, que os acompanhavam passava como se tudo fosse muito interessante.

Ao chegarem na sala de jantar da Mansão Malfoy, Rony teve que fazer um esforço para não parecer surpreso. Nunca havia estado ali antes.

O Lugar era imenso,. assim como a extensa mesa que era extensa. Ocupava quase todo o local. As cadeiras, e a mesa eram feitas de uma madeira escura, a qual parecia ser antiquíssima. E os desenhos entalhado na madeira, pareciam ter sido feitos a mão, pois de uma cadeira para outra, eles variavam de cadeira a cadeira. A mesa estava decorada para um jantar de gala, e Rony sabia que era exatamente isso que Lúcio queria mostrar hoje. Afinal, hoje, era o dia de dar uma grande notícia.

Antes que Rony pudesse escolher um lugar o mais longe possível de Lúcio Malfoy, percebeu que não seria possível, afinal, os lugares tinham nomes. Ele teria que procurar a cadeira que tinha seu nome. E, Rony não ficou nem um pouco surpreso em descobrir que esse lugar seria um ao lado esquerdo de Lúcio Malfoy.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, Lúcio, levantou-se de sua cadeira, sua capa farfalhando em volta da cadeira, que obviamente, parecia um trono.

- Meus amigos. - Rony revirou os olhos ao ouvir Lúcio Malfoy chamando aquelas pessoas de "amigas". Amigos, era a última coisa que o louro os considerava todas aquelas pessoas. - Estamos reunidos aqui essa noite, pois nossa causa, nossa nobre causa, está prestes a se realizar novamente. Mas antes de mais nada, vamos comer, as boas novas vem depois virão após do o jantar.

E com um gesto de sua varinha, comidas e bebidas apareceram na mesa, e todos tratam trataram de se servir.

O jantar começou tímido, apenas se ouviam os barulhos de talheres, e as raras vozes, eram de pessoas pedindo para que algo fosse passado. Todos estavam concentrados em comer, sem se importar muito com quem qual era a pessoa que estava sentadao ao seu lado. Afinal, aquele jantar não era nada parecido com um jantar de confraternização.

A medida que as pessoas acabavam de comer, aí sim começar a ouvir vozes de conversas. Todas aos cochichos, e os murmúrios se misturavam, não dando então para reconhecer nenhuma das conversas. Isso foi o sinal para mostrar que todos haviam acabado de comer. Então, ele se levantou e falou:

- Senhores, e senhoras, se todos terminaram de comer, queriam por favor me seguir.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram o dono da casa por um corredor diferente do anterior. Dessa vez ele era mais estreito e não haviam quadros nas paredes.

Chegaram a uma porta, que já estava aberta, e que Rony imaginou para que servia. A porta levaria todos as masmorras da mansão Malfoy, onde o ato solene provavelmente aconteceria o ato solene...

Quando chegaram ao local, perceberam que ele deveria ter sido modificado magicamente. Parecia muito maior que o normal. Já que masmorras foram construídas para guardar coisas proibidas, ou pessoas. Não foram projetadas para ser cômodos grandes.

As pessoas se postaram em forma de circulo, como era feito na época de Lord Voldemort, e Lúcio, assim como era feito antigamente, se postou no meio de todos, e começou a falar.

- Hoje estamos reunidos aqui, pois, finalmente, meu plano está começando a se concretizar.

As pessoas escutavam atentamente o que era dito. Elas formavam um circulo perfeito e nenhuma delas se movia.

- E eu não poderia me esquecer de cada um de vocês que me ajudaram com por vontade própria ou contra ela. - O loiro terminou dizendo isso, lançando um olhar significante para Rony. - E pensando nisso, é que vocês estão aqui hoje. Não sei se alguém leu a coluna social pela manhã, mas a notícia que saiu nela, virou manchete no Profeta Diário dessa noite. Para os mais desatentos, eu trouxe uma cópia do jornal para vocês verem.

De dentro das vestes, Lúcio tirou um exemplar do profeta Diário, e aumentou-o magicamente para que todos vissem a manchete, que era: Vice-Ministro é exonerado do Cargo.

Algumas pessoas no recinto, mostraram-se surpresas, outras já imaginavam que era sobre isso que Lúcio iria falar, mas nenhuma delas ousou soltar um único som. Todas Todos permaneceram quietos, e sem se mover, apenas escutando.

- Como todos vocês devem saber, - Lúcio continuou depois que todos viram o profeta. - eu sou o primeiro conselheiro. E com a deposição do Sr. Willians, eu assumo seu cargo. E dai, para o próximo cargo, é apenas um mero detalhe... .- E termina com uma voz superior, e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

As pessoas continuavam caladas. Apenas o som do fogo queimando nas tochas atrás deles era ouvida.

- Vocês estão aqui hoje, para, além de comemorar comigo, me apoiarem. eEu vou precisar muito de cada um de vocês nessa segunda etapa dos meus planos, por isso, - E fazendo um sinal para um elfo doméstico que estava escondido nas sombras das masmorras sair, continuou falando. - Vocês receberam hoje uma forma mais fácil e menos perigosa de falar comigo. - O Elfo entregou passou uma bandeja que continha muitos anéis, para as pessoas pegarem. - Não se preocupem, é um anel mágico. Ele vai tomará exatamente o tamanho do dedo de cada um de vocês e ficará invisível. Quando eu precisar falar com alguém, o anel, simplesmente irá esquentar, e vocês já saberão o que devem fazer.

Quando Rony pegou o seu anel, viu o motivo pelo qual era bom ele ficar invisível. Era um anel de tamanho considerável, feito de ouro, pelo seu peso, que continha um enorme M feito de pedras verdes. Um anel daqueles, com certeza não passaria despercebido, e, ficando invisível, evitaria perguntas desnecessárias.

Colocou seu anel no dedo, e pôde perceber que a jóia realmente ele ficava invisível, mas ele podia sentir o seu peso. Olhou novamente pra Malfoy, esperando o que viria em seguida.

- Muito bem... acho que essa é a última vez que nos encontraremos todos juntos, antes do final. E acreditem, eu não me esquecerei de vocês, de nenhum de vocês quando ele chegar...

Rony olhou para Malfoy, e pensou que seria muito bom que ele não esquecesse. Estava nisso apenas por um único motivo. E Lúcio Malfoy não ia querer ser ele, caso não cumprisse sua parte no trato.

Harry estava sentado no escuro de sua casa, tomando vodka. O som estava ligado, mas ele não prestava atenção na música que tocava.

Não havia feito quase nada o dia todo, a não ser ir ao supermercado. Não sabia porque havia feito isso, mas talvez tenha sido pois porque quase tudo na sua casa acabara. Da vodka, ao papel higiênico.

Bebeu um gole da bebida, ainda pensado em tudo que havia acontecido. Havia sido um dia cansativo. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Não havia aparecido no escritório de advocacia aquele dia, porque achava que Hermione precisava desse tempo sozinha. Assim como ele precisava.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, olhando olhar Londres a noite. Não sabia explicar, mas adorava Londres a noite. Dava a ele uma sensação de liberdade. Sempre teve essa impressão sobre a noite, talvez por causa da época em que morava com os Dusdley. Quando escurecia, era quando ele tinha a liberdade de ficar só em seu quarto, sem a presença deles, sem se sentir uma pedra no caminho da família.

Seu telefone celular tocava em algum lugar da casa, e Harry sabia que era Sirius. Pensou com carinho em seu padrinho, ele havia sido o único que continuava com ele, não importando importa o que ele falasse, ou fizesse. Queria falar com ele agora, mas não estava com paciência em de sair em uma busca desenfreada atrás do aparelho. Estava tudo tão calmo...

Depois de um tempo, o telefone parou de tocar, e Harry olhou novamente pela janela. A melodia que saia do rádio, enchendo enchia seus ouvidos. Fechou os olhos sentindo a música. Talvez mais tarde ele saísse para dar uma volta de carro, hoje parecia ser uma noite perfeita para isso.

Ficou ainda um tempo de pé, antes de se virar, e ir até o bar pegar mais bebida, e ir se sentar no sofá. Colocou o copo em cima de uma mezinha, e encostou a cabeça no móvel, fechando os olhos sentindo a música. Estava chegando na sua parte favorita.

Música foi uma paixão que ele só descobriu anos depois de sair da casa de seus tios. Não era muito de escutar música naquela épocas e as poucas canções que ele ouvia ouvira eram os rocks que seu primo escutava. E nunca havia achado graça nesse estilo, então, e como ele achava que todas as músicas deveriam ser iguais aquelas, nunca se interessou em ouvir outras.

Um dia, sem saber direito o motivo, comprou um rádio. Capacidade para três CDs e mais um monte de coisas que o vendedor falou, e ele não prestou atenção. Começou ouvindo rádios, depois começou passou a comprar CDs, até perceber que não sabia como havia passado tanto tempo sem música. Escutava de tudo, ópera, Jazz, música clássica,... até pop. ele escutava. Não se importava com a letra da música, ele gostava da melodia... . Hoje ele estava ouvindo uma ópera.

De repente, a música parou, e Harry abriu os olhos. As luzes estavam acesas. Quem ascendeu havia aceso as luzes?

- Por que você não atende o celular? Ele serve para que possamos falar com você a qualquer hora e qualquer lugar. - Sirius falava falou com uma voz brava, jogando o aparelho em cima do afilhado.

- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui? - Harry disse com os olhos meio fechados, se acostumando com a claridade.

-Você não atendeu o telefone! - Sirius ainda estava irritado. - Onde se meteu o dia todo?

- Por ai. - Harry respondeu simplesmente, tomando um gole do copo ao seu lado.

- Por ai? Eu passei o dia todo atrás de você! Eu liguei para tudo que foi, até... - Mas ele não conseguiu terminar, pois Harry interrompeu antes disso.

- Ligou no supermercado? Teria me achado lá... - Ele disse ironicamente.

Sirius olhou para o afilhado e percebeu que tinha algo de errado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Não, por que? - Harry respondeu, enquanto via o padrinho se sentar no sofá perto do seu.

- Não sei... está diferente... - Os olhos de Harry estavam diferentes. Não podia dizer exatamente o que eles tinham de diferentes, mas eles pareciam mais brilhantes hoje. Geralmente era sem vida e opacos...

Harry não respondeu. Apenas levantou-se para pegar algo para seu padrinho beber. Não sabia bem como ele iria colocar a coisa, nem o que ia falar.

-Você lembra do que me disse quando me colocou nessa missão Sirius?-Harry disse encarando o copo em suas mãos, sem muita coragem de olhar para o padrinho.

Sirius encarou o sobrinho, tendo uma idéia do que ele iria falar.

- Lembro. Não, eu não coloquei você nisso, apenas porque é meu melhor homem. Eu coloquei você nisso, porque eu acho que tem certas coisas do passado para resolver...

- É... eu sei... - Harry falou ainda encarando o copo em suas mãos...

Sirius olhou estranhamente para o afilhado, aparentemente sem entender o que estava acontecendo. De repente o moreno a sua frente pareceu.. mais velho, mais filosófico.

- Eu conversei com Hermione ontem... - Harry disse levantando-se para pegar mais bebida.

- Conversou? - Sirius achou melhor deixar que ele falasse tudo, antes de qualquer, coisa.

- Conversei. - Harry respondeu simplesmente.

- E como foi? - O padrinho perguntou ligeiramente curioso.

- Não foi fácil. Nem divertido... - Harry fez uma careta lembrando-se de como havia sido. - Foi bem emocionante na verdade, teve gritos, berros, choros, tapas... – oO moreno, termina terminou relembrando da a noite anterior.

- Como! - Sirius perguntou assustado.

- É, isso mesmo que você ouviu... - E então Harry contou toda tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior para o padrinho.

Quando terminou o relato, o padrinho, num primeiro momento, não falou nada. Apenas se levantou, porque, de repente, sentiu necessidade de um outro drink.

Sirius nunca achou que fazer o afilhado encarara o passado e resolver seus problemas do passado, iria ser um mar de rosas, ou uma coisa linda,. Na verdade, ele sabia que seria muito difícil, e isso, porque ele apenas tinha começado. Hermione era apenas um começo, depois ainda tinha Rony, e depois, ainda tinham os problemas que quando eles os três deviam resolver tudo juntos. E quando isso acontecesse, ai sim, a parte mais difícil viria, pois ele se lembrava, que resolver seus próprios problemas do no passado não havia sido nada fácil...

Voltou a se sentar no sofá, e olhou para Harry, que estava estranhamente calado. Os Com seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos, e ele estava curvado para frente, olhando o copo de bebida a à sua frente, sem realmente vê-lo. Apenas refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. Ele levantou a cabeça, e Sirius pode ver os olhos verdes, tão iguais aos da Lílian fitando-o, esperando que ele falasse algo.

-Você se arrependeu? - Sirius perguntou casualmente.

- É isso que você estava esperando, não é mesmo? - De repente, Harry explodiu. Largou o copo em cima da mesa (?) e levantou-se. - Esperava que eu me esfolasse nessa porcaria de trabalho. Esperava que desse tudo errado. Afinal, eu merecia, não merecia? - Harry terminou gritando.

Sirius continuou sentado. Quem estava sentado, sempre estava por cima da situação. E sem mostrar qualquer alteração pela explosão do sobrinho, falou:

- É isso que pensa Harry? É realmente isso que pensa? Que coloquei você nisso tudo para ver você se ferrar, e assistir de camarote? - Sirius estava tão calmo, que isso chegou a irritar Harry, que resolveu ir até a janela.

Sabia que estava errado, que Sirius queria seu bem. Mas por um momento s e sentiu cansado de tudo aquilo. Estava cansado de ser quem era, cansado de não ter ninguém com quem realmente contar, cansado de se sentir solitário, cansado de pensar, cansado de tudo. Só ainda não tinha feito suas malas e sumido, pois sabia que o problema não ia sumir, pelo contrário, iria persegui-lo até que tudo estivesse ajeitado.

- Eu nunca disse que nada disso seria fácil, disse Harry? - Sirius continuava sentado enquanto falava. - Enfrentar o passado nunca é fácil. Talvez essa seja a coisa mais difícil que você faça na vida. E eu também sei que não é fácil admitir que estava errado. Que errou. Mas já é um grande passo, tentar mudar a situação.

- Você fala como se tivesse passado por tudo isso. Mas o seu caso foi completamente diferente. - Harry falou sem se voltar para o padrinho.

- Ah! Foi? - Sirius falou levemente irônico. - E o que te faz pensar isso?

Harry não respondeu. Não sabia se conseguiria entrar em outra discussão, ou se teria cabeça para isso.

- Você está enganado Harry. Não foi diferente, nem mais fácil. Foi tão difícil quanto. Eu ainda me lembro o quanto foi difícil falar com Lupin. Até hoje, não sei se entendo bem o que ele me disse, e nem sei se concordo com os motivos pêlos quais ele me mostrou o porque não acreditou em mim desde o começo. E tem mais... Se você acha que o que fez, já basta, que está tudo resolvido, está muito enganado. Agora, precisa mostrar que mudou, que está disposto a fazer diferente, e, sobretudo, tem que estar disposto para que caso aconteça com você também, entender que nem tudo dá-se para compreender e aceitar.

Harry o olhou confuso para o padrinho e perguntou:

- Como? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer, - Sirius começou a responder. - que tem que estar preparado para tudo. Pode ser que não dê certo, que seja tarde demais e que você e a Hermione tenham perdido a amizade. Tem que ser paciente, e vai ter que aceitar caso aconteça com vocês o que aconteceu comigo e com Lupin. Eu não entendi muito bem os motivos dele, mas tive que passar por cima disso, para o bem de nossa amizade.

Harry havia pensando que talvez não pudesse dar certo essa nova tentativa. M, mas não sabia se estava preparado para um fracasso. Sabia que ele estava disposto a qualquer coisas para as coisas que tudo voltassem a ser o que eram antes, ou pelo menos parecido. Mas fracassar definitivamente não estava nos seus planos.

- Eu não vou fracassar. - Harry disse, agora olhando nos olhos do padrinho. E Sirius pode ver o brilho de determinação nos olhos dele. Sabia que ele ia fazer o possível e o impossível para que as coisas dessem certo.

- Eu sei que não. - Sirius disse sorrindo e levantando-se. - E eu não disse ainda, mais estou muito, mas muito orgulhoso de você. - E terminou abraçando o afilhado.

* * *

Rony, Lúcio e Boreman desceram do carro na frente do galpão abandonado que ficava no subúrbio de Londres.

O ruivo estava usando um óculos escuros, emas abaixou-os para dar uma olhada melhor no local. Sorriu. Não era bom em muitas coisas em sua vida, mas, com certeza absoluta, era muito bom em negociações, e aquele lugar dizia muita coisa.

Primeiro, deveria ser algo sigiloso. Ou seja, se qualquer coisa ali dentro saísse errado, com certeza não estariam vivos para poder dizer qual fora o erro. Segundo que muito E provavelmente nunca encontrariam os seus corpos, ainda mais que eles eram clientes novos.

Era para deixar qualquer um, no mínimo, pelo menos intimidado, mas aqueles homens eram bruxos. Aliás não só bruxos, eles eram bruxos das trevas... quem deveria estar com medo eram os trouxas.

- Então? - Lúcio perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então o quê? - Rony respondeu entediado.

- Onde está a mafiosa?

- Provavelmente dentro do galpão. - O ruivo respondeu fazendo pouco caso. -– Agora eu tenho duas coisas muito importantes a dizer duas coisas. Primeiro: eu e somente eu vou falar lá dentro. Não quero nenhum de vocês abrindo a boca para falar uma palavra que seja. Não estraguem mais esse contato. - Rony falou sério. -– Segundo, façam tudo o que eu mandar.

- Não acha que está ficando petulante demais Weasley? Você me dando ordens? - Malfoy fala falou com um ar superior.

- Bom, não faço a menor questão de negociar com essa gente. - Rony respondeu no mesmo tom. - Podemos ir embora agora.

- Não. Já que nos arrastou até aqui, vamos entrar. - Lúcio fala falou entediado. - Afinal de contas, esse contato não pode ser piores que os outros.

Foram caminhando em direção à grande porta do galpão e pararam. Rony bateu três vezes na porta num rítmico ritmo diferente a cada vez.

Esperaram alguns minutos até que as imensas portas começassem a se mover. Quando entraram, nenhum deles deixou de ficar supresso.

O local estava cheio de carros e pick-up's pretas. A quantidade de pessoas então, era coisa que impressionava. Haviam pessoas vestidas de pretos com armas na mão por todos os lados. Antes mesmo que pudessem perceber, três homens se aproximaram e começaram a revistar os três homens.

Lúcio que logicamente não estava esperando isso, estava pronto para puxar sua varinha da bengala, mas Rony foi mais rápido e disse:

- Nem pense nisso.

Tarde demais. O homem que o revistava puxou a bengala de sua mão, examinando-a desconfiado.

- Isso fica comigo. - Ele anunciou simplesmente.

Depois que foram revistados, o ruivo se aproxima aproximou do louro.

- Eu avisei. Agora você é o único sem varinha. Está por conta própria. - Ron falou baixo para que só Lúcio ouvisse.

- Um pouco tarde não, Weasley? - Malfoy responde respondeu irritado. Em nenhum dos outros lugares aos quais eles tinham ido, havia sido revistado. Será que isso era algum sinal de que finalmente acertaram?

Esperaram em pé mais algum tempo. Boreman olhava em volta e se sentia num filme de espionagem. Várias pessoas vestidas todas iguais e cheias armados até os dentes.

Lúcio olhava as pessoas que o olhavam de olhando de uma forma hostil para ele, e só pode conseguiu achar a cena patética. Trouxas... achavam que aquelas armas davam medo.

Rony era o único que não estava abalado. Na verdade, ele nem pensava no que aquilo significava, apenas queria terminar seu trabalho o mais cedo possível e cair fora dali, com sua filha nos braços, lógico.

- Isso vai demorar muito? - Boreman pergunta perguntou olhando uma mulher parada ao seu lado com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não sei. - Rony respondeu indiferente. - Ela vai aparecer quando tiver vontade. Está com pressa Boreman?

- Não sei, quem sabe... - o homem respondeu, claramente não gostando de estar num lugar cheio de pessoas armadas.

Depois de alguns minutos desconfortáveis de pé ali, sendo vigiados por um bando de gente armada, finalmente a mulher resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

Ela estava descendo uma enorme escada de mármore branco. Estava, vestida com um terninho risca de giz, e sobre sua cabeça, um enorme chapéu preto, escondendo seu rosto. Junto com ela, descia mais um homem e uma mulher, os quais seguravam duas metralhadoras, e o trio vinha direto ao encontro deles.

- Sejam diretos, não tenho tempo a perder. - Deaba falou sem pestanejar, como se aquelas pessoas ali a sua frente fossem meros serviçais de algum restaurante, ou algo assim.

- Nós vamos tratar de negócios aqui? No meio desse monte de gente? - Lúcio ignorou o pedido de Rony de ficar calado, e olhou a sua volta com desdém.

Rony lançou um olhar mortal ao louro. Se eles perdessem mais esse contato, ia fazer questão de jogar isso na cara de Lúcio.

- Não vejo problema nenhum algum com eles, mas se isso incomoda muito as... - Olhando Lúcio com desdém continuou - SENHORITAS, podemos nos recolher em outro lugar. - E sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta, ela virou-se e voltou a subir a escada sendo seguida pelo homem e pela mulher.

Lúcio Malfoy teve que respirar fundo para não responder à petulância daquela mulher. Era bom que ela fosse a melhor mesmo, senão, um certo ruivo teria muitos problemas.

Sem ter muita escolha, os três homens começaram a subir as escadas seguindo a mulher. Eles estavam numa a distância considerável, então Rony achou que era seguro falar com Malfoy agora.

- O que eu falei sobre ficar calado? - Rony olhou para o homem ao seu lado com a cara fechada.

- Já disse que você não me dá ordens Weasley, quem deveria ficar calado aqui é você.

- Ótimo! - Rony disse ironicamente. - Então, vamos apenas dar meia volta, ir embora, e esquecer toda essa maluquice.

- A escolha é sua. - Lúcio falou com um sorriso superior. - A filha não é minha...

Rony lançou um olhar mortal para o em direção ao louro ao seu lado e resolveu que era melhor não discutir. Afinal, ele não poderia brincar com a vida de sua filha...

Ao virarem um corredor que pareceu imenso, chegaram a uma porta grande de madeira. O homem e a mulher que acompanhavam a mulher Deaba abriram a porta e esperaram que todos entrassem antes de fechá-la.

- Então? O que as senhoritas desejam? - Deaba fala falou com um ar superior enquanto o homem e a mulher se postavam ao seu lado. Rony olhou para eles, e percebeu que eles usavam roupas diferentes das outras pessoas. Ao invés de estarem de preto, estavam de cinza e usavam óculos escuros, e tinham cara de poucos amigos.

- Isso tudo é realmente necessário? - Lúcio perguntou apontando para as duas pessoas atrás dela.

- Tão necessário quanto a surra que eu vou te dar se você não parar com essa frescura toda. Vocês vieram aqui fazer negócios ou pra ficarem me contemplando sozinha numa sala? Este é o Bilitão e esta é a Dani - disse apontando para cada um deles - são meus guarda costas pessoais. As únicas pessoas que irão sair daqui desta sala são vocês. Se não estiverem satisfeitos, o caminho da saída é o mesmo que o da entrada. Eu até que os acompanharia até a sarjeta, mas tenho mais o que fazer. - Deaba falou num tom superior.

- Esqueça o que meu amigo oxigenado falou. - Rony falou, achando que dessa forma ele poderia calar Malfoy. - O que você tem para nos oferecer em relação a armas biológicas, ou qualquer outra coisa de destruição em massa?

- Bom, isso depende... vocês querem destruir algo como a Rússia ou a Sicília?

- Não, não queremos destruir país nenhum. - Rony fala falou, tentando explicar o que exatamente ele queria.-Talvez uma rua... ou um Beco... algo pequeno mas que causa uma devastação imensa...

- Destruição material, biológica ou ambas?

- Acho que tudo junto teria mais efeito. - Boreman resolveu abrir a boca, sem ser convidado a falar.

Deaba não sabia o por que, mas a única pessoa, com a qual ela realmente queria falar era o ruivo. Aqueles outros dois que vieram junto com ele, a irritavam, pareciam dois paspalhos.

- E isso é quanto?

- Ah, acho que o Beco tem poucos quilômetros...-Boreman falou como se calculasse mentalmente quantos quilômetros tem o Beco Diagonal.

- Dinheiro, seu idiota! - Deaba interrompeu Boreman, já perdendo a paciência com os três - Estou falando de dinheiro! As partes técnicas ficam parar depois.

Rony respirou fundo. Estava perdendo a paciência, e ele não parecia ser o único.

- Dinheiro não é problema, srta. Steffanelli. Isso é o de menos. - Rony falou como se pedisse desculpas por seus companheiros serem dois idiotas.

- Ótimo... você dá o melhor que você pode, e eu o que eu posso. O que temos de melhor hoje em dia é a bomba anti-matéria. Já leram Anjos e Demônios? - os três olham com uma cara de que nem fazem idéia do que ela está falando - Não é de se assustar, bando de desprovidos de cultura... Bom, eu tenho uma bomba inspirada nesse livro. Muitos pensavam que era impossível, mas nós conseguimos com que produzissem, depois de muitos gastos e investimentos... é a mais cara, porém a satisfação é garantida. E como dinheiro não é problema não é mesmo?

- E o que exatamente essa bomba faz no livro, srta. Steffanelli? - Lúcio Mlafoy perguntou curioso.

- Bem, resumindo o bem a história do livro, porque não é minha obrigação ficar contando historinhas, a primeira parte da bíblia, é o gêneses, e fala sobre a criação do Mundo, como Deus criou o que temos hoje. Bem, enfim, o livro fala sobre a criação de algo revolucionário, a antimatéria. Como todos sabemos, tudo é feito de matéria, e quando a antimatéria encontra a matéria, ocorre uma explosão. Uma igual ao Big Bang. Eu posso conseguir 100 miligramas de antimatéria, o que eqüivale a 2 quilotons. Os senhores sabem o que é um quiloton?

Os três negaram com a cabeça.

- E por que eu não estou surpresa? - Deaba diz disse entediada. - Um quiloton eqüivale a mil toneladas de TNT. Portanto dois quilotons, eqüivalem a duas mil toneladas de TNT. Mais que o suficiente para o que vocês precisam.

- E quanto isso iria nos custar?-Rony perguntou curioso.

- Caro... algo em torno de 36 milhões de euros... com um adiantamento, de 70. O restante vocês pagam quando receberem a mercadoria. - Deaba disse olhando suas unhas, desdenhando mais uma vez seus visitantes.

- Não acha 70 muito dinheiro? - Boreman falou como se desafiasse a mulher a à sua frente.

- Eu faço as regras, vocês obedecem. Afinal, não sou eu que estou precisando do produto... - Ela respondeu com um sorriso superior nos lábios.

Lúcio Malfoy virou-se para Rony e perguntou num sussurro:

- Quanto é isso em Galeões?

- Não sei ainda, depois eu faço as contas, mas se prepare pois é muito dinheiro, muito mais do que se fosse em dólares.

- Quando você nos entregaria a mercadoria? - Lúcio falou empolgado pela primeira vez, depois de tantas tentativas.

- Depende de quando vocês me entregam o dinheiro. - Deaba disse apontando o canto da sala. Nesse momento, Bilitão, sem mudar a expressão fácil de poucos amigos, saiu do lado da chefa, e foi buscar um whisky duplo e um charuto. Desnecessário dizer que ela não fez questão alguma de oferecer algo para os três bruxos.

Lúcio olhou para Rony esperando que ele respondesse aquela pergunta. Afinal de contas, um homem como ele, não tinha que se preocupar com o cambio do dinheiro trouxa, nem quanto tempo demoraria para juntar todo aquele dinheiro.

- Uma semana está bom para a srta? - Rony falou entendendo que a anta do louro ao seu lado não tinha idéia de quanto tempo demoraria.

- Uma semana está ótimo para mim, sr. Weasley. - A mulher deu um sorriso de canto, depois de soltar uma longa baforada do charuto.

Então nos vemos daqui em uma semana. - Lúcio disse levantando-se e dando aquela reunião por encerrada.

CONTINUA-

_**N/A 2:** Próxima atualização, asism queeu atualizar UM ESPELHO SEM MEMÓRIA. O que não tm previsão, uma vez que eu ainda tenho os últimos dois eventos para organizar esse ano na facul... E não se esqueçam das minahs Dp's tb.../ Sorry! _

_**N/A3:** Agora, vamos responder as reviwes!_

**_Pati.nha_**_: Bem, animada não é bem a questão falta de tempo é que é... Eu sei... eu sei q sou maldosa e acho que vou continuar repetindo isso até acabar a fic, mas olha... eu já começei o cap 22, e quem sabe ele estará on em breve? ;) Obrigada Pelo incentivo moça... eu já tava achando que todo mundo tinha desistido de mim _

_**Cecília :** Nossa minha fic foi tão marcante assim? Oo Obrigada! Bem, fico feliz que depois de muito tempo, tenha reencontrado minha fic ;) E volte smepre, por favor _

_**Angela Miguel**: MEU DEUS! OO QUE REVIEW GIGANTESCAAAAA! ADOREIII MOÇA ;)_

_Escuta, me diz uma coisa vc não é maos mod do 3 V? Alguém me disse isso esses dias qdo eu perguntei de vc / O que aconteceu?Então... adivinha porque eu estou em casa? Isso mesmo, GREVEEEE P Moça que saudades de vc, como vc anda? O que vc conta de novo? E a faculdade? MENINA VC TEM QUE ENTRAR NO MSN P/ A GTE CONVERSAR! To morrendo de saudades! E obrigada por todos os elogios... morro de vergonha sempre! Valeu ;)_

_**LuSp:** hauhuahaua não não não, faz um favor para mim? Eu adoreeeeiii seu papo pseudopisicologico... Pq sabe por ele eu fiquei feliz, afinal eu smepre tenho a imrpessãoq as pessoas não estão entendendo realmente quais foram eses motivosos quais vc apontou ;)_

**_Annette Fowl_**_: Ai Moça, valeu pela review! Do... acho que as pessoas estão mesmo desistindo de mim / E sim, por mais que não tenha sido eu que escrevi tem minhas idéias, pq as meninas eram minhas betas de enredo. A Gala então, vixi, já reescreveu mtos pedaços de L&S... E eu amei o capitulo tanto qto vc, pq ele mostrou algo que realmente aconteceu, do jto q eu imaginava!_

_**Caline amy** :ai Moça, pq vc nunca postava aqui? Eu gosto tantooo de receber reviews! Escreva sempre, tá? ;) E sim, capitulo novo mais uma vez embora com um bom atraso / E fico feliz que vc tenha gostado ;)_

**_Erica Weasley_**_ heheh bem a história vai Ter um fim, pq se CHER quiser eu chego lá! Vai dmeorar um pco, se eu continuar atolada de coisas p/ fazer mas vai Ter um fim ;) Obrigada e volte smepre ;)_

_**Karen**: Karen, o ultimo capitulo foi um presente de duas amigas minhas . A Gala e a Anne, e elas escrevam de presente para mim nem lembro pq. Eu achei legal postar, pq explica como eram as coisas na epoca da Guerra, para o povo entender melhor... agora vc entendeu? ;)_

_**Anne:** MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! EU TB NÃO ESQUECI DE VC :'( sim é triste, mas a vida é assim, se bem q eu demorei mto p/ entender isso / Fiquei tão feliz qdo eu soube q vc passou em medicina... pq cara deve ser foda fazer facul de medicina, e eu espero q vc esteja gostando ;) eu tb sempre lembro de vc, hj no forum H2 foi um dia... fizemos 3 anos de família o/ Um dia a gte precisa conversar ;) Amei o presente, valeu ;)_

_**Billie :** então... pois é, eu tb nãosei se sou sua sobrinha ou prima mas de qq forma P Então Billie, valeu de novo por Ter betado o capitulo... é q na verdade vc é a única beta q me resta daquele bando q eu tinha ;) então eu vou ser eternamente grataa vc, por mais q eu saiba q eu abuso da sua boa vontade ;) valeu ;)_

_**Dollua**/o/ o Yuuupppiiii P Vc achou a Mione meio idiota? Bem alguns dizem q só os idiotas amam P Valeu pela review ;)_

**_la DieDie_**_ ah! Eu tb adorooo o Harry maldoso, ele fica um tesão hauahauaha E sim, aquiestá o capítulo e esperoq tenha gostado ;)_

_**Fe.. :** AAHHHH! AMOOOOO REVIEWS GRANDE! ; hauahauha sim, o H2 é omelhor shipper, e por mais que as pessoas digam o contrário, nunca vai deixar de ser! E sim O Harry não vai estragar tudo! E vai Ter beijinhos, mais parafrente mas vai ;) Obrigada pela Review!_

**_Raye Minamino_**_: Olha valeu mesmo pelos parabéns, mas num fui eu que escrevi o ultimo capitulo! Foi 3 grandes amigas minhas ;) Mas aposto que elas ficarão feliz em saber que vc gostou ;) Tb acho que qto mais mágoa maior o amor, por isso eu amooo Drama -_

**_Bella Black Malfoy_**_ bom séculosss eu não vou fazer, talvez alguns meses, serve? P eu sei que não, mas eu me esforço gente de verdade, vcs nem sabem o quanto... espero atualizar de novoatéo fim do ano, pq antes euquero atualizarUm espelho sem memória... Eu NUNCA me esqueço de vcs, acredite ;)_

_**Patrícia** : hehehehe ok, eu sei q demorei, mas atualizei! ;)_


End file.
